


Bride of the Red Moon

by Alryetagory



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: AU, Alien anatomy, And anything I missed, Cussing, Feels, Gohan is 18+, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Vegeta is 21, Violence, consider yourself warned, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 110,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/pseuds/Alryetagory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that Brolly was a God among the Saiyans, being born under a full Red Moon and possessing vast intelligence, strength, control and being one of the first Saiyans to achieve Super Saiyan. Under his reign he united all of Vegetasei's people bringing them out the barbaric dark ages and into a modern society with a rich history in music, art and military excellence. Generations later, the Saiyans have become the center of Political favors, though tensions run high between other races. But the Saiyans still pray to their nameless gods for another being like Brolly to step forth, hoping for the Red Moon to bless one of their submissives to bare forth the new 'God'...</p><p>Little do the Saiyans of Vegetasei know, that the gods hear their prayer and bless a young Saiyan born on Earth. Young Gohan has no idea what madness has come into his life nor does he know if it's good or bad; what with a kidnapping/rescue mission and ending up on Vegetasei and all. Will he learn to act like his fellow Saiyans or will he hold onto his human ways? And what's this? The Prince of Saiyans seems to have taken a special interest in him? Oh boy, so much for going unnoticed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for some of the words are in the story, though they come very late. Also note: If you do not like, do not read, do not flame and do not comment! I don't want to hear any complaints!
> 
> Now if you have questions, feel free to ask, but I'm pretty sure you'll find you answers as you read along.
> 
> Enjoy!

_…...Wake up...... wake up......_

'No... go-go away!!'

_…...Wake up;Wake up!!_

'Leave me alone!! Get away from me!!'

_…... No....... wake up..... look there.... in the sky.... wake up!!_

“NO!!!!” He screamed and shot up in bed, he was panting and struggling to get out of his bed, but he was tangled up in the sheets and fell hard on the floor.

He jumped when his door slammed open and he screamed and struggled as strong arms grabbed him and tried to subdue him.

“NO!! LET ME GO!!!”

“Gohan!! Open your eyes!!” called a male voice but it sounded distorted and distant.

_Yes!! Open them!!! Look!! Look!!!_

“No!! stop it!!! I won't look, I won't!!”

“Chi-Chi!! Call Bulma now!!!” the voice sounded closer this time, panicked and familiar.

Gohan struggled even more as he was forcefully pinned and his tail was grabbed in a firm hold. He froze instantly, whimpers and soft sobs leaving him as he slowly calmed down. He opened his eyes and noted his desk and then looked over to the mirror against the wall to see his father had him pinned down, his tail held at the base where all the nerve endings were locked.

“Shh, Gohan. It's okay... breathe, just breathe...” his father said, stroking his tail calmly as he whimpered and slowly relaxed in his arms.

He felt tired now that the adrenaline was no longer pumping through his veins, he also felt dizzy and began to gasp for air. His father panicked and quickly picked him up and hurried to the window. He opened it and held Gohan so his head laid on his forearm on the high window sill as the cool air blew through his hair.

_Look up.... it's beautiful!!_

Gohan slowly opened his heavy eyelids and looked up. For a moment nothing could be seen or heard as he got an eyeful of the full blood red moon. And as if someone flipped a switch everything faded to black and he fell slack in his father's arms.

“GOHAN!!!!”

-Some time later; CC Medical.-

Goku paced back and forth, his tail wrapped tightly over his waist. Chi-Chi sat in the single chair outside of the room where Bulma and a team of doctors were looking him over. The human was sobbing in her hands as her husband stopped and looked at the door, willing it to open, but after a few minutes of nothing, he began pacing once more.

It was an hour later that the doctors all filed out of the room and Bulma came out last, frowning deeply as she rubbed her brow trying to relieve some of the headache pressure. She looked up at her friends and gave a small smile.

“He's sleeping fine now... We looked him over from head to toe, but nothing was out of the ordinary... I don't think we can help him since he's not exactly human...” Bulma said. “There has to be something or someone who can help him.”

“We don't know anyone.... All we know is that Gohan and I aren't from Earth....” Goku said.

“Yes... well I figured as much since when you landed and hit your head, you had been pregnant with him... I have never seen a pregnant male before either.” Bulma said. “I'm sorry, there isn't much we can do now but wait for him to regain consciousness... there's a spare bed and a armchair bed. So you can sleep in the room if you don't want to sleep in the main house.”

“Thanks Bulma.” Goku and Chi-Chi said as they headed into the room to keep watch over Gohan...

-Deep in space-

“Fall back!! They're too powerful!!” screamed a soldier as the other kept shooting at the three invaders with everything they had, but nothing not a single thing seemed to have an effect on them.

“Their demons!!” screamed another guard as he ran away.

“Hn... Prince Vegeta I doubt the your father's mate's offspring is here... We've searched everywhere and not a single Saiyan.” said a tall Saiyan, his hair was short and such a dark shade of red it was nearly black. He had only one eye, the other had been scratched out some years ago.

“Then why are we still here, Cornelius?” Vegeta demanded.

“Forgive me... I should have said so earlier, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Cornelius said, bowing his head in apology.

“Hn. Let's go.” Vegeta ordered, getting a complaint from the other Saiyan, the large bald man wanted to fight another battle.

After a sharp call of his name and a threatening order, the bald Saiyan sighed and followed suit. It didn't take them long to get to their pods since they used them to hop from town to town, while looking for one of their own. Once they got into their pods they left the planet all together.

“ _The next planet with life is called.... Earth. And it's a good 2 weeks away._ ” Cornelius said over the communicator.

“ _2 weeks? Looks like we'll be foraging food before we begin the search again..._ ” came the bald Saiyans grumpy reply.

“That's enough complaining Nappa. As soon as we finish looking in this sector we can return home and you can go fuck your mate again. Now we better activate the sleep gas and wait out the two weeks.” Vegeta snapped and they agreed before the shutting off the communicators and activating the sleep gas controls to wake them up in two weeks...

-Vegetasei; King's chambers-

Vegeto walked into the room after finishing up some papers and sighed seeing his second mate standing by the window, the first and second moon of Vegetasei hung high in the sky, their calming blue glow did little to calm his mate down. Ever since5 years ago, when his mate's youngest suddenly disappeared for a month and reappeared only to leave the planet, the young Saiyan just didn't seem to be able to do much of anything other than watch the sky, counting the pods that landed hoping that one of them would have his youngest in it.

“Burdock...” he called softly, wrapping his arms over the slim waist and resting his chin on the shoulder pad of his armor. “Please think about your eldest child right now. He's pregnant and will need you now that his mate is off world.”

“I know... I know.... but even Ditzu can't concentrate on the baby fully because he feels that he's to blame for Kakarot's disappearance...” Burdock sighed and looked away from the window, his normally deep brown eyes were dark gray and silver film built up over them.

“You moon blinked yourself... Come get to bed.” Vegeto ordered as he pulled him over to the bed and stripped him out of hi uniform and pushed him to lay on the bed before he stripped down himself and climbed in.

For almost an hour the only sound heard was their breathing and the gentle thumps of their tails on the bed as they lay there. Vegeto sighed, he would not put this off, his mate deserved to know this. He turned on his side and pulled Burdock to him, tucking the smaller male's head under his chin.

“Burdock... I know why Kakarot ran away...”

“You do!?” Vegeto had luckily moved his head or his jaw and Burdock's head would've had a painful reunion.

“Yes... It took me a while, but I found why he left.” Vegeto said, and held Burdock tightly, his tail wrapping around his own. “Kakarot had been kidnapped and held prisoner in an old mine for the month he had been missing. During that month, he was raped continuously. From what I gather someone rescued him and purged his body of the possible baby, only to be raped and impregnated when his rescuer went into rut. During that time you were only a general and he didn't want to shame you or your family name by telling you he was raped and possibly pregnant with his rapist's child.”

“What!? But--”

“IT was critical time back then... we were at war and he knew you needed to focus on fighting. So he got in his head that it was better to leave than stay here and shame everyone....”

“.... Who could've don such horrible things!! He was only 14!!” Burdock cried.

Vegeto said nothing as the normally strong and proud Saiyan broke down into sobs as he let the news digest and fester. After a while Burdock cried himself to sleep and Vegeto just prayed silently to their gods to let their search be fruitful. He didn't want his mate upset anymore...

-Earth; three weeks later-

Goku punched the large bear away from his child and his wife, smirking when it whimpered loudly before running away while whining. He smiled back at his wife and son as Chi-Chi moved from her protective cocoon over Gohan.

“You two okay?”

“Yes... Thank you Goku... Gohan?”

“I'm fine... Maybe we should go home and have lunch on the patio set?” Gohan suggested as they nodded in agreement.

Chi-Chi and Goku began picking up the picnic and Gohan moved to the stream to wash some of the dirtied dishes. As he washed them, he blinked when he saw a flash of light. Looking up he saw what looked like a meteor streak across the sky and a deafening crash into the mountains not to far from them filled the normally quiet valley.

His parents looked toward the sound as well, but his father seemed a little frazzled as he quickly ran the stuff to their hover car and came back to help him with the plates. He tried to ask, even Chi-Chi tried to ask, but Goku ignored them both and ushered them into the car. As soon as everyone was in, he drove off.

“Goku?” Chi-Chi asked.

“That wasn't a meteor.... We need to get out of here now!” Goku hissed as he drove back to their home on the other side of the valley.

Gohan looked worriedly at his father before his stomach began hurting and he could hear IT again.

_… No!! Turn back!!_

“D-Daddy....”

_...Don't run!! Turn back!!! Turn back now!!_

“Daddy!!! It- it's happening again!!” He cried and Goku glanced back at him.

“Chi-Chi climb into the back and don't let him look anywhere but at you!” Goku said as his wife did as told.

She got in the back with some difficulty but managed it. She pulled Gohan to her chest and covered his eyes as he looked worried at her husband. Goku pulled up in front of their house and they got Gohan inside. Ever since the full moon, Gohan's be acting strange. He wouldn't eat as much as he use to, he was rather reluctant to touch and sometimes he wouldn't sleep at all.

“Daddy... I'm scared....”

“Shh... Gohan... don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you...” Goku said as he bet Gohan's head and stood up to go close the curtains. He would protect his son no matter what.

Chi-Chi closed the door and sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She knew and understood that he married her for the sake of having a second parent around since Goku hadn't been willing in Gohan's creation. She felt bad for the aliens; to be raped and forced to sire the child of your rapist. But she admired him as well. He didn't resent his child, in fact he refused to let any harm come to him.

She gave a oft huff that sounded like a laugh as she recalled explaining to Gohan when he was little that she didn't give birth to him and his daddy did. Gohan understood it pretty well, but still called the mommy and daddy. So it hurt her to see him suffer like this and she still wanted to know what had worried her husband so much that he drove like a madman back to their home in the mountains. She sighed, he'd tell her when he was ready...

-Saiyans-

The ship hissed as it released the pressure off from in the cockpit to adjust to that of the planet around it. The computer let out a few electronic chirps before the person inside began to stir. One he was awake he blinked his one eye and got out of the ship. Their plan was two weeks, but a sudden asteroid shower knocked them of course and they had to travel the long way to Earth.

~The air is breathable, Cornelius.~ chimed the computer's AI voice.

“What of the prince and Nappa?”

~They are not too far away... Planet is not hostile.~ The computer said.

Cornelius snorted as he jumped from the door, his scouter working to scan the area. There were various life forms around, but they were barely registering on his scouter. He blinked when it beeped twice and he turned his head to see Vegeta and Nappa landing near him.

“That took longer than we planned.”

“Well that asteroid shower was unexpected... This area has a lot of life in it, but nothing worth calling a threat.”

“Then we better quickly eat and then look for Kakarot.” Vegeta said before he jumped off into the trees and Nappa took off into the undergrowth.

Cornelius snorted, as he touched his eye that was missing.

'Yes Kakarot... the boy I saved... He was a good... a screamer too...' He thought, a dark smile twisting his lips. His memories of the boy withering beneath him as he took him again and again until his rut finally wore off had been heaven.

That hot wet flesh over his steel rod had been magnificent! But when he realized what he had done it was too late, Kakarot reacted like a threatened animal and scratched his eye out with a Ki charged swipe of his hand before he ran away from him. Shaking his head free of the bittersweet memories, he quickly jumped into the trees as well to find food.

The Saiyans caught strange animals and cooked their meat before eating them. Once they had eaten enough to keep their stomachs from caving in, they took off to begin searching for Kakarot. Nappa frowned as they got close to the stream, he noticed that the earth was disturbed but it didn't look like it was done by any of the animals they had just finished killing and eating.

Cornelius on the other hand took a breathe in and his body heated up instantly at the wonderful scent that hit him. The reaction didn't slip passed the other, they sniffed the air as well and almost instantly reacted. There wasn't one Saiyan, but two and one of them was in heat.

'This isn't good...' Nappa thought. He could smell the pheromones, but be cause he was already mated it had no effect on him, but Vegeta and Cornelius weren't immune to it. 'I better be ready to restrain them if they give into their lust.'

Vegeta presses a few buttons on the scouter and it began to beep as it scanned and t locked on to a faint Ki signature, definitely Saiyan. They took off after their scouters finished doing the same. Nappa and Vegeta could fly, but Cornelius preferred the ground. Vegeta and Nappa pretty much knew why, he wanted to track the scent.

'He better not think that he can have the owner of that wonderful scent.' Vegeta thought darkly, already possessive of the scent that still lingered in his nose.

As they got closer, Vegeta began to repress his Ki as did Nappa and they flew lower to the ground before they took off running. Vegeta took off for the trees as Nappa moved along the ground with Cornelius. They all paused at the edge of the clearing and Vegeta knew something was bad. The scents were strongest here, but the one that smelt the best was tinged in painful fear.

'They're in heat!!' came the single thought of the three Saiyans.

'This isn't good... This is--' Nappa's thoughts were cut short when a Ki blast shot from the house and right at Cornelius.

Cornelius was trembling, his body reacting to his mate's presence after so long. He could hear it in his mind, the voice that always appeared.

_He's here, take him back. Take him back!! Our mate, bring him back!! Our mate...._

Cornelius ducked a Ki blast and smirked as he stepped into the clearing where he saw his reluctant mate growling. He dodged a few more blasts while running up to his shocked mate and slamming him back against the wall.

“I finally found you Kakarot... you're not running away from me again.”

“Y-you!? G-get off of me!!” Goku yelled, struggling to get free, but Cornelius had him pinned pretty good.

Cornelius smirked at the vain attempts to get away and leaned into his ear and whispered in his ear softly.

“Calm down, love.... I won't hurt you...”

Goku shot stalk still as his big dark brown eye got even bigger as memories flooded back, the one that stood out the most was of this man whispering that in his ear before he raped him. He began to tremble and with a burst of Ki got free of his... his mate! He floated in the air, tears in his eyes as he glared hatefully at the man that did this to him.

Meanwhile inside the house, Chi-Chi had gotten Gohan up and hidden under a few bed sheets, they heard the fight going on outside and Chi-Chi knew that she had to get out of there or Goku wouldn't be able to focus on the fight.

“Come on... we need to get into the forest quickly!” she told him and he nodded. As they hurried out of the room, Chi-Chi grabbed the power pole and the left through the back. She got them into the woods in the nick of time because Goku went crashing through the roof of their house after a getting bum rushed by someone that they didn't know.

She pulled Gohan a long with her, moving fast but slow enough for him to keep up. He was feeling weak and tired, he even had a fever. She quickly guided him to a cave that she found one day looking for rabbits to catch for dinner. She hurried inside and had Gohan sit on the old futon she placed there in the event that they were forced from their house.

“Are you alright?” she asked concerned. She placed the power pole down and felt his head.

“... Mom... water....” he gasped out, laying down as he tried to fight back the fever.

Chi-Chi got up and grabbed a jar before hurrying to the brook near by. As she was filling the jar she jerked up and spun around, glaring as she saw another man there that was dressed like the other one. He was big and bald. He looked unimpressed by her, but he smirked all together.

“Hn... you're not one of the ones were looking for... where's the other?” he asked.

“Like I'd tell you!” She growled and untied the orange scarf she had on around her neck and tied it over her hair. She then got into a fighting position, one fist clenched at her wait while the other hand was held straight with her thumb curled into the palm as she sank slightly so her knees were were bent.

Nappa thought this was amusing. This weakling thought she could hurt him, a Saiyan Elite? He figured he'd humor her a moment before he got serious.

“Ooh, so scary...”

Chi-Chi didn't like the mocking tone and she charged, he pushed off and her feet didn't even touch the floor as she glided over the grass and with a powerful kick, she knocked Nappa back a bit. That stunned the Saiyan, he didn't expect her to be as strong as she was. He recovered from the shock in time to block a punch and then smacked her with his tail. She flew into a tree and crashed back to the ground, groan.

“Sorry Missy, but I don't have time to mess with you.” Nappa said as he walked over to her, but before he could touch her, his scouter went off.

“This is Nappa.” He said.

“ _Get back to the ships... I subdued Kakarot._ ” Cornelius said.

“Where's Prince Vegeta?”

“ _He said he'd come when he caught the other Saiyan. Now get back here... we need to figure out how to get the five of us back home._ ” Cornelius snapped.

Nappa growled as he floated up into the air and took off for where they had left the ships. Chi-Chi laid there, tears gathering in her eyes as she thought of that man going after Gohan. She soon passed out, too tire and in too much pain to do much else...


	2. Chapter 2

-The cave-

Gohan curled up under the covers, he was shivering from the cold air around him, but he was burning up as well. His body was tingling and his tail felt too sensitive to touch. He covered his ears trying to block out the voice that kept coming back.

_Get up! He's here!! Look, so powerful and handsome! He's strong! Look!!_

'No!! Go away!!' He whimpered as he curled up more.

_Get up!! Get up!! Look!! He's so perfect!! Look!!_

Gohan sobbed as he tried block the voice out, but his body began to ache as well. He jumped feeling someone touch him and he sat up quickly. He gasped seeing a male there that he hadn't seen before. He panicked and tried to move away, but pain laced throughout his body and he cried out, falling onto the bed once more.

The other male said nothing as he carefully pulled the sheets away and was instantly hit with a potent scent. He felt his eyes roll back as is body heated up again, but he repressed his urges and carefully pulled the boy up against his chest. He felt him struggle, but it was greatly diminished because of he was coming of age.

“... calm down...” he finally spoke, his voice was low and deep. It stilled the boy instantly and he quickly found the pressure point he wanted and pressed it hard. The boy passed out in his arms and he picked him up carefully and left the cave.

He flew back towards the landing sight and landed with ease. He looked to see Nappa fiddling with the control to activate the pods and found that Kakarot's was close by and still in good condition. As he walked over, the ship landed before them and it was bigger than the standard ship.

“It was designed for pregnant Saiyans. It allows space for them in case they are carrying more than one child.” Cornelius said, he had Kakarot slung over his shoulder, but he held him a lot more gently than he did most people. “Who's the brat?”

“Kakarot's kid... He's coming of age and needs medical attention.” Vegeta said as Nappa finished getting the ship to operate off of his ship's consul.

“Okay... think they both fight inside?” Nappa asked as he noticed that Vegeta also had a Saiyan in his arms, but didn't question why he was holding him princess style.

Cornelius nodded and placed Goku in first and seeing that there was space for the boy he nodded to Vegeta and he placed the boy into the ship as well. Once done they closed it and then climbed into theirs and took off. When the four ships hit space, Nappa and Cornelius went to sleep as Vegeta contacted Vegetasei, to let them know that they were returning. After he did that he activated the sleep gas in the fourth Saiyan ship and in his own to wake them up when the were close to Vegetasei...

-Vegetasei; Clinic-

Burdock was standing in the room with his son as the doctors looked him over and the baby he was carrying. Radditzu wasn't too pleased with the scaly alien's hands down by his privates, but he knew he had to make sure there were no problems and to see if the slit had formed since he was close to his due date. Radditzu hissed when he felt the doctor's finger slip into the slit that formed in his groin a few inches above his manhood.

“Sorry, my good mother... the slit has formed and there seems to be no sores or bumps to worry about... Be sure to keep it extra clean now that you are due any day now...” the doctor said as he placed a patch over the slit to keep it protected until it was time.

“Thank you... my chest had grown quite sore and just this morning I felt a leak on my chest.” Radditzu said.

“That is normal. You're producing milk for the child... ah here, this is a breast pump. You attach the bottle here and place this like so over the breast and it gently pumps the milk out and into the bottle so you are not constantly breast feeding. Use the bottled milk when your chest becomes sore otherwise you could stop lactating and that'll cause problems with the baby.” the doctor said as he showed him to pump the milk out.

“Thank you again. Come on father, we better get back to the palace.” Radditzu said knowing his father didn't want to be too far from the castle now that he knew what had happened to his brother.

They got into the coach that the king had them use to get around since Radditzu was easily tired out and close to his due date. The two Sons were deep inn thought, both wondering if they'd ever find out what happened to Kakarot. Radditzu, who had blamed himself for his brother's disappearance, had been livid when he heard that his brother was kidnapped and then raped for a month before he disappeared again, this time off world.

Burdock's thoughts were less than pleasant, he had a gut instinct that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear when he got to the palace. Almost as if the gods hated him, Vegeto was out front to greet them, he had a scowl on his face, but other than that nothing seemed out of place with him. When the coach stopped and they were allowed to get down, the footmen helped Radditzu down with ease, tensing when Radditzu let out a grunt. Vegeto and Burdock were ready to jump if the baby was coming, but when Radditzu sighed and rubbed the spot where he had been kicked, they relaxed, if only a little.

“That was a strong one... I better get inside and lay down...”

“Take him to hi room and tell the maids not to stray to far in the event something happens or he needs anything.” Vegeto ordered.

“Yes sire.” the footmen said as they helped Radditzu into the castle.

“That scared me.”

“Me as well... I was informed that Vegeta and his team are coming back. We didn't get much else since the sleep gas knocked him out.” Vegeto said.

“So... then they couldn't find Kakarot?”

“I don't know... but we did find the men who kidnapped him. They were guards that guarded our mines... Bossa had been there doing the inspections and had overheard some of the guards that were on break talking about the 'general's little whore.'”

“What!?”

“Bossa didn't take kindly to it either, but he told them that we'd be presenting them with new positions so they are here under house arrest, though they think they are being promoted.”

Burdock was beyond livid, he was outright furious! Those fucking pigs!!

“Burdock, you will not go after them. As much as I want to kill them myself, let's wait until we hear from Vegeta. They'll be home in a few days since they are using the hyper leaps to get here.”

“.... fine. But if they try anything, I am killing them.” Burdock hissed and stormed passed Vegeto.

Vegeto sighed and knew there was no way in hell, Burdock was letting him anywhere near him or his bed for a while...

-A few days later, outer space near Vegetasei-

~Wake up, Prince Vegeta. We'll be landing in ten minutes.~

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window in front of him to see his planet coming up and began typing on the consul to slow the ship down and to slow down the others as well.

“Afternoon, Prince Vegeta.”

“What is it, Cornelius?”

“... When we land, may I speak with Kakarot alone?”

“Why?” came Nappa's voice as Vegeta silently agreed.

“That's my business, Nappa.”

“And it's my job to report to my father and we are not going to waste anytime. So no.”

“... Yes, you're highness.” Cornelius sounded upset, but he didn't make any further fuss.

Once they ships were within orbit they cut the ships power and let gravity pull them in as they began the decent they brought the power back up and began slowing the ships down before they smacked into the pads one right after another.

The technicians came running as someone called the palace to tell them that the prince had landed and that they were seeing to them now. When the ships opened up, Cornelius and Nappa got out of theirs and stretched as Vegeta got out of his own and hurried down the walk way.

“Prince Vegeta are you hurt-- Prince Vegeta!?”

“Get two stretchers and a medical team down her now, we have to others, one of them needs medical attention now!” He snarled as he hurried to the fourth pod and flew up to the pad.

He placed his hand on the panel and began typing on it to open the hatch of the pad. As he waited for it to release the hydraulics, his father and his mate arrived with the medical teams.

“Vegeta! What is going on!?”

“We found Kakarot and I think that we may have a problem with Cornelius... When we arrived on earth, we found them not to far from where we landed. We had barely made it within 30 feet of the building Kakarot was in when he attacked us, Cornelius more then us. After he was subdued we went in search of the other, Kakarot's child.”

“What!?” Burdock asked stunned.

“Yes.... Watch it.” He opened the hatch of the larger pod and almost instantly a really angry Kakarot fired a Ki blast out at them.

Vegeto smacked it upwards as the angry parent got out of the ship and froze when he came face to face with--

“Papa?” Kakarot asked, stunned as his father shook himself and then grabbed his son in a tight embrace.

“Kakarot... Kakarot.... where on Vegetasei have you been!?” Burdock asked, feeling even more emotional than before. “Why did you leave?!”

“Dad-- Gohan!?” Kakarot spun around gasped, Gohan wasn't looking too good.

Burdock poked his head in and knew instantly what was going on.

“Kakarot, move...” Burdock moved him out of the way and picked up the small Saiyan and placed him on a stretcher and told the doctors to take him back to the palace and that if anything happened to him, they'd all be dead.

“Let's get to the palace. From there we can talk.” Vegeto said. “The boy will be fine, Kakarot. He's only going through the first few stages of maturity.”

Kakarot nodded, thought he was still worried about his son. Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded for him to follow them as they all took off into the air, those that could fly anyway the other got into the coaches and headed back to the palace.

-Royal palace; some time later-

Kakarot sat in the clinic near the rejuvenation tank that held his son in it. He was deep in thought, trying to sort out all the information that had been given to him in the last few hours. Seeing Cornelius triggered his memories to come back and not all of them were pleasant especially the memories of how Gohan came to be. Vegeto, his father's new mate, told him that he had the men who had kidnapped and raped him before he was saved by Cornelius.

But before they could praise him for saving him, Kakarot told them that Cornelius also raped him to alleviate his rut. Cornelius, surprisingly, admitted to it, but informed them that while he was in that state he claimed Kakarot as a mate and even showed them the bite mark to prove it. It was on Kakarot's left shoulder blade where hardly anyone noticed it unless he was half naked. Vegeto had been in a difficult position since Cornelius raped him, he was sentenced to death, but because he claimed Kakarot as a mate, he couldn't kill him not without Kakarot falling into a depression and dying of loneliness.

So when Vegeta suggested that Cornelius spend five years in prison as well as working the mines, Kakarot agreed since the mines were pretty dangerous so Cornelius would be on constant alert on trying to survive the five years rather than focusing on him. He sighed and looked up at Gohan in the tank. He hoped his son was going to be alright.

Now because he had been raped before he came of age, his body quickly adapted to harsh changes without his notice and he had been fully developed when Cornelius took him for his mate. So he didn't know how to help his son get through it nor did he know how to handle Gohan's pheromones, but luckily Nappa, the bald Saiyan told him that Gohan would be fine after he's been in the tank for a while.

“Kakarot!!”

He looked up at his father and saw that he looked worried.

“What is it?”

“It's Radditzu! He's gone into labor!”

Kakarot got a happy and worried look to his face and stood up from the stool.

“Really!? Let's-- oh, but Gohan...”

“We'll keep an eye one him, Kakarot. Go on.” Said one of the doctors working in the room monitoring some of the Saiyans in the tanks that were recovering from injuries as well.

He nodded and hurried with his father to see his brother. When they got to the room the midwife was there and trying to calm down Radditzu who was howling in pain. Kakarot quickly walked over to his brother and took his hand in his own and wrapped his tail over his brother's as he cooed softly in his hear.

“Breathe, Ditzu, breathe. I know it hurts but you need to breathe calmly and relax your body or it'll be impossible for the baby to come out... Okay? I'm here.” Kakarot told him as he nodded to the midwife to approach him again.

She cut away the shorts and placed a sheet over his propped up legs and ducked under it. Ditzu hissed feeling her slip something cold into him and then back out.

“He's still not ready yet... It's be a while.” She told them and sat back to wait. While they did, Kakarot talked to his brother, telling him about his own pregnancy and what happened when he gave birth. It kept his older brother's mind off the pain and he laughed a bit at his brother's tales.

Every now and again the midwife would look at the slit to see if it was dilated yet. When she deemed him ready, Kakarot and Burdock took hold of Radditzu's arms as the midwife stuck her hands into him and felt around to see if the baby had turned. When she confirmed that they began the long process off pushing the baby out.

Burdock and Kakarot hardly winced or cringed as Radditzu practically crushed their hands. But when they switched out with Nappa, the male was screaming in agony with his mate because Radditzu was breaking his hands.

“No more, no more!!” Radditzu sobbed, the pain was too much, he didn't want to push anymore.

“Ditzu, one more time, I promise you that you only need to do it one more time or the baby and you will die. Just one more, please?” Kakarot asked in a soft voice, wiping sweat from his face as Burdock gave him ice chips to chew on.

Radditzu took a moment to breath for a few deep breathes before he began pushing again.

“We got the head! One more,one more!” The midwife cheered.

Radditzu screamed as he gave another strong push and like that, a wet pop and the baby was out and wailing his head off in the midwife's arms as Radditzu fell back onto the bed, tired and sore.

“... Kakarot...”

“Hmm?”

“... you're not a weakling...” Radditzu said before falling asleep to tire to stay awake anymore.

Kakarot smiled and shook his head at his brother's version of saying 'sorry'. He looked at his father who just smirked and jabbed a thumb at Nappa who was whining about his broken hand. Kakarot snickered and said something about the carriers of the species having a higher tolerance for pain when it comes to child labor. Burdock just laughed and turned when the midwife presented him with his grandson.

“Oi! Man up and come look at your brat!” Burdock barked as he kicked Nappa's thigh, making the male his in pain.

After a little while Kakarot went back to the med wing to see if Gohan had recovered yet. As he walked down the halls, many of the palace staff bowed to him, being Burdock's son gave him and Radditzu some form of high status, and the castle staff tried their best to be nice to them because they didn't want to deal with an angry Vegeto or Vegeta. He knocked on the door to the rejuvenation tank room.

The door hissed as it slid open and he stepped in and smiled at the doctors.

“He's starting to wake up. How is Radditzu?” one doctor asked.

“He's tired, he had a son and it took a lot out of him.”

“I see... not many males survive giving birth.”

“Well when I had my son, I was on a planet where only the women had the babies.” Kakarot said. “When I had Gohan, I put them all to shame. I didn't scream and I didn't cry. I just took it all in strides.”

“Amazing... Ohh... looks like he's awake.”

They looked into the tank to see Gohan's faces twist slightly as he slowly woke up. He blinked twice and Kakarot held up a hand in a motion to calm him down and he nodded. The doctor clicked a few buttons and then he spoke.

“If you can hear me, blink please.”

Gohan blinked a few times and the alien nodded his head.

“You're body's adjusted and healed, but I think it be better if you remain in the tank for a few days more. You're pheromone levels were off the charts and well... unless you want to be raped your best bet is to remain in here.”

“Don't worry Gohan, you're safe in there,” said Kakarot “It'll be a bit boring in there, but they can make it so you sleep through the next few days.”

“Is that what you want?” The doctor asked.

Gohan nodded his head and the alien nodded before he began typing away at the consul the last thing Gohan remembered seeing was his father mouthing the words 'good night'...

-A few days later-

The palace was busy as the doctors were called away from the wing to tend to some of the injured soldiers. Some off worlds had crashed landed on the planet and when the king sent some of the Elite to see if they needed any help, the off worlders attacked them viciously. So when a very badly injured prince walked into the med wing, he was furious no one was there, but seeing as his injury was very bad he opted to wait there for someone to help him.

'Fucking bastard... he nearly bit my arm off.' he thought as pain laced up and down his arm. 'The doctors better hurry up...'

He closed his eyes and tried to breath through the pain, never once aware of one of the rejuvenation tanks in the back room beeping to life. In the back room, the tank holding Gohan began its auto shut down.

As the thick green fluids began to drain out of the tank, the sleep gas shut off and Gohan woke up. The wires and mask detached themselves from Gohan's body as the hatch slowly opened up. Gohan slowly got up and stepped out of the tank and over to the chair where there was a towel and clothes. He looked around for a doctor or even his father, but no one was there. Deciding not to remain wet and naked in the air conditioned room, he grabbed the towel and quickly dried off his body and his hair before he picked up the clothes laying beside the towel.

It was a stretchy material, similar to spandex. He saw that they were shorts and pulled them on and blushed a little when he noticed he had them on backwards, the waist band curved down under the tail to give it space to mover around and it tied in the back with to strings above the tail. After correcting his mistake he picked up the next piece to see that it was a pair of pants made from the same spandex material. He looked at it carefully and found a hole in the back that allowed his tail to go through.

He pulled those on and carefully threaded tail through the hole and smiled when it didn't cause any discomfort or hinder his tail's movement. The next thing he put on was the shirt, it hugged his body much like the shorts and pants so you could see the exact shape and size of his muscles, or the lack there of. The last item he found was a breast plate of some kind, a set of boots and gloves. He slipped those on and sighed.

'I better wait in main room for the doctor...' he thought as he walked out of the back room and into the other room. He gasped when he saw someone sitting there and they were badly hurt.

Seeing as there was no one else around he quickly looked around and found a first aid kit. The labels were written in the universal language so he easily found the disinfectant and the healing ointment. He took some bandages and a couple of towels before he hurried over to the injured man.

He looked to be in a lot of pain so Gohan quickly opened the disinfectant and poured a bit in to one of the towels and pressed it on the man's arm. He barely touched the man's arm when he soundly found himself slammed into the wall staring into angry eyes.

“Who the hell are you?” He hissed....


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan gasped for air as he felt that strong hand tighten around his neck. He closed his eyes and let out a whimper, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as he thought that he was was going to die. The man in front of him stared hard at him and after a moment his grip fell slack and he heard him growling in pain.

Gohan gasped a little as he saw the man fall to the floor holding his arm tightly. He quickly knelt beside him and he gasped seeing something burrowing into the flesh. It looked like a black slug of some kind. He took the bottle of disinfectant and with a quick apology, he poured it down his arm. The man growled loudly in pain, punching the floor as his tail thrashed about trying to lessen the pain.

He glared at the younger Saiyan before him, but blinked when the boy picked up a slug that was withering do death.

“Black Poison Slugs....” he hissed out, grabbing nasty parasite in his fist and looking down at his arm where it had attacked itself. “If it got inside me...”

Gohan began cleaning up his arm before he put the ointment on the wounds and then bandaged it up. As soon as he was done, Gohan backed up and curled up into a ball waiting for the anger to come back. But the man just stared at his arm and then at the slug in his fist before he looked at the boy. Now that he wasn't in pain, he could think clearly and stood up. The action made the boy flinch.

He dumped the dead slug into a bowl and made his way over to Gohan, who backed up even more.

“Hold still.” He ordered and Gohan did so, a soft whimper coming from him. He pulled the boy up to stand in front of him, the boy came to just about his chin, a short petite thing. Cupping his chin in his large hand he looked at him carefully and smirked. “You're Kakarot's child... I see you've recovered fully.”

Gohan whimpered as he looked at the man, he remembered him, he was the one that kidnapped him! He closed his eyes and tugged on his hand, wanting him to let go, but the man refused, he seemed content with looking at Gohan's face. He did let go when the doors hissed open to the med wing and the doctors came rushing in. They stared for a moment at Vegeta and the boy before the doctor in charge spoke up.

“Your Highness! Are you injured?!” The man asked rushing over to him, but seeing the bandaged arm and the mess by the table he was confused. “Did you treat yourself?”

“No, you fool.” the prince growled and moved to the side, revealing Gohan some more. “This boy took care of it for me.”

“Eh? Kakarot's brat?” one of the doctors asked confused.

“Wait, what is he doing out of the rejuvenation tank!?”

“... Um, I woke up and it opened up on it's own... I got out and got dressed. I was waiting for you to come back when I helped him...” Gohan said softly, blushing as he ducked his head.

“You touched his highness without permission!?” shouted one of the doctors, but the prince gave a harsh bark making them all stop their questioning.

“Leave him be! Now if there is nothing else you need to examine him for, we are leaving.” He ordered.

The head doctor came and did a quick examination of Gohan, being careful with his tail before he nodded and bowed as the prince grabbed the young boy's arm and pulled him along. As they walked along the halls, Gohan said nothing, but he was nervous. He touched the prince and judging by how the doctors reacted, that was a big mistake.

“You can relax.” the prince suddenly spoke, shocking him from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You're letting out a nervous scent and it's... tempting.” the prince growled out the last word sounding almost like a purr.

This made Gohan blush and weakly attempt to pull away from the prince, but he tightened his grip and walked into a room. When they entered, everyone who was inside turned to look at them. Gohan gasped and hid behind the prince; this caused said Saiyan to smirk smugly that the smaller, feminine one was depending on him for protection.

“Sorry for being late. I was getting treatment.” The prince said.

“My son, who treated you? The doctors were tending to the wounded in the yard.”

“The boy behind me. He prevented a Black Poison Slug from burrowing into my arm.” he said calmly.

They all looked at the boy, who was currently hiding behind the prince as the king nodded and stood up.

“The off worlders had been captured and placed in the holding cells. When we find out what is going on then I'll decided what should be done about them. Dismissed.” He said.

The others slowly left, trying to get a look at the boy's smaller frame while others tried to spy the prince's injured arm, but he snarled at them and they bolted out the doors. Once the king, prince and the Son family were all that was left, Vegeto sat down and rubbed his throbbing temples.

“Really this is getting ridiculous... We weren't even threatening them! And the attacked.” Vegeto grumbled.

“Stop that...” Burdock scolded his mate, getting a pout from him.

Kakarot walked over to them and as soon as Gohan saw him he dashed over to his side and looked at Vegeta nervously. Vegeta, on the other hand, moved to stand with his father, but he kept his eyes on Gohan the entire time. The Saiyan was a strange one, it intrigued him on a level nothing has ever done before.

“We're safe, okay Gohan? I called Bulma and told her what was going on. Chi-Chi's fine, a bit banged up, but she's fine.” Kakarot said.

“Will we go back?”

“No... we belong here. Besides your uncles and grandfather want to meet you.” Kakarot said softly as he led them to where their family waited for them.

Gohan blinked when he saw his family. His grandfather was darker, scarred version of his father as his uncles were pale. One was bald and had a goatee, he was tall and burly while the other had long wild hair and was tall, but he noticed that his grandfather, father and one of his uncles all had a feminine like look to their figures compared to the bald Saiyan.

“Papa, this my son, Gohan.” Kakarot introduced him to his grandfather first.

The tall warrior looked at him a moment, before he smiled and hugged him close.

“Eh? Don't you feed the boy!? He's so small!”

“Um, dad, he hasn't had much of an appetite since he came of age. He was in too much pain to eat much.” Kakarot reminded his father.

Burdock blinked and nodded his head as he set Gohan down. Next were his uncles.

“He's a cutie, Kakarot. You didn't drop him on his head did you?” Radditzu asked.

“... The smart mouth is your uncle Radditzu. The bundle of joy is your cousin, Toma. And the big bald guy is your uncle's mate, Nappa.” Kakarot said, glaring at his brother for insulting his parenting skills. “Ignore Ditzu though, he's just mad that dad dropped him on his head twice.”

“Kakarot!!” Burdock hissed as said Saiyan laughed and ran away from his father.

“Well you already met, Prince Vegeta. The man sitting in the throne beside him is his father, King Vegeto and father's mate.” Radditzu said. “But it's not public, so we don't get to brag that we are royal by marriage.” Radditzu said as he nodded his head to the king and Prince, both of whom were snickering at the antics of the Son family...

-Time Skip-

The stadium was in an uproar as the watched the warriors and criminals duke it out in the arena down below. Furious battle cries echoed from the arena as the sickening sounds of flesh and flesh hitting with the underscore of bones breaking or cracking. Sometimes one of the fighters dying. It was a pretty gruesome sport to watch, but the others obviously liked it.

Gohan and his grandfather sat in the balcony seats just below the king and prince. Burdock figured the best way to get Gohan used to the academy, where he had been going to school for the last two months, was to let him see one of the many Blood Sports that were hosted throughout Vegetasei.

“Enough!! He's out of the ring!!” boomed a voice from the bottom as the fight stopped. Both fighters were carried out as the stage was fixed as best the could and cleaned up for the next fight. As this happened the audience took a quick bathroom break.

“How are you holding up?” Burdock asked Gohan as he looked to the curtains were a guard poked his head in to inform him that the King was coming down.

“... Uneasy... I don't understand how this will help me fit in at the academy....”

“Well for one the others there are very much like the people here. They like a good bloody fight. You can talk with them about the fights and that could get you friends for one.” Burdock said as he looked back at the stadium, his eyes sweeping the stands for anything out of the ordinary. “Another thing, you can learn how to adapt to your sparring sessions.”

“But I don't like fighting...”

“Just like Kakarot... Well, I'll tell you what I told him: learning to fight isn't a bad thing. You can learn it so you can protect yourself, your friends and family. If you ever get a mate and have a baby, you can defend them from harm. You don't have to fight in wars, unless Vegetasei attacked, and you don't have to fight in the Blood Sports.” Burdock said.

Gohan nodded mutely before the curtain opened up and Vegeto and Vegeta walked in. Gohan bowed his head in respect, though they've told him countless times not to; he couldn't help it, it was a habit! Vegeto bowed his head in return and then moved over to Burdock as said Saiyan blushed and looked away. Gohan walked out onto the actual balcony, wincing a bit when the huge sun blinded him a bit.

He looked down at the arena, curious as to who was fighting next. As he watched the Saiyans mingle about, he completely forgot about why he had stepped out here in the first place. He laid his head on his arms and began humming softly, the cool breeze ruffling his hair a bit as he closed his eyes and pictured the fights in his head, wondering how to adapt what he saw to himself.

While Gohan was lost in his thoughts, Vegeta was leaning against the pillar on the opposite side, watching the young Saiyan. He had a lovely voice and the relaxed state he was in allowed Vegeta to get a good understanding of Gohan's body, more specifically, his tail. It hung limply, completely lax, but sometimes it'd curl up or would swish a bit. As it shifted in the sunlight, Vegeta could see the patches of dark red hair that he got from his sire. It was long and sleek, well groomed and well taken care of as well. The fine hairs were all evenly cut and it was brushed to perfection.

One thing a Saiyan always looked at when searching for a possible mate was the tail. A tail said a lot about the Saiyan. And Gohan's was telling Vegeta that he was a very neat person, caring and liked simple pleasures. Well the last one he picked up from the content smile Gohan had on his face as the wind blew gently over them, dancing with his hair.

“Beautiful, isn't he?” burdock suddenly asked from behind the prince, keeping his voice low as to not disturb his grandson's moment of peace and quiet.

Vegeta said nothing as he stood tall and turned to go back inside, but Burdock's voice stopped him again.

“He likes simple gifts: flowers, letters... things like that. He likes animals as well.” He said and the prince grunted before he left.

Burdock said nothing, a small smile on his face. He had learned Vegeta's body language as well as his speech mannerisms, or the lack there of. What others mistook as moodiness was often him contemplating his next move or a problem. Vegeta was a very fine man when you got use to him, but he had his moments just like anyone else where he wanted to be a lone or he didn't want to talk to anyone.

'This will be rather interesting to watch.' Burdock thought before he walked over to Gohan, wrpping his tail over his grandson's tail and tugging gently.

“They're ready to begin again... The next few fights should be entertaining.” He said softly and Gohan opened his sleepy eyes and nodded with a soft yawn.

They went and sat back down inside where is was cool and shaded. Gohan was more awake now as the next fight began, but he was shocked to see his uncle Nappa down there with a dangerous criminal. He looked at his grandfather for an explanation. Burdock laughed at the look and stood up so he was visible to the stadium.

“Nappa is one of the instructors at the Academy. And look there, some of your classmates are here to see how strong he is.” Burdock said. “And this gives you a chance to see what animals we really are... Look there.”

Gohan looked to see that Nappa had charged the criminal with a roar. His large fist smashed into the criminal's face, the harsh cracking of the other Saiyan's teeth filling the stunned stadium. Burdock just shook his head.

“Nappa's a tank, he'll keeping going if you don't rein him in sometimes. That's why Radditzu is there.” he said pointing with his thumb at his eldest and his other grandson.

Gohan was shocked really. The fight was pretty bloody, the other Saiyan was grounded, shooting an array of Ki blasts at his uncle who dodged them in the air, all the while laughing at him. The criminal snarled in rage and fired at the audience. Burdock snapped to attention and barked his orders.

“You there!! Stop him before he kills someone else!!” He yelled pointing to the criminal as a couple guards nodded, but before they could do anything, Nappa had him pinned down, his tail in hand and was pulling it taught so he couldn't move.

Gohan gulped that was pretty scary and hearing the man screaming in agony wasn't helping him. Burdock made him go inside and wait as he continued barking orders since the guards here were morons and didn't seem to understand that his word was law until the King spoke up.

Meanwhile in the King's box seat, Vegeto was snickering at the morons below flinching every time Burdock screamed at them. Vegeta snorted as he watched as well, really they all should have seen that one coming. A Saiyan who can't fly will resort to dirty tactics to try and win, but it never goes in their favor.

“Well I believe this is it for today...” Vegeto said as he stood up and then with a booming voice, he commanded that everyone settle down. He ordered that the prisoners be taken back to their cells and that the Blood Sport was over for the day.

No one dared to complain nor did anyone try and resist as they were ushered out. Always eager to remain on the king's good side hoping for his favor one day. Vegeto leaned on the railing, watching with bored eyes as the mess was cleaned up, the few Saiyans who had been killed in the sudden attack were being carefully picked up and taken to be prepared for their funerals. He blinked when he heard soft voices and noticed it was prayers. He leaned a bit forward, to see into Burdock's box seat and saw him and Gohan on their knees praying for the Saiyans that had died.

“Don't pry, brat.” Came his father's stern voice as he smacked his son's as lightly, but still with enough force to sting.

Vegeta grunted as he righted himself and snorted.

“I'm going back early. I have training to catch up on.” Vegeta said and floated off the balcony as his father waved him off before he shot off into the distance. He said that he had training to do, but his thoughts were on anything but that. Burdock's words echoed in his head about what made his grandson happy.

'Simple gifts, huh?' he would have to watch the boy and find out what types of things he liked. 'I will court and mate him...'


	4. Chapter 4

-The Academy-

Gohan was sitting in his history class, he was learning the legend of Brolly, the forefather of the Saiyan race. He was taking notes on the key points in his legend as the teacher read it to them from a well worn scroll that the royal palace let them borrow. He also took inquiry notes, there were somethings that didn't make a lot of sense to him. Like how the three different moons of Vegetasei had their own affect on the Saiyans and he kept hearing about this “Brídeach an Gealach Dearg.”

When class finally let out, Gohan gathered up his books and placed his notes on the teacher's desk before he made a b-line for the library. The room was big, but according to everyone the palace library was a big as the Academy itself filled with books from Vegetasei and it's surrounding neighbors as well as visitors from other planets. He walked up to the librarian and he looked up from a book he was reading.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Yes... I was wondering if there were any books on the moons of Vegetasei and if there was anything on Brídeach an Gealach Dearg?”

The man sighed and stood up. He placed a marker in his book and moved from the desk. He led Gohan to the section where the books on Vegetasei and its moons were. He pulled out a few choice books and handed them to Gohan.

“I can only get you the books on the moons. If you want Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, then you have to go to the royal palace and I highly doubt they'd let a third class in.” The man said as he led him back to the desk and checked out the books. “Bring them back when you finish them.”

Gohan thanked him, though he was a bit miffed with being called third class. He put the books into his bag and bowed his head before leaving. As he walked down the hall he could hear many students talking.

“I heard that Admiral Burdock's going away for a while and the King's not happy.” A big buff boy said.

“Really? I thought he wasn't going off world until the found his other son, Kakarot.” A tall lanky Saiyan said this time.

“You didn't hear!?” Came the only girl's voice from the small group.

“What?” both boys looked at her.

“Kakarot was found on some pathetic planet and brought back with his son! In fact his son's here at the academy!!”

“Eh!?”

“Yep, but he's a pansy... Oh... look there he is.” She said pointing at Gohan as he passed them.

Gohan didn't look at them, he kept his eyes on the ground as he walked by, his tail hanging down, swaying a little as he walked. He blinked when a hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see his uncle Radditzu.

“Brat!! I need you to watch Toma for me!!” Radditzu said thrusting his son into his nephew's arms.

“Eh!? But- but he's not even weaned yet!!” Gohan cried a little.

“Relax, I pumped a few bottles for him. Now please take him, there was a collapse at the mines and well we're needed at the mines to get them out.”

“... Is...”

“For now we don't know. Now please take care of Toma for me?”

“Okay...” Gohan said and took the large diaper bag from his uncle and watched him run off. Gohan noticed the silence around him and quickly turned and hurried back to his room with cousin in his arms, the small boy liked Gohan almost as much as his mother for some reason.

He walked into the small room that he shared with his roommate a shy boy much like himself. They and a few others got a whole dorm to themselves because they were “Iompróirí.” He wondered what that meant but no one answered him when he asked. Gohan settled Toma on his bed, wrapping his tail over the baby to keep him from rolling off the bed as he began pulling out that he was going to need before finding the baby's blanket. As soon as Toma saw the blue cloth he whined and fussed, wanting his blanky.

Gohan laughed a little as he unwrapped his tail from his cousin and gave him the blanky. He let out a squeal before he nuzzled his face into the extra soft material before curling and falling asleep with it, sucking on his tiny fist. Smiling, he kissed his cheek and pulled out his books to begin his homework...

Gohan yawned after a couple of hours, he had finished his homework and was currently reading on the effects of the moon had on Saiyans when his roommate walked in.

“Cayenne, where were you?”

“Sorry, I got distracted by Devon again... Eh, I didn't know you were mated...”

“Huh? Oh no, that's my cousin Toma... Eh? You awake ,you little sneak?” Gohan asked, having gotten up to see Toma still sucking on his fist while looking up at him with big dark brown eyes. “Did you talk to him?”

“... no... Um why's your cousin here?”

“A cave in at the mines happened and they needed extra hands. Since I'm the only other person he trusts with Toma here, I'm keeping watch. Sorry about that.”

“Don't worry about it...”

Gohan nodded and the two sat on the bed and entertained Toma for a while before Gohan got him changed and fed before he rocked him gently to sleep. All the while talking with Cayenne about his secret crush...

-Royal palace.-

“Good evening Vegeta-sama.” greeted many servants as he walked down the halls. He ignored them all as his thoughts were focused on a certain Saiyan.

He walked into this room and closed the door before he pulled off the armor and his gloves, followed by his boots and he headed into the bathroom to shower after sparring with some of the generals. The old fools were no match against him. He had been bored, but was also deeply annoyed since they kept trying to push their daughters and sons on him.

What annoyed him even more was said offspring trying to get his attention and nearly getting themselves killed while trying to do it. He got into the hot spray and slowly relaxed, letting his mind wander away from his foul day to something much more satisfying. Over the last few months, he been secretly watching Kakarot's son. Ever since he saw him on earth, he couldn't get the boy out of his head. He was always on his mind and he even wormed his way into his dreams.

He noticed that he liked flowers and climbing up trees if only to fall asleep there. In fact he tried it out for himself and he was rather... refreshed afterwords. The prefect balance of a cool shade and the warmth of the sun made it relaxing for one to sleep. He also saw that he was smart and playful; he had this light glow to him that made the cubs want to play with him or listen to his tall tales.

In fact there was hardly anything that he didn't like about him. The few things that he didn't like was the way kept his face down cast and his eyes looked anywhere but at the person speaking. There was also his habit of rubbing the back of his head, much like his father did. It irked him to no end seeing them do that. And another thing he didn't like was that he hid his tail from sight.

A Saiyan's tail was a very powerful weapon in battle, though it was also vulnerable as well. Saiyans use their tails as a means to communicate at a distance to see if the other was a threat or friendly. It was also the biggest erogenous zone during sex and it had the biggest scent gland in the body. A Saiyan would choose a mate based off the smell, if it was appealing they were a possible prospect, but if they came across someone that could attract multiple possible mates then it was a battle for who could top them.

'Mating season is pretty soon... but I already have a mate picked out... a very delicious one at that...' He thought getting out of the now cold water and drying off once he shut it off.

He walked into his room and smiled at the box he had picked up earlier. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting challenge...

-Next Morning-

Gohan and Cayenne woke up to Toma crying and Gohan got up to change him, feed and burp him. After that he was happily playing with his tail, having discovered that it moves and was now trying to catch said appendage.

“That's so cute! You may want to watch it though. Baby's are prone to hair balls if they stick their tails in their mouths.” Cayenne warned.

“Yes. He gave uncle Ditzu a scare already when he spit one out.” Gohan told him. They headed down to breakfast and many Saiyans stared at Gohan as he carried his baby cousin in his arms.

He ignored the looks as he made sure that he had all of Toma's things in case his uncle came to get him. They got their food and sat at a table near the windows to eat. Cayenne was telling him about Devon, one of the son's of an Elite general. Gohan laughed a little as he told him about some of the things he learned on earth about courting and Cayenne was eager to learn. Halfway through their meal someone came up and slapped their hand on the table.

“Hey, you're that kid from Earth right?” he asked rather rudely as he leaned into Gohan's and Toman's personal bubble.

“Yes... Can I help you with something?” Gohan asked, his eyes narrowed on the hand that had been too close to Toma's hand when it slammed down on the surface.

“Yea you can in fact... I need something taken care of down there if you know what I mean, little whore.”

Gohan hissed and he jumped back, the sound wasn't like anything they ever heard before. It was very much like a hiss a Namek would make. Toma hissed too, copying his big cousin.

“I am not a whore. I do not spread my legs to anyone and if you suggest such a thing again I won't be so kind.” Gohan stated.

“Heh, I've seen you in sparring class, you refuse to fight back.”

“Because you don't always have to fight!” Gohan snapped standing up.

“What is going on here!?” Shouted Nappa as he came into the room. All the students snapped to attention as he walked by and over to where Gohan was still glaring at the prick.

“Root, back off man, Nappa's here!” hissed a friend of Root.

“Maggot!!” Nappa snapped once he got to them.

Gohan still glared at him, but turned his head slightly to the right and bowed his head in respect to his commanding officer.

“Maggot!!” Nappa yelled again and grabbed Root's tail in a harsh grip, crippling him instantly with the pain racing up and down his spine. “When I talk to you you listen!! Now what is going on here?”

“He called me a whore, sir.” Gohan told him and Cayenne nodded his head, as did several others, in agreement to what Gohan said.

Nappa growled and yanked the boy up by the base of his tail and snarled at him.

“That is a serious accusation. You better have the facts to back it up your you're out of here.”

“Aaaaaaaaaah!!! Wh-what more do-do you need!! H-he has a child th-there in his-his arms!!!” cried the boy as he tried to alleviate the pain in his tail.

“Nappa. What are you doing?” asked a cold voice and the bald Saiyan looked at the person and saw that it was Vegeta.

“Finding out why this punk is calling one of the Iompróirí a whore.” He said darkly.

“L-look there!!! H-he has a-a brat!!!” the boy cried once more, tears streaming down his face as he indicated Gohan.

Vegeta looked at the boy and the baby. He set the box in his hand on the table and held his hands out for Toma.

“Give me the baby.” He told him, a softer tone than he used before.

Gohan looked at him with defiant eyes, but handed him Toma. Toma blinked as he looked at Vegeta who sniffed the baby before he leaned into Gohan, taking in that heavenly scent, but he made sure to tease his neck a little before he pulled back. Gohan's cheeks had reddened a bit and he looked down as Vegeta smirked secretly at making the boy blush.

“You speak lies, boy. The baby and him don't share the same scent. In fact this baby happens to be Nappa's.” Vegeta said, handing Toma back to Gohan.

“WHAT!?”

“Tsk, you know the punishment, maggot...” Nappa hissed and tossed him to the floor by a couple of guards. “You just shamed yourself and your family... get out of here.” Nappa hissed once more before he turned to Toma and Gohan. “Radditzu said that you had him so I was coming to get him.”

“Yes. He finished eating a little while ago and I already changed him.” Gohan told him.

Nappa nodded as he took Toma and the diaper bag before he left. Vegeta glared around th silent room and barked at everyone to leave. Gohan and Cayenne jumped like everyone else did and made to go but Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm.

“Stay a moment.” He said and Gohan gulped and nodded his head.

Cayenne looked worriedly at his friend, but Gohan shook his head a little, his tail flicking to the door as if asking him to leave. Cayenne nodded and quickly left the room. Once the cafeteria was empty, Vegeta let go of Gohan's arm as said boy slowly turned to face him, though his head was bowed and his eyes looked intently at a speck of dirt on his boot.

“You are Burdock's grandchild, look at me when we speak.” Vegeta ordered, but Gohan still kept his face and his gaze hidden.

The scent of nervousness began to get strong as Gohan's tail curled tightly over his leg. Vegeta smirked at the shyness of the Iompróir before he gently cupped his face and made him look up.

“I have a gift for you. It's not much...” he said picking up the box and opening it to show him it was an assortment of sweets.

Gohan blushed as he looked at the tasty looking sweets, subconsciously licking his lips. Vegeta smirked and picked one up and held it to Gohan's lips. Gohan blushed even more as he slowly parted his lips and Vegeta slipped the petite four into his mouth. Gohan closed his eyes as he moaned with a happy smile on his face, it was a spicy sweet, something so unlike Earth's chocolates and candies.

“I see you like it.”

“Yes... your highness...” Gohan said a small blush filling his cheeks as he smiled at him.

Vegeta smirked as he closed the box and placed it into Gohan's hands before he turned to leave, but as he did so, he brushed his tail over Gohan's tail and called over his shoulder.

“I will be seeing you around, my sweet Iompróir...”


	5. Chapter 5

-A few days later-

Gohan sat in his history class, trying to keep up with the terms that the teacher told them, but he didn't know what half of them meant. He sighed and put his chin on his fist and looked out the window. It was a nice day and he'd rather be playing out in the forest rather than stuck here learning about a past and history that no one seemed willing to explain to him. As he looked out the window, he let his mind wonder about.

Over the last few days he's been approached by several handsome young men, some interested in how he gained the prince's favor, while others wanted to get in his pants. He frowned a little remembering how some of them let their pheromones ferment the air and well they ranged from over steamed beef to  rotting food; in other words: they weren't potential mates, more like potential nausea.

“... after the civil wore, their majesties' family came into power, the Sei family is very power and has been the longest empire to date-- I want those notes on my desk first thing next week; dismissed.”

Gohan got up and packed his belongings before he left the classroom, making his way outside and instead of heading for his dorm, he went towards the wood's edge and disappeared into the treeline. As he walked along the familiar path, he kept thinking back on the last few days.

One of his biggest concerns was mating season, since this would be his first time going into heat and well, he wasn't exactly keen on getting mated at such a young age and even worse when he thought about being with someone he'd never love or hated with a passion; not like he could ever hate anyone.

'What am I going to do? Looking for a potential mate is grandpa's number one concern at the moment because he doesn't want what happened to daddy to happen to me... But no one's shown an interest in me...'

_Liar!_

He jumped hearing the voice and felt panic buildup in his throat like bile, but before he could freak out, an image appeared in his head. Prince Sei Vegeta.

_He's a fine man! Do not be daft, boy, take him as your mate! He's courting you and you have not declined his advances!_

The voice hissed and he blinked, realizing for the first time that it was right. Vegeta had appeared every day after class let out or he'd have a gift delivered to him. He still had the box of sweets, he got breathtaking flowers and he even scent him a small box that had a book in it, a fairy tale book. He blushed wondering how the prince found out about his guilty pleasures, but was kinda glad. The gifts were simple, but they spoke volumes since he taken his time to select each and everything and made sure it was perfect and delivered properly.

'But he's a prince... He'd never show interest in someone as pathetic as me...' Gohan thought, getting depressed.

_Boy... Look behind you._

Gohan blinked as he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Vegeta leaning on a tree not too far from where he had stopped to look at the flowing river, which he hadn't realized that he reached while deep in his thoughts. When the realization wore off he immediately ducked his head to hide his face and his eyes, his tail curling over his leg shyly.

“Your highness!? I didn't know you where there...” He said, risking a quick glance up and then quickly looking down again. “What are you doing out here?”

“The same as you. Hiding away for a while...” Vegeta said, smirking.

“But I'm not--”

“Don't lie; you're not very good at it.” Vegeta cut him off, teasing him a bit as he got the reaction he wanted, a cute little pout and a tinting of the cheeks.

He pushed off the tree and Gohan gulped and shrank back a little as the older, bigger male approached him. He flinched slightly when a gloved hand reached up and touched his heated cheek. When nothing happened he slowly peeked open an eye and looked at the prince with confusion.

“There's no reason to be afraid. I will not hurt you; I will not force you to do anything... I just want your acceptance.” He breathed softly.

Gohan gasped in shock and blushed brightly, dark brown eyes growing wide. Vegeta took a advantage and slowly brushed his lips over Gohan's in a butterfly light kiss. It was barely a brushing of skin, more like a teasing of body heat before he pulled back and turned to fly off.

“I shall call on you soon... I pray you will accept me.” He said and took off as Gohan sank to his knees in a daze, his face a vibrant red as he lightly touched his lips.

_… Do you still doubt he is interested, boy?_

-Later that evening-

Gohan was still flushed in the face when Cayenne came in. The other Saiyan was excited about something as he came running into the room.

“Gohan-- Eh? Are you alright; you look flushed...” Cayenne asked, worried as he touched Gohan's flushed cheeks.

“... I'm fine... Um, you look excited. What's going on?” Gohan asked, shaking his friend's hands from his face as he smiled at him.

“... Well...” he began, still looking unsure of his friend's condition. “I talked to Devon this afternoon, when I was leaving study hall... some of the other dominants got a little rough with me and he protected me. After he chased them away, he asked if I was okay. I told I was fine and he said., 'Good, I don't want anyone messing with my Iompróir.' Gohan!! He asked me out!!”

“EH!?” Gohan gasped, the flushed pink going as his dark eyes got a few shades lighter as he looked at his happy friend.

Cayenne's dark gray eyes sparkled as he nodded and he pulled his long cayenne pepper red hair over his should to show a dark purple ribbon with a crest sewn into the end's.

“Devon gave you the ribbon!?”

“Hai! Apparently, he was listening on our chat about Earth courting and he figured he try it out instead of using one of the Saiyan ones.”

“The ribbon is a gift?”

“It's an engagement gift... you're looking at the future Atlis Cayenne... My mother and father will have heart attacks when they hear!!” Cayenne cried happily and Gohan couldn't help but join him in his happy dance.

He was so glad for his friend, secretly hoping that one day his own prince charming would sweep him off his feet.

“Well Paprika Cayenne, you're on your way to being a happy mated man!”

Cayenne nodded as he couldn't stop smiling. Gohan had been right about that fuzzy feeling and smiling like there was no tomorrow...

-Time Skip-

Gohan sat in his room, gasping for air. Cayenne was out at a formal dinner an sleeping at the Atlis house after being introduced as Devon's mate-to-be. So that left him all alone for the night, but he didn't mind that was until now.

He felt so dizzy, but he had fine until a few seconds ago. He stumbled over his own feet and crashed onto his bed, trying to breathe, but the more he took deep breaths the dizzier he got. He looked up at the moon and saw that it was red.

_Sleep, soon you will take and bear many..._

He moaned, that voice was back! He reached for the scouter on the beside table, though he didn't need it, and pressed the communication button. It flickered to life and all he could gasp out was a weak plea for help...

-Royal Palace; Communications Room-

“....help....please....”

“Hey!? Hey!!! Shit!!” shouted a fish like alien as he shot up and ran to the throne room. The curtains had been drawn shut and the prayer ceremony to the red moon was going on.

He gulped before sneaking in, knowing that Saiyans had keen hearing and moved quickly to find Burdock. The Admiral was by the king and he glared at him from the corner of his eyes as he knelt beside him and muttered in his ear what he had to say before Burdock was up and out the door, swearing rather beautifully as he went.

The alien gulped as the King gave him an ice cold glare and so did the Prince. The other Saiyans let out low threatening growls and he quickly left, knowing that he just interrupted a sacred ceremony, but he needed to, someone was in danger and sounded like they were dying. He told Burdock it was from the academy.

'I'm a dead man....' he thought as he waited outside the thrown room for his demise...

-Academy-

Burdock threw open the doors and ordered all the instructors to have the rooms checked. They didn't question him, they just knew that he was panicked about something. They searched every dorm and every room, waking up most Saiyans, interrupting a few others, and scaring the rest half out of their wits.

“Dorm's A-D have all been checked, nothing, sir!!”

“That leaves the Iompróirí Dorms... SHIT!!!”

They all ran off for the dorms and kicked in the doors, they got all the rooms checked, moved the Iompróirí moved out into the halls as they made sure all of them were accounted for. Burdock got to the last room with two of the instructors and they all instantly felt their bodies heat up and felt something primal pulling them in.

“Whose room is this?”

“Paprika Cayenne, Son of Pepper and Salt. And Son Gohan, Son of Kakarot and Cornelius.” One man said, falling to his knees, gasping to try and fight back his instincts.

Burdock opened the door and peeked into the room. Gohan's bed was right in his line of vision and he could see the boy was sprawled out over the bed. He quickly ran in, the room was literally soaked in the scent coming from his grandson. He checked for a pulse and picked him up. He cried out when his Ki flared and burned his hands a bit.

He dropped Gohan back on the bed and looked at his hands and hissed before he blinked, why was the room bathed in a pinkish red glow--

He looked out the window to see the three moons of Vegetasei in the sky. The first moon was glowing a bright red.

“Brídeach an Gealach Dearg.” He breathed and then spun around and slammed the door shut as hard as he could, smirking hearing twin yelps of pain. “Back off!! Do not come near here!!”

He heard the two shuffle away, but he didn't move from the door. The scent was strong, too strong. He couldn't believe that one of Vegetasei's oldest legends was true. And it was his own grandson. He couldn't touch Gohan, but the least he could do was guard him until morning.

He looked over the room and found a burner and some strong incense. He lit the burner and put the liquid in the dish and kept his head over it. The potent smell of the incense would keep his nose stuffed for a few hours.

After he blocked his nose, he got on his knees and bent over, covering his eyes as he muttered an old prayer his own grandmother taught him.

“Bolg le gréin a dhéanamh i ionraigh an ghealach dearg, bheannaigh t-iompróir agus nua beo a thabhairt dúinn. (Bask in the glow of the red moon, blessed carrier, and give us new life.)”

-Next morning-

The doors to the Iompróirí dorms flew open as Vegeto and Vegeta walked in, an armed escort with them. Kakarot and Radditzu were there as well, both having that nagging feeling a mother gets. And believe me, telling them no was the last thing that anyone of the Elites wanted to do. Students and instructors all bowed deeply seeing the king and prince.

“Your majesty, we didn't except that you were coming... Please forgive the mess.”

“Where is Burdock?”

“He's upstairs sitting with the young Iompróir. He fell ill last night and we haven't heard a word since.”

“Which one?”

“My roommate, sire...Son Gohan.” Cayenne said, stepping forward and bowing deeply to the king.

Kakarot gasped and ran up the stairs with Radditzu on his tail. It was a while before they came back down, Gohan was being supported between his father and uncle as Burdock came down carrying a couple of bags.

“You three!! Get you asses up stairs and pack up the rest of my grandson's things!! And if you miss anything or break anything, I will skin you alive with a rusted wooden spoon!” Burdock yelled and the three instructors he indicated ran up the stairs, tripping over their own two feet, one of them stepping on his own tail.

Vegeto took one look at the boy and new instantly something was either terribly wrong or horrifically right. He took the bags from Burdock and hurried out the building, Vegeta following like a shadow behind Gohan, flaring his Ki to see off a lot of scouters, smirking when he heard many gulps of how much power he had when all he did was relax a little to let some of it peek out.

As soon as the Son Family was in the coach, Vegeto grumbled darkly and turned to his son.

“You and Nappa go to the mines and bring Cornelius here. He has a right as the sire to know that his son is ill. Go now!”

“What about the execution?” Nappa asked.

“That'll have to wait.”

“Yes, sir.” With that the two left.

Vegeto turned to leave, but was stopped by Cayenne's voice.

“Your majesty? May I come? I want to make sure that Gohan's okay...”

“Hai, Iompróir.” He said and offered his hand to the young man and led him out to the second coach that had just arrived...


	6. Chapter 6

-Son Family; Med wing of Palace-

“Papa, what's wrong with him?” Kakarot asked, biting his nails in worry as they waited outside the examination room.

“Kakarot. You said that he's been acting strange for a while now. When did this all begin?”

“Huh? Ohh, well it was a full moon, that much I know. He was having a nightmare and I did my best to comfort. He then began having a panic attack and I opened the window. I remember seeing it was tinted red before he fainted...”

“It was red!?” Radditzu asked, looking slightly deranged as Toma suckled on the bottle in his hands. “Papa--!?”

“Kakarot. Sit down.” Burdock said and the did just that.

Kakarot took a moment to steady himself before looking at his father.

“There is a legend here on Vegetasei. As you know the three moons of Vegetasei control our more primal instincts such as to hunt, mate and reproduce. Well every few cycles, the second moon glows red and they say that if an Iompróir, looks at it then they will be blessed by the gods of Vegetasei. Many have looked upon it, but none were blessed...”

“Until Gohan... But why-?”

“The goddess of fertility is gracing him with her presence so if he mates and becomes pregnant, he will produce a god like child. Perfectly healthy, strong, smart, powerful as well as beautiful; every inch a Saiyan. And that child will be named the new King of Vegetasei... It's a blessing and a curse.” Burdock said.

“But, how is it a curse, papa?” Radditzu asked, confused.

“Because many of the dominants will target Gohan. His fertility would be the highest value because they can pick up in his scent... Mating season is soon and unless we do something now, then he's in danger.”

“What can we do!?” Kakarot asked, fearing that what happened to him would happen to his son.

“I am pulling him out of the academy and I'll have some of the harem girls watch over him. No one allowed near the harem unless granted permission by the king; so he'll be safe from harm. Aside from that he has to find a mate or we find one for him. Kakarot, you realize that not only Saiyans will be after him but off worlders too. Saiyan's have high sexual drives and their fertility is legendary. Why do you think there are so few women on this planet?” Burdock ask.

“Shit...” Radditzu hiss, his hands covering Toma's ears for that moment. “We're being visited by several planets at that time! And if any of them see Gohan or catch his scent it'll spark a war if one of them can't have him!!”

“WHAT!?” Kakarot cried.

“Excuse me, Admiral?” The doctor called as he walked out of the room.

It was a maroon colored alien with big dark gold eyes and had no nose. They were a strange species, they didn't have a sense of smell so the way they chose a mate was pretty weird. They'd let out these odd sounds that sounded like a T-rex being strangled with live wires. But because of this oddity, they were the perfect doctors for Gohan, for the moment at least.

“Yes?”

“The boy... he's fine, just really tired... but... but he's...” he whispered in his ear and Burdock sighed and hung his head.

“You are sure of this? There's no mistaking it?”

“He is truly the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg.”

They turned when Radditzu let out a small shriek to find that Kakarot had passed out. Burdock rushed to his youngest's side and picked up his head, checking for bumps as the doctor went to find some smelling salts. When they finally got Kakarot up, Nappa had arrived with Cornelius and both were looking kinda panicked.

“Kakarot!?” Cornelius gasped and hurried to his mate's side.

Said mate didn't fight him, just leaned his head on his shoulder and was mumbling what had happened to him. Burdock kept a sharp eye on Cornelius as he stroked Kakarot's hair. When Kakarot was done he looked up at his mate, and the bigger male sighed and pulled him into another hug.

“The doctor's said he's fine, no need to worry-”

“But mating season is soon and I don't want what happened to me to happen to him. And with the off worlders coming...”

“I see... Well I'm still serving my sentence so I can't exactly play overprotective dad. But I can at the least tell you this. The cave I brought you to when I had first saved you; do you remember where it is?”

“Yes...”

“If you have to, take him there and wait out mating season. It's high enough that no one can fly to it, and it's well hidden that unless you've been there before it's impossible to climb up the mountain.” Cornelius said.

“It's not that simple, Grunt.” Burdock hissed at him, still angry at the Saiyan for impregnating his son against his will. “The boy is the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg.”

That stunned the two males who just joined the group. When it seemed to have finally processed, Cornelius passed out and Burdock smacked himself in the forehead, rubbing his temples as Nappa bent over, keeping his between his knees as Radditzu rubbed his back....

-Son's house-

Radditzu answered the door to and blinked seeing Cayenne there. The young Saiyan was a little out of breath as he tried to catch it again.

“I'm sorry to bother you... but may I see Gohan please?” He asked.

“Brat, what are you doing here? Did you run all the way here?”

“Yes and no... my fiancé brought me here, but he wants to keep his distance from the house, Gohan's scent is pretty strong...” Cayenne said, blushing a bit. “I ran here from the forest edge.”

“Hn... come in... Nappa! Atlis' boy is at the forest edge; keep him company, will you?” Ditzu asked, nuzzling the burly Saiyan's neck affectionately.

“Hn.” Nappa got up and quickly left.

He may be mated, but the scent coming off his nephew was a bit too tempting for his tastes. Ditzu sighed and led the young redhead up to Gohan's room and they walked in. Kakarot was sitting with him, talking to him softly and Gohan looked more less alright with what was going on, though the scared look and the flushed face told them that he was frightened of mating season now that he was worth way more than a third rate piece of tail.

“Kaka, the brat's friend came by to see him.” Radditzu said as he walked in.

“Hi! You must be Cayenne! I'm Kakarot, you can call me Goku if you want.” Kakarot said, smiling brightly at him, though it was dimmed with worry.

“Greetings, Goku-san... hey, Gohan, you feeling okay?”

“Yea, more or less... Uh, daddy? Can we get some privacy?”

“Sure son, just remember what I said.”

“Yes.”

With that the tall Saiyan left with his brother to let the two friends talk in private, their hearing picking up everything that was being said. They walked into the nursery and looked at Toma who was crawling all over the place, picking up toys and then chucking them if they didn't entertain him enough.

“You think it's okay to have them talk alone?”

“Yea, it's fine. Cayenne doesn't seem the type to pry. He's more worried about Gohan rather than what he is. Besides I doubt anyone knows that he...”

“The Brídeach an Gealach Dearg?” Ditzu asked. “Well I know ask the Red moon whenever it appears for one, but we didn't expect to be him... the best we can do now is only hope that he finds a suitable mate soon.”

“... But he hasn't made any indications of liking anyone. As smart as he is, he's completely unguarded. You can read him like a book...”

“So no one's caught his fancy?”

“Someone has, but he's confused about it and so am I... Mating season's in a month and half, what can we do?”

“Honestly?” Ditzu asked.

He nodded.

“Nothing, except keeping a close eye on him. We can't interfere with courting or mating, unless it's rape and he obviously doesn't want it, but we can't there all the time, we too will go into heat and our mate's will go into rut. And we both know that once they start--”

“They don't stop... I just hope we can fight it off long enough for him to find a good mate... That's all I ask..”

Ditzu nodded his head in understanding as they headed back to Gohan's room with Toma to join the chatting teens. Gohan was looking better now that he was laughing as cayenne reenacted the dinner and how everyone reacted to Devon choosing a second class Saiyan for his mate...

-Royal Palace-

Vegeta was not pleased. His Iompróir was ill and he could do nothing to help him. He was currently in the palace library, hunched over a pile of medical books and even some of the older remedy books that were considered witchcraft, but still used to explain illnesses that they couldn't explain. And so far, he found nothing of use. He cursed foully in the Saiyan language before he set the book aside and sat back, rubbing his throbbing temples.

'Gods above, why does he affect me so!?'

_Because you love him, you imbecile._

He growled at the voice in his head, but said nothing in return. He knew this from the moment he first meet the boy. He couldn't shake the image of a small figure shivering under those blankets, nor could he forget those large dark eyes that looked at him with fear and silent pleads for help. And then the scent...

'I know, Oozuru... I know... but still, it is maddening enough as is without worrying that he's ill.'

_I doubt the Iompróir is ill... mating season is soon and we all know that many of the Iompróirí become weakened around this time._

'Your right... I shouldn't worry to much, but I can't help it.' he sighed again and finally put his hand down.

He stood up and began picking up the books and putting them back. He was still displeased, but at least now he felt a little better. As he left the library, he noted his father coming towards him.

“Vegeta.”

“Father.” He greeted back with a small bow of the head.

“Let's walk.” He said, directing with his hand where they were going.

As they walked they were both silent, nodding their heads every now and again to the palace staff and guards as they passed before they reached the private garden. Once they were there, Vegeto sighed as he clasped his hands behind his back and took lazy steps, letting his body relax.

“Vegeta... I know I've never forced you to do anything and I never gave you that many expectations in life... But don't you think it's time you settle down and find a mate?”

“Worried about Frieza?” Vegeta asked.

“More than worried...” Vegeto said. “He took from us, your mother...”

“... I know.” Vegeta said, feeling the familiar hot sting of tears behind his eyes, but he scolded his emotions to remain hidden until after they were done talking, though the comforting hand on his shoulder helped ease some of the pain.

“There are a lot of Iompròirí that are going into heat for the first time; planet will be in chaos because the call to mate and repopulate will be too much. Frieza will be here by the evening and he'll want to look around and find a.... pet.” Vegeto hissed.

Vegeta growled as he thought of Frieza's annoying voice mocking the Saiyans because they rely on a celestial body to become stronger where as he can change at will. But for someone who found Saiyans inferior, he sure liked to indulge himself in their sexual habits and needs.

“... Vegeta?”

“Yes?”

“Has anyone, anyone at all, caught your eye?” Vegeto asked, a slight desperate tone lacing in with his question.

Vegeta knew why he was worried, Frieza had a sick obsession with torturing Vegeta while he stayed here if he couldn't find someone 'appealing enough.' Vegeta grunted and Vegeto sighed.

“You don't have to tell me... just make sure that you treat them well with all the love in your heart.” Vegeto told him.

“I know father... Have you heard from Burdock?”

“He says that things are going well and that his grandson is doing fine, just still tired from the fever he got. He also informed me that he won't be attending the academy since it's too dangerous for him to be on his own for his first heat. So he'll be here with Burdock.”

“Here?”

“Yes.” Vegeto said, not catching the slightly pleased tone in his son's voice as he leaned forward to inspect one of the many Saiyan Rose bushes. “Hm... I wonder if I give some of these to Burdock, would he be happy or worry I'm trying to replace your mother...”

“Father... I know you loved mother, but we'd all have to blind, deaf and dumb not to know that you have loved Burdock since you were both cubs.” Vegeta said, snickering when he saw his father's ears turn red as the man snarled something about flooring him for his smart mouth.

“Go find a mate!!” he bellowed as Vegeta laughed and walked away.

“You will know soon, father...” he called back, disappearing around the corner.

Vegeto stared at the corner where his son disappeared before he smiled softly and went back to looking at the bush he was about to devastate for Burdock...


	7. Chapter 7

-Later that night, Royal Palace-

All members of the court and all high ranking officers in the Saiyan army, along with their families, were summoned to the palace to greet their off world guests. Nameks from Namek were there, Lizards and Vipers, even Winged Beings; all of which were welcomed with open arms. But when Frieza, made his appearance, no one smiled or said a word. The short alien was frighteningly strong and his aura alone made many of the strongest Saiyans cower in their boots.

After the little monster had taken a seat, everyone slowly came back to life, chattering about the up coming mating season. Many Saiyans who had been off world for a long time had brought home half-breed cubs. Vegeto was currently looking them over and noting that many were strong like the Saiyans and others were like the other parent. He was pretty impressed when he saw a girl with no tail, but wings like her mother. The Winged Being told him that their son had a tail, but he was in their villa with the nanny since he was only an infant.

Frieza spoke softly, pleasantly with others, but there was always that bone chilling stare of his that made many want to flee and never come back. He kept his gaze locked onto Burdock; for a third rate monkey, he was a very handsome man. Burdock, on the other hand, felt the heavy gaze on his being, but did his best to ignore it in favor of keeping his grandson hidden from view.

Kakarot and Radditzu were dressed in full armor and  were currently dancing with a few of the off world women, trying to keep them entertained as their mates mingled with the men. Nappa kept a sharp eye on Frieza as did many of the Saiyans in the room. The monster didn't care if someone was mated or not, if he liked you he'd take you. Cornelius, who was given full pardon after he fought Nappa and Burdock in a two on one fight and lost, kept his eyes on his mate and on the intergalactic tyrant.

“Tell me, how have you and your mate had any children?” asked one of the Lizards, the pale blue man's pink eyes looked over to Kakarot, a look of lust to his eyes.

“Yes, we have a son and we're very close in our relationship.” He answered curtly, making the pink eyes fly away from his mate and lock onto a random pillar.

“I see... well you better keep a close one on them then. Lord Frieza's taken my son as a part of his harem and I haven't hear from Zarbon since.”

“Why do you think no one is letting their mate or children cross his path?” Cornelius hissed lowly.

The Lizard lowered his tone too as the two discussed methods of dealing with Frieza if he messed with them or their family's, though the Lizard wanted revenge for his son. Nappa and a Namek, who had been standing near them, joined in getting a few laughs at some of the things they'd do to him.

“Having fun?” came Frieza's cool voice, scaring the four of them out of their pants, though they hid t well.

“Lord Frieza, is there anything you need?”

“Hmm... I'm not sure, so far no one is appealing, but I have spotted a few possibilities...” he purred as he glanced at Kakarot and Radditzu, enjoying the glares he was getting from the two soldiers.

“Lord Frieza.” Vegeto called as he walked over to him. “May we please have a chat?”

“No. I'm bored... I wish to dance with Vegeta, where is that wayward son of yours?”

Vegeto's jaw tightened as he turned his head and Vegeta stepped out from behind him. The prince looked as regal as always, handsome and his light coffee and cream tone made him exotic in Frieza's eyes.

“Lord Frieza...” He bowed his head, swallowing the bile that wanted to rise in his throat.

“Hm, let us dance. I want to be entertained.” Frieza said, grabbing Vegeta's arm, digging his nails into his arm and making him bleed a little.

Vegeto had to bit his tongue to keep from saying any thing as the two walked out onto the dance floor and began a slow waltz, Frieza's cold red eyes dancing with malice as he clawed the prince's arms and back, sometimes pulling his tail to make him wince more visibly. Many of the women and Iompróirí looked away. Vegeta put up with it, wanting to keep the monster sated so he wouldn't go after someone else, more specifically his little Iompróir.

“You know, your not my type... but whenever I see that scowl on your face, I just want to rip it open into a smile. Slice open those luscious cheeks of yours...” Frieza hissed as he smacked one of those smooth cheeks, smirking when he heard a few threatened growls from the others. “Enough dancing, I'm thirsty now.”

Frieza then walked over to the punch table to get himself a drink as Vegeta rubbed his cheek and snarled at Frieza. Vegeto walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing full well what his son would do to the warlord if he left him alone. Vegeta just snorted.

“I'm fine... Though I wish to wring his little neck.” Vegeta hissed.

“You and everyone here... Go out to the garden. I need you calm to make it through the next few hours.” Vegeto said, lowly in his ear.

“Fine.”

-Garden-

Vegeta stepped out into the garden and moved until he was deep in the small enclosed forest. Once he was hidden from sight, he roared in anger and punched the nearest tree. His arms hurt like hell and so did his back and tail, that fucking monster enjoyed embarrassing him like that! He charged up a small blast and shot it into the forest and gasped when he got a shocked scream.

'Fuck!' He thought as he hurried to where the scream was.

“Is someone there?” He called as he walked through some bushes.

“Y-yes... Ah, your highness!?” cried a familiar voice.

Vegeta smirked seeing the blushing Son as he made his way over to him. He was dressed in that odd outfight he saw him in when they first met. It was yellow with a red outline and design on it he also wore a rich green shirt and pants under it, small black shoes adorned his feet as his tail poked out of a hole in the back. It looked odd, but it complemented Gohan completely.

“Are you hurt?” Vegeta asked, walking over to him and held out his hand to him. “I didn't know anyone was here.”

“I-I'm fine... Just startled is all... I'm sorry I shouldn't have wondered in here...” Gohan answered back, letting the older male pull him up.

“I really hate it when you do that?”

“Do what?” Gohan asked looking up at him then looking down.

“That! You never look me in the face for more then a second and are so quick to apologize... Your grandfather is my father's mate, you have no reason to keep you eyes down cast when speaking with me.” Vegeta told him, cupping his face and making him look at him.

Gohan's cheeks colored and his heart began hammering in his chest. He remembered what Vegeta had asked him and the kiss. He shook his head slightly and pulled back, the blush getting deeper.

“I'm sorry, but I can't help it... I've never been able to look into the face of someone... someone I find attractive...” he mumbled, but Vegeta's sharp hearing picked it up and felt his tail wag almost like a dog's would.

Vegeta smirked as he pulled on Gohan's arm, making the boy squeak as he tripped into him. Gohan tried to catch himself, but ended up with his arms pinned between both their chests as their mouths crashed together in a small chaste kiss. Gohan eyes got impossibly big as his whole body turned bright red. Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and smirked at the cute reaction he got out of his cute little Iompróir.

“I'm sorry--!?”

“Don't apologize, my sweet little Iompróir. I did that on purpose...”

“E-eh!? B-but why!?” Gohan squeaked out.

“I did because I want you, Son Gohan, to be my mate...” Vegeta purred out in his ear, holding him flushed against him as he kissed him again before he could accept or decline his purposal.

His lips were so sweet, it was like nothing he ever tasted before and he was quickly becoming addicted. Gohan whimpered and pushed against his chest a little, but otherwise made no real protest to his advances. Vegeta pulled back and Gohan gasped for air, his forehead resting on the shoulder guard of his armor.

“.... why me?” Gohan asked again.

Why did he want someone like him? He didn't like fighting, he wasn't pretty, and he was sure someone would protest this!

“That's very simple: You are unique. From the first time I met you back on that planet and again when you treated my arm. Each time we meet, I discovered something new. You have this aura that calms me and you look stunning no matter how many times I see you and that blush you get? It's adorable.” Vegeta said, lightly tracing Gohan's bottom lip with his gloved thumb.

“... I know...” Gohan mumbled, trembling at the gentleness of Vegeta's caresses.

“Believe him, brat. I've known him since we were kids and he'd never openly admit to anyone that he likes them. So consider yourself extremely lucky.” Nappa said, landing near them. “The monster's looking for you Vegeta. He wants another dance....”

“I'd love to dance him off the nearest cliff...” Vegeta hissed.

Gohan had pulled away from Vegeta and was blushing brightly when his uncle appeared from nowhere. He was so embarrassed, but at the same time he felt happy with what Vegeta had told him. Vegeta then sent Nappa off ahead of him and he turned to Gohan. Gohan blushed and ducked his head as Vegeta shook his own and took his hand in his own and led him back inside. When the pair entered the ballroom all fell silent due to shock. Nappa had his arm over Radditzu's waist as said Saiyan did the perfect imitation of a fish.

Burdock was smirking away as Vegeto looked between his mate's knowing smirk and his son, who now had his arm over the young boy's waist. Kakarot was fairing much better than Cornelius since Burdock told him that Vegeta was showing interest in his son. Cornelius didn't know whether to get pissed and kill the prince or faint.

The rest of the court was stunned into silence. Many men and women there glared at Gohan, seeing that he was a third class mongrel, many of the off worlders were stunned by how pretty he looked with the light blush on his cheeks and how he kept his head bowed slightly so you couldn't really get a good look at his face. Frieza, on the other hand looked pretty stunned himself. Not so much by looking at what everyone else was looking at, but the sweet ambrosia like smell.

He had never smelt anything like it. He looked around the table hoping to find it, but seeing as it wasn't any of the food he slowly turned to examine the others in the room. Many smelt the same, though there were unique hints here and there, but no one seemed to have that smell. His eyes fell on Vegeta and he was about to forget about the smell in favor of torturing the prince again when his eyes fell on the person standing beside him.

'Ooh, the naughty monkey's been hiding a jewel from me... Tsk, tsk, tsk... I'll just have to teach him another lesson.' Frieza thought.

Vegeta cleared his throat and called out to the stunned crowd.

“For some time, I have been planning to take a mate. And this Iompróir is my intended choice! Anyone who dares to touch him, will answer to me!”

Instantly everyone snapped out of their shock and began clapping, some of them swearing since they knew that Vegeta was not idle in any threat he made. Frieza on the other hand growled. The prince was a clever monkey, he'll give him that much...

-Later-

Gohan was looking over the buffet table, trying to decide what to eat since Vegeta was currently being passed around like ball in a dance with several nobles and other royals. He selected some tarts, the orange flake crust was tangy while the red crushed berry like filling was sweet. He liked them a lot from when Vegeta had given him that box of sweets.

“Excuse me... I don't believe we've met formally.” Said a cold soft voice.

Gohan jumped a little and looked to his right where a strange alien with a huge head stood neck to him. The alien's eyes were cold and piercing, it made him uncomfortable to be near him.

“...No, we have not...” Gohan said softly. He ducked his gaze and continued to select foods as Frieza took up a plate and did the same, finding an excuse to stay close to the boy.

“I am Frieza, warlord of the 13th sector. I make a trip here every year to see the Saiyans. They are strong warriors, aren't they?” He asked, eying the boy's profile from the side.

“... Yes... They are.” Gohan said.

Gohan moved down the table, hoping to avoid the scary being, but it seemed the heavens were against him tonight. He found some roasted meats and rice and put them on a separate plate. Frieza made a face at this, but said nothing, Saiyans had large appetites and the boy was no different. As Gohan danced around the buffet table, Frieza kept in step, trying to garner his attention and even corner him into telling him, his name or at the least his surname.

“I have to say I haven't had this much fun in a while, it's fascinating to watch you carefully avoid my questions.” Frieza said. “I wish to call upon you tomorrow, may I have your name?”

“I'm not available... I'm sorry.” Gohan said and made a last ditch effort to escape the persistent alien.

Frieza frowned, he was getting a bit angry right now. He easily caught the boy's arm and spun him around, causing him to drop the plates in his hands, and wrapped his tail tightly over Gohan's waist as he got into his face.

“Look here, monkey, I tried to be nice, but you kept denying me. You are going to tell me what I want to hear or I'll--”

“You'll what?” growled a very angry Vegeto. “Release the boy.”

“Are you ordering me around?” Frieza asked.

“Yes I am. On this planet you are not the king. And since you have no power or say here, the boy does not have to obey you if he chooses not to.”

Frieza growled, but calmed down, he didn't need this, he could work on the boy between tomorrow and mating season.

“Fine. I am retiring for the night then.” With that he unwrapped his tail from around Gohan's waist.

After that Frieza left, the room silent once more and staring after him before they relaxed and the real party began. Vegeto turned to look at Gohan and helped him back to his feet.

“Are you hurt?”

“No...”

“Gohan.” Vegeta called as he moved over to his intended and picked him up.

“Wahh!? I'm not hurt, put me down, please?”

“No... Tell Kakarot that his son is stay in one of the guest bedrooms for a while.” Vegeta told his father and Vegeto tried to protest as did Gohan, but the prince was already making his way out of the ballroom and down the halls...


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan sighed and leaned his head on Vegeta's shoulder, he was still reeling with what had all happened. It was just too surreal, like a dream...?

Maybe he was dreaming and tomorrow he'd wake up in his room, in his bed.

Vegeta was pretty pissed with what happened. The fucker took advantage of those annoying gold diggers trying to sway him from his choice to go after his future mate. He stopped in front of a door and shifted Gohan so he was held in one arm while he pressed his palm on the panel to get into the room. When it opened he stepped inside and the door shut behind him as he walked over to the bed and set Gohan down on it.

“Stay there...” Vegeta said and went into the adjoining bathroom. Gohan said nothing as he looked at the room. It was pretty big, stylish and cozy, but it lacked life.

He sighed as his mind wandered back to what Vegeta told him and what he said in the ballroom.

_You are very dense aren't you?_

Gohan sighed, the voice was back. It came more often now that he was here on Vegetasei, and he got use to it, so he didn't even bother trying to block it out anymore.

'But how can I be sure... isn't this a little fast?'

_You have a month and a half to make a final decision... For now just let him spoil you! Besides the fact that he's a prince, is there any other reason to decline his proposal?_

Gohan said nothing for a while, jumping slightly when Vegeta came back out of the bathroom and dug in the wardrobe. He pulled out a loose tunic and pants before he handed them to Gohan.

“Go take a hot bath.” he directed him into the bathroom and gently pushed him towards it.

“Why?”

“You're still tense... You felt it. The power he has... He could've snapped you in two.” Vegeta said.

Gohan nodded and thanked him softly before going into the bathroom. Vegeta nodded and waited in the bedroom, taking a seat in the tea area and closing his eyes. He was a frazzled mess, but the odd thing was, he liked it. He liked being able to worry about someone else, someone who could possibly be by his side for the rest of his life.

'But in the end it's all up to him...' he thought a bit depressed...

-A few hours later-

A knock woke Vegeta from his thoughts and made him get up from the bedside and open it. He saw Cornelius there and the man looked a little drunk, but still sober.

“Burdock said that Gohan was resting here.”

“Yeah, he fell asleep a little while ago... he had a delayed reaction to meeting Frieza.” Vegeta said.

Cornelius nodded, a lot of them were wondering why Vegeta had taken him from the party, but when a maid came to tell Burdock that Gohan suddenly became distressed, they knew it was an aftershock of how powerful Frieza was.

“You better not have done anything to him.”

“I'm not some people.” Vegeta hissed as he picked up the small bag that Gohan's clothes in it and handed it to Cornelius. Before he left, his tail brushing over Gohan's as said appendage curled over his and then went lax again. “I will come by tomorrow to call on him.”

Cornelius grunted as he carefully wrapped Gohan's tail over his arm and picked him up. Vegeta held the door open for him and they went their separate ways, for now...

-Next day-

The following day was interesting to say the least. Kakarot woke up to see Cornelius in bed with him and well... he blasted the man out of the bed and out of the house as he screamed like a little girl before running into Radditzu's room and then back out when he saw his older brother's lips wrapped over Nappa's length. Burdock had walked in just in time to have his youngest lunge into his arms and cry like a baby. Cornelius crawled back in, hissing in pain every now and again, slight burns decorating his scarred body and face.

Radditzu came out in his shorts and trying to fix his hair to look less like a Chia Pet gone wrong and more like a proper Saiyan. Burdock sighed as he cooed and coddled his youngest as his eldest tried and failed to explain why Kakarot was in tears while Cornelius just laid their in the the entrance hall of the house. Nappa walked down in full armor with Toma happily hanging from his arm, laughing happily. Gohan came down, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes wondering what all the noise was about.

“Gohan, go back to bed... Your mother is being over dramatic right now.” Burdock said, still coddling Kakarot as Cornelius tried once more to get up, but the pain racing through him due to the ki blast was almost devastating...

-a few hours later-

When Gohan came down the second time that morning, he was dressed in a plane light blue yukata and sandals. His parents were in the kitchen, his father was busy trying to clean the puke out of his shirt while his mother (Kakarot) was giving Toma a bath.

“Where's everyone?”

“Papa's escorting the Wind Beings around Vegetasei for a few days while your auntie Ditzu went shopping for supplies to re-enforce the house for mating season as well as patch up the whole I put in it... Nappa's either training the new recruits or he's in another Blood Sport.” Kakarot said.

“I see. I'm going to explore the forest for a while, and I'll be careful this time. I won't repeat what happened when I was four...” Gohan said when his mother spun around eyes wide with horror.

“Please be careful, I don't have nimbus and lord knows what's around here.” Kakarot told him.

“Flare once as a warning, flare twice when I need help.” Gohan said remembering his mom taught him that.

“Alright... Cornelius, stop that before your rip your shirt.”

“But it won't come out!!”

Gohan shook his head and headed out the door as his parents got into a minor spat. It was odd really, animal instinct made things sound so simple and yet so complex and mixing logic with it was just plain confusing. Logically he and his mother shouldn't like his father because of how he went about getting his mother pregnant, but instinctively they both sought him out for care and protection.

Cornelius proved to be an agreeable man when he wasn't drunk from the massive increase of hormones so it did take all that long for either of them to warm up to him though there were moments where his mother blasted his father out the house for one reason or another.

'He says it's out of reflex, but I think he's doing to get back at him... mom can be a sadist that way.' Gohan laughed a little to himself as he walked down the path leading from their house to the main road.

About half way down it, he turned into the woods and began looking around. There were animals all around similar to ones on earth, but completely different at the same time. He giggled when giant butterflies danced about him, some of them nesting in his hair making it look like he was wearing a crown of butterflies. He ran away from some huge bees and jumped up a tree when a mole like creature snarled like a mountain lion.

But other than that he was having fun. He found stream and blinked when he saw the fish, they were huge, really as big as his uncle Nappa and that was pretty damn big!

“I wonder if they taste good?” he mumbled to himself.

After awhile of looking at the fish he looked up at a tree and smiled, he found good spot in them and slowly drifted off to sleep...

-Son's House-

Kakarot was laughing at his brother and his mate, they both were covered in pain and glaring death at each other. He had offered to help, but neither one wanted him getting hurt so they told him to look after Toma, who was happily playing with his own tail to care much about what they were doing.

“I told you to let me help-- Oh, is papa expecting the prince?” Kakarot asked as he got up and headed for the door.

“Eh? Kakarot, did you hit your head-- eh?” Radditzu cut himself off as he walked to the front of the house to see Vegeta walking into the modest home. “How'd you know it was Vegeta?”

“I just do... Now what can we do for you?”

“I've come to call on you son, Son Gohan.” Vegeta said with a sweeping bow, being as formal as possible.

Kakarot blinked, he had missed quite a lot when he went missing. Radditzu saw the confused frown and shook his head.

“If you wish to call on him, he's out wondering the woods. Knowing him, he fell asleep in a tree again.” Radditzu said, pointing off to the woods.

“Then I'll be off then... And Kakarot... you may want to read up on formal courtship.” Vegeta said and left.

He stood on the path, hiss eyes looking sharply at the woods, searching for the best place to start looking. The wind blew in from the south and it tickled his nose with a sweet, sweet scent. It whet his appetite and made him growled with lust and hunger. He took off quickly while the wind was still south so he could follow the scent to it's source.

He jumped over bushes and trees, smirking as he resorted to more primal method of travel. The Forest was pretty dense, excellent for endurance training.

'No wonder father loves the many rounds of sex he can have with Burdock. And even better, he can still get up and order the army around... the Sons are an interesting family...' he thought.

He jumped from branch to branch, sometimes trunk to trunk, using his tail as extra leverage or to help him gain distance. He made it to the tree line and stopped, he was out of breath, yes, but it was worth it. He looked around and spotted a pair of sandals on the floor below a tree to his left, he looked in the branches and sure enough, Son Gohan was sound asleep.

'Adorable, yet idiotic. Letting himself be seen out here in the open and unguarded...' Vegeta thought, smiling fondly at the cuteness of his Iompróir.

He moved over the branches with grave, a calm smile and soft eyes focused on the sleeping Son. He gently shook the younger Saiyan awake and was greeted with those beautiful, albeit sleepy, dark brown eyes. Gohan stared at the person in front of him for a moment before a hot blush flew across his nose as he saw that Vegeta was standing there.

“Ah!! Your highness!! I forgot you were coming... I'm sorry--!?”

“Don't do that...” Vegeta grunted out, holding his hand to Gohan.

Gohan blushed and ducked his head as he let Vegeta take hold of his hand and pull him up. He squeaked when the prince brushed his hand over his tail before picking him up bridal style and picking him. He tried to ask what he was doing but squeaked when they began to float off the tree branch and fly off towards the Son's house.

“Relax, I won't let you fall.”

“I'm fine...” Gohan said, though he was clinging to Vegeta a bit too tightly.

Vegeta chuckled and began to land, barely disturbing the earth beneath them. He set Gohan down and smirked at him as he adjusted his yukata.

“Ah! My sandals!” Gohan gasped as he looked down at his feet.

“Should I go get them?” Vegeta asked.

“Please? I can't leave the house without them... I'm sorry...”

Vegeta shook his head and kissed his cheek, before he took off into the air while a deep growl came from behind Gohan. Said boy spun around and gasped when Toma was thrust into his hands while his father flew after Vegeta.

“Papa, what are you doing!?” Gohan cried as he quickly flipped Toma over and shushed him. “really that was so dangerous! What if Toma fell!?”

“Gohan? What's going on?”

“Papa took off after Prince Sei and he gave me Toma, but he was upside down!”

Kakarot sighed as he led his son and nephew into the house and made them sit down. He had been given a crash course of formal courtship and well, Cornelius wasn't too happy about catching Vegeta kissing their son, though it was only on the cheek.

“Your papa's just overprotective. He's trying to make up for the lost time. As well as try and make up for his misdeeds to the both of us. Though It's pretty cute.”

“Mom... what's formal courtship?”

“Well from what Cornelius pretty much screamed at me, the dominant, Vegeta, has to come to the family house and call on you for a date. Until he gets permission from either me and your father or your grandfather, he's not allowed to touch you.” Kakarot said. “After he gets permission, he'll take you out on a date and have dinner with us as well as spend the night. If he can prove himself a proper gentleman, then he may mate with you if that's what you want.”

“I see... We flew back and he carried me, but we forgot my sandals so he went to get them... He kissed my cheek.” Gohan said, blushing.

“Yes we saw... He really likes you, you know? Papa's known him since he was a child and this is the first time since his mother's death that he's been close to anyone... He comes off as cold and cruel, on the battlefield he truly is, but he's a pretty decent man.”

“... I like him... He helped me back when they first brought us home... He's looked out for me while I was at the academy and even protected me from that alien... Frieza.”

“Yes. Gohan, I want you to never, ever get near that alien. He's dangerous, he's caused us enough problems and over half the wars you learned about was all his doing. Be careful, okay?”

“I will... they're back!”

They both went out to meet their respective male, Cornelius was frowning away as he nursed a burn on his shoulder while Vegeta just shook his head and walked over to Gohan offering his shoes back. Cornelius grumbled something in the Saiyan's language which both Gohan and Kakarot blinked, not understanding what they were saying. Vegeta stood and the look on his face said it all: 'Do I look like someone who'd play around with another's emotions?'

“Gohan.” Cornelius said, still trying to get use to the name. “You may see Prince Vegeta if that it what you want.”

“Really, Cornelius?” Kakarot asked, shocked that his overbearing mate would submit to this.

“Yes. It's only fair for him since we didn't exactly agree.” Cornelius said, blushing in shame as he reminded them once more that their mating was more rape based rather than consented and formal.

“Thank you, papa...” Gohan said hugging the large male, making Vegeta slightly jealous.

Cornelius just gave the prince one more glare before taking his mate inside and telling the prince to bring Gohan back by supper. Kakarot elbowed his mate and told them to be back by 8 the latest. Gohan laughed a bit at his parents as he slipped his sandals back on. Vegeta offering him support as he did so, once he was ready, Vegeta swept him up once more and took off for the city.

“You don't have to carry me.”

“Really? By the time we've walked to the city, we'd have to turn back around and go back to your house.”

“... Okay, you win that one.” Gohan sulked, he had been hoping they'd just get to know each other in private. He was really scared that someone would say something about them and make a scene.

Vegeta knew why the boy had suggested walking, it was appealing, but formal courting had to be public so everyone saw that the Iompróir belonged to him. When they were a good distance from the city, Vegeta began to land and then gently set Gohan down, allowing him to adjust himself and look around to see that they had about a ten minute walk to the city gates. He smiled softly at Vegeta and took his offered arm, blushing when he pulled him close enough that the smaller Saiyan could rest his head on his shoulder.

“I see that Cornelius and Kakarot are setting down together.”

“Yes, though, mom still blasts papa everyone once in a while. Grandpa said that it'll be a few years before that stops.”

“Yes, though I admit that if we had killed Cornelius, we'd have lost one of our best trackers... Are you happy with him as your sire?”

“At first? No I wasn't, but after I talked with mom and grandpa, I kinda figured that it wasn't really either of their faults and I rather have papa then any of those other men... Mom was wondering whatever happened to them.” Gohan said, bowing his head a bit, frightened of the men that cause his mother the majority of his aggressiveness to others.

“That's pretty simple, they are enjoying their last days on this planet before we execute them. Your mother was only fourteen when he was raped and then later pregnant with you. That's a serious offense.”

“Yes. I know... but we grew rapidly on Earth... shorter years.” Gohan giggled a little at how he almost freaked out to learn he was only five Saiyan wise, but Burdock told him that Saiyans adjust to whatever time frame the planet they were on and was the same age here as he was there.

“Interesting. I didn't get to enjoy myself that much while there. As soon as we had landed, we had to find food since we had gone three weeks without it. After we had eaten we were instantly hit with both yours and your mother's scent. We found you, though your mother instantly went on to the attack.”

“Yes... my human mother took me to the cave we use during landslides and other emergencies. That's where you found me.” Gohan said.

“Yes. I'd admit that if you hadn't been producing the amount of pheromones that you were I'd have completely missed you... But I'm glad I didn't. You were in a lot of pain and I figured that the earth dwellers didn't have the technology to help you. Are you glad we 'kidnapped' you and your mother?”

“Now? Yes. But in the beginning not so much. I was thankful for the help, but I had to get use to a culture so very different from the one I grew up with. Though we pride ourselves on our excellence in military power as well as our fighting skills, I like how rich we are in other aspects as well.” Gohan said.

“Really?” Vegeta questioned as they finally made it to the city. “Such as what?”

“Eh? Oh well for one the art. I got lost in the academy on the first day and while I was looking for someone to point me in the right direction I saw a lot of paintings depicting on one side of the hall, all the fierce strength of the Saiyans, Oozuru's might and even a few paintings of a golden warrior.”

“Brolly, the father of our current breed of Saiyans. Before Brolly's time, we were quite stupid and very much considered monsters that didn't deserve to breathe. Even now we are viewed as savage, but as you can see we've come quite some way from what we were before.” Vegeta said pointing out some of the artisans that were scattered about.

A band of musicians played lively music as painters made portraits or painted the different views of the capital city. Jewelers and pottery makers were busy at work as a few smiths were busy making new armor and tools. There were a few booths where puppet show was going on. Gohan smiled as they walked down the street. Vegeta smirked as he watched those dark brown eyes lighten to a deep browned honey as his smile brightened even more.

As they walked passed a group of women shopping for clothes, Gohan felt a bit shy and tried to let go of Vegeta, but the prince didn't let him slip away. He pulled him close, wrapping his tail over Gohan's waist, a show of dominance over the Iompróir. Gohan whined, but Vegeta shushed him and whispered in his that everything was alright. Gohan blushed feeling that warm breath on his cheek and nodded as he let the strong male lead them into one of the shops, it was a sweet shop.

“Huh?”Gohan asked as he looked around, his nose assaulted by the millions of scents lingering in the air, whetting his appetite.

“I figures since you loved the first box of chocolates I'd by you another one. Feel free to pick any one you like.” Vegeta said, gesturing to display cases as the works quickly snapped to attention seeing their prince and future king standing in their shop, but were left shell shocked when they saw his tail wrapped possessively over the young Iompróir's waist.

“... Are sure?” Gohan asked, a bit worried.

“Yes, there's no need to worry. I'll pay for everything.”

“But--?”

“Little Iompróir, the dominant always provides for his mate.” Vegeta said, looking the shy boy in the eyes and smirked when his cheeks colored again, but he looked to his lips instead of completely away as he nodded his head shyly.

“Would the young Iompróir like to try free samples?” the shop manager asked, wanting to please the prince and his possible princess to the best of his abilities.

Gohan shyly nodded his head and soon became engrossed with the sweets while Vegeta stood a feet steps away, keeping a close eye on his future mate...


	9. Chapter 9

-Frieza-

Frieza was not at all pleased. He had gotten up at his normal time, had a lovely romp with one of his little whores before getting ready for the day. Dodoria, his personal guard and servant had informed him that the prince disappeared earlier that morning and no one knows where he ran off to. He instantly went to the king, who was speaking with one of the Lizard Nobles. He knew the man, Zarbon's father, yes his pretty little assassin's daddy was glaring openly at him, but made no move to get back at him.

“Vegeto, where has our darling Prince Vegeta run off to?”

“He had training this morning and went to inspect the new guards before he took off. Where he went I am pretty sure his intended is with him. Courting can be a bit of trail and error.” Vegeto said vaguely.

Zarbon's father, bit his lip to keep from laughing at the hidden insult and taunting in that answer.

“Really? Surely he was only jesting.”

“Him, jest?” Zarbon's father asked. “Lord Frieza have you slept well?”

“I am perfectly fine, Zaron!” Frieza snapped, irritated by the Lizard. “Well if there is nothing to do here then I am going to tour Vegetasei.”

Vegeto nodded his head and the alien left the room, fuming.

'The arrogance of some of these lesser beings!! Mocking their overlord!! When I find that little monkey prince I'll be sure to remind them that I can easily end all their miserable existence in a heart beat!' he thought angrily as he got back to his villa and climbed into a strange pod like carrier and left with Dodoria and a few lesser guards with him.

“Lord Frieza, where would you like to go?” Dodoria asked, looking around at the Saiyans that were littered about the yard, seemingly lazing about, but really keeping an eye out from hidden dangers.

“I wish to shop to decorate a new room on the ship. I found another gem that needs to be harvested and well cared for.” Frieza said with a chilling laugh.

Dodoria nodded and they took off for the castle town. The town was as lively as ever, the lesser classes of Saiyans ignored them, caring more for their errands or jobs to care about the tyrant that has tried and failed many times to conquer them. Frieza snorted at the arrogance of these... monkeys. But he had better things to do, such as preparing for another little whore to join the ranks of many others and to woo said little whore.

As he traveled around the vast market place he couldn't help but enjoy the rich culture of these stupid beasts. He had to admit their art and music was lovely, stunning even and even their clothes were tasteful, but they themselves were a bit... hard to swallow. He looked at filthy children playing in the streets, laughing and yelling as parents watched carefully from the sides or from the window of their homes and shops.

He looked in the windows of a few shops and stopped to pick out clothes that his person seamstresses could make clothes for his little whore. He remembered the boy's pale skin, pale Saiyans were almost impossible to come by since the Saiyan sun was so bright and bore down on the planet pretty intensely. So everyone was tanned or dark skinned. He left the airy cloths as he looked at the colors, rich blues, greens and reds seemed best for the boy.

“Yes, I'm sure he'll look lovely in these... get me spools of silver, gold and ivory ribbons, lace and thread. Two bags of clothing gems and leather for the soles of shoes.” He told the seamstress in-charge of the shop.

She nodded and began pulling out what he needed and set them up in a big woven basket before she rang up the price and bowed deeply to him. He scared her something fierce as he counted out the money and placed it on the counter before ordering two off his goons to take the basket back to the ship. When they left, the woman fell to her knees shaking as she tried to breathe, a being so small had a frightening power that one could feel like the heat of the sun.

'That monster... I feel terrible for whoever caught his eye... Father Brolly protect them from that monster, please...' she prayed while still shaking in fear...

Frieza looked about lazily, wondering what else he could do, he had selected decorations suitable his tastes, his whore could get use to them, he also picked up a few books. One of cloth designs, a cook book and even picked up a couple of interesting novels on this so-called Legendary Saiyan King, Brolly. As he left the jewelry store he spotted Vegeta walking out of a sweets shop and on his arm was the Saiyan with that sweet ambrosia smell.

'Damn that monkey!!' Frieza thought, watching as the two walked down the other side of the street, stopping at booth where a man was making glass figurines.

He watched them, the boy looked stunning smiling and his laughter was light and carried in the din like the delicate chime of glass bells. Vegeta looked to be enjoying himself as they left the man's booth and joined a crowd that had gathered around a gypsy like dancer as he moved about with grace and elegance, but also fluid and sensual.

“Lord Frieza?”

“We're going back. I am done for today.” he said and they soon left.

'That bastard... he's going to pay!! That little whore will be mine!!' Frieza thought darkly as they flew back to the palace...

-Gohan and Vegeta-

Gohan smiled and clapped with the music, like a few others and laughing as some children ran to dance around the pretty young man as he spun and danced to the exotic rhythm of the music. Vegeta held the box of sweets in one hand while his other and tail held Gohan's waist, Gohan's tail had shyly curled over his own tail, a light blush gracing his face. The dancer spotted them in the crowd and made his way over and rubbed up against Vegeta, making the small smile turn into a scowl almost instantly as Gohan's smile dimmed and slowly fell away.

Gohan felt a stab of jealousy in his gut, but didn't fight or lash out, instead he pulled from Vegeta's hold and pulled off his sandal and socks, he set his shoes near the prince and loosened his yukata before he to a step into eh dancer's bubble, narrowly hitting his toes with his own. The gypsy glared at him and he smirked back, a challenge in his eyes as the dance pushed off of Vegeta and tried to step on Gohan's tail or make him fall with a well placed trip or tug of the tail, but Gohan was proving to be nimbler than the dancer, making the crowd cheer and shout as Vegeta looked rather stunned.

Many of the dominants were whistling and shouting out to the young males cheering them on. The gypsy growled and stomped hard on the floor, swinging his arms and scarf into Gohan's face, but the earth raised Saiyan, caught the scarf and with three quick  spins and a quick as lightning, smooth as water movements of the hands, he tied the gypsy up in his own scarf and smiled as he sat on his haunches while the male glared back at him.

“You know, it's not wise to rub up on someone's boyfriend.” Gohan told him.

“You think he's serious!? He's the prince! He can have anyone he wants! Why would he want a third class piece of tail like you?”

“Because unlike you, I don't stoop as low as to acting like a wanton harlot to get a man to bed me.” Gohan snapped back, his Ki spiking to the point a gray aura surrounded him.

That made the gypsy shut up and sigh. Gohan nodded and untied him before moving back to Vegeta's said and putting his socks and sandals back on. His feet had gotten cold even if the day was hot. Vegeta smirked and kissed Gohan's neck, growling happily in his ear.

“That was impressive, Gohan... did you feel jealous?”

“... yes...” Gohan admitted, blushing softly.

“That's nice to hear, but you needn't worry I'll only look at you and you alone...” Vegeta promised him before leading him away from the slowly dissipating crowd. They walked around some more and found a lovely restaurant to eat lunch at.

They were given a private room with the view of the distant farmlands as their servers worked quickly and silently to get them comfy and make sure they were satisfied with their meal. Gohan wasn't use to all this attention, but he figured if he stayed with Vegeta, he'd have to get use to it. They ate in calm, talking about their childhoods, or as much of it as Vegeta wanted to tell him. Gohan nodded his understanding and told the prince that he didn't have to tell him anything he felt was too personal.

Vegeta enjoyed this date a lot better than he thought he would. He figured he'd see Gohan's true colors when he offered to pay for everything, but was shocked when the boy didn't take advantage. Gohan stayed sweet and shy, sometimes getting a bit freaked out when he offered to by him something expensive. So far the only expensive things he's paid for was the box of sweets and their lunch. Gohan was more content on window shopping and thinking of getting gifts for his family rather than himself.

He liked hearing about Gohan's childhood and he loved the many expressions that graced his face as he spoke fondly of his home on Earth. He told him it was similar to Vegetasei, though not as rich in culture and their beliefs were very different. He also told Vegeta that he'd like to go visit it sometime and the prince secretly filed that away for another time.

There was really nothing about the boy he didn't like! He was smart, funny, beautiful! And he was playful, a bit naïve, but innocent and so cute! He was just so perfect!! Vegeta sighed when he noticed the sun was setting and new they had to be back at the Son's house before 8. He picked up the boy once more, and took off into the air, the flight back was silent and peaceful. Vegeta looked to see Gohan playing with the chain his mother gave him.

“She was murdered... her and my little brother, Turles... Frieza was the one who did it.” he finally said, shocking Gohan. “This necklace... she gave it to me for my fifth birthday telling me to give it to my mate one day. Back then I didn't want a mate, I didn't need one. All I waned, all I NEEDED was her and Turles and father...”

“I'm so sorry...”

“There's no need to be.”

“But you were lonely weren't you? Not having your mother to go to when you needed her advice or to have hold you without asking why... I never had a brother or sister, but I bet you felt so proud to have him there so you could show him how to be a good guy when he got bigger... I bet you were looking forward to having someone to look after to protect and watch your back... You must've felt so sad and so scared when it happened.”

“You have no idea... that's why I want you safe and sound. I don't want to lose you... I can't or I'll go mad for sure... the only saving grace I had back then was my mother's words to grow up strong and to find a mate she would be proud to call her child. If she was alive now, I'm sure she'd be very much in love with the idea of you being my mate. You are so much like it it's almost frightening.” Vegeta laughed a bit before he clear his throat an blinked his eyes.

Gohan smiled and carefully wiped away the silent tears that had fallen on his suitors face.

“And I wasn't really lonely. I had your Uncle and Aunt there with me, through thick and thin, watching my back as I watched theirs, I also had Burdock. He may not have been my mother, but he did care for me to the best of his abilities. Father also benefited from him always being here, so it didn't surprise me when they got mated a few years after my mother's death. But sadly, Burdock can't get pregnant, so they couldn't have a baby together, but still they are happy never the less and I am glad. Father needed him more than I did.”

“Everyone needs someone to be there even if it's someone you don't expect... I know I didn't expect you to be there for me, but you always were. You were there ready to catch me when I fell.”

“And I will always catch you when you fall.” Vegeta promised him.

They landed in front of the house and Vegeta gave Gohan to adjust himself before they walked into the house. Toma was crawling about on the floor and seeing his bigger cousin he squealed and babbled, waving his arms in the air wanting to be picked up. Gohan did so, cooing and playing with cousin as his mother walked out of the kitchen and smiled.

“Welcome back.”

“We're home, mom. We had fun today!”

“Really? What did you do?” Cornelius asked, walking in from the hall with Nappa behind him.

“We talked a lot, got to know each other, we did some window shopping and he even bought me a box of sweets and paid for lunch!” Gohan summed up.

“Don't forget you embarrassed that gypsy boy.” Vegeta said, smirking when Gohan's face lit up in a cute blush. “It was rather amusing to see him out dance the young man. I didn't know he could dance.”

“Really? Brat what happened!?” Radditzu asked, wanting know everything.

Gohan blushed and glared at Vegeta, but with that cute face and that blush it just looked like a pout. Burdock came in and soon the whole Son family was waiting on baited breath to hear how Gohan stated his claim on the prince. Gohan had no choice but to tell them and Vegeta added in his two cents ever now and again before he finished and his family was all in tears from laughing and just all around overjoyed that Gohan showed more of his Saiyan upbringing. Soon dinner was done and they all sat down to a cozy meal.

Burdock shared embarrassing stories of raising Radditzu and Kakarot both with his first mate and on his own. Nappa and Radditzu told Gohan about some of Vegeta's more embarrassing moments, making the prince chase them round the forest surrounding the house. Eventually everyone calmed down and settled down as Burdock played a Saiyan lullaby on an accordion like instrument that sounded like lap harp and a bass guitar.

The song was a legend from olden times and it spoke of a love so strong it beat even death. As they listened to it, Nappa and Radditzu cuddled Toma in their arms as he slowly drifted to sleep, Kakarot was purring contentedly in Cornelius' arms and Vegeta was letting out a deep rumble, a purr of his own as he held his sleeping little Iompróir to his side, loving the serene feel of a complete family that surrounded him...

-The next morning-

Vegeta was sleeping peacefully in the guest bedroom, Burdock had slipped him one of Gohan's pillows so he could sleep with the boy's scent near him so he couldn't sneak into his room during the night. He was dreaming of Gohan fat with his babies as they sat in the floating gardens that hung around their wing. But he was rudely woken up when there was scream followed closely by a blast of Ki and the heavy thud of a body smashing into a wall. He shot up bolt right and rushed out of the room and into the hall.

He ran to Radditzu and Nappa's room and threw the door open get them up and help him fight off the intruder only to see Radditzu riding Nappa's length with wanton screams of his own. He slammed the door shut, his face a brilliant maroon red as he hurried down the hall to Gohan's room. The door opened before he could knock on it and a sleepy Gohan walked out rubbing his eyes cutely as he asked him what was going on.

“Don't know, stay in side and wait until--”

“Relax, this happens every morning. Kakarot just freaked out seeing Cornelius in bed with him... I don't blame him and well I think it's a fitting punishment for the brat... Gohan get ready we're leaving for the palace soon.”

“Hai...” He yawned and went back into this room as Vegeta blinked, this family was just too weird. Burdock walked to Kakarot's door and in seconds he was cooing and coddling his youngest child as Cornelius crawled out of the room, and into the bathroom, screaming in pain when the cold water hit the slight burns on his skin.

'Ugh, it's too early to deal with this.' he thought going back to his room to get ready to go home as well...

-Royal Palace-

The son family was gathered along with the other nobles as the men who had raped Kakarot the first time were all escorted in. They still believed that they were being promoted and were completely unaware that they were about to die. Burdock allowed Gohan to skip out on the execution with the excuse that Toma was too young to see something so horrible and asked him to take Toma to the Royal Library to read a bit. Gohan nodded and followed a guard to the library.

Vegeta came back down from his rooms dressed in formal uniform as his father stood in full formal uniform and had his crown placed carefully on his brow. The two royals sat on their thrones, both back straight and an air of icy indifference seemed hang about them as Burdock, Radditzu and Nappa stood in full armor. Cornelius had been stripped of his status when he was arrest so he and Kakarot hid off to the side but still able to see the fireworks.

The other nobles were all fully dressed and looking regal as the two Saiyans by the doors announced the arrivals of the soon to be dead men. They walked in, looking arrogant and pleased, unaware that they were about to die. Kakarot stiffened, Cornelius wrapped his arms over his torso, his tail wrapping over Kakarot's as he whispered soothingly in his ear, trying to calm him down.

“Shh, they can't hurt you anymore, they can't hurt Gohan either. We won't let them and you know that. We won't let them hurt anyone ever again.” He told him, glaring hell at the men he beat up when he found Kakarot back then. “I may not be better than them, but promise you I will never let anyone hurt you or our son.”

Kakarot nodded, pressing back into him as he watched the men kneel before the king. They would get their just desserts and never bother him and his family again...


	10. Chapter 10

-Palace Library-

Gohan sat with Toma reading a book of fairy tales, Toma had fallen asleep after the third story, his tail wrapped firmly over Gohan's wrist as he sucked on his tiny fist and purred in content. Gohan smiled and couldn't help, but want a baby. He felt this calm over him like the calm before the storm. It was relaxing as it was dangerous. He figured it was his Saiyan instincts kicking in to protect his baby cousin.

“You look like you're enjoying yourself.” Said an all too familiar voice.

Gohan spun around and was greeted with Frieza standing behind him. Gohan got up and quickly backed away, he didn't want to be anywhere near this creature. Frieza was both pleased and disappointed by the reaction he got. He calmly moved around the sofa and reached a hand out to pet Toma's soft black hair, but Gohan's Iompróir instincts kicked in and he smacked the hand away and growled. Frieza blinked, but couldn't help himself as he laughed.

“Ohh so the little monkey has a back bone?”

“Do not touch him! Do not come anywhere near him again!!” Gohan snapped, glaring darkly at the alien, his Ki slowly rising as he moved slowly but surely to the door.

Frieza snarled and moved to rip the child from his little whore when Gohan turned and ran for it. He cursed and quickly followed, but when he got out to the hall, the boy was gone...

-Guest bedroom-

Gohan panted as he leaned against the wall as Toma cried in his arms. He had been sleeping just fine when he felt a scary presence near him and then the sudden movements startled him awake. Gohan calmed himself down and moved to the bed where he laid down and laid Toma on his chest. He stroked his tail softly, calming him down.

“Shh, Toma, shh... I won't let him hurt you...”

Toma whined and curled up, his tiny fist clutching his cousin's shirt. He growled a little, tail tensing on his hand, but Gohan just chuckled and began singing softly, he learned one of the Saiyan lullabies, it was about the Red Moon and it seemed to sooth his cousin down as his grip fell lax and he began to softly purr in his sleep. Gohan smiled as he turned them around and kept humming even as he fell asleep himself...

-Throne room-

The men stood tall as Vegeto read their achievements and they were awarded metals and ranks, making them puff up their chests more as their egos swelled to alarming heights. Vegeto just kept his voice calm, building up the suspense to such a height, that everyone was practically ready to fall over any second now.

“Lastly I'd like to reward you with one last thing...” Vegeto said and motioned off to the side for someone to come forward.

This was the moment Kakarot had been dreading since he woke up this morning and DIDN'T shoot his mate out the window. Cornelius led him forward, kissing his neck and telling him it was fine, they were right there with him. He nodded after a little while and then squared his shoulders. He had to do this for both himself and for his son. He walked out, taking the scroll with him and opened it so no one could see his face as he began reading in Saiyanese. As he read the Saiyans smug faces slowly fell into confusion, why was this moron reading a funeral prayer? He should be reading the Legend of Brolly.

As Kakarot finished his last line he closed the scroll and glared at the men in front of him, the 7 men gasped looking at him. They paled as they heard him growl and suddenly it was like someone let loose a canon. Kakarot's Ki shot through the roof as he roared in anger and charged them, Vegeto and Vegeta jumped up to stop him, but weren't fast enough. Cornelius caught his mate easily , but the heat from the Ki blasts he shot at the men nearly burned the fur from his tail.

The twin blasts hit the men, killing two instantly as the guards opened fired on the remaining five to prevent Kakarot from doing anything more. The throne room was filled with smoke and the smell of burning flesh, it took a moment or two for the smoke to clear and when it did, Kakarot cursed as he counted 6 bodies.

“SEARCH THE PALACE!!!” Vegeto roared in anger as he sent Vegeta off to the public wings to find his Iompróir and protect him...

-Gohan and Toma-

Gohan twitched, his sensitive nose picked up the smell of burning flesh and smoke. He sat up his face scrunched up in disdain, the air was coppery with ionized particles from multiple Ki blasts. He looked at Toma, who was getting fussy with the strange smell as well, but his keen hearing picked up panicked yelling as well as curses.

'What on Vegetasei is going on?' He wondered.

He listened to the shouts, but unfortunately for him it was all in Saiyanese, something he was still trying to learn. Toma fussed and whined nuzzling his cousin's chest to try and hide from the smell and noise, but couldn't.

“Shh, Toma... It's okay...” He whispered and moved to the door. He opened it and poked his head out into the hall to see a few guards running passed, a few of them pausing to see the boy and baby before they went off again sounding more worried than before.

He sighed and began making his way to the library, hoping that Frieza wasn't there waiting for him. As he went the hall got quiet and he paused, there was a strong Ki signature coming his way, but it wasn't Frieza's nor was it anyone he knew. He gulped and quickly hid behind a statue and shushed Toma. The baby fell silent as he felt the Ki get closer and closer, running passed him and Toma, but pause not to far away.

Gohan cursed silently as he did his best to keep Toma quiet so he didn't find them. The Saiyan sniffed the air, it was thick with the smell of burnt flesh still, but he could have sworn he smelt a very ripe female close by. If he was going to die he was going to make sure the bitch was pregnant with child first. He looked around the hall, the smell was pretty strong here, so she either was just here or was still here.

“I know you're here, my dear, come out. I won't hurt you.” He called.

Gohan wasn't stupid, he remained hidden as Toma curled up deeper into his chest, tears leaking out of his eyes as silent whimpers fell from his lips. Gohan carefully moved behind the statue, hoping to not be found, but he screamed when he was grabbed from behind and forced against the wall, his grip on Toma slipping as the baby fell to the floor, landing pretty hard on his bottom. That shocked Toma before the pain came and he wailed loudly.

“Damn brat, shut up!!” Yelled the man, getting ready to kick Toma, but Gohan kneed him in the gut and growled.

“Don't touch him!!”

The man snarled and sacked Gohan hard enough that he fell to the floor. He then stomped is foot down on Gohan's tail making him scream in pain. Toma stopped wailing hearing the scream and growled furiously.

How dare that big meanie pick on his Han-chan!!!

He slowly got up up on shaky legs and took a few wobbly steps towards the man and his cousin. He fell a few times, but got right back up and tried to get to them. When he was close to them, he stood up and bit the man in the calf, his tiny hands digging in to the tender tendons on the sides of the knee making the man see stars and collapse as Toma let go and wobbled over to Gohan.

“...Han... Haaaaan!!!” He whined, lightly smacking his cousin's cheek.

“Unnnh...” Gohan moaned, but still didn't move.

“Haaaaaaaan!!!” Toma wailed loudly.

The man got up, blind spots dancing in his eyes as he glared at the baby that managed to cause him so much pain. He grabbed the little brat by the tail and picked him up. Toma screamed loudly as the pain filled his tiny body from his tail. Gohan snapped awake and tried to get up, but the man kicked him in the gut before grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

“Fucking little bitch, you better be worth all this trouble. There's no way in hell I'm dying without some bitch carrying my brat in them.”

Gohan's eyes widened in fear as he tried vainly to get free of the grip on this throat as Toma's screams egged him to get free and save the baby.

_Damn him! He's hurting the cub, fight, come on, fight!!_

'I'm trying... I can't breathe!!'

_Shit... we need our mate.... scream his name, do it or it'll be too late!_

Gohan gasped for air and tried his best to get enough air in to his lungs, but the man kept a tight grip on him.

“That's such a sexy face... Just like that little whore, Kakarot...” The man said and Gohan's eyes got really big.

_…… nice knowing you asshole._

Gohan's temper shot up and through the roof, his Ki went passed its limits and forced the man to let him and Toma go. Toma landed on the floor for the second time on his bottom, but didn't wail or cry out as he stared in awe at his big cousin. Gohan's tail and hair bled gold as his eyes turned teal blue. He looked really radiant.

The guy sat up and gasped in awe and in terror. There before him was a golden Saiyan, not just any Saiyan, an Iompróir. He knew well that Iompróirí were rare, yes, but what they lacked in physical attributes they made up for it in power, sex appeal and in fertility. And he just made the mistake of pissing this one off.

“There he is!!!” Screamed a few guards from one end as the royals and nobles came from the other end of the hall.

Everyone froze at the sight before them, but not Kakarot. He ran forward and grabbed Gohan's face in his hands and made his son look at him. Gohan's Ki dropped, though he was still in his golden glory as his teal eyes looked into loving dark brown ones.

“Calm down. He's not going to hurt you...”

“He did... He hit me and hurt Toma... he said he was going to rape and impregnate me...”

Kakarot's sweet face turned to full out rage as his own hair and eyes changed to match his son as he grabbed the man by the throat and snarled darkly at him. The man screamed in terror and struggled. Kakarot didn't care. He Just moved his fingers and then with a small flick, the man's neck was snapped in two and his wind pipe was crushed like a grape. Everyone winced at the sound as Gohan had picked up Toma and covered his head and ears as he shut his own eyes to avoid seeing that.

“..... Commander remove the body and put it with the other six... Uhh.... Cornelius?”

“.....” The man said nothing as Burdock and Radditzu rushed forward since the men were being cowards.

Radditzu took Toma from Gohan as he slowly relaxed and then fell into his aunt, tired and in pain. The large Saiyan managed to pick him up and looked to Burdock who had managed to pry Kakarot's hand from the dead man's neck and make him relax. After the mother was calmed down and back to normal Burdock and Radditzu quickly left for home. By sun down all of Vegetasei would be in an uproar...

-Frieza-

He had been searching all over the damned palace and the grounds for the boy, but he didn't find him. He had just gotten to the throne room when a monkey ran passed him and he heard the others screaming in rage and running out as well trying to chase him down.

“SEARCH THE PALACE!!!!” Came Vegeto's voice before he heard him telling Vegeta to find his intended mate.

Growling he hurried off looking more frantically than before. He knew all too well how the Saiyan courtship worked. If the dominant could keep the submissive pleased and faithful to them then they'll mate, but if someone more powerful or equally power as the dominant comes along and shows interest in the same submissive then it's a battle of wits and dominance. They both have to try and impress the submissive and if one of them can then they get the prize. But so far that damned little whore was proving to be difficult to sway.

He headed back to the library, hoping the boy was there, but as he got to the hall everyone was there as well, but they were all frozen in place. He floated into the air to hover over them to see what was going on and what he saw made him scared. How could this be!? His father killed all the Saiyans capable of getting that strong, but here standing before him was a golden being.

He watched in mute horror as another Saiyan stood before him, they spoke softly, their lips giving away that they were talking before to his carnage the second Saiyan turned into another golden warrior and moving quickly he had a the Saiyan that ran passed him pressed into the wall. He didn't see what he did but the sound of his neck breaking was enough to tell him that he killed the other Saiyan.

He was so awed he didn't realize that he floated back to the ground until the Burdock, one of his soldiers and the two former golden warriors rushed pass him, the lingering smell of something sweet and spicy still filled the air as well as the coppery smell of ionized air. This was getting progressively dangerous. He had to tell his father. He'd take his little whore and have the other's killed, have the whole planet destroyed to make sure not a single damn one of them lived!!

'How could they have gotten so powerful!? This was never suppose to happen!! Father made sure of it when Brolly finally died!!' He thought as he hurried to his villa and into his room, ignoring Dodoria as he trailed behind him trying to get his attention.

“WHAT DODORIA!?” He finally yelled as the pink alien cleared his throat.

“Master Cooler is here to announce King Cold's passing...”

Frieza froze as he paled and ran to the den where his brother stood looking at a painting of Vegetasei's northern Valley or the Mating grounds as they were more accurately called. Cooler turned to his brother and knelt down so he was at least somewhat level with the short alien.

“I'm sorry, Frieza, father's gone... He passed last night when I was out getting a doctor for him.”

Frieza didn't say anything before he slammed his tail into the floor, barely chipping the marble.

“No this cannot be happening!! There are two, TWO Super Saiyans!!” Frieza yelled.

“What!?!” came both Dodoria's and Cooler's shouts.

“Yes!! I saw them with my own eyes!! I doubt they are as powerful as Brolly had been but still they reached a peak that no one has in over 3000 years!!”

Cooler gulped in confusion, he didn't understand they kept the population at their weakest levels, but still powerful enough to be of use in a battle. Then again a lot of the Saiyans went off world so it was quite possible even if he wished it wasn't. This was a problem. They needed the Saiyans to do the dirty work for them, but they also feared how powerful they could get. Brolly was almost as powerful as a god!!

“Damn... we'll have to get rid of them then...”

“I agree, but I want one of them as my harem boy. He's one of the Super Saiyans as well.”

“why would you want one--?”

“Ki bonds, brother. If he can't raise his Ki then he cannot transform, ever.”

Cooler smiled and agreed...

-Royal palace. A few days later-

Vegeta stood on the balcony of his green room watching the construction of his new house. It was tradition to have the newly mated prince and princess live separate from the royal palace so they can get use to one another. He also wanted the house to have extra features. Such as the floating gardens and the waterfall that led to a pool.

“My prince, the construction is moving faster than we expected.” said a councilor as he read over the reports.

“How soon will it be finished?”

“By the start of the festival. The villa has also been prepped for you and the future princess. We hired a staff of asexual aliens to prepare meals for you both. And to tend to your needs that do not involve the bedroom.” The councilor said, blushing a bit.

“Good... I am going out then. If father needs me let him know that I went to see the Sons.”

“Yes, my prince.” the man said bowing as the prince floated into the air and took off for the Sons house.

He had been agitated the last few days. After the SS incident Burdock had refused to let anyone near the house and well his father was in bed nursing a broken arm. He hoped he would fair much better than his father. He stopped in town, recalling some of the things that Gohan had pointed out to him that he wanted to get his family when he got a decent job.

'I hope he doesn't mind me buying them for them...' he thought as he did the light shopping and left before anyone realized the prince had been shopping by himself and in person.

He flew to the Sons house and landed on the edge of the clearing, waving his tail around to release some of his scent. The smell of black pine trees filled the area and was carried to the house on the breeze. He waited on the edge and no less than a second later Burdock was at the door, looking ready to murder him.

“Brat, what are you doing here!?”

“I wanted to see Gohan...” He said, lifting his hands with the bags. “I even brought peace offerings...”

Burdock's glare dropped and he shut the door behind him as he walked over to him. Vegeta kept himself relaxed as Burdock stood beside him and then took the bag and looked in it. He blinked and looked at him in question.

“Gohan wanted these for you guys... I figured I pick them up for him since he will be my mate pretty soon...” Vegeta said.

“You're really serious if you're risking me skinning your ass.” Burdock said. He shook his head and sighed. “Go in. I'm gonna go play naughty nurse with your daddy as an apology for breaking his arm.”

“You were worried about your son and grandson. I would've doe the same damn thing and so would father.” Vegeta said.

“Hn. Put my gift in the cupboard, Kakarot knows which one.” Burdock said before he floated into the air and took off with a small burst of Ki.

Vegeta walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Radditzu opened the door and smiled at him as he stepped to the side and let him in. Kakarot was taking a small nap with Toma, who was hanging awkwardly on his aunts stomach and drooling. Nappa and Cornelius were busy in the kitchen, the smell of roasting meat filling the air.

“Where's Gohan?” He asked after he removed his cape and handed the bags to Radditzu.

“He's in his room. He's a bit upset with papa. He wanted to see you, but papa went into mother hen mode on everyone.” Radditzu laughed a bit as he pulled the things out of the bags and blinked in confusion. “What's this?”

“You'll find out in a moment... May I go up to see him?”

“I'll take you.” Cornelius said, cleaning his hands off and walking over to the stairs with Vegeta behind him.

They got to Gohan's room an Cornelius popped his head in and smiled seeing Gohan was sitting in his window seat reading a book.

“Gohan.” he called, smiling when his son looked up and blinked owlishly at him. It was pretty cute. “The prince is here.”

Gohan blushed and scrambled off the window seat only to fall flat on his face.

“You okay!?” Cornelius asked rushing to help his son up.

The boy nodded and then shooed him out of the room so he could change and at the very least look nice! Cornelius barely moved his tail in time as the door slammed behind him.

“Uh... he's getting ready... come back down.” He said and Vegeta nodded, inwardly pleased his intended mate wanted to please him even if it was a little.

It took a few minutes, but Gohan came down dressed in his best slacks and tunic, blushing slightly as Vegeta's eyes seemed to devour every inch of him. He gave his suitor a small peck on the cheek, blushing brightly when his aunt and uncle 'aww'ed him and said he looked so cute.

“I hope you don't mind, but I picked up a couple of things that you wanted to get for your family...” Vegeta said pulling out the items that were in the bags.

“You didn't have to...”

“I know that; I wanted to. I want to spoil you” He said as he kissed his lips softly, dodging the baby bottle chucked at his head a moment later by Cornelius.

“Thank you... Mom? Wake up, Prince Vegeta's here.” Gohan said as he lightly shook his mother who yawned and picked up Toma who woke up and as soon as he saw Gohan he squealed and held his hands up.

“Han!! Han!!!”

Everyone 'aww'ed again, though bother Ditzu and Nappa were depressed that they missed Toma's first words and steps. Gohan picked up Toma and kissed his cheek making him giggle and then hold his hands out to Vegeta.

“Han!!” He cried. That was all he could say at the moment, but still it was cute.

Vegeta took the flailing baby a bit worriedly but found that he knew what to do as he brought him to his chest and held his legs tucked in with one hand and supported his back with his other hand. Gohan then pulled out the items in the bags and smiled. He gave his uncle Nappa some knew lighter gauntlets that were a lot stronger than his old pair that had been destroyed in his last fight. Ditzu, the man had an obsession with drawing, got a sketch book and a whole box of various art tools from coal to ink even had brushes, pens and pencils.

“Thanks brat!!” Ditzu said kissing Gohan's temple. “For my first sketch I want it of you and Mr. Scowls a lot!”

Vegeta glared at the long haired Saiyan and said something in Saiyanese that mad everyone who understood it, cough awkwardly. He gave his father some knew tools for home improvements, seeing as he liked working with his hands. He gave his mom a few new cook books and some spices. Toma got a big teddy bear for him to wrestle with. Toma wriggled in Vegeta's arms and he set him down where the baby wobbled over to the bear and promptly began growling and bitting it as the adults laughed.

“I got Grandpa some thing too... Aunt Ditzu could you put it in the cabinet for me?” He asked handing him a bottle of cheap, but good wine.

“Got it... Thanks again brat.”

“Well you should thank Vegeta. He's the one who got them.” Gohan said blushing.

Vegeta just found it cute how humble and modest he could be.

“Well if you all don't mind I'd like to kidnap Gohan.”

“You aren't a good kidnapper since you're telling us.” Nappa pointed out.

“I'm a smart one because I don't want the mother coming after me and removing something I need in order to make a child.” Vegeta said as he nodded at Kakarot who was engrossed with the cook books at the moment.

They all laughed and he shook his head as he left with Gohan. Today they'd walked around the forest and just relax, no need to have everyone hound his sweet Iompróir about the SS incident though he himself was a bit curios as to how some much power could reside in the smaller male...


	11. Chapter 11

-Time Skip; Festival Preparations-

Vegetasei was livelier than ever before, the towns were being evacuated by the top ranking elites of the Saiyan army, adults checked with the elites and left their kids to be transported to the academy where they would be looked after by some of the aliens that came to serve the Saiyans. The Saiyans were very systematic about this. Mated couples went first since they didn't have to worry about fights breaking out over a submissive or a dominant.

Next where the single Saiyans, kept in different base camps until after the finale of the festival. Then they were free to pick and choose their mate. Guards were to make rounds regularly to avoid rape among the hormone drunken masses, though it was impossible to tell until after mating season and by then it's too late.

The northern valley was the place where Brolly had been conceived and because he was a God among men, they mate the valley their mating grounds in hope that they too would produce strong heirs and one day gain status like Brolly had. Every night the temples and shrines were packed with Saiyans praying to Brolly and the moons hoping to be blessed with strong children or a loving mate, such trivial things that most would never guess they asked for since they were such battle hardened fighters.

It was like this from the Denzai mountains to the Gendon valley to the Vesian desert. Even at the royal palace. Those who were passe their primed to bare children or to be swayed by the moon would keep Vegeta running while almost 95% of the population was getting frisky.

Off worlders all milled about doing some last minute eye candy viewing before either retiring after the festival or joining in on the after party activities. Frieza was one of the one wanting in on the fun, but it was looking pretty shaky since almost every day for the last month and a half, Vegeta had been out on dates with Gohan, he had finally learned the boy's name, having spied on a few maids that were preparing the princess's bridal chambers.

He hadn't been to pleased to hear that Gohan had accepted Vegeta's proposal to mating and marriage. Now one would thing that the wedding should before mating season, which it normally is, but there are some cases where it's after mating season. This occurs because sometimes one finds their mate close to that time and couldn't very well get it done all with in a few short weeks, it was too stressful an normally ended in disaster or unhappy newlyweds.

He was going to have to resort to low tactics and underhanded tricks, but if got him that sweet smelling virgin then all would be good. He didn't mind if they weren't virgins, it just made training them a lot easier, but this one he wanted pure so he could break him and relish every scream he tore from his throat. He wanted to paint that white skin in red, black and blue, leave his mark on him...

Had startled himself with that last thought and then realized why he wanted the boy so much, sure others smelt pretty and good, but this was the first time in heaven knows how long that he ever wanted to mate with someone, to take a mate to sire children! He at first thought he had gone made, but his brother assured him that it was only logical since he's never settled down or thought about it, not to mention had anyone catch his attention so completely. Yes, tonight would surely prove him the victor.

-Throne room-

“The grounds have been prepared, food and drink stalls are all open and ready to go, musicians from all over are here as well as various forms of entertainment. We also set up the watch towers and the patrol units and routes. The doctors are set up at each tower to provide enzymes for the soldiers on duty as well as check on anyone who needs the attention. We also have a grave yard unit to collect anyone unfortunate to die.” Said a low ranking captain.

“Thank you, Burtus. The stage area, who is that coming?”

“That's been set up, right now they are testing out the supports to make sure it can handle tonight as well as the private box for you and the King as well as the prince and the princess.” Burtus said flipping through the small stack of papers. “so far no reports of kidnappings or rape, we'll keep our eyes open as best we can. We won't let THAT happen ever again. I'm sorry it had to happen to your son before the higher ups finally changed the set up system.”

Burdock nodded, Burtus had been the man to tell him Kakarot left the planet, having tried to stop him, but backed off seeing the boy's stomach, it had a bump in it, plump from prime semen that was slowly absorbed into the body and fertilize the eggs made him back off and not approach the frantic mother to be.

“Good. The only thing left now is to make sure that a certain prince hasn't busted out of the dungeons yet...” Burdock grumbled as he walked off, Burtus blinked once, twice, three times before he laughed and walked out the room to finish with other preparations that need to be done.

-Tower Dungeon-

Vegeta was not a happy man right now, ohhh no he was not happy at all. He paced the length of the room, which was pretty big for a cell. In fact this was the cell they used to hold royal or high ranking war prisoners in so it was pretty lavish since they didn't want them getting sick and dying. He had gotten up this morning, intent on going to see Gohan, but before he could even sit up in his bed, he had half a dozen Saiyans close to Nappa's size dog pile on him and then drag him off screaming and yelling to the tower.

Ohh he was so going to kill his father for this, he would be the only one to order such an attack on his own son! But then again, Burdock turned the tables on the King who was in the tower across the way from him and judging by the screams coming from Vegeto, he was not pleased with being locked up in his own castle.

He spun when the door opened and said admiral walked into the room, smiling at him.

“Yo, kiddo.” He said and leaned on the closed door, arms crossed.

“You're looking more feminine today.” Vegeta said, noting the more noticeable curve in the man's waist before looking at his tail that had a glossy sheen to it.

“Genetic quirk... If you thought Gohan was beautiful before, wait til you see him tonight... but I wanted to talk to you about that.” Burdock said, jokingly at first before he got serious and made a gesture for the prince to sit down.

Vegeta took a seat on the bed, figuring that if he needed to throw a fit at least the bed would be destroyed and nothing else. Burdock sighed as he carefully sat on the floor, his normally build form was nearly lithe and amazingly slender, the body of a submissive and the Iompróir was a fascinating mystery. The body was preparing itself for sex and for child birth, though he felt sadden that Burdock wouldn't get that joy since he was barren. He was taken from his thoughts when Burdock rested his angular face on his knee and looked him sharply in the eyes.

“How much do you love my grandson?” He asked.

“I'd no sooner rip of my own tail jump into the deepest pits of hell for him” Vegeta said, his chest swelling with pride at his declaration, not a moment of pause or hesitation. He was sure of his choice from the moment he saw him, from the moment he saw those pleading eyes.

“Heh, chauvinist... just like Vegeto.” Burdock laughed. “Well since you're so sure of yourself, I hope you can prove it to me. As you know Gohan is an Iompróir.”

“Yes, I knew that from his scent alone. Let alone when I saw his tail, the Iompróirí's tail is longer than the average submissive and female Saiyan.”

“Hn. Well Gohan's not you normal Iompróir...” He stopped not sure how to say this, but seeing no other way he continued, “Gohan's the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg.”

Vegeta felt everything stop, he was froze as the words echoed in his mind and deep in his gut.

_The Brídeach an Gealach Dearg!! You've don't it boy!! A prime mate, a very prime mate!!_

'The Brídeach an Gealach Dearg? But it's been three thousand years.... why now?'

_Who cares, boy!! You have a prime mate! You made a good selection back when we thought he was just a simple third class, but look he's a Super Saiyan and he the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg!!! What more could you possibly want!? Brolly must have seen it fit that he bare the next god!! You're offspring will be gods!!_

'Who cares about the damned gods!! I'm worried about Gohan!! Many males have shown interest in him, especially Frieza! If any of them find out not only will it be an all out civil war, we'll be pulling into an intergalactic one as well and with everyone preparing for mating season, we'll be wiped out and Gohan may die as well!! If not from being killed then the stress levels! You've seen it yourself, he's delicate, fragile!! I won't endanger my mate!!'

“Vegeta?” He snapped from his internal war with Oozuru to Burdock, who was looking rather worried at the silent prince.

“You have to let me out now.” Vegeta said standing. “If anyone catches wind of this, Gohan's in danger as is the rest of Vegetasei. We can't handle a civil war as well as an intergalactic one.”

Burdock gave a dry laugh as he stood up, wincing as he felt the first few pangs of heat hit.

“You know we can't allow that. You are not to see Gohan until tonight at the festival. It's like a wedding, it's terrible luck to see the bride before the ceremony....” Burdock said. “But if it helps you relax, Kakarot's gone SS three times in the last five hours and scared off any bone heads trying to sneak into Gohan's room.”

Vegeta snickered even if he was a bit peeved, but at least Kakarot was proving to be one hell of a mother. Scaring off everyone he deemed unworthy of his child. Seeing that he made the prince smile, Burdock bowed and left. Making sure the guards locked the door tightly before he left...

-Son's House-

Gohan stood in the kitchen with Kakarot and Radditzu, Toma sitting in his high chair picking beans like Gohan had showed him while the three males were busy cooking and washing the dishes. Gohan sighed as Kakarot twitched in annoyance.

“Really? This is getting out of hand...” Kakarot growled slamming his hands on the counter and then storming outside to tell the guards that Vegeto sent them to find out who was coming now before heading back in and going back to cleaning the dishes. “Really looking to die today, aren't they?”

“Honestly Kaka, how do you do that?” Ditzu asked.

“It's like flying, you just... feel it.” Kakarot said, not sure how to answer.

Gohan smiled as he turned from the pot of boiling water to walk over to Toma. Toma smiled as he held the bowl of beans up to his cousin, he had picked them all one by one to make sure none where cracked, broken or the wrong color before putting them in the bowl. Gohan smiled and took it, kissing Toma's cheek as the baby went back to his task of finding all the good beans for his mommy, auntie an cousin.

“I think Vegeta has some competition, eh, Ditzu?” Kakarot laughed as he saw how determined Toma got.

“Oh boy that's gonna be funny... Hmm?” Ditzu set the last plate he dried off in the cupboard before he picked up his scouter and pressed the communications button. “Captain Radditzu.”

He walked off to talk to the men reporting in as Kakarot turned off the sink and tended to the food while Gohan finished helping Toma pick the beans out. Within the next few hours they had everything done. And just in time too since Cornelius cam back from the docks with a woman behind him.

“Kakarot, I got her.”

“Chi-Chi!” Kakarot embraced his wife and laughed as she stared at him in shock.

“Goku, what happened!? You're so-- Gohan!?”

“It's okay, it's how our bodies prepare for mating season. Thanks for coming. I needed someone to stay here and keep an eye on Toma for us as well as have you here for Gohan's wedding too.”

“EH!? Bulma will kill you for not telling her!!” Chi-Chi cried shaking the man as he laughed and let her do it.

“Calm down, Chi. I told her about the ceremony, she said that she would be coming in a few days since she was busy with some last minute things at CC.” Kakarot assured her as she sighed and let him go before she hugged Gohan to her.

“Your father's a moron.” She mocked sobbed making Cornelius squawk indignantly.

“Uh, Chi, I'm Gohan's mother.” Kakarot reminded her and she blushed as she began apologizing to Cornelius, who was sulking in a corner.

“Hormones...” Radditzu sighed as he picked up Toma and went to change his pampers before he introduced him to his nanny for the next few days.

Burdock came in then, looking rather frazzled as he leaned on the door.

“Rough flight?”

“Yep, couple of the smart ones tried to catch me, but I shot them down as best I could....” He opened the door and two Saiyans ran in before he slammed it shut behind them.

“Cayenne!!”

“Hiya!” Cayenne said, smiling brightly as he hugged his friend.

“Hey, Gohan.” Said Devon.

Devon was a tanned male with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was tall and built, almost bulky, but still fit. He wrapped his tail with Cayenne's and had his arm resting on his shoulders, smiling contently at him.

“Hi Devon. You guys look excited.”

“Yep. Devon's not to happy though.” Cayenne laughed at the scowl that came to his fiancé's face.

“I only came to make sure he got here safely. I have to get back home before my big sister comes and drags me back. I'll see you at the Festival.” Devon said before he pecked Cayenne's neck and left, taking off into the air to get home faster.

Gohan smiled and introduced his friend to his human mother, Chi-Chi just squealed and hugged the redhead as she commented on how cute he looked. Cayenne squeaked and looked at Gohan for help. Gohan sighed as he put on a wounded puppy look and his mother jumped on him, cuddling him saying how she loved him most while Kakarot just shook his head.

“Chi, let them go... Ditzu this is Chi-Chi. Chi, this is my brother, Radditzu.”

“Just call me Ditzu, it's easier to pronounce... This little guy right here it my son Toma. Toma meet auntie Chi-Chi.” Ditzu said to his baby as the boy looked at the woman in front of him.

He glared her for a while, not sure if he should trust her, but then he saw Gohan lean into her smiling as she hugged him and cooed over him. He instantly made grabbing motions to the woman and she took him with out a thought, carefully curling his tail over her arm and stroking the baby soft hair on it as he purred in contentment not realizing that he was getting sleepy until he was curled into her chest and sucking happily on his thumb.

Gohan snickered as he moved away from Chi-Chi and Toma as Kakarot mouthed 'you're evil' at Gohan who just smiled and flicked his tail like the cat who ate the canary. Cornelius just laughed as did everyone else. Cayenne giggled as he followed Gohan up to his room where the two were going to be held captive until later...

-Festival-

“Will you hurry up!?” Nappa demanded, holding Toma in one arm and trying to keep him from pulling on his mustache.

Radditzu walked down stairs in the original clothes submissives, females and Iompróirí. It started from just below the collar bone and clung tightly to his body, it was backless so the tail could hang out as well makes it easier to slip out of. The skirt was long and had one slight on the left for mate Saiyans a slight on the right for ones that have yet to mate. Radditzu had even pulled his hair into a braid.

“Calm your horses, Nappa!” He snarled at him, grabbing a set of shoes off the floor and heading back up, smirking when Nappa's eyes locked onto his exposed back. “You may want to tame your beast, your furs gonna fall off.”

Nappa looked down and felt his face flush as he tried to cool his libido down and tried to adjust the black fur pelt that he wore like a Scotsman's kilt. Cornelius shook his head at the bigger male's idiocy as he finished pinning his own fur around his waist and wrapping the part that didn't fit over his right shoulder.

“Don't forget Nappa, Gohan's Vegeta's mate to be. He has to look the best.”

“I fail to see why... the gown's just going to get ripped to shreds.” Nappa told him, settling Toma into the wrap of his furs smirking when the baby cuddled into the warm fur.

“I know, but with those court members looking for the slightest imperfection to deny the mating as well as the marriage Gohan has a lot on his shoulders.” He said looking up at the stairs as Radditzu came back down and pulled Toma out of his father's wrap and hugged him tightly wanting to hold him as much as he could before his body craved for Nappa.

“I know. It's just I've always hated that.” Nappa said recalling his three older sisters going through the same thing before the were mated.

Burdock came down, his hair had been left down framing his face as his gown swept the floor softly. It was the same as Ditzu's, but a bit fancier since he's the King's second mate and tonight they were making the mating public knowledge, hopefully to shut up the court members who are against Vegeta's and Gohan's mating.

“They should be down. Gohan's a bit nervous.” Burdock said, sighing a bit as he heard Chi-Chi and Kakarot trying to coax him down saying he looked fine, but as always the boy was too shy and too modest for his own health.

Cayenne came down smiling as his hair was let out for once the unique red color looked brighter as his dark gray eyes shone with giddiness. Kakarot appeared next with Chi-Chi, who wore a robe that she called a kimono, and both tugged Gohan down the stairs. The 18 year old was bright red as he stood before his father and uncle, waiting for approval.

Nappa was stunned in to silence as was Cornelius. Gohan's gown was a deep royal purple, making his pale skin positively glow. The collar, cuffs and hemming were all a bright gold and diamond design as the slight on the right had laces to tie it shut, no one was allowed to see Gohan's legs nor his back or tail. His hair, which he was forced to grow out fell to his shoulders as a simple ivory band sat on hi head, representing both his purity and his status as the future princess. He spun when Chi-Chi told him to to show the back of the dress and his groomed tail and then back around so she could put the cape he was to where at all times, it was a few shades lighter than the dress and had the same hemming as his gown.

“Well?” Kakarot asked, looking at his mate with a look that said 'complement him or you can use your left hand tonight.'

Cornelius snapped out of his daze and wrapped his arm over Kakarot's waist, nuzzling his neck as he laughed a little.

“You son looks so much like you it's almost frightening. I'm pretty sure that Prince Vegeta will have a hard time keeping both his eyes an hands off of him.”

Gohan blushed deeper, about to run back up to his room, if Chi-Chi and Cayenne didn't catch hold of him an calm him down, telling him he was fine.

“Well let's not forget that everyone single will try and get the Prince to fall in lust with them so they can be the next queen.” Nappa said, knowing that Gohan had a bit of a jealous streak.

And like that the boy went stiff and turned, the blush gone allowing them to see the the light gloss on his lips, with his natural beauty they thought he didn't need to put on any extra makeup. He squared his shoulders and he glared at his uncle that made him shiver as he said.

“That was really low... But thank you.” Gohan said, giving a polite curtsy.

Burdock just laughed as he picked up one of the five huge baskets of food they had made much earlier that day.

“Alright enough teasing, lets get going before Vegeto and Vegeta come breaking down the door.” Burdock said.

Everyone nodded as Nappa and Cornelius picked up the other four baskets and they headed out. The guard unit formed ranks, some stunned at how beautiful Gohan looked in the natural blue light of the Saiyan Moons. All three were glowing brightly tonight though only the second one would reach it's zenith, and at that moment it would be mating season....


	12. Chapter 12

-Festival Grounds-

Vegeto and Vegeta both walked around the grounds, ignoring the Saiyans trying to brush against them. So far everything was looking perfect. Well almost prefect, Vegeta was getting angry because he had yet to see his bride. Vegeto sighed as he pet his son's back, smoothing over the midnight blue fur he wore cape he wore. Vegeta sighed as he adjusted the strings of his tunic to let the top fall open.

The prince was dressed to match his bride, he wore the fur kilt like the rest of the men there, but unlike them he was not bare chested and he wore a fur cape rather than wrap the fur like a toga around him. He looked both savage and regal, the air around him screamed of his dominance while his aura commanded attention and respect from those around him. Yes he was truly a leader they would gladly follow into the depths of hell and back.

“Relax, don't get yourself riled up otherwise you'll attract more unwanted attention. Burdock and the others will be here soon. Remember there are those who will try and prevent you from mating with Gohan. He has to forget his humble background, if only for a few hours, to be the princess Vegetasei expects of him.” Vegeto said, trying to pacify his son.

“It's not the court I am worried about, father. It's Frieza.”

Vegeto gave a mute nod. Ever since Vegeta announced his engagement to Gohan, Frieza has been pursuing him as well. He couldn't count the amount of times he had to step in to prevent the alien from taking the boy or even harming him. It was clear that they were quickly becoming enemies, though they were never allies to begin with. Just dogs that Frieza liked to use at his disposal.

They got to their private box and sat down, to Vegeto's left, on the raised platform, was a throne for Burdock. Vegeta sat in his own throne on a on the lover level of the platform with Gohan's throne to his left as well. The had only to wait for their lovers and then they could relax and enjoy the festival until the finale...

The escort finally arrived at the grounds. They quickly formed their ranks as the group of friends an family got into order under Burdock's careful instruction. On the out sides were the guards a few of them carrying the food then it was Radditzu, Nappa and Chi-Chi on the inner left while on the inner right it was Kakarot, Cornelius and Cayenne in the very center was Burdock and Gohan, though Burdock walked in front of Gohan. This was so no one could see the princess.

As they walked into the grounds, every single head, every single pair of eyes and every single nose turned to the large group that walked in. Murmurs and excited chatter filled the sudden silence as they saw the group walk forward, heading to their spot and wait like the rest of them for the princess to arrive. But while the group moved on by there was this scent...

It was spicy...

Sweet...

Forbidden.

What was that smell!!

Chi-Chi could hear the sharp his off air that comes from someone sniffing but she heard it a hundred fold as she looked about without moving her head, Toma held in her arms, looking about in awe to see so many people in one place. Cornelius watched Kakarot's tail, it was tensing and then relaxing, a sure sign that his mate was fighting back the urge to start a brawl just to get these perverts away from their child.

The down side about giving birth, or in Cornelius' case, siring, an Iompróir was that everyone wanted them for their high chase of surviving child birth rather than the average submissive or female. But Kakarot looked even more tense tonight, why he wasn't too sure, but he silently promised himself and Kakarot to keep a close eye on Gohan.

Nappa snarled as he noted the murmurs, picking up things like:

“Who's the bitch?”

“Who, talk about an army, is the one that scent belongs to a whore?”

“Gods above, those third classes have some never using the royal guard like that!”

“Bet the submissive's an ugly ass bitch!”

Ohh what he wouldn't give to smash someone's head into the nearest rock face. His nephew was not a whore nor was he ugly! And how dare they speak that way of his mate's family!!

Radditzu wasn't fairing any better, his tail flicked up every now and again because he was tempted to kill the lot of them, but ha to remind himself that once they get to their spot with Vegeto and Vegeta, then the rumors and lies would stop and they could relax a bit.

Gohan was a nervous wreck even if no one could see him, he could feel their eyes on him, he could even hear them, but he forced his feet to keep going, scolded himself for trying to back out and run away. He had put up with it at school, even if the time there had been short, but still the students didn't have any issues insulting him and mocking him. Though, on the other hand, the other Iompróirí seemed to like him.

Pretty soon they got to a large clearing and they went off to the left, he blinked seeing a huge stage and on the other side of it were a few private boxes, one of those boxes held Vegeta. He felt his heart race as he caught the prince rising from his throne and hurrying to meet them. He felt 100x worse now. What if he looked ugly in this dress!? What if he wasn't suppose to wear one!? And- and--

_Calm down! Our mate is not so shallow... He only cares for you and you alone... now stop this foolishness and pay attention he approaches!!_

He snapped away from his hysterical thoughts to see Vegeta bowing formally, a low sweeping motion as he crossed one arm over his chest while the other went out to the side. Then he knelt on one knee and kissed Burdock's hand in greeting. After that he stood up and Burdock moved aside, bowing his head low as he did so for the prince and princess to finally come face to face.

Gohan blushed as he saw that handsome face he grown use to staring at endlessly, but as he let his eyes wander the figure before him, he felt the blush deepen as he noticed how strongly carved his muscles were, his large built screamed of savagery and dominance. He felt weak in the knees an had this urge to lay on his back and spread his legs wide to him. That last thought made his whole face a deep red color in embarrassment and shame.

Vegeta on the other hand was openly eye raping his blushing bride. He knew Gohan's body was feminine before with noticeable curves, but now that his body set itself up for mating, his curves were more noticeable and looked ready to bend to his will. The royal purple brought out the lily white color of his skin making it ethereal in the moon light. He noticed the cape and the laces keeping the dress closed and his back covered.

'Burdock remembered...' he smirked as he stepped up to his beautiful bride and got down on one knee once more, kissing those long thing fingers and then the back of the hand; the slender wrist.

He slowly made his way back to his feet and up Gohan's arm, kissing his exposed neck, loving the breathy whimper it brought out before kissing him fully on the lips. It was at that moment that everyone broke rank and allowed the gathered crowd to see their Prince kissing his bride.

Gohan was lost in that fiery kiss, the spicy tang of Vegeta's lips driving his mind into muted pleasure as urges and instincts never used until this moment were woken from their slumber to bask in this scorching, yet openly welcomed heat. When Vegeta pulled away, Gohan's lips had swollen a bit and were now a lovely cherry color. Gohan whimpered softly at the lose of those hot lips on his own and opened his eyes to see Vegeta staring into them with such intensity his very core, his inner beast was shaken into a pleasurable submission.

“Come... let's get you seated. You're about to collapse.” Vegeta said, softly in his ear, holing his mate close to him, enjoying how perfectly he fit him even if he was much smaller than before.

He wrapped is arm over the lithe waist and took his left hand in his own before they began walking, as the did so he kissed Gohan's hand, front and back, admiring the silky smooth feel of it and praising his bride for his beauty and grace.

No one had said a word no one could think of a negative thing to say now that they had seen the princess to be. A boy so simple and plain, he was strikingly breathtaking! They watched the display before them, many blushing and looking away, a few silently wishing for more. Others jealous of either the prince for getting such an attention grabbing mate or Gohan for getting the most powerful dominant male available.

Burdock had slipped into his throne with Vegeto and both smiled and laughed a little as they watched Vegeta kiss and pretty much molest his bride before everyone. Vegeto had been struck speechless at the first look and now that the were there, he could hardly look away from Gohan's natural beauty and turned to Burdock who had an amused smile on his face. The other Sons sat in their private box, joined by Cayenne Devon and Chi-Chi, with Toma. After that Vegeto stood up and cleared his voice.

“Welcome brother's and sisters!! Tonight we celebrate the three moons of Vegetasei as well as mating season!!” He called out.

Everyone began cheering and clapping before falling silent with a signal from the king.

“This is a time to come together, to be one in body and with the moons! We are a proud race! We are Saiyans!!” He bellowed.

There were roars from the crowds as guards pound their gauntlet covered fists over their breast plates showing their pride to be Saiyans and the best warriors they could be. The cheering died once more as Vegeto then indicated the two before him.

“And tonight, we will also celebrate my son's engagement to his lovely bride!” He called once more, a hand gesturing to Gohan who was sitting as straight as Vegeta, but inside he wanted nothing more than to hide behind the large male.

There was silence at this and Vegeto smirked as he watched the crowd, waiting to see what they would say. Vegeta's face was like stone, you couldn't see what he was thinking, but the glare he was giving them was daring them to speak. Gohan just steadied his breathing as he closed his eyes, waiting for the rebuke sure to come...

Meanwhile in the other private box, Kakarot was trying to thrash against his mate, but Cornelius had an iron grip on him. Radditzu was glowering, making his own mate roll his eyes before he got a brilliant idea. He got up and took Toma from Chi-Chi. She gave him a questioning look and he just smirked as he walked out of the box and set Toma on the floor and knelt down as he steadied the baby on his wobbly legs.

“Toma, climb onto the stage and call Gohan.” He told him, sending him out.

Toma nodded his head and he wobbled over to the stage like his daddy had said. Nappa then snuck back in and Chi-Chi gave him a hard glare, wanting to know what he was doing. Radditzu bolted up as did Kakarot to try and go grab Toma, but Nappa caught them both and shook his head.

“Toma knows what to do. Relax.”

The glared at him as they slowly sat down to watch what was going...

Gohan looked up as he heard Vegeta's slight intake of breath and saw Toma struggling to climb onto the stage. He managed it after a few flops and sat in the middle of the stage. He looked around, his dark eyes wide with curiosity as well looking for his big cousin. He spotted him standing up next to the seated prince and smiled, waving his hands happily. Gohan quickly moved out of the private box over to the stage. Toma began cheering loudly while many of the small children pushed forward to see the princess.

“Han!! Han!!!” Toma cried as Gohan picked him up and cuddled him close looking around trying to see where his aunt and uncle were.

“Toma... you silly little baby.” Gohan sighed as he stood up holding the baby lovingly to his chest.

He looked down when he felt someone tug on his skirt and he knelt down seeing a little girl with two puffy buns on her head. She was holding tightly to her big brother's hand as he looked at him with a glare.

“Yes, little one?” He asked.

“Can you carry me too?” She asked.

Gohan smiled as he reached out with one arm to carefully pick her up and Toma smiled at her as she giggled while her brother pouted. Gohan smiled as he knelt down and sat down and pulled the boy to sit with them. He seemed to brighten up and Gohan then made a silly face that had Toma laughing as the girl giggled.

Everyone was stunned, the children smiled and ran for the stage, cheering that the princess was a nice person and joined them. Gohan smiled and laughed, he forgot about the stares as he picked up the smaller ones and hugged them, kissing their cheeks or foreheads, making faces and sometimes tossing them into the air above his head and catching them again.

Vegeta smiled softly as he got up and made his way to the stage, the children quickly bowed to him as he got tot he stage, but Toma didn't. As soon as he saw Vegeta he began waving his arms to him.

“Han!! Han!!”

Gohan giggled as he held him out to the prince. Vegeta took him carefully as he knelt down, the children stunned at the baby's blatant disrespect of the Saiyan Prince, but Vegeta didn't seem to mind in the least. He just held the boy over his head and then brought him down as he laughed and then Toma grabbed Gohan's hand with his tail and pulled Vegeta's hand so they could hold hands before he wrapped his tail over both of them.

The other children smiled and passed their tails over the joined hands and over Gohan's back. A sign that Gohan was fertile and would produce many babies. Vegeta could help, but be smug, Gohan would produce the next God and many others for them to love and care for. Gohan blushed as he caught the heated look Vegeta was giving him and smiled softly at him.

The parents finally came out of their stupor seeing the display, the children all passing their tails over Gohan's back, a symbol that he was a fertile male and the ease they felt around proved that this princess would be a capable mother. So they began moving forward, but paused, unsure if the could get their children.

Nappa had a smug smile on his face as he nodded to his mate and his brother to go out there. The two nodded and made their way to the stage. They climbed up and Toma seeing his mommy unwrapped his tail from the joined hands and held his arms up as he cried loudly:

“Mommy!!”

Radditzu blinked and then felt hot tears fill his eyes and hugged his son as he heard him cheer mommy over and over again. Kakarot smiled as he knelt beside Gohan and hugged him, whispering that he was proud of him and that he wished him the best for his mating and for any children he bore.

“Thanks mom...” Gohan whispered back hugging his mother back as Radditzu knelt down to hug him while Kakarot shook the prince's hand, tightening his grip in a silent promise of pain and death if he ever hurt his baby before he walked off while Radditzu shook his hand and both him and Toma gave glares that promised the same thing.

At this all the other Saiyans came forward mothers hugged the princess as did the children, wishing him luck as the fathers and dominant males kissed the back of his hand before shaking hands with Vegeta wishing him luck as well. It seems the majority that came up approved of them, though there were a few that just collected their child and ignored the princess in favor of the prince. Gohan didn't let it bother him since the children all hugged him and got a kiss on the cheek or forehead.

Vegeto and Burdock smiled approvingly as they watched this, noting those in the noble ranks who were still against this. Vegeto looked at his mate and kissed his fist seeing the gears working in his mind.

“We'll keep an eye on them, Frieza as well. He's not going to give up that much I can tell you.” Vegeto told him.

“Just know that I will murder anyone who harms Gohan.”

Vegeto nodded as he stood once more, having taken a seat to wait the rebukes, as Vegeta escorted his happy mate to their seats and sat back down. Vegeto took Burdock's hand and called out once more as everyone looked to him.

“And tonight, I would like to make my second mating known. To everyone. For the last four years, Admiral Son Burdock has been my most trusted adviser and my mate. It was something my late mate had wanted me to do. And it took a while, but I did move on as she asked. Anyone who disapproves will deal with me.” He snarled darkly, a ball of Ki forming at will in his open palm to emphasize his point.

Everyone was silent for a moment before cheering, there were a few, 'About time!!' shouted at them from their former comrades when they were in the academy and the army. Even Burtus and Bossa were giving them knowing looks as they clapped and snickered.

Burdock rolled his eyes and bellowed:

“SHUT UP!!!”

And there was stunned silence. He smirked before he turned to Vegeto, who had yet to drop his Ki ball. Vegeto smirked as he threw it up into the air and Burdock shot another one up and it burst into fireworks as Burdock called out:

“Let the Festival begin!!”

And with that everyone began to light lanterns, fire pits were lit as music filled the area and laughter and chatter began. Gohan sat on his throne amazed as the stage was filled with Saiyans dancing, even his mother and father were out there.

The deep beating of the drums seemed to release the primal side of everyone as they ground and panted heavily against each other. He blushed catching his father kissing Kakarot hard enough to make his lips bleed as his tail stroked his exposed left leg suggestively. Vegeta blushed as well, thinking that if Kakarot looked hot, then what would his little Brídeach an Gealach Dearg look like. He quickly looked away, bringing up a gloved hand to keep the blood from pouring out of his nose.

Chi-Chi held Toma as she swayed to the strong beat, Toma and a few other children let out musical sounding howls as the adults did the same. Gohan blinked as he heard it, he slowly stood up, the sounds of the howls combined with the music felt like a magic spell had fallen over him as he moved to the stage. As he walked, everyone moved out of the way, bowing deeply to the princess, watching how the moons light made him glow, the enthralling sight was breathtaking as it was bewitching.

_Embrace mother, embrace her warmth and shine, Brídeach an Gealach Dearg...._


	13. Chapter 13

-Festival-

The festival was as full of life as always, families enjoyed good food, music and fun. God it was sickening to see. Frieza sat in his little carrier as his brother stood to the side leaning on a tree, enjoying the foolish monkeys having fun as if they had nothing to fear. He was bored already not having spotted the one he wanted. A few of his charming harem boys sat around him, eating and drinking, enjoying the one time they could honestly call freedom of Frieza's needs.

“Lord Frieza, over there.” Dodoria said, pointing to the stage at the heart of the grounds where they saw a swirling mass of Saiyans.

Frieza smiled, finally something that wouldn't bore him right away. He quickly headed over there and froze seeing the most breathtaking sight of all. Gohan swayed to music that only he seemed to hear, but he was glowing in the moon light, enthralling and almost surreal. He noticed that the males got of the stage and the music died to be replaced by something that seemed to call to everyone's attention. It sounded like a ballad of some kind.

He was pretty sure he heard it before, but when and where?

Looking around himself he noticed, that the males were on their knees, some where pounding the earth in perfect sync as others sang low sounds that gave a them the impression of the Vesian Monks. The rest hit their chests in an off beat to the men hitting the floor.

What on Vegetasei was going on here!?

He looked to the stage once more, the music was lively, almost furious and yet it was somber and mellow. The female half of the population was on stage or on the ground around it, since not all f them fit. They twirled and clapped before grabbing hands to form circles and skipped to the beat one way before letting go, doing a half turn and grabbing hands again before skipping in the opposite direction.

After that they all howled to the moon, their high voices creating the prefect high C together. Then they stomped hard on the ground and let out obscene grunts and snarls, scratching at the earth and pounding their fists into it before arching up and roaring as if in pain. It was pure savagery in a beautiful artistic form.

Frieza focused on the one body moving gently at the heart of the large gathering. Gohan spun his hands in the air and then he brought them down to his stomach, a gentle smile on his face as if he could feel the gentle hum of Ki that signified the presence of a baby. He swayed towards the crowd, his hand over his heart before he stepped back into place and brought his hands up, his fingers gliding in the air as the moon like made him glow brighter and brighter the higher the moons rose. The gold and diamonds glittered in the light making the ethereal being all the more mystifying.

Really he was at a lose for words, he truly was! And he could not for the life of him pull his eyes away from the scene before him. All he could think was one word.

'Mine...'

Gohan didn't know what came over him. One minute he was enjoying the show with Vegeta and the next he was standing in the very center of the stage. But even though he should be worried, scared even; he wasn't. No, in fact he felt warm, he felt like he was floating, and he felt safe as he twirled around, his hands reaching for the moons.

He let out a breathy sigh, his hands moving to his stomach, a faint warmth now, but soon after he mated, that warmth would be much stronger. He brought his hands up to his heart feeling it dance to the deep drumming, letting it control him. He sighed again, his hands sweeping in the air. His body was hypersensitive, everything felt different around him; the air felt like water between his fingers. All he that he could hear was the gentle whisper of the wind as the heavy rumbling of the drums pulled on something deep within him.

_That's it, Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, feel it... the push and pull of the moon, the savage blood racing in your veins... You are a Saiyan, born and proud..._

He opened his eyes as all other sounds came back, the loudest being deep howls from the men and hisses from the females. He stopped his dance as the music came to a pause and then as if the musicians and dancers knew what he was thinking, there was a sharp clash of music as one half of dancers slammed hard onto the floor bowing low  as they stretched their hands towards him as if trying to reach him. And again, there was a sharp clash in of music and the other half fell like the first before he swung his hands up and everyone rose onto their knees heads held high as everyone, man woman, and child let out their loudest howl yet as the music swelled.

During all this Vegeta had found his place in the many ranks beside his father and his soon to be father-in-law. Then as the music and dance reached its highest point, he snuck up to the stage and now he was kneeling between his mother-in-law and his friend while they all howled. He felt a sudden pull and stood up, grabbing Gohan hard around his lithe waist and pulled him hard against him, smashing their lips together in an angry heated kiss as everyone collapsed as the music gave a final bang.

To the off worlders, it looked like everyone had suddenly died, but they could see they were all panting hard, trying to focus from whatever possessed them as the couple in the center slowly put out the flames and broke the kiss. Gohan's eyes were tinted a little blue as he pulled Vegeta down for another kiss, purring at the taste of spice.

Everyone slowly sat up mates quickly moving to help each other up as singles helped one another out, smiling shyly when they found one they liked or had a secret crush on for various lengths of time. Vegeto sat with Burdock leaning on his chest as the both felt very hot and were still trying to catch their breaths.

“Whoa... The Ballad of the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, we haven't done this since...Nadine use to preform it...” Vegeto said, a saddened and distant look in his eyes at the distant memory of his late mate coming back.

“I know. I miss her too... she was like the little sister I never had.” Burdock said as Vegeto laughed a little.

Once everyone was up and about the festivities were back on, though this time Vegeta took Gohan around to mingle with friends and family, enjoy food and play with a few of the children who had taken quite a shine to Gohan. Frieza had followed them, not at all pleased to see Vegeta hanging all over his little whore. He was just waiting for Gohan to be alone so he could speak to him.

'And look, he's alone!' Frieza thought with glee as he watched a noble's son drag the reluctant prince over to a group of squealing fans to hear his war stories.

Gohan on the other, sighed as he turned back to the children playing and he smiled as he picked up the smaller ones and tossed them into the air and caught them. Frieza got out of his pod and walked over to the young princess.

“You seem to love children, princess.” He said.

The kids all gave muted shrieks as the small ones hid behind Gohan and the brave bigger ones blocked Frieza, that is until he got close and they ran off in tears to their parents.

“Aww, what a shame... those little ones left their new princess without protection.” He mocked and Gohan glared at him. “Ohh, what happened to the shy little boy I met?”

“Sorry, lord Frieza, but I am not going to be your consort nor do I wish to be your queen.” Gohan said, knowing what the alien wanted.

“Well that's too bad, because you don't have much of a choice.” Frieza snarled darkly as he grabbed Gohan's arm and began pulling him towards his pod.

Gohan gasped, the alien had a vice like grip on his arm! He tried to pull back but it wasn't working.

“Let go of me!”

“No, you are leaving with me right now-?”

“I don't think so!!” snarled a little boy who had gone to get his father, Burtus.

“Let him go, Frieza.” Burtus commanded.

“What did you just say?” Frieza asked, infuriated by not being called by his title and by the bold command coming from the filthy monkey.

“I said to let the princess go.” He said.

Frieza laughed loudly, almost like this was the most hysterical thing has ever heard. When he was through he wiped at the tears gathered in the corners.

“Oh that was rich! A monkey commanding his superior! You should be glad I have a good sense of humor. Now step aside, I am leaving with my mate.” The alien declared, causing everyone to stop and look at them, but before they could say anything, Vegeto's voice called out.

“Frieza.”

“Ah, Vegeto, I am leaving now. But this filthy beast won't move out of my way.”

“If you are leaving then leave, but my son's mate stays here.” Vegeto said.

“I don't think so! I know your laws and I know your mating rituals as well. You'll have no choice but to let me take him!!” Frieza laughed as he yanked Gohan down to his level opening his mouth to bite down on Gohan's exposed shoulders.

“NO!!”

CRACK!!

There was a stunned silence as Gohan, shook his throbbing fist and glared at the alien who was currently laying on a pile of broken wine barrels. Gohan hissed when Frieza began to sit up and it got louder, shocking everyone with how it sounded very much like a Namek's hiss. Frieza stared in shock at the lithe boy. There was no way he had that much strength this close to mating season.

“Do not touch me. I have refused you since day one! Now leave me alone!!” Gohan hissed, growling when Dodoria stepped forward.

The pink bulky alien paled and backed off as Vegeta came up to Gohan's side and wrapped his arms over his shoulders and pulled him against his chest. Gohan sighed and calmed, mumbling how much he wanted to get away from Frieza.

“I know, Gohan. Just calm down; I won't let him touch you.” Vegeta promised. “Father, it's almost time.”

“Yes... Burtus, forgive me for making you work tonight.”

“No problem... Though it looks like Burdock's coming this way...” Burtus said and Vegeto looked to see his mate walking over and it looked like he had gathered up a huge escort.

“You lot escort the prick to his ship and make sure he leaves. If not blast them to hell. And you there make sure that these two get to the enclosure safely. Anything happens to the prince or princess and I will skin you all and roll you in red hot coals and iron!” Burdock snapped making half escort Frieza and his men back to their villa and then to the port to make sure they left as the other half surrounded the prince and princess.

-Out side the Villa-

Frieza was livid, he made to protest, to even start massacring the filth before him, but his brother grabbed his arm and dragged him off. When they were a safe distance from them, the escort making sure their men left as well, Cooler let him go and said.

“Calm down!!”

“This is unacceptable!! I won't let them treat me like this--”

Cooler slapped his brother across the face and hissed at him.

“Calm down. We'll leave and once things cool down, we'll send some of our men back here and kidnap the little monkey for you.”

“But--”

“Like you'd take the time to be gentle with a virgin.” Cooler cut in. “Killed the last one because she didn't know how to turn you on.”

Frieza growled, but knew his brother was right and that he shouldn't be making such a scene. Finally calming down, he agreed to his brother's plan and they left the planet with in the hour...

-Festival Grounds-

Once things had settled down, the children were all being taken back to the academy as the adults were all being led to the Mating grounds where the mated pairs would go first followed by the intended pairs and then finally the single Saiyans. The last to leave would be the prince and princess since they needed to be brought to a closed off area. While they waited, Burdock was telling Gohan a few last minute tips as the realization that he was going to be mated soon hit home and he suddenly became a nervous wreck.

“Just relax, fight back as much as you can, and most of all accept him with all your heart like you embrace the moon. Remember you are very blessed and Vegeta knows this now and he still accepts you.”

“He- he knows that I'm the- the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg?” Gohan asked in a shocked hushed tone.

“Hn.” Burdock hugged him close and kissed his temple. “There's no need to worry. He loves you and that's all that matters... Your mom said good luck and be sure to pull his tail.”

“But wouldn't that hurt?”

“Right now? Nope! It's like a huge turn on for the males. Us on the other hand its like putting our legs to sleep and allowing them the advantage to pin us down and well, for lack of a better term, fuck us into whatever surface is available, which normally happens to be the floor...” Burdock said, blushing brightly as Gohan looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Excuse, me Queen Burdock-- UNH!?”

“That's Admiral Burdock to you!! And anyone who calls me Queen Burdock again will suffer!! Official business and public services fine, but when we are not doing either or, it is admiral!! I am still a man!!” Burdock snarled in rage after he decked the poor guard.

The few men there nodded and gulped as Burdock turned to help Gohan stand up and adjust his clothes. He was a bit depressed that one of his late mate's dresses was going to be torn to bits. It looked really good on Gohan.

“Um, Admiral, it's time to escort the princess to the enclosure....”

Burdock's eyes hardened and the men getting ready to escort Gohan gulped and back up.

“I'll take him, you lot keep the brat busy.” Burdock said leaving no room to argue as he picked up his grandson and took off into the air. The guards gulped hearing the angered growl coming from their prince and tried their best to calm him down.

-Outside of the Enclosure-

Burdock landed and set Gohan down and hugged him close before he pointed to the dense trees.

“That's the enclosure, it's nothing by thick forest with a lagoon and a cave at the heart of it. That's were you and Vegeta will be until the heat dies down or until you get pregnant whichever comes first. Now remember what I said. Relax, your instincts will never let you down. Be sure to give him a bit of a fight, make him work for it. And most importantly accept him with every fiber of your being.... Now my dear, Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, good luck.”

“Thank you grandpa... have fun with Vegeto-san!” Gohan said before he picked up the skirt and moved carefully through the trees. Once he got through the thick tree, he looked over his gown and cape and smiled seeing that they hadn't been ruined. He began making his way deeper into the enclosure, hoping to get to the cave first and at least take off the dress so it wouldn't be ruined, the cape could afford to suffer since they bought it at store, but not his grandma's hand made dress.

He didn't know how much time he had so he kept his senses on high alert, having the advantage of sensing Vegeta before he even got close to the enclosure. He jumped from tree to tree, being careful not to get snagged or rip the dress. It took him ten minutes to finally hit a clearing and when he did he was awed by the sight of the cascading waterfall and the serene atmosphere of the lagoon. He jumped down and wandered the area.

It was amazing wild flowers grew everywhere, there was soft grass and trees close enough to provide shade. Ohh how he wanted to see this place during the day, but he knew that once they go into heat, he would be leaving the cave very often. Snapping back to attention, Gohan moved towards where the waterfall fed the lagoon. He saw a foot path and climbed it carefully since it was slick from the water lightly misting it.

Once in side he saw that it was set up to be homey, most likely done in advance to make sure it was comfortable for two. The walls were smoothed down and there were natural shelves and platforms all of which held bottles of oil, a medical emergency kit, bottles of lotion and soap. Towels, spare clothes and fresh linens were there as well. The bed was the dead center of the back wall where an opening was, but it looks like there was glass there since it would be unwise to have the bed there and if it suddenly rains while they were intimate, that would royally suck, excuse both puns.

He quickly pulled the cape off and then slipped out of his dress and fold them both neatly, and laying them on a high shelf where they would be safe from harm before he quickly fished out a simple linen dress, designed like the others, though he couldn't close the slit on his left leg. He figured it was for after him and Vegeta mated, all well. He slipped his shoes back on and with one last look around the temporary home, he snuck out of the cave and hid in the dense forest, picking up Vegeta's Ki before it suddenly disappeared.

'Oh no... he lowered it!!' Gohan thought as he kept moving in a big winding circle, leaving his scent in as many places as he could before he found a good old tree that would make flying impossible but also give you a fight to climb it.

Once he got into a good spot he curled up and waited.

'The hunt has begun...'


	14. Chapter 14

-Festival Grounds-

Vegeta was not happy. Oh no, he was not a happy prince right now. Do you know why? It was because his mate was taken away by his father's mate and he was stuck here with heavy ass Saiyans sitting on him in the form of a dog pile. Vegeto stood to the side, laughing, now seeing why his own father had laughed at him when the very same thing happened when he got mated to Nadine.

“Calm yourself, Vegeta. It's almost time for you to head to the enclosure. We do have to give them time to get there and for Gohan to at least get a a five minute head start on trying to hide from you.” Vegeto said.

“Damn it! Get off of me!!” Vegeta cursed as he struggled more.

Vegeto sighed and looked up to the sky to see something coming towards them as it got closer he smirked seeing that it was Burdock and he nodded to the men to get off the struggling prince, who took off without a pause in beat. Burdock rolled out of the way in mid flight and smiled as he saw the faint glow of Ki surrounding the prince as he disappeared in the distance. He landed beside his mate and laughed.

“Vegeta's going to have a tough time finding Gohan....”

“What do you mean?”

“According to Kakarot, when they were on earth he read a lot of books about animals and their behaviors since he knew they were human. He learned that in some species, the female will leave false trails to confuse her mate to where she is and if the mate can find her before another can then she'd mate with him. But since both Kakarot and I told him to fight back and pull on his tail.”

“You are an evil man.”

“So I've heard.....” Burdock said and then quick as he could, he pulled Vegeto's tail and then took off in to the sky as the King went rod straight and then chased after his elusive mate...

-Outside of the enclosure-

Vegeta landed and he growled, it was almost time. He lowered his Ki, to heighten his other senses. His ears twitched the slightest sounds as he sniffed the air, looking for hints of Gohan's scent. He moved along the trees, pausing when he caught hints of the boy's scent and purred as he followed it. He stopped when he saw the lagoon and sniffed around. The winds wee blowing from all directions, bringing with them Gohan's scent.

'Smart move, my dear Iompróir... But not good enough.' Vegeta thought.

What Gohan didn't know was that Vegeta had been watching him very closely ever since he brought him to Vegetasei and he knew the boy's thoughts and methods from those simple observations. He took to the tree, knowing Gohan felt most comfortable in a tree rather then on the ground or out in the open. He moved along the tree branches with the grace of a panther as he looked about and listened for his mate.

He stopped as he felt his gut begin to hurt and he looked up, the second moon had reached its zenith and that in turn caused all Saiyans to to go into heat and rut. He growled as he doubled over, his tail holding him onto the branch as he held his gut in pain. He was pretty sure Gohan was feeling this a lot worse since this was his first heat while this was Vegeta's third.

Once he was able to breathe normally he looked around, the world looked different, the edges of his vision tinted in a pink hue that would get redder the longer he stayed away from his mate and he didn't want Gohan's first time to be too rough. He took a deep breath and fell out of the tree, being hit with such a huge wave of sweet, sweet virgin scent.

He laid on the floor of the forest, a bit dazed, just letting it fill his senses until Oozuru roared at him to get up and he did, he took off into the forest again, flowing the scent before he climbed the trees as he got to a really thick area where walking on the ground was almost impossible. He hid his Ki and his scent as best he could as he flowed the thick trees, hopefully to his mate.

Vegeta slinked around the trees as he followed his gut. Gohan had a habit of finding a tree that was well guarded against the wind put allowed him to feel either the moonlight or the sunlight. And those trees could be found not that far from the lagoon. So he wasn't too surprised when he saw Gohan sitting in the tree, shocked dark brown eyes widening as he quickly began climbing through the thick trees. He slipped and fell out, but caught himself on his feet at the last second, but he collapsed with a gasp.

“Gohan!?”

-A little before Vegeta found him-

Gohan gasped as he felt a sudden drain in his energy before he felt his body heat up. It felt like those times when the moon was glowing red, though this time, he wasn't completely bed ridden. He slowly got up and he began moving, knowing that his scent must have spread out pretty fast and pretty far while he was trying to keep from fainting.

He felt a heat pool in his gut and certain areas became itchy and well... wet. He blushed remembering anatomy class where they learned about the Iompróirí. When the Iompróirí go into heat, they can produce a thick clear liquid that wets them and relaxes them for intercourse, but when they aren't in heat they still get wet, but the lubricate isn't as effective as when they are in heat. But by then they are use to their mate's size and girth, though it may be a little painful still.

He peeked out of his hiding spot, his eyes getting really big with shock as he saw Vegeta down below staring right at him. He quickly turned, hoping to get away from him, climbing over the branches to get to the next tree, but a second wave of heat hit him pretty hard and he slipped off the branch. He quickly tucked his feet under him when he landed on the floor, but collapsed as all his energy drained and his body broke out into a cold sweat.

“Gohan!?” He moaned as Vegeta came to his side and picked him up.

“H-hot...” he moaned as he touched his lower gut, close to his groin area.

Vegeta notice this and relaxed, it was only heat pains. He smirked he caught his princess without much of a fight--?!

Gohan hissed in pain, shaking his throbbing hand a bit as he began crawling away, his waist bothering him too much to get up and run. He gasped when he was knocked to the floor. His instincts screamed fight back and he did. He swung an elbow back, hitting Vegeta's jaw again as the prince growled and rolled off. Gohan hissed and bristled his tail.

Vegeta growled and charged Gohan, but the princess sidestepped last second and ducked his arm. He got behind him and with a mischievous smirk, he pulled on Vegeta's tail and took off into the tall grass, heading back to the cave, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Vegeta snarled as he chased his mate, attempting to catch him a few times along the way, but the little imp was almost impossible to catch. Gohan dove into the lagoon, swimming to the other side and to the foot path leading inside the cave as Vegeta smirked and floated into the air flying right through the wall of water.

He crashed hard into Gohan, knocking him back and onto the bed where he struggled, growling and baring his fangs as Vegeta snapped his own and fought to pin his mate down. Gohan grabbed his hair and pulled his head back as he shoved with his other hand at his chest, but Vegeta smacked his hands away before grabbing both with his tail.

Gohan gasped and tried to struggle more, but Vegeta used a free hand to grab his hair and pull his head back and the other to grab the base of his tail. Feeling that strong hand on his sensitive tail caused his body to lock up and then turn to mush as his head was pulled to the side and back still. He felt a rough hot tongue on his neck and screamed when he was bitten and blood slipped out.

Vegeta growled low in hiss throat as Gohan weakly whined and shoved at his chest, a poor protest to the pain in his neck. But when he pulled back and let go of his tail and neck, to carefully cradle his mate's neck. As Vegeta licked and sucked the wound, an apology for hurting him, Gohan managed to get his hands around his broad shoulders and bit into his neck as well.

Vegeta growled and sucked harder on the bite mark he left on Gohan as Gohan bit him harder to break sink and began sucking on it before he pulled away and laid there feeling dizzy. Vegeta eased up and looked at Gohan's flushed face, smirking as he leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. They swapped spit and blood as Gohan held Vegeta's head to his lips and his mate traced the curves of his body, stroking his tail and getting a lovely moan from him.

“Haaaa.... Geta.....” Gohan mewled and tried to move a little, but Vegeta kept him trapped under him.

“Shh, Gohan.... shh.....” He coaxed him to relax as he sat up and undid the fur cape and kilt, tossing them off to the side as he pulled the dress's top down and slipped it off Gohan's torso. “It's alright...”

Gohan nodded and relaxed a little, his body was feeling hotter and he wanted to fill these strange carnal cravings. Vegeta nodded glad that his mate wouldn't try and escape again as he got off of him enough to pull the dress all the way down and tossing it to the floor. He sat back on his haunches and watched Gohan laying in the moonlight coming in from the skylight above the bed.

He just looks so beautiful, he couldn't take his eye s off him. Gohan blushed and tried to hide from Vegeta's intense gaze, but the prince quickly pinned him so he was spread open. Vegeta gave a low growl, and he whined in return, but didn't fight back. He knew he was beat the moment Vegeta marked him. Seeing that Gohan wouldn't try and hide from him again, he sat back and looked him over, admiring his soft white skin, the pink tinge from heat making him look delectable.

Gohan slowly sat up, keeping his legs spread a little as he moved so he was leaning into Vegeta. Vegeta said nothing as he let Gohan's examine him. He let out soft rumbles as those soft white hands traced his defined muscles, his broad back, chest and shoulders. He growled when Gohan leaned in and licked his bite mark, kissing it softly, sending sparks of pleasure throughout Vegeta's body as he slowly kissed down his chest, teasing dusky nipples and then licking along the hard plains that are his abs and stomach.

As Gohan got lower, his jaw was tickled by soft curly hairs and his throat was poked by something blunt and wet. He gulped as he risked a look down at it and was greeted by a very impressive tool. The steely flesh was littered in thick veins and the head was an angry maroon as it wept for attention. He looked back up at Vegeta, who's cheeks had taken a light pink color to them.

But the look he was giving him, made him shiver as he carefully sat himself down on his knees, tucking his feet and tail to try and cover his bottom. Taking the hard flesh in his hands, Gohan was almost shocked at how he could feel the organ pulse in his hand. He purred as he rubbed it, feeling it twitch and grow in his hands.

“Geta.... what should I do?” He asked.

“Lick the tip. Suckle the head softly...” Vegeta instructed him, gently weaving his fingers into the dark locks and guiding his mate's face to the tip of his engorged flesh.

Gohan blushed brightly and quickly flicked the tip of his tongue over the tip, making Vegeta jump as his tail bristled and then fell lax, letting out a that thick dark pine scent again. It was heady and intoxicated Gohan pretty quickly as he licked at the tip again, tasting the spicy tang of Vegeta's per-cum. Slowly he began to lick more and more, sometimes placing kisses or tiny nips around the head, making Vegeta' jump and twitch with each action.

Normally the prince didn't like being teased, but the way Gohan was doing it was so fucking hot he couldn't help but let his mind wander to lewd fantasies with his mate giving him head in various places. He gasped when he felt wet heat surround the head and he looked down to meet misty blue eyes... wait blue? But Gohan's hair wasn't changing, just his eyes.

'Is it because he's the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg?' He wondered before Gohan grazed his teeth over the sensitive tip and he growled.

Gohan kissed his head, an apology for hurting him before he licked along the veins littering the flesh, sucking on certain spots before he took the tip back into his mouth and slowly, carefully took the flesh into his mouth and then took more. He swallowed to allow himself to relax his throat as he took more in. When the head it the back of his throat, a safe distance from cutting off his airway completely, He looked up at Vegeta again.

Vegeta had his head facing up, his mouth open in silent praise as his body shook with pleasure. He slowly rolled his head back down and opened unfocused blue eyes as Gohan's own blue ones glowed with mirth and he sucked, swallowing hard around the head and getting a growl from his mate. Vegeta pulled his hips back, admiring how Gohan's cheeks hollowed out and then became puffy when he pushed back in.

It was slow going, mostly to let Gohan get use to the motion and to give him time to adjust to the large flesh in his mouth, though seeing that he took a good half or so of his flesh into his mouth on the first try was pretty hot. Soon Gohan began to suck and lick as Vegeta picked up the pace of his thrusting, not wanting to startle the boy.

“Gohan... enough...” he hissed out, slowly pulling out of that hot sinful mouth. Gohan whined, wanting to taste the flesh more, but Vegeta managed to get him off and pulled him up for a kiss.

Vegeta growled, that sweet mouth tasted better with hints of himself there. As he devoured that hot mouth, his hands slide down Gohan's back, rubbing those luscious ass cheeks. Gohan gasped and pushed his hips against Vegeta's making them break their kiss to moan wantonly from the delicious friction. Vegeta began a slow circular motion so that he could keep Gohan distracted while he carefully  laid them so Gohan was on his back and his legs were spread wide for him.

“....Geta....”

“Shh... bare with me...”

Gohan nodded as he wrapped his arms over Vegeta's neck and relaxed, enjoying the way his hands moved over his hips and sides, sometimes groping his thighs or his ass. He was in complete bliss that he didn't notice Vegeta getting into position until he felt the blunt heat push inside him. He gasped and arched up, trying to get away from the slight pain and unbearable heat. Vegeta pushed him back down and kissed him, to muffle his whimpers and sobs.

“Nn... no! St-stop!!”

“Calm down... it's alright I won't go in anymore...”

“Take it out...” Gohan whined as he pushed at his chest.

Vegeta growled and shoved himself all the way in, stroking Gohan's tail with one hand as he kissed all over his face and murmured softly in his ears. Gohan whined and sobbed, it had hurt and the heat was worse than before. But what hurt most was something inside him. It popped and ripped, he could smell the blood from the wound, but Vegeta ignored his protests.

“It's alright, it's alright...shh....”

“It hurts...”

“That's normal. This is your first time. Just hold onto me and don't let go... I promise you it'll feel good soon...” Vegeta whispered in his ear and he nodded.

For a few short moments their breathing calmed down until they were breathing as one, their hearts in sync as they memorized the feeling of their bodies becoming one in the most intimate manner and what this unit meant and helped to create. Gohan whimpered, he was so full and so complete, he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Vegeta kissed his tears away before growling as another wave of heat hit them both full force. Gohan's body locked up, his inner canal locking Vegeta into his body as the male over him pulled himself out to the tip and slammed back in setting a slow but hard pace. He angled himself many times until Gohan screamed his name, his finger nails scratching at his back as his blue eyes widened more.

“Vegeta!! God, more!!”

Vegeta growled and thrust in harder, watching Gohan's hair flash gold and turn back to black but his tail had turned gold and stayed that way. While he was looking at Gohan' fascinated by his mate's beauty, Gohan was looking up at him, Vegeta's eyes had turned blue a while ago and his tail, that swished behind him had turned gold at well. What was going on?

_Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, he's the strongest Saiyan on Vegetasei... he's becoming a Super Saiyan much like you. Push him. Push him so he can obtain it and be even stronger to protect you and the baby you will bare._

Gohan gave a nod as he locked his legs over Vegeta's waist and managed to flip them over so he rode his mate hard and heavy, pushing his Ki until his hair turned gold and Vegeta pushed his to dominate his strong mate. It was a challenge, the higher Gohan went the harder Vegeta pushed his to over power him and to dominate, it was his nature to dominate and Gohan loved it.

“Minx...” Snarled, nipping at swollen lips.

“Grunt....” Gohan hissed back, kissing his scowling mate as he pushed him more, wanting his mate to see what he could achieve.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's tail and wrapped it over his fist and pulled, making Gohan scream and arch his back, convulsing as he came. Vegeta a moment after due to those hot walls caressing him and milking him until he came. But he was still hard and he smirked as he rolled them back over, keeping a tight grip on Gohan's golden tail as he brought his own in front to wrap over Gohan's half mast erection.

It was then that he noticed something. He froze and Gohan moaned in protest, but when he saw why Vegeta had stopped, he giggled. Vegeta's eyes were wide as he looked at his tail and even pulled a few locks down to see they too were golden.

“What? How?” He breathed.

“My mate must always be stronger than me... You achieved SS to dominate me... that's why, I am your mate... your Brídeach an Gealach Dearg.... My heart and body and soul belong only to you...” Gohan purred, kissing Vegeta with every word and bucking his hips into him as well. Vegeta had gotten hard an growled as he thrust into Gohan shallowly.

“Mine....”

“Yours....” Gohan moaned and kissed him as they started round two....

-Morning-

Vegeta sat with his back on the wall, he was looking at his tail watching it turn from dark auburn to gold and back again. How was it that it came so easily? Was it because he fucked Gohan 7 times while in SS?

“....Geta....”

“Hn?” He looked down at the sleepy smile aimed at him.

“I'm hungry...”

Vegeta laughed and got up he put on the linen kilt and told Gohan not to leave the gave only to get Gohan's tail in the air as a reply. He smirked and went to find them something to eat before another wave of heat hit them again.

Gohan sighed as he rolled onto his side and winced when his back and but protested the movement. He couldn't believe how many times they did it. Vegeta had been very vigorous when he discovered that he could match Gohan's power. It was the best sex he ever had! He giggled as he rubbed his belly, trying to feel around for the faint hum of Ki he'd get from a baby, but seeing as he didn't even have a bump in his gut yet meant no baby yet.

'I can't wait... Vegeta will be so happy to have a baby soon.' Gohan thought.

“I wonder if I'll get pregnant on the first try?”

“That's possible.”

Gohan jumped and looked to see someone at the mouth of the cave and he cursed he couldn't move and most of his energy had been used last night to keep up with Vegeta. He hissed in a threatened manner and backed away as the figure came closer. He stopped seeing it was one of the doctors from the palace.

“What are you doing here!?”

“It's the first morning. I need to make sure that you weren't torn last night as well as give you treatment to be able to handle the prince again tonight.” The pink creature said as he knelt before the bed and set down his medical bag, not bothered by Vegeta's growls when he came back with his wrap full of fruit and roots.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Making sure the princess can handle you. You're a brute in bed.”

Vegeta just snorted, so what if a couple of harem girls couldn't handle him, it's not like Gohan was made of glass. He set the food down on the bed and watched the doctor as he quickly checked Gohan's entrance, nodding and writing notes down before he stood up and handed Gohan a bottle.

“Take three pills after you eat and sleep as much as you can. His entrance is fine, well lubricated, more so than other females... but that's expected of the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg. Prince Vegeta, shall I inform his majesty or should I wait until the princess has become pregnant?” He asked.

“I will tell him when mating season is over.”

“Very well. I shall return tomorrow.” And with that he was gone, leaving the two in peace. Gohan sighed as he took a blue fruit and carefully pealed it open to eat the soft sweet green inside. Vegeta smirked and piked up a burgundy one and bit into the hard shell and chewing it.

“After we eat and you take the medicine, we'll go down to the lagoon to bathe...” Vegeta said.

“Mmm...” Gohan mumbled around his fruit...

-Later that night-

Gohan clawed at the stone walls as he screamed and begged, Vegeta was thrusting into him at full power using the added strength of SS to make sure Gohan's very core shook with his powerful thrusts.

“Geta... Geta.... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! GETA!!!!!!” Gohan screamed and came.

“Unh.... Han....” Vegeta grunted out as he shot his load into Gohan. They slid down the wall and onto the bed, Vegeta tucked Gohan beneath him, kissing his neck as he rubbed his stomach, frowning when he didn't feel the hum of Ki or a bump.

“Let's get some rest, 6 times is enough...” Vegeta murmured in his ear. “We still have another week or so to make a baby...”

“Love you....” Gohan yawned and curled up before he drifted to sleep as Vegeta did the same.

“Love you as well, my sweet Brídeach an Gealach Dearg...”


	15. Chapter 15

-A few days later-

Gohan growled at Vegeta, who had managed to tie both his hands to a rock formation and was fucking him hard. He gasped when he was shoved into the wall again by another hard thrust. Ever since last night they hadn't been able to reign in their sex drive. It had to do with the red moon. Damn it if only he knew what it meant!!

“Oh god!! VEGETA!!!!” Gohan screamed, cumming for what must have been the 5th time that night. He fell to his knees, leaning into the wall he was bound to as Vegeta growled and pumped his seeds into him before slumping on his back.

They knelt there, Vegeta leaving bites and kisses all over his bare back. When they could move fairly enough, Vegeta undid the makeshift rope and rolled them over before he got up and carried Gohan to bed. They were both tired and in need of sleep...

-Elsewhere-

“Oooh fuck!! Harder, Nappa, HARDER!!!” screamed Radditzu as he clawed at the burly Saiyan's back.

Nappa snarled as he pressed in harder, Radditzu was such a horny little thing during heat, but when hey had their cool off moments, he'd bitch and complain about Toma. Worrying about if he was eating enough, if he was rocked to sleep the way he likes or if he got to play for a few hours. It was driving him bonkers! But then Radditzu would get pissed at him for caging him in their little den and raping him to his hearts content and that always leads to rough sex and Nappa enjoyed every second of it.

“You fucking beast, do me the right way or I'll find another mate!!” Ditzu bellowed, pulling the bald Saiyan out of his thoughts.

Hearing the threat to his claim on the lethal vixen in front of him, Nappa snarled and pushed all his Ki into his hips and slamming Radditzu harder into the bedding before they both screamed, their climax robbing them of their senses for a moment or two, but enough to have Kakarot pop his head into the den and scream before he ran back to Cornelius in tears. Radditzu sighed and nudged Nappa.

“My baka of a baby bother walked in on us again...”

“... Shouldn't he still be in heat. I know you Sons go into heat for at least 2 and half weeks.” Nappa said.

“Duh, the baka's pregnant-- OH SHIT!!!” Raddtizu shot up, grabbing the fur wrap and tying it like a makeshift toga he ran out of the den and over o Cornelius and Kakarot. “Kaka, what's up? Why aren't you--?”

“Well this morning kind shocked us both... Vegeto-san asked us to tell you that Burdock-san needed to be rushed to the med wing.”

“Papa?!” Radditzu looked ready to faint and Kakarot stopped his tears long enough to grab his brother and carefully sit him down on the floor.

“Papa's gonna be fine, Ditzu... Vegeto tends to be a little rough you know?” Kakarot tried to calm him down and Radditzu did. Both brothers had accidentally walked in on their daddies 'alone time' and well Vegeto had one hell of a sadist streak and Burdock could put the top masochist to shame.

“Well don't scare me like that!!” Radditzu said. “If I had been pregnant still I'd have popped the baby out!”

Cornelius sighed and calmed the hormone crazy Saiyan and sent him back to his mate before he dragged Kakarot back to their own den, a nice little alcove in the hill side and full of very soft furs and blankets. On the way back, they stopped to eat and Cornelius dealt with Kakarot's worry for their son, but really he just wanted to get him back in bed and try for a second child.

“...Cornelius?” Kakarot suddenly called.

“Hmm?”

“....” Kakarot had opened his mouth to speak and then suddenly doubled over and emptied his stomach. Cornelius panicked and picked him up. He carried him to their den and then went back outside where he shot up to Ki blasts; the second one colliding with the first and making a flare like flash in the sky. He did it again to signal a doctor before he ran down the small brook and got water for his mate before he went to stay beside him...

-A week later-

Burdock growled as he sat in the room with Kakarot, his youngest had gotten very ill during mating season and he doctors were treating it as if it wasn't anything important. Cornelius had been sedated when he tried to kill one of the apathetic bastards. Radditzu was home with Toma while Nappa was doing his best to fill in for Burdock as he hovered over the doctors shoulders making sure they treated Kakarot well.

“Breath in...” the doctor said as he slipped a needle into Kakarot's arm and began drawing blood. “It won't do much, but we'll check his blood for anything abnormal--?”

“You better take good care of my step son you rotten fucker or I'll bash your face into the nearest surface!” Vegeto growled walking in and setting down a stack of papers.

The doctors jumped and began working much faster and taking better care of the ill man. Burdock let out a low purr as a thank you while his tail discreetly brushed over Vegeto's leg. Vegeto growled and nuzzled his mate's neck, making it obvious that this third class was his mate. He sat down in the spare chair and began going over work as he waited to hear how Kakarot was doing.

“Any word on you brat and y grandson?” Burdock asked.

“Well according to the doctor I personally assigned to the boy, they are still in heat.” Vegeto said. “But I'm worried no one's ever gone a week and half of no stop heat.”

“Myself and my brats could. But because of the quirk we have as Iompróir, we last about as long as a normal heat cycle because of how quickly we become pregnant.” Burdock said. “And this is Gohan's first heat, so he may be a little... dry.”

Vegeto nodded his head having been in that situation before. He didn't get Vegeta until his second mating cycle with Nadine. It wasn't uncommon to the Saiyans to have to go through two mating cycles before producing a baby. It was because that most of the year they are hyped up on adrenaline so to switch from one set of hormones to another, it sometimes caused a dry spell for some Saiyans. For those going into their first heat, dry spells were normally caused because they had never used those hormones until then.

“Well we'll find out soon...” Vegeto said as he kept working while they waited patiently for the doctors to finish up...

-Vegeta and Gohan-

Gohan laid curled up in bed, he hadn't been feeling very well this past week, he was nauseous and had to fight just to keep from being sick. He brought a hand up to his mouth, he couldn't hold it anymore! He jumped off the bed and ran out of the cave and doubled over, he wretched violently and shook as his body tried to control himself. He gasped for air and winced and let out another violent wretch before he collapsed fully onto his side, panting. He didn't know how long he laid there, but it didn't matter.

“Gohan!!”

He twitched and weakly looked up to see Vegeta dropping to his knees near him. The older male picked him up and held him to his chest, looking him over for injuries and the like.

“Gohan!? What happened?”

“... I'm sorry...” Gohan mumbled and passed out soon after.

Vegeta cursed and carried him inside where he got the naked boy dressed and wrapped up in the clean fur blankets before he grabbed the bundle off the shelf and took off back for the castle. He flew faster than he thought possible, not noticing his hair bleed gold nor the golden tail of Ki that followed him. He zoomed passed the escort that had been sent to make sure they safe. The escort blinked and then turned tail, to give chase.

Vegeta landed in the yard of the castle and ran into the building and through the halls till he got to the med wing and ran into one of the rooms and set Gohan down before he hit the intercom and demanded that his mate's doctor come to him immediately. While he was waiting for the pink alien to arrive, he made sure Gohan was comfortable and stripped down to his birthday suit so the examination could go much faster.

He looked up when the doctor came in and the creature gasped. Vegeta growled and the being snapped out of his shock and quickly went to work on the princess.

“Sire please step out of the room and... you may want to look in a mirror...” he said as the Saiyan prince glared, but did as ask.

He stepped out into the hall and looked at the mirror hanging from the wall and was a bit shocked that he was still in SS, but he figured because of his worry for Gohan he bled into it to back to the castle as fast as he could. He sighed and leaned on the pillar by the door, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down, but he didn't know what was wrong with Gohan...

-Kakarot's room-

Kakarot woke up from his nap and was now fighting with the doctor about getting out of bed.

“I said get off of me! I need to see my son!”

“Please stay in bed! You're in no condition to be outside!” the doctor cried, fighting against Kakarot was like trying o run over Nappa; not gonna happen.

“Why can't I get up!?”

“Because, good mother, you are pregnant!!” The doctor yelled and Kakarot froze.

He was- he was pregnant?

“Now please rest! Lay down and rest.” The doctor said, laying him back down and sighing.

Vegeto and Burdock, both had gone to tend to some business, came into the room and Burdock rushed to his son's side and placed a hand on his head.

“Kaka?”

“Papa...” Kakarto smiled softly and grabbed his hand before placing it on his gut and smiling softly. There was a gentle thrum of Ki and Burdock's eyes got bigger and bigger before he let out a delighted cry and hugging his son softly.

“A baby?”

“Yes. He's just suffering a mild case of morning sickness.” the doctor said.

“But why now? I didn't have it with Gohan....” Kakarot wondered.

“It's quirky that way. Sometimes you get it, sometimes you don't.” The doctor butted in.

“Well I'll be I'll be a grandfather.” Vegeto said, smiling softly.

Burdock rolled his eyes as he sat beside his son and felt the Ki flicker in his gut. Cornelius would be waking up soon, so he'd be in for a shock when he hears that Kakarot was pregnant again. He looked up when Kakarot sighed and rubbed his temple.

“What's wrong?”

“I have a feeling something's wrong with Gohan, but he won't let me out of bed.” Kakarot told him.

Burdock frowned and looked back to Vegeto who was already out the door to get a hold of the escort team he sent to check on Vegeta and Gohan. He had barely gotten out the door when said men stood before him, looking worried.

“The princess has been kidnapped by a golden warrior and there is no sign of Prince Vegeta!!” said the head of the small group.

Burdock quickly pulled Vegeto clear of his son's wrath as he shot two Ki blasts out the door and got out of bed. The doctor didn't even dare to tell him to get back in bed. He stood there, shaking with rage a he closed his eyes and felt around for Gohan's Ki. Locking onto it he ran off down the hall, Vegeto and Burdock on his tail as the escort came up behind them. When they got to the second part of the wing and rushed down the hall only to stop when a very Super Saiyan Prince crouched before them growling menacingly at them.

Burdock fall flat on his ass in shock as Vegeto fainted. Kakarot growled as he flared his Ki in a threatened manner and flicked his tail. Vegeta growled again, but he eased himself into a squat and motioned with his tail to come closer. Kakarot snorted and lowered his Ki back to a safe range and rubbed his belly, making sure he didn't hurt the new child he was carrying. The motion wasn't lost to Vegeta and he slowly stood before he placed a hand over Kakarot's and pushed it softly to the side and felt his stomach for himself. He felt the soft thrum of Ki and he closed his eyes slowly dropping back down to normal before he opened his eyes, which were still blue.

“You're pregnant and you challenged me?” Vegeta questioned. “Either you're incredibly brave or utterly stupid.”

“Where's Gohan?” Kakarot growled, glaring at his future son-in-law.

Vegeta nodded to the door and told them that Gohan had suddenly became ill and passed out outside of he cave they were nesting in. Vegeto, who had regained consciousness, said it sounded very much like pregnancy to him. Burdock agreed from his place of the floor still. Kakarot had been the same way so it was very possible.

Finally the doctor opened the door and he sighed as he faced the group before him.

“The princess is fine, a little worse for wear, but he'll pull through. According to him he's been feeling ill for over a week and a half now and couldn't fight it anymore. I took a look at him and I have to say congratulations, your highness, Princess Gohan is going to have a baby.”

Vegeta said nothing before he let out a stunned laugh as Kakarot relaxed and Burdock just laid back feeling faint at the news. Two pregnancies under one roof? Ugh he was going to need a lot of therapy when this was over. Vegeto on the over hand was beaming away with fatherly pride and an evil plot forming in the back of his mind to spoil his first grandchild rotten and leaving is son to deal with it. Pay back for his wife spoiling him and letting him deal with it; when she was alive that is...

The doctor allowed Vegeta to go in and see his mate while the others scuttled off somewhere else knowing that now that Gohan was no longer in heat and was now pregnant, Vegeta was going to be in guard dog mode and with the new SS he achieved... well, it'll be interesting to say the least.

Vegeta walked over to Gohan's bed and sat down carefully beside him as he lightly stroked his cheek and smiled when his mate nuzzled into his hand and purred softly. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly. His tail moved from it's place on his lap to tug playfully at Vegeta's tail.

“I'm sorry...” Gohan said.

“For what? I'm happy I'm going to be a father! I'm happy knowing that I'm have a child with you...” Vegeta said softly as he leaned down and kissed Gohan's temple, nuzzling his nose into those soft locks and breathing in that sweet aroma, hints of dissipating pheromones still lingered.

“I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner... I wasn't sure if it was a baby or just a virus I didn't want to get your hopes up only to have them dashed if there was no baby...” Gohan mumbled, feeling a bit weep as tears gathered in his eyes.

“Gohan, shh... I would never get upset with you. If you told me sooner I'd brought you home instead of keeping you in that cave... If there was no baby, we could keep trying for one. I care about you as well. I don't want you for just giving me children. I'm not like that.” Vegeta said, trying to assure Gohan that he loves him for him and not because he could get pregnant or that's he's the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg. Gohan nodded and sighed, feeling even more tired than he first had been.

“A baby.... I can feel it here....” Gohan hummed as he placed his hand on his lower stomach, smiling when he felt that hum of Ki that didn't belong to him.

Vegeta placed his hand with Gohan's and smiled as well. It was always fascinating how they could pick up the Ki of their baby who wasn't even formed yet, just an egg still. Vegeta would never understand it, but knew one thing for sure. Gohan never looked more beautiful than he did at this moment...

-Mini Time Skip-

After settling Gohan in their new house and in their bedroom. He told him he'd let his family visit while he spoke to his father about the wedding and a few other things. He nodded and told him to be careful as his aunt and Toma ran into the room with Chi-Chi not to far behind him. His father and mother came in with Nappa and even Cayenne and Devon showed up. Seeing that his mate was in good company, Vegeta left for the palace.

He walked down the small path to the castle, smiling at the floating gardens above him. He had ordered his men, with his father's permission and a letter stating their business, to go around to their allying planets to gather some of their plants and a gardener to care for them. He even sent a unit to Earth where Gohan had been raised and had trees and flowers from all over the planet brought back especially Earthen Roses.

Man would thing he was soft, and he was, but only for his mate. He was still the battle hardened warrior he became and with the added power from SS, he was even deadlier than be fore. As he walked passed, everyone bowed and moved out of his way. He got to the war room and walked right in. The meeting was going on, but he ignored the looks he got from the generals as he swept passed and sat in his seat beside his father and leaned on his fist, a scowl in place and his eyes hard as steel and colder than ice.

The generals shivered and went back to discussing how to set up their units with many of their warriors on leave because their mates were pregnant. Vegeta leaned on his fist even more, failing to see why he was here when he could be with his Brídeach an Gealach Dearg.

“Vegeta?” Vegeto asked softly so the other's wouldn't notice. “You seem irratable.”

“I want to be with Gohan. He's carring and I don't want to be too far from his side. This is our first baby and I know he's scared.”

“He's an Iompróir, he'll be fine.” Vegeto said.

Sure Iompróirí where born ready to have children and to care for them, but Gohan wasn't your normal Iompróir. He was the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg and as such he must always be dominated. An Iompróir can be stronger than their mate, but not the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg. He sighed and turned to face his father's ear and leaned so he could tell him without raising his voice more than needed.

“Gohan's not you're average Iompróir, father, he's... the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg... He's been blessed by the red moon more than once father. He's carrying and going to give birth to a god and as his mate I must be stronger than he is to provide protection and proper support for him and our cub.”

Vegeto stared at him wide-eyed, his eyes conveying the question he wanted to asked, but feared that his voice had fled. Vegeta nodded his head and Vegeto snapped around to Burdock, who stood to the side of him and looked up at his mate. Burdock gave him a small smile and nodded. Before he cleared his throat and growled.

“Eyes, front!!”

The generals snapped their heads back to the front and went back to work. It was none of their business what the royal family discussed. If it was for them to know they would tell them, but as it was, it was strictly for the family and no one else. Burdock snorted and looked back at them to make sure they didn't try to eavesdrop again.

Vegeto was still stunned by the news, he wanted to jump and scream it from the top of his lungs, but he knew that if he announced that his son's mate was the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, all hell would break loose. So he reigned his urges and simply dismissed his on from his duties to be with his mate.

“I will come by the house this evening to discuss wedding plans. After all you're mated now and need to be wedded for this to count.” Vegeto murmured back to his son. Vegeta nodded and stood. He bowed to his father and left with out another word.

As he walked down the halls to the Western Exit of the West wing, he smiled to himself. Gohan was pregnant. Gohan was pregnant with his child. He smiled and paused by the library to pick up a few books knowing that Gohan liked to read. Maybe they could just cuddle tonight. Don't get him wrong he loved sex about as much as any other health male Saiyan, but Gohan's stamina was beyond his level and well, he was kind of tired.

_More like you can't handle the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg's sex drive._

'Shut Oozuru, you were the one begging us to stop. I wasn't stopping until that damned bump had formed. I wanted to ensure he would become pregnant!' Vegeta hissed back at the demon that resided in all Saiyans.

_Tsk as if you had noticed it._

Vegeta rolled his eyes and ignored the annoying voice as he kept walking back to his house. He walked in and smiled to see Gohan ha got out of bed, if only to be forced onto the sofa with Kakarot while Radditzu was tearing up the kitchen to make dinner. Nappa was showing Toma how to carefully feel Gohan's stomach so he could feel his cousin's Ki.

“You're back early.” Cornelius said as he popped up from the shadows of the room.

“Father let me come back. I couldn't exactly focus on my job. Not that I would have done much other than blasting a moron.” Vegeta said as he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. “Now then is it safe to let Radditzu cook?”

“They won't let me do it. I just got pregnant, I'm nowhere near my due date!”

“I don't care, the doctor said that since babies feed of the mother's Ki while getting nutrients from whatever they eat, it'll cause fainting and fatigue. I don't want you getting hurt or hurting the baby. I wasn't there for Gohan's pregnancy, but I sure as hell am making sure you BOTH stay rested.”

“Cornelius?” Kakarot called in a loving tone. Chi-Chi covered Toma's face as Kakarot shot his husban out the window and cursed him in Saiyanese.

Vegeta blushed as did Nappa while Gohan, Chi-Chi and Tome blinked in confusion. Well at least the new babies will have a very interesting family...


	16. Chapter 16

-Time Skip-

Gohan sighed as he listened to one o the Noble women complain about er husband's lack of interest in her. The others were either just as bored or were trying to pacify her so they can get on with his lessons. Much like his grandfather had promised him, he began taking lessons at the palace in advance History and Politics as well as a few Home Economics and the Saiyan version of a Lamaze class.

“Really deary, that's enough... Princess are you alright?” one of the older noble women asked, noting his tail lightly rubbing his rounded belly.

“I'm fine... just a bit tired... I better take a small walk.” He said and slowly stood.

The women all stood ready to steady him since the pregnancy threw off his center of gravity, but Gohan found his balance and began to walk slowly out the tea room. When he entered the hall, the guards lining the walls all snapped to attention, one of them falling into stride behind the princess in case anything happened.

Gohan sighed as he admired the paintings and stained glass windows while he walked down the hall, pausing to study them every now and again. He wanted to be in his house with Vegeta, but it seemed some hot shots from another galaxy were trying to declare war on them and his mate was called away to hear the battle plans and to organize their army.

He was looking at one that was done in almost completely in red. It looked like a full moon and there was a genderless figure standing beneath it's rays, holding their swollen stomach.

“The Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, your highness... It's a sacred legend among our people.” The guard spoke up, noting the curios stare.

Gohan nodded, though it did little to help him understand. He rubbed the small bump in his stomach and sighed tiredly. The Guard stepped up and carefully picked up the princess and carried him down the halls to one of the private rooms and set him down on the bed inside before he bowed and left the room, standing guard at the door.

'I still can't get use to this...'

_It comes with having a prince for a mate, you should be happy that they take care of us so well..._

He sighed and got himself comfy before falling asleep...

-Vegeta-

He was rubbing his throbbing temples as the old farts went to yet another yelling match. Vegeto was holding a bubbling brew in his hands that one of the shamans, that he kept in the palace for such reasons, brought him. The fizzy brew slide easily down his throat and he passed what was left to his son, knowing he needed it as well to quell the headache. There was just somethings that technology couldn't beat. A good old fashioned home remedy.

“This is absurd...” Vegeta growled as he down the fizzy brew, sighing when the throbbing dulled away and his eyes no longer felt like they'd pop out of his head from the pressure.

“It stopped being funny after the first five times they did this...” Vegeto sighed and waited for the men to take a breather so he could get them all to shut up and listen. “Oh enough already!!! You're both acting like children!!”

The men stopped and looked at the king.

“It is very simple!! We'll set up spies in the check point areas and if these... Vamps are dangerous those units will do their best to cut their numbers down to size while the rest of the arm joins them. It's a risky tactic, but it's the only one that's not making me want to hang myself at the moment. Now if I hear a peep out of you I will kill you. Dismissed!” Vegeto snapped, he felt like a woman on her period from all the stress he has to deal with.

“Father, is that really going to work?”

“It's all I have without Burdock here. He's at the Checkpoint near Visa 7 meeting Kakarot's earth friend. Speaking of Earth, are you sure that's where you want to go for your honeymoon?” Vegeto asked, a bit worried.

“It's where Gohan was raised... I figured I'd indulge him by taking him to his 'home' planet and learn what I can. This woman that's coming, she's the midwife to him and from what I understand from his Earthen mother, she's a technician from their planet. Maybe they have somethings we can find useful.”

“I see, scouting out if the planet is worth more than just a honeymooner's getaway.”

“Yes. Besides we have to have at least one reason to protect it. And not to mention I'm expecting plants and gardeners from Earth and the woman is bringing them with her.”

“For the garden?” Vegeto asked.

Vegeta nodded, smiling. His little project was nearly finished, but he was pretty sure that with every new planet they discover and alley with, there would be new plants to add to the garden. And it seemed to be Gohan's favorite place to be when he wasn't nose deep in a book. Speaking of Gohan, he stood up and bowed to his father and began to leave the room, the generals had slowly left, a few going over maps of the checkpoints so they could have their men start leaving and scouting the new enemy.

Vegeta walked down the halls, sighing as he thought over the battle plans. It'd take them a few days to get everything set up, but that meant he couldn't relax with Gohan or the baby he was carrying. He smiled, Gohan was three weeks along and a slight bump had rounded his belly. He smiled remembering how radiant Gohan looked gently tracing it and singing an Earthen lullaby to it. As he passed by a door, a guard quickly called to him.

“Your highness! If you are heading to the Tea room, the princess isn't there. He took a walk earlier and began to feel tired. I brought him here to rest in private.” The guard said quickly, unlocking the door and holding it open for the prince to walk in.

“Why was he walking around?”

“One of the noble women was causing unnecessary stress and he wanted to relax. Councilor Bossa's wife came by to check on him and informed me.”

“Hn.” He walked over to his mate and smiled, Gohan was resting on his side, his hand lightly tracing the bump as he slept.

The guard quietly closed the door and Vegeta sat beside his mate, touching his stomach and feeling the baby's Ki flutter in recognition of its father. He began humming softly, tracing Saiyanese letters on the bump as Gohan shifted and turned to look at him with a sleepy smile.

“Hi...”

“Hello, sleepyhead... Come on, let's go home. Father threatened the general for bickering stupidly over a simple scouting mission.”

“Wouldn't it be easier to send out scouting units to the checkpoint areas and spy on the enemy from there as they pass through? I mean unless they've been here before it's like a maze getting to Vegetasei...”

“Yes that's what father ended up doing and the rest of the available army is on standby in case these guys are more dangerous than we thought. But we're not rushing into a battle that could quite possibly get us killed.”

“Good... I'm hungry now....” Gohan sighed and slowly sat up before he let Vegeta help him to his feet and walk him out the room. Since they were still here, they might as well torment the palace cooking staff.

During the last few weeks Vegeta and Cornelius where under Chi-Chi's watchful eyes and training. Gohan wouldn't eat a a full meal, more like he picked at his food. Kakarot was doing the same. When both the dominant Saiyans asked why they were doing it, she said that they were trying to find out which foods their bodies preferred and which ones they rejected. Vegeta thought it was understand able, he didn't want to accidentally feed Gohan something that would disagree with him and the baby. Cornelius thought it was kinda funny and got kicked in the gut by Chi-Chi before Kakarot blasted him out the house.... again.

They got to the dinning hall and the head chef bowed to the royal prince and princess as he helped them into their seats and made sure that Gohan was comfortable before he asked what they'd like to eat. Vegeta let Gohan give the chef his orders and he told him to bring him a simple sandwich. The portly man left to begin cooking as Gohan sighed and looked around the room.

“What's wrong, Gohan?” Vegeta asked, leaning closer to his mate and kissing his neck.

“I don't understand... I've been called Iompróir ever since I landed and when grandpa took me out of the academy, I've been called Brídeach an Gealach Dearg... I wish I knew what they meant. The teacher told me that if I didn't know then I was either really ignorant or I wasn't Saiyan. One teacher told me that the only place to find the Legend of the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg was here in the royal palace, but only the royal family can access it.”

“Well I can tell you what they mean and Gohan, you could have gotten the book since you are part of the royal family. You're my mate after all. But let's save that talk for after lunch. I think it's safer to speak in our home away from the eyes and ears of the palace.”

Gohan nodded his agreement and smiled when the cook set down some diced fruits and a cup of melon juice down on the table for him and told him that the rest would come out shortly before he set a bowl of soup before Vegeta to snack on while he finished the princess's order first. One thing Gohan learned fast was that pregnant Saiyans took priority over the others, especially the princess and queen.

They ate in calm, going over their days, though Gohan was having a good laugh at Vegeta's day...

-Docks-

Burdock growled as he stood before the landing pads. It's been nearly a month since mating season and he still had his feminine figure. It was bothering him to no end. He was often mistaken for a woman, that was normal much to his prides carnage, but the for some reason his body mass hasn't bulked back up to it's normal standards which was worrying him.

He was torn from his thought when his scouter blipped to life and he pressed the com button.

“Admiral Burdock.”

_“Sir, a strange ship has entered our atmosphere.”_

“Friend or foe?”

_“I don't know. Commander Nappa is on board.”_

“Then it's the Earthen ship that the princess was expecting. Grant them clearance and get both a technician staff and a medical team ready. The gravity here is 10x that of earths. We can't be too sure if they can handle it.”

_“Yes sir.”_

With that the scouter shut off and Burdock looked up to the sky, it was nearly noon, Gohan and Kakarot should be getting hungry about now. He just hoped that they didn't get any strange cravings. He didn't think that  Vegeta and Cornelius would be able to look at them while they ate. He almost started laughing, pregnancy was such a bitch at times and it was funnier when someone else had to suffer through it and not him.

He blinked when a shiny star appeared in midday and smiled knowing it was the Earthen ship. It took less than ten seconds for the ship to smack into the landing pad and for the teams he asked for to come climb up, ready to get the ship into the hanger and the occupants to the medical wing if needed.

The ships hissed as four legs came out from the bottom and the ship stood up before a door appeared and a set of stairs slipped out of it. They never seen a ship do that before so it was pretty unique. The hatch opened and Nappa stepped out, carrying a bunch of bags and set them up on a trolly, telling the men to take it to the Admiral's house before they left.

“I take it they got lost?” Burdock asked, an amused smile on his face.

“Yes, they did. But they weren't that far off. Just off of Rex 6.” Nappa told him, which was fairly close.

He nodded and out stepped a group of people. Burdock blinked as a few fell flat on their faces and three of them remained standing.

“What's wrong with you three?” asked a blue haired woman, standing there.

“Bulma, how can you stand?” asked one of the men on the floor.

“Well Goku told me that Vegetasei had a stronger gravity pull than earth so dad gave me some gravity training to do. It helped since I'm still standing.” she said smugly as the bald man beside her laughed and helped the others up. Once they got their balance they were able to move better.

“I take it you are the one Kakarot calls Bulma.” Burdock said as he walked up to them.

“Holy black on Popo!! It's Goku!!” cried the group of men as the woman rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Yea, I'm Bulma... Ignore the morons. So where's Goku at?”

“Kakarot's home. Pregnant and most likely bawling his eyes out right now.”

“Sounds like Goku's pregnancy alright... Piccolo?” Bulma asked as  the green being walked over to Burdock and glared him straight in the eyes.

“A Namek... that's rare. I'm shocked you didn't attack me.”

“Blame your son... Now where's Gohan?”

“...” Burdock glared at him and Bulma could sense the tension, so she stepped between the two and hoped to calm them down.

“We just got here, Piccolo. Let's get settled in first then we can go see Goku and Gohan!”

The green alien glared at her for a moment before grunting as the tension lessened, if only a little. Burdock nodded and ordered the ship be moved to the hanger, but Bulma told him there was no need. She walked back up to the ship and pressed her hand on a panel and pressed a button that caused the ship to shrink into a small capsule that she picked up and put in a small carrying case she kept on her at all times.

“Got to love that!” She said as she put it in her pocket.

“What-?”

“Oh, it's one of my dad's inventions. It makes things so much easier for us!” She said and he nodded still not sure what to make of it before they left...

-Vegeta and Gohan's House.-

Gohan was sitting in the living room, munching on some carrots and dip as Vegeta stood by the window keeping and eye out for the family and these Earthen friends of his mate. There was a knock and he opened the door to see his father there.

“I came to meet these friends of theirs. I hope you don't mind the extra mouth to feed.”

“Father... you know that I'd never turn you away... unless I'm having sex with my sweet little bride.”

“VEGETA!!” Gohan cried, blushing brightly as he hid his face.

Vegeto smiled and laughed, his son could be so mean at times. It wasn't long after that Radditzu and Kakarot arrived. Cornelius sporting a black eye and Toma happy teething away on a toy Chi-Chi got him. Chi-Chi came in after them, having put away her air car. Gohan smiled and got up slowly, Vegeta there to help him in case he felt dizzy or off balance. Kakarot moved over to him and hugged him, smiling at the radiant glow that surrounded his son.

“You look great. Baby bump and all!” Kakarot said, laughing a little.

“You too... What happened to dad?”

“He said you mom was a moody Onna and well your mom socked him one and told him no sex throughout the rest of the pregnancy.” Ditzu filled in the blanks, sitting down with Toma, who was whining and making grabbing motions for Gohan. “I swear you love your cousin a bit too much Toma...”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kakarot asked.

“Not really, I just feel so neglected...” Ditzu mocked sobbed and Toma immediately turned to cuddle his mommy, Han-chan can wait a little bit.

The two preggos sat down and Kakarot joined his son at pecking on the snacks on the table. So far they could eat their vegetables, but only if they were raw. Gohan could only eat passion fruits while Kakarot could only eat the Saiyans' version of a pumpkin. Gohan preferred rice balls over most meals, but he did eat meat that was well cooked and lightly seasoned, some seasonings gave him an upset stomach. Kakarot was in the same boat as his son, though he preferred tofu stuffed dumplings.

Vegeto laughed as the three Sons and Chi-Chi began talking about Gohan's wedding, Vegeta laughing when Gohan would blink and tilt his head cutely to the side like a baby owl. It was a little while, but finally Burdock came in, growling orders into his scouter and trying not to kill three of the humans that came to visit.

“Kakarot! Do something about these- these things!!!” Burdock growled loudly before storming off into the kitchen to cook off his frustration.

Kakarot sighed and turned his head to the group, smiling softly as he saw them.

“Hey guys! Sorry about Papa, he's a bit stressed.”

“No kidding. I think he was about to kill Yamcha and Roshi.” said the bald human as said two squawked indignantly.

Kakarot just laughed and got up, the baby bump a bit obvious.

“Dude! You're preggers!!”

“That's really rude, Yamcha.”

“Shut up Tien!! As if you didn't do the same the first time!!”

Gohan laughed from his place on the sofa still. This was normal for him and it was even funnier since Vegeta, Vegeto, Radditzu and Nappa didn't know what to do about the situation. Bulma calmly balled up a fist and punched her ex in the head and then started chewing him out.

“You go, Onna!!” Burdock shouted from the kitchen getting more laughs out o Kakarot and Gohan. Oh god this was going to be fun...

-later at the dinner table-

“Wow, I can't believe our little Gohan's pregnant!” Krillin, one of the bald men there, said.

“Yeah. I'm very happy!” Gohan said, glowing again as Vegeta smirked proudly, his smiles were strictly for Gohan and Gohan alone.

“I still say that it's too soon for you to be pregnant.” Piccolo said, but his hand lightly caressing Gohan's stomach said otherwise.

“Piccolo-sensei, you can't be mad. You helped mom with his pregnancy with me. I know that you'll help me as well. And I know you are very happy! I learned to read minds too, you know!” Gohan said, poking the Namek in the forehead to prove his point.

“Hn.”

“Ignore him, he's just grouchy that he can't spar with you because your pregnant, Goku.” Bulma said.

“Well I can use a good spar.” Ditzu said. “The doctor said it was safe for me to start training again.”

“Was it safe for you to have sex?” Burdock asked.

“It was mating season. Even the doctor said it be impossible for me to deny that instinct, but Nappa did check for sores and tears like the doctor told him to during the cool off periods.”

“And there wasn't any damage.” Nappa assured him.

“That's gross. Can't you talk about that somewhere else?”

“Get use to it, Bulma.” Chi-Chi said, laughing softly.

“Well still... So Gohan, how did you meet Vegeta?” Bulma asked.

Gohan's face lit up like a candle as Vegeta scowled and looked away. Burdock smirked as Kakarot just shook his head and told her again how they met and of course Bulma being the romantic type, swooned and cooed that it was love at first sight before she got up and lectured Vegeta about taking care of him and the baby or she'd kill him...

-a few days later-

Gohan was walking in the market place with Cayenne and Bulma, visiting flower shops and caters for the wedding while Vegeta looked for musicians and personally looked over entertainers, he would not let anything happen to his mate and unborn child. They got to a shop and walked in. The woman tending to the plants looked up and seeing the future Cayenne Atlis and future Gohan Sei in her shop.

“To what do I owe the honor of your graces coming to my humble shop?” She asked, bowing deeply.

Gohan smiled kindly and told her there was no need for such formalities. She stood up and he told her that he was looking at floral arrangements for his wedding and she smiled brightly digging out a portfolio she kept all her designs and arrangements in and set it down at a small tea table fore the three to look at as she pointed out a few of her personal favorites and even showed him that she could use various flowers to make each one.

“What color flowers were you hoping to have in the chapel?”

“Well my bouquet is going to be Saiyan and Earthen roses... May I see all your red and white flowers?” Gohan asked.

She nodded her head and went to look for all her red and white flowers. As she laid them out, Gohan carefully looked them over with Bulma's and Cayenne's help. He loved the chrysanthemums, they were white at the base and slowly bled red towards the tips as the lilies were red on the outside and pink and white inside. He was using the earthen terms for the flowers since he wasn't all that great with Saiyanese yet.

“Oh these will look beautiful in the canopy veil!” Bulma said picking up the chrysanthemums.

“I agree... I'm sure those help block Gohan's scent from the other males.” Cayenne said.

“May I ask what the design looks like?” the shopkeeper asked.

Bulma pulled open the planner and showed her the veil they were going with and the woman nodded as she went back to get something and then came back and showed them a photo album of weddings she had gone to and had taken photos. She showed them the veil they showed her and how the flowers were set up on it.

“They will line the bar and opening as well as the hem, but I can even weave them into the fabric itself so it's not so plain in the back.”

“Yes, but we don't want it too flowery. Don't need the prince having a sneeze attack.” Cayenne said.

“I think I'll stick with this... It's simple and yet elegant. If it's not too much trouble could we leave you with a copy of the floral plans and come back and see them? I'd like to compare them with another shops.”

“By all means, princess! I will do my best and my the best florist win!” she said with a proud smile and Gohan nodded before leaving her a copy of the plans and then heading out to the next stop.

-Later; Vegeta and Gohan's house-

They were out and about for a good few hours, having gone to a few flower shops and a couple of caters. Right now, Gohan wanted to go home and lay in bed until the next harvest. Cayenne laughed a little at his friend since the pregnancy was taking its toll on him.

“Oh be quiet, bookworm.”

“Pots and Kettles, Gohan, Pots and Kettles.” Cayenne teased.

“Just wait until you're the preggo. You wouldn't be laughing.”

“Yes, well by the time I am pregnant, I'd have already been married.” Cayenne teased.

“You're just glad you had a dry spell and aren't barren.” Gohan groused. “I wouldn't mind a dry spell, but at the same time I'm glad I got pregnant on the first go... Vegeta was so happy.”

“Yes... I'm sure he was. I'll be glad when I'm pregnant and am able to see Devon's happy face brighten.”

The two just laid on Gohan's bed, talking about the wedding and what they hoped their babies would look like until Vegeta and Devon got there, smiling when they saw the two had fallen asleep.

“Just a few more weeks and we'll be getting married.” Devon said.

“Yes. It's tradition that when a member of the royal court gets a mate they start off the cycle of wedding celebrations. Father and Burdock will be the first ones then me and Gohan, and so on down the line.”

“Yes. Cayenne's so happy that Gohan will be there at our wedding and supporting him.”

“As is Gohan to have him at ours... We best let them sleep. Lord knows that what they did to get so tired.” Vegeta laughed lightly as he walked out the room and into his parlor and poured himself and Devon a cup of what could be considered vodka as the two sat down and chatted about their futures as married men and soon to be fathers...


	17. Chapter 17

-A few days later-

Vegeta grunted as he took a good shot to the face and fell back on the training mat. On the sidelines was Gohan and the two Onna's. The blue haired one was busy working on something as Kakarot's human mate was playing with Toma and his own mate was smiling and clapping, enjoying the sparring match.

“Had enough, Prince?” asked the smug Namek.

“Hardly. I'm just warming up.” Vegeta said, letting the green alien pull him to his feet before they got back into their match.

It was a few hours before they finally called it quits. Piccolo was pretty impressed with the prince, the man hardly broke a sweat and managed to keep up with him in both stamina and power. Vegeta on the other hand, busied himself with Gohan. Smiling as he kissed his mate's neck, making the boy blush at the display of affection, but still happy as they felt the now flat stomach where their child was growing.

“Are you two alright?” Vegeta asked, looking at him with concern.

“We're fine--”

“VEGETA!! IT'S BURDOCK!!!” Nappa belloewd, flying over to him in a panic. He rambled idiotically as Vegeta and the others struggled to understand what he said.

“Nappa, stop!!! Take a deep breath and tell me clearly what happened to Burdock before I blast your brains into the next three dimensions!!” Vegeta snapped.

“Burdock suddenly fainted!!! He's not waking up and your father's about to start a war!!!”

Vegeta sighed, before he smacked his friend in the head and grumbled about morons and idiots.

“Think really hard Nappa. What could have caused him to faint?”

“.....”

They didn't bother waiting any longer, by the time Nappa's brain caught up, they'd have found out from the doctors. Vegeta picked up Gohan and flew the short distance to the medical wing and landed as Piccolo did the same with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Toma. They walked into the wing and were immediately greeted with a violent Vegeto, something no one has seen since he was in the army.

“Father!! Calm down!!” Vegeta growled thrusting Gohan into his father's arms knowing that instinctively his father would calm down as to not cause Gohan any stress during his pregnancy.

“But--”

“Just calm yourself. Let the doctors look him over and if it's something worth starting a war over, you can send Kakarot to head the army.” Vegeta said.

Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when the doctor, who took care of him when he first woke up here, came running with a broad smile on his face. He stopped before them and couldn't stop grinning.

“It's a miracle!! I never would have thought it possible, but it's happened!! Queen Burdock is pregnant!!!”

Vegeta caught Gohan before he hit the floor as Vegeto fainted from the shock. Gohan struggled in his mates arms before getting to his feet and asking to see his grandfather for himself as Bulma agreed. She was the acting midwife for the Sons so that included the queen...

-A little while later; King's chambers-

Burdock was both shocked and overjoyed by the news. He couldn't believe it, he was pregnant! But how? Was that why his body hadn't bulked back up?

He looked up at the door and smiled seeing his pregnant son and grandchild as well as his oldest and his other grandchild. The Sons all piled on to the bed and hugged him and smiled at him.

“Grandpa, will you be okay? This is your first pregnancy right?” Gohan asked worried.

“I'll be fine. I've sired two brats and I was with your grandmother every step of the way. Let's just hope that the kingdom is ready for three pregnant Third Classes.” Burdock laughed.

“Papa's gonna finally have a baby!! You hear that Toma, you'll have an uncle or an aunty!!” Ditzu cheered as Toma felt his grandpa's stomach and smiled feeling the Ki that he felt in his cousin and his aunt.

“B-baby!!” he cheered and everyone smiled at him.

The Sons stayed awhile really happy to have yet another addition to the family though Burdock knew that he now had to step down as Admiral and take on full Queenly duties, his first job is providing another heir to the throne if anything should ever happen to Vegeta...

-King's Chambers; Parlor-

Cornelius was laughing his ass off as Nappa blushed and snapped at him to shut up, that it wasn't funny. Vegeta and Vegeto ignored them, both of them standing on the balcony overlooking the garden. Vegeto was shaking with excitement, but at the same time he felt anxious.

“I can't believe it. After all these years... another baby.” Vegeto laughed a bit, his hands shaking visibly as he ran a hand through his up swept hair.

Vegeta, took his father's hand in his own to steady it, to ground him.

“I'm glad... But you know as well as I do there's more danger now.” Vegeta said.

“Yes... Assassins will be lining up to take out either of them... I refuse to lose Burdock or even Gohan. I will not lose them like we lost Nadine and Turles.”

Vegeta nodded, squeezing is hand harder to show that he would stand beside him to protect their family. Vegeto suddenly laughed.

“I can only imagine what it will be like if we end up having a girl...”

Vegeta glared at his father, the man knew he would be beyond overprotective of her as well as Gohan and his own child. Hell he was overprotective of Toma right now!!

“Pray you have a boy, father. I will kill you if you have a girl.”

Vegeto just laughed and patted his son's shoulder.

“If we had a girl I was hoping to name her after your mother.” He told him. Vegeta said nothing, he would have little sister named after his mother.?

“What if it's a boy?”

“Then we can name him after your brother. And I know you will make me and Burdock proud.”

“Yes... I wonder how Leasmháthair is fairing with his family?” Vegeta asked, smiling softly when his father's eyes got big at the title he had given his stepmother. “Don't looked so shocked. I never called him Leasmháthair before because it hadn't been public and it would've caused problems if someone heard me call him that.”

“I swear you are far too smart for your own health, boy.”

“You always told me that being strong meant nothing if I wasn't smart.” Vegeta shot back and then turned to see Gohan come into the parlor, he was smiling away, but it was tired and he bowed to his father respectfully before he went to his mate and picked him up, excusing them before they went to their house.

It wasn't long before Ditzu and Kakarot came into the room to go home as well, though now that Burdock was going to be living in the palace, they'd move the house somewhere close by to keep the family protected. Cornelius picked up Kakarot and bid his farewells as he carried his sleepy mate home. Ditzu made it clear to Vegeto that he better take care of his father or there would be hell to pay before he dragged Nappa out while Toma was nestled against his chest sound asleep.

After he was sure the family had left the palace safely, Vegeto walked into his bed chamber and over to his pregnant mate. Burdock was humming softly as he rubbed his gut, tracing letters on his baby bump.

“Feeling tired?”

“Hai... I forget how exhausting being an Iompróir can be because I was never really the feminine type.”

“Well, now you know how all three of you cubs felt.”

“Gohan's not my cub.”

“Genetically: no, but by marriage: yes. It's too complex to explain.”

“I know. But at least I will have my sons and grandson's support while I'm going through this. Not to mention the Earthen Onna's. That Chi-Chi woman is good with this.”

“Yes, well according to her, Kakarot was a handful with his pregnancy, but considering how he got that way, I wouldn't blame him for acting out as much as he did.”

“No I wouldn't either. I'm just glad he didn't come to resent Gohan because of it.”

They were silent, both having witnessed rape victims take their anger out on the offspring that resulted from it. They had also seen their fair share of children growing up into rapists because of how they were raised. It was very rare that a rape victim would actually love their child.

“Let's stop bringing up the past... It's over and done with. Kakarot got his revenge and is happy with his life; though I wish to murder his friends. They are quite annoying.”

“Hn...” Vegeto laughed a little before he got them both comfortable and kissed his queen good night. “If we have a girl I want to name her after Nadine...” He mumbled drifting off to sleep.

Burdock smiled softly, kissing his sleeping King's temple as he nodded and soon fell to sleep as well...

-A week later-

Gohan and Cayenne were out for the day, both just window shopping, smiling at the people who greeted them, small children came flocking them, wanting to play with the princess and his friend. They sat by the fountain as Gohan told them another one of his wild tales, some parents stopping to listen, it seemed the princess had a talent for spinning tales and keeping the children happy. Cayenne helped out, having found that it was fun to spin tales as well.

“Princess, did the big bad wolf eat the little hood girl!?” asked a worried boy as his little sisters whimpered.

“Well I haven't finished yet. Now when the wold had said, 'All the better to eat you with!' he lunged at the poor girl, but then the hunter, who had walked Little Red to her granny's house, came in and shot the big bad wolf!”

Gohan made a bang sound and Cayenne dramatically fell to his side pretending to be dead. The kids laughed Gohan finished his tale.

“The hunter quickly cut the wolf's gut open and helped Little Red's grandma out of the wolf. He then turned to them and said, 'You were both lucky I was near by or the wolf would have eaten you both. Now I'm going to get rid of this foul beast, but do not open the door to strangers and do not speak to anyone strange ever again.' Both Little Red and her granny nodded their heads and thanked him once again for saving their lives. And so they got to live happily ever after. Little Red never spoke to a strange ever again and her grandmother never opened the door to strange people ever again. As for the hunter he sat in his cabin with a new wolf pelt to keep him warm for the winter...”

The kids all cheered, happy that Little Red and her grandma were safe and alive. Cayenne sat up and laughed as they all chattered about never talking to strangers and to tell their parents if they see anyone strange. The parents that were there were pretty shocked that a simple tale would teach them to never talk to strangers or open the door to someone strange. It normally took them a few tries to get them to learn that.

“Excuse me princess, how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Teach them not to let strangers in or to talk to them?”

“Oh, it's a story I often heard as a child, among others, that held hidden messages that I learned from. I just changed the stories a little.” Gohan said. “In fact you have your own stories right? I read a book on them.”

“Yes... I see, if I read them to my little ones they'll learn from it.”

“Yes, and it also helps if you act it out sometimes. My mother said the best way for children to learn something was if you make it into a game.”

“Your mother is wise then! I shall try this out, thank you, princess.”

“You are most welcome... Oh dear, I best get to the florist.” Gohan said, noting the sun's change of position.

Cayenne got him to his feet, steadying him when he felt a bit dizzy.

“You sure you want to go? You're getting dizzy...”

“It's fine, I just stood up too fast is all.” He assured him before they excused themselves and headed off to do what they were suppose to be doing.

Gohan had come to a decision and was going to use two florists for his wedding. They agreed to work together and had sent word late yesterday afternoon to tell him they finished the samples for the chapel. They arrived at the shop and the shopkeeper smiled at him as he and Cayenne stepped into the room.

“Welcome back, Princess Gohan and Lady Cayenne.” She said as the man she was working with hurried in from the back, bowing and setting both of the higher ranked males down and then helping the woman carry out the samples.

They weaved Earthen Lilies with the Saiyans Lilies. The white and red lilies looked so beautiful as well as the canopy veil. They showed him a few others were they added some yellow roses into them. Gohan loved all of them and Cayenne clapped in delight.

“This is perfect!! But how will you set them up?” Gohan asked a bit curious.

“The vines will hang between the pillars. We were told that your midwife would do something with them to make them look even better. The wreathes will hang on the pillars and we have sheer curtains blocking the alter until you march up, they'll open and then close. The Admiral said that the public were not to see you as you wed the prince.” The man explained showing them drawings of how they wanted to set up the chapel.

“It was the wish of the late queen that her son's wedding be this way.” the woman said, pointing at the curtains.

“It's perfect... I can't wait to see it set up.” Gohan said, he hoped Vegeta didn't know so they could surprise him. “Please continue to do your best. Thank you for showing me the samples and I hope to see you at the wedding.”

“We are honored princess. Now I believe we've kept you long enough. I'm sure you still need to got for a fitting.”

“Yes...” Gohan said, but felt his temple.

“Gohan?”

“I'm sorry, could I trouble you for a glass of water?” He asked, sitting back down.

What was wrong with him? He was so dizzy all of a sudden.

_Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, it is the first of many to come. These spells are the baby developing rapidly... drink._

He blinked open his eyes and thanked the shopkeeper for the water and took slow sips, but even then it wasn't enough. He swooned and began to fall, but Cayenne and the other man caught him and the man picked him up bringing him up to the woman's apartment and laid the princess on the sofa as the woman ran down the street to find one of the Elites to inform him to find the prince, king or queen.

Cayenne fretted over Gohan, his friend had been fine until a moment ago. He stood slowly, but it seems that he was more delicate that he let them think. He ran his hand over his gut, feeling for anything hardening. It was rare, but sometimes even an Iompróir can have a miscarriage. And he hoped beyond hope that this wasn't the case.

“Anything, my lady?” the man asked.

“Nothing, the Ki is still there and nothing has knotted up... He won't miscarry.” Cayenne said sighing in relief as did the other Saiyan. “But it's strange he's been perfectly fine, he eats well, he rests a lot and doesn't do anything too strenuous. And the wedding is still a week or so away so he's not stressing over that.”

“Possibly sympathy pains? Wasn't Dame Kakarot pregnant as well?”

“It's possible... Ah Devon!! Gohan's fainted and we don't know why!” He said standing up when the woman returned with the Elite she had found.

Devon walked over to his mate's friend and did a better look. For a noble, and being the only male among 8 sisters, he knew what signs to look for and what not to look for. Also he wanted to be a doctor, to help his people everyday. He checked his friend's stomach first, staring at the top and moving to just an inch into the groin, being mindful not to stray too long, but he blinked.

“Cayenne, press your fingers here and tell me what you feel.” He said, pressing into the V of Gohan's hips.

Cayenne did as he asked and gasped. That wasn't possible!

“Is something wrong?”

“I can't be too sure. Please come with us to let his highness know what happened. We're going to take him to the palace's medical wing.” Devon said, carefully picking up Gohan, Cayenne wrapped his friend's tail over his waist and they left after the shopkeeper locked her shop up and they walked quickly to the palace...

-Med wing-

Vegeta stood outside the double doors, the two florists had just finished telling him what had happened and Cayenne confirmed their words. He thanked them for caring for his mate, but soon fell into his thoughts wondering what was going on. He jumped when Burdock suddenly had him in a headlock and was snarling in Saiyanese as Vegeto vainly stopped his mate from killing his son.

“Leasmháthair! Let go...” Vegeta gasped, his face turning blue, but n dared to stop the queen.

“Um...” The doctors said as they saw the queen attempting to kill his stepson.

All eyes turned to them and they gulped as the head doctor stepped forward and grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him off to the side and they spoke rapidly and silently.

Burdock had excellent hearing as well as able to read lips. His eyes got wide and when Vegeta looked at him with a stone face, his eyes got even bigger.

'They know...'

Vegeta came back over and sighed, really why couldn't the gods be subtle.

“Thank you for telling me. How is the baby?”

“Well considering what the mother is, the baby is in perfect condition... It's amazing really! You should fell honored.”

“Believe me I am. I've known since before we got mated. We had hoped to hide it until the baby was born...” Vegeta sighed and rubbed his forehead to alleviate the forming headache.

The doctor nodded before they joined the group and Burdock sighed and shook his head.

“Can't get mad, somethings aren't meant to be.” Burdock said as Vegeto nodded, having put two and two together.

“Yes, but it would have been nice to hide it a little more.” Vegeta said.

Everyone wanted to know what was going on, but didn't rush them.

“Gohan's the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg... Ever since we've found him on Earth, he's been more potent than others. It was confirmed here when he became ill at the academy and taken out of it. Mating season was the final prove we needed. He's carrying the new god in his womb and it's taking a lot out of him.” Vegeta said calmly, a small fond smirk on his face as he looked back at the room where he mate was resting. “We had hoped to keep this silent so there wouldn't be a civil war nor an intergalactic one either.”

Cayenne was shell shocked as was Devon, the florists looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets if their brains exploded. Vegeto and Burdock just nodded and there were a few thuds on the floor.

“Well that went better than expected...” Burdock said getting a pair of dry laughs from his mate and stepson.

“Really Leasmháthair, we can only hope everyone has a similar reaction...”


	18. Chapter 18

-Wedding day-

Gohan sat in his family's home with Cayenne, Bulma and Chi-Chi fussing over them, heck even Launch made a trip to space to see Gohan get married. The bi-polar woman was busy cleaning his nails both on his hands and his feet. Bulma had intended to wax his legs and under arms, but apparently Saiyans were naturally hairless in certain areas. Chi-Chi has the task of fixing Gohan's hair and grooming his tail.

Last week had been Burdock's marriage to Vegeto and it had gone off without a hitch! Burdock had blushed like there was no tomorrow as he said his vows and promised his body and heart to his mate for all of eternity. Vegeto couldn't have been happier as he said the same, smiling as the priest gave them a final blessing and tied them together with a red ribbon as they kissed.

Gohan was happy for his grandpa as he was for him. Speaking of Burdock, he quickly ran into the room, slamming the door shut and smirking when he heard Vegeto slam into it a second later and then walk off grumbling about evil mates and in-laws.

“What's going on?” Bulma asked.

“Nothing, just the age old tradition of keeping the bride hidden from the world... Onna, you missed a spot...” Burdock said looking at Gohan's tail.

Chi-Chi blinked and all three women looked at the sleek appendage. Burdock took the brush and carefully brushed the spot and Gohan squeaked.

“Sorry, Gohan, but I can't let you get married with that patch of knots.” burdock said as he kept brushing Gohan's tail. Once he was groomed and ready to be dressed, they got to work putting on his wedding gown.

Gohan smiled as he listened to Launch giggle and talk about how pretty Gohan looked until she accidentally breathed in some powder and sneezed. Burdock jumped back in shock seeing how the once blue haired girl was now blonde and even her eyes changed colors, from dark brown to green. Bulma laughed and told him that Launch was what they called a Bi human, meaning she was two different people in one body.

“I can't believe it... I remember when this little guy was still a baby! Man, Goku had gone berserk on Piccolo for kidnapping him!!” The ruder version of Launch laughed, her voice a bit rough as she acted more butch than her more feminine counterpart.

Burdock sighed, he was not in the mood to deal with the insanity. Gohan smiled and let them get him ready, being careful when they tied the bodice. Over the last few weeks he had been kept hidden away from the world, his personal doctor making sure that all was well as well as keeping the other doctors away from the young princess.

Ever since he fainted at the florist shop, word had quickly spread far and wide about the little Brídeach an Gealach Dearg. And just as the royals had predicted the other nobles and rich families began demanding that the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg marry into their families instead. Luckily no wars were started, but it was only a matter of time before assassins started knocking on their doors.

Vegeta, who had been surprisingly lax with whoever got near his pregnant mate, was now in full guard dog mode and had more than once gone SS to make a few of the stubborn fools, who thought they could steal his mate away, back off. No one got anywhere near the princess without the prince or even the dame blasting a hole through them. To say the least the last few weeks were busy and really out of control.

“...-han?” He blind and looked at his mother who was waving a hand in front of his face, worried about him.

“Sorry, I drifted off into my thoughts...” Gohan said, smiling sheepishly as his mother nodded and made him look in the mirror.

Gohan was stunned. He didn't see himself, no... He saw the future queen of Vegetasei.

The gown was made in layers and held together by ties. The first layer was a simply silk slip that stopped at his hips, the next was a gossamer skirt that was hooked to up to the slip and over that was a royal purple felt skirt. It had a gold and silver thread design of stain glass window of the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg with diamonds sewn into the hems. Over that was a corset like bodice that matched the skirt with a purple rode pulled over it all to make it look like it was one dress instead of several pieces.

“Mom... I don't recognize myself...” Gohan said.

“That's because you are no longer Son Gohan... in only a few moment you'll be Sei Gohan, future Queen of Vegetasei and mother of the new god...” Kakarot told him, smiling at his son through the mirror.

“He's right, brat... My, my I'm almost jealous of you.” Ditzu teased him as he set Toma on the sofa and told him not to move.

The next thing to do was pick up Gohan's hair, which was longer now, now a little longer than mid back. Ditzu, Kakarot and Burdock had him sit down and got to work on his hair, combing it with an herbal gel Burdock had a maid make for today. It relaxed the normally wild looking hair that all the Saiyans possessed and it brought out Gohan's natural scent more with out the help of pheromones or hormones.

When Chi-Chi and the other two earthen women asked, Burdock said they were going to a wedding not a whore house. And that made Gohan blush and try, failing miserably, to run away from the evil gel. It took the group a little while before Gohan's hair was done. Bulma had braid some of his hair up front, close to his face on each side of his head and pulled it back before braiding them with some hair in the back before letting Kakarot carefully weave crystal hair pins and beads into the waterfall of black making it look like a starry night.

Gohan got approval from everyone and then Chi-Chi carefully placed his veil on his head leaving it up for now as they all sat back. It had taken them maybe, twenty to thirty minutes at most to get him ready. But now it was time to make Vegeta squirm. They still had about an hour before they had to be ready. Gohan took this time to calm his nerves, even drink a home remedy to keep himself from getting sick during the wedding.

Launch talked with Kakarot about when they had first met and how he would flip his lid when something happened to Gohan. Bulma and Chi-Chi joined in to as Burdock listened, shocked to hear just how violent Kakarot could get as Gohan played with Toma, who had been very good today.

“Han pretty!!” Toma said and Gohan cooed and coddled him as he giggled and let his big cousin spoil him.

It was an hour later when a knock came to the door.

“Who's there?” Burdock demanded, snarling a bit as he waited to hear it was his mate or his stepson.

“It's Cornelius...”

Burdock opened the door just enough for his head to poke out and sure enough it was his son-in-law. He moved back and let him in.

“It's time. Everyone's been seated and everyone's been checked over. The security has been maxed out.” He told him. “Now If you will please get to your seats before Vegeta finally snaps and comes to get Gohan.”

The others nodded, having been shocked that Vegeta managed to keep the urge to see Gohan from getting the best of him, but even he had his limits. So one by one everyone left Gohan alone with his father. Cornelius looked Gohan over, he had never seen him as a baby, never heard his first words or seen his first steps. He missed all of his son's life, except for this, the most important one.

“You look stunning... You will make a fine queen and a loving mother... I only regret not being there to see you grow up, but then again that was my fault to begin with.”

“Papa... stop that, it's in the past where it belongs. Mom's forgive you... for the most part at least, but your here, I'm here and today is meant to be happy so could you smile, for me?” Gohan asked him.

Cornelius smiled, he was rarely left alone with his own child, but the those few moments were always like this, Gohan forgiving him and making him smile despite how badly he screwed up their lives. Cornelius smiled and then kissed his son's forehead and pulled the veil over his face and took his arm. As they walked towards the chapel, Gohan took calming breaths and kept his senses on high alert. A scouter was useless if they knew how to repress their Ki.

When they got to the chapel, Cornelius waited a moment more, scolding his features into a stern glare as he held Gohan's hand on his arm and his son leaned on him a bit before the guards opened the doors, the bride's waltz playing. It was called a waltz because it was smoother than the earthen wedding march that the bride normally walked to.

Inside the room, nobles, elites, off worlders and both his family and the rest of the royal family were there all standing and waiting. Just as the doors had opened. Tien and Yamcha quickly moved into place with the canopy veil and Gohan stepped under it. They then began making their way down the flower petal covered floor as everyone mumbled softly, nothing too negative; just grousing about the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg getting married to their prince.

Gohan ignored them as the curtains were pulled open by the guards and closed as soon as they had passed through. It happened seven times before Gohan was stopped and the veil opened as his father smiled at him and lift his other veil up to kiss his forehead and then stepped out and gave Gohan over to Vegeta. Gohan couldn't tell what Vegeta was wearing, but he could tell for the most part that his mate was in a formal suit with all his ranks and achievements decorating his breast while wearing his crimson cape and crown.

Vegeta smiled as he took Gohan's hand and helped him kneel before the priest and everyone sat down. Toma was their ring bearer and he was holding the pillow tightly, determined not to lose the two diamond encrusted rings. Nappa stood as Vegeta's best man with Toma in his arms as Cayenne stood as Gohan's bride's maid. The only ones allowed to see the binding were the royals and the family and closest friends of the bride.

Gohan smiled softly as he held Vegeta's hands, listening to the priest say the rites that would bind him and Vegeta together. As the priest spoke, Vegeta mouthed the words to him so he could understand what was being said. Finally the priest asked something and Vegeta turned to the curtains that were pulled back for this moment to see who would be a fool to stand and protest to his marriage and mating to Gohan.

No one stood, no one was stupid enough to do it. Many had been jealous and surely would have attempted something, but Vegeta, and not to mention everyone in the palace, were highly protective of Gohan. When a few more moments of silence filled the chapel, the priest smiled arrogantly and had the curtains closed so he could finish the rest of the ceremony in privacy.

He had Toma come up so he could bless the rings and then told Vegeta and Gohan to take their rings and had them say their vows as they placed their rings on each other's finger.

“Leis an fáinne, ceangal mé mo chroí, ach amháin chorp agus anam a thabhairt duit.” Vegeta said to him as he reached into the canopy veil to place the ring on his finger before kissing his hand. (With this ring, I bind my heart, body and soul only to you.)

Gohan blushed as he slipped the ring on his finger and kissing his hand as well while saying, “Leis an fáinne, ceangal mé mo chroí, ach amháin chorp agus anam a thabhairt duit.” (With this ring, I bind my heart, body and soul only to you.)

The priest smiled and carefully moved the veil's folds before he handed Gohan a rare fruit, already cut and ready. He showed him that he was to bit one have and Vegeta would bite the other, sharing one kiss for honesty. Then he had Vegeta drink a wine and share it through a kiss with Gohan, to show loyalty to one another before he took the red ribbon and began tying them together as they shared a kiss for love. While they kissed still he called out to the others.

“Roimh an Dias, chuaigh tú anois go deo mar aon ní amháin!” And everyone stood up, clapping for the married couple. (Before the gods, you are now forever joined as one!)

Gohan pulled back from the kiss, blushing brightly as Vegeta finally saw him. He purred in approval of his mate while the priest unwound the ribbon and placed it into a box and locking it. Sealing their marriage forever. Gohan smiled as Vegeta picked him up and raced passed the crowd, happily throwing rice at the couple.

They arrived at the palace as everyone began making their way over as well, getting ready to have a ball for the couple. Gohan sighed as he was set down and carefully removed his veil since they had to do the crowning soon. Vegeta helped him and smiled, he looked so beautiful right now.

“I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you tonight....” Vegeta purred, holding Gohan close, smiling when Gohan mewled and butted his chin softly.

“Please, behave... just for tonight.”

Vegeta laughed and nodded before turning his head to the door as it opened. Piccolo stood there with a smirk on his face. He had been proud to see Gohan's wedding, even if he still thought that the boy was still too young to get married.

“You're fold are looking for you.”

“We'll be right there.” Vegeta assured him and Piccolo nodded before walking out the door. Vegeta sighed as he removed most of his pins and set them on the veil before he called a servant to the room and had them put them in his room.

Once they were a bit more comfortable, Vegeta took Gohan's hand in his and led him to the ballroom. When they got there, everyone was clapping and bowing to them, a few of the children ran out to get a hug from the princess, who was more than happy to do so. When they got before the King he shook his son's hand and kissed his son-in-law on the cheeks, welcoming him to the family before he took Gohan's hand and led him to the single throne there.

He spoke the in Saiyanese the entire time he presented Gohan to his people, the young Saiyan understanding most of what was said. He was their queen and their mother, they were his children and as a such he would protect them as they would protect him. He was their most valuable treasure and would always be held in high expectation.

Then Vegeto had the priest bless the band of white gold with rich purple sapphires embedded into it before he placed it on Gohan's head, naming him as Sei Gohan, Princess of all Vegetasei and bride of Prince Sei Vegeta. Everyone bowed low as guards and all military officials clicked their heels and pound a fist on their breast before bowing to him.

Gohan was nervous but hid it well as everyone then stood and the ball began. Vegeto smiled and said he did well not to freak out while Vegeta waved to the servants to bring out the other thrones before he sat down with his mate and family...

-A little while later-

The conductor finished one last ballad before he stopped his orchestra and asked the dancers to please clear the floor since it was time for the bride and groom to share their first dance. Vegeta stood then, and held his hand out to his mate. Gohan smiled and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to the floor and then into position.

Vegeta smiled as soft wood winds and strings filled the silence. Gohan closed his eyes and let the music guide him as Vegeta moved them around the floor, taking careful steps and spinning them quickly at the right turn. He smiled when Gohan looked at him, giggling as he picked him up and spun them around before setting him down and taking him around the room once more.

Halfway through the dance, Vegeto pulled Burdock out on to the floor as Nappa, Ditzu, Kakarot and Cornelius did the same. Cayenne dragged Devon out and they all formed a circle around the newlyweds. It was nice and everyone was having fun.

More couples joined in and even Bulma pulled Yamcha out with her as Tien and Launch hit the floor, the blonde was surprisingly graceful. Chi-Chi let Krillin guide her onto the floor while Piccolo was left with Toma, who was clapping with the music, too entertained by the swirling dancers and the elegance that poured from everyone of them.

When the song ended, the guests all clapped as Vegeto, Cornelius, Nappa and Vegeta remained standing while the others left. Gohan had no choice but to stay since Vegeta had an iron grip on him, though it wasn't as strong as it could have been. A new song started and Gohan began waltzing with his mate, the other three males keeping step with them, moving in a circle and taking any steps necessary to keep in form.

Gohan didn't understand what was happening before there was a jump in the song and Gohan was tossed to Nappa a second later. His huge uncle smiled and mouthed to him it was tradition for the dominants in the family to pass the bride around. Gohan paled as his Uncle picked him up and tossed him to his father, who caught him and spun around before setting him on his feet and waltzing with him quickly. It was little while before he was passed onto his father-in-law and Vegeto was gentle with him before he passed him back to Cornelius who spun him to Nappa who tossed him, yet again, to Vegeta who caught him and kissed him just as the music ended.

Deciding that they harassed Gohan enough, Vegeta let him sit and relax while everyone else enjoyed the party, dancing, eat and drinking their fill while Gohan talked with friends and family, snacking and sipping at water. There were a few performers there, speeches were made as toasts went to the newlyweds, wishing them luck and happiness.

Gohan smiled as he and Cayenne talked about the party, smiling at a few of their friends from the academy smiling and having fun. Devon had been coerced into dancing with his three year old niece and because she was so small he had to hunch over to let her be comfy since she wanted to dance like a big girl not be carried.

“Poor Devon... Ah, Lord Atlis.”

“Princess, congratulations on both your marriage and your baby... It's also an honor to have your presence at my son's wedding.”

“Yes. I wouldn't miss Cayenne's wedding for anything, if I can help it. Vegeta's just going to have to wait three more days before he can whisk me away for our honeymoon.” Gohan laughed a little.

Cayenne joined in and Lord Atlis nodded his head, smiling as he spoke with the future queen, Gohan's smile never seemed to fade from his face. Toma had been given to him at some point, wanting to be with his cousin some while his parents danced until their feet were killing them. Toma spent his time wisely, he cuddle on Gohan, feeling his baby cousin's Ki under his tiny hand as he babbled and Gohan nodded his head and talked to him.

Then he let Gohan dance with him, smiling and laughing as they moved with everyone and then ate some of the food that Gohan let him eat. And finally he fell asleep on Gohan's shoulder, breathing in his calming scent as he hummed and stroked his tail. The party went on for hours, more than half the people there were all wasted, others staggered on home, and the rest if they weren't already passed out were about to.

The guards and servants were still mostly sober and they were either getting guests rooms to sleep in or calling their rides to get them home. Vegeto sat in his throne with Toma nestled against his chest since Gohan was sound a sleep in his own throne. Vegeta was currently getting the third, fourth, and fifth degree from Kakarot's Earthen friends.

The Namek was leaning on the pillar not to far away, laughing with Kakarot at the look on Vegeta's face when Launch sneezed and went from blonde and green eyed to blue hair and brown eyed. Tien just hugged his girlfriend and nuzzled her neck as she kept scolding away at him about how to take care of Gohan and the baby. Chi-Chi promised that if he ever messed up as a husband and father, she'd beat him to within an inch of his life. He got similar ones from the earthen men, the Namek just glared pointedly at him.

“Guys, leave him alone. He's going to do due just fine now then, let's go to the house and get some sleep. Night papa, night Vegeto.” Kakarot said, yawning a bit as he leaned on Cornelius. “Vegeta, get Gohan to bed please, he's gonna end up with a stiff back at this rate.”

“Way ahead of you, Kakarot...” Vegeta said, having picked up Gohan and was on his way out of the room. “Good night everyone. See you at Devon and Cayenne's wedding.”

The others nodded before heading off to either the Vegeta's house, Burdock's old house or to their room in the palace...

-Cayenne's Wedding-

Cayenne sat nervously as his mother, Salt fixed his hair into braids then weaved them into a crown like bun at the top of his head before pinning his veil to it. Gohan smiled from his seat across from him, holding Toma in his lap as Toma clapped at how pretty Cayenne looked.

“Now you know how I felt. But don't worry... You'll be fine and we all know that Devon will chase you down if you try to run away.”

Cayenne nodded, giggling a bit as his mom finally finished. Salt had dark red hair and the same gray eyes as her son, she was short, but a vixen. Cayenne was a mama's boy and wouldn't have it any other way. He lat her fix his hair and pick out his gown, it was a simple one compared to Gohan's and it was the traditional white one. She tied the skirts onto him and then the bodice before she placed the robe over it.

“Well sweetie, you're no longer my sweet little boy... you're a grown man now.”

“Thanks mom... Hey Gohan don't feel bad if you have to sit down during the wedding. I don't want you fainting.” Cayenne said, worrying over his friend and his baby.

“I'll be fine, Devon asked that a chair be set up where I stand so I can sit.”

“Good... I might had to be extra nice to him for that.” Cayenne teased and Gohan laughed even as his cheeks burned at the sexual underlining joke he heard in it.

Salt laughed and shook her head before her mate, Pepper, knocked on the door and came in. After being told that everyone was ready, Gohan and Devon's sisters walked out to their place, Toma was the ring bearer again and he would be walking with Gohan this time since Gohan was in the wedding as well as Vegeta. Once they had marched out and were standing, seated in Gohan's case, where they were suppose to be, the Bride's waltz began and all eyes where on Cayenne as Cayenne's eyes were focus solely on Devon.

The wedding was similar to Gohan's there was a pause where the Priest asked the crowd if anyone felt that Cayenne and Devon shouldn't marry to speak. When no one did after about five minutes or so, the priest asked for the rings and Gohan stood with Toma in his arms and brought them the rings. The baby smiled and clutched the little pillow to his chest as Gohan took his seat again and watched the binding process.

He learned that only royals could taste the rare fruit he had at his wedding, but still no matter what they used, the rites were meant for forever. He smiled as The priest bound them with the red ribbon and announced them wedded before untying them and locking the ribbon away in a box. Devon stopped kissing Cayenne after that, leaving the red haired boy dizzy and weak kneed. Much like Vegeta he picked up Cayenne and bottled out the door as the rice was flung into the air.

Later on at the Atlis estate, the party was in full swing, Vegeta and Gohan waltzed around as Toma and the other small children were being cared for in a large play room filled to the brim with toys and had the most trusted nurses there to care for them, Bulma was with them since she and Chi-Chi were most trusted with Toma by Radditzu, though he still got a bit paranoid.

“I'm so happy!!” Cayenne screamed as he was tackled by his mother-in-law while Gohan and Devon slammed hand to their foreheads, use to the woman's overly enthusiastic behavior.

“Mom.... you're going to hurt him if you keep doing that...”

“Oh hush, Devon!” She scolded him and helped Cayenne back to his feet and then bowed and huggled the princess softly knowing that he was pregnant. “Thank you for coming... I hope Prince Vegeta isn't too put off by this.”

“He's fine, Lady Atlis... Hi, Vegeta.” Gohan said before turning to see his mate walk over with a plate of raw veggies and dip, which he happily took and munched on.

“I will never understand how you do that without a scouter.” Cayenne said.

“Mom taught it to me and well you've seen my Earthen friends, they can do it too, though they aren't nearly as sharp as mom... Mom's got to where he can feel you from five miles away, more if he were in the air.”

“Whoa... so anyone trying to sneak up on him--”

“Would have a fist or a foot for dinner.” Gohan finished before Devon could and laughed a bit.

Cayenne just shook his head as they talked about where they were going for their Honeymoon, Gohan was still in the dark about where he was going and Vegeta had told them it was a surprise and he wasn't spoiling it. It was about an hour later, when Gohan and Vegeta had to leave. Cayenne wished Gohan luck as Gohan did the same before he hugged Devon goodbye, making sure to crush his had a bit to let him know that if he hurt Cayenne, Gohan would hurt him.

From there Gohan and Vegeta said by to their family. Toma huggled both Gohan and Vegeta and even nuzzled Gohan's belly to say bye to his baby cousin before Ditzu and the others hugged them. Burdock told him that he had a small unit, about 6 men, escort them on the trip. Chi-Chi and the others were leaving with them. Chi-Chi and Bulma were going back to Earth because they were going to move permanently to Vegetasei and the others because they wanted to go home, but they were planning trips to come and visit for the baby shower and when Gohan gave birth.

It took them about a full hour to get ready to leave, Gohan was sound a sleep by then and laying in the bedroom. They were taking one of the Saiyans battle ships to get them to Earth; it looked like an arrow compared to the standard pod shape. The Z fighters where taking Bulma's ship back to earth, but little did Gohan know that he and Vegeta were going to Earth as well.

Vegeta stood on the bridge with Brutus talking with Bulma.

“With the hyper space key we gave you we should be able to get from here to earth in about three to four days.” Vegeta told her.

**“Alright, now I just put it in and it's asking for a password... I don't know what to do about that.”**

“Put in your last name and the year you were born. Kakarot had the hyper key made for you since he knew it'd take you a few weeks to get back to earth.” Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded and typed it in before smiling and telling them to that she'd see them in a few days. Once the communication was cut off, Brutus looked at Vegeta.

“We'll let them get a two day head start and then we'll hit hyper space as well... I want this to be as much of a surprise as possible fore Gohan.”

“Yes, sire... You may retire; we have the ship under control.”

“Hn.” Vegeta nodded and left.

He hurried to the living quarters and to his suite where his bride laid sleeping peacefully. He pulled off the extra layers he didn't need and climbed into bed with him, placing his hand over their baby and nuzzling into his neck.

“Mmm... love you, 'Geta...” Gohan mumbled in his sleep.

“Love you too, Han...” He said, kissing his neck and drifting off to sleep...


	19. Chapter 19

-Four days later-

Vegeta stood in the bathroom rubbing Gohan's back as he went through another bout of morning sickness, the poor boy was not having it easy when it was all over and Gohan rested his head on his arm, too tired to move, Vegeta got him cleaned up and back in bed.

“Sorry about this, Gohan, but we should be landing in a few hours. Once you get back on the ground, I'm sure that this will bypass...” Vegeta said.

“It's okay... I'm just happy I'm pregnant with your baby...” Gohan mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Vegeta smiled as he watched his mate sleep but somewhere in the back of his head he couldn't help but think something was off.

_You are worried about the genderless monster... I am too. He caused such problems when we were courting our mate, but then nothing... Be on the lookout. He may attempt to attack us._

'That much I know Oozuru... I'm more worried about Gohan and his pregnancy. If Frieza were o find out...'

It was silent for a moment, neither one wanting to think of all the things the monster could and would do to Gohan and the unborn child. Vegeta sighed ever since Gohan came into his life, all the negative and anger he had just vanished like the boy had been made just for him. He jerked from his thoughts when there was a sturdy knock on the door. Quickly going to see what was going on, he opened the door and Burtus smiled at him.

“We've reached the Earthen orbit. We are waiting for you on the bridge.” Burtus said, barely above a whisper.

Vegeta nodded and went back to the bed and pressed a panel that flashed twice before a light chirp hit his ears telling him that the anti-gravity field was around Gohan so he wouldn't bounce around while they landed on Earth. After that he left the room and secured the door before following Burtus to the bridge. The men flying the ship and keeping an eye on the radar gave a quick nod to him before going back to their duties.

“Alright, open a communication link with the Onna.” He ordered and one pilot quickly began typing on the consul before him and a screen popped open before Vegeta and he was greeted with Bulma's smiling face.

 **“Had a safe trip?”** She asked.

“Yes. We're in orbit; just waiting on clearance.”

**“Okay. I'm sending you the coordinates to you.”**

He got a thumbs up from the pilots and Vegeta nodded.

“We'll be landing in five minutes.” He told her before she nodded and cut off the link so everyone could concentrate on landing the ship. “Alright begin landing process.”

“All a head full.” The pilots ordered through their scouters to the men manning the engine room.

The ship moved quickly along before it began to shake and start to fall. “We've reached the atmosphere. Cut off power now.”

The ship when dark, red lights glowing letting them know that the backup generator was still running. They fell the full force of the fall now, it was kinda of odd since Earth's gravitational pull was three times weaker than on Vegetasei, but still it pulled them in quickly enough. The man standing over the radar was watching the counter telling them how much time they had before they had to turn the engines back on.

“We've reached the half way mark!”

“Turn the engines on and begin releasing air pressure!” The pilots ordered and began pulling on certain levers and pressing the correct buttons. The ship gave jolt and began to slowly float down to earth. They were right above where Bulma told them to land. They carefully set the ship down on a giant cradle before shutting off everything and releasing all the pressurized air to cool off the ship and to give the men on bored time to adjust to their new surroundings.

Vegeta nodded in approval to his men, offering them a small smirk before he told them to gathering belongs since they docked and were going to be getting off shortly. They bowed and quickly went to do that as Vegeta went to fetch his princess and their things. Burtus laughed as he tagged along behind the prince. He looked like an excited puppy wanting to go outside and play.

Vegeta shut off the anti-gravity and gently shook his slumbering mate.

“Gohan... we've arrived... Come on, let's get you out of here.” Vegeta said.

He had kept Gohan in the room during the four days since he didn't want any of his men getting too friendly with him.

Just because Gohan was mated and married to him didn't mean that the other's wouldn't try and display their dominance to him. And with everyone knowing about Gohan being the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, that seemed to open up an invite to try and sway his mate. Burtus shook his head as Gohan refused to way, being too comfy at the moment.

“Your best bet is just to carry him, sire. I'll have someone gather your belongings and bring them out.”

“Thanks... Up we go.” Vegeta muttered as he carefully picked Gohan up, smiling softly when his cute little princess curled up into him, sighing happily with his mate's warmth right there.

He walked out as Burtus stopped two of their men and told them to gather up the newlyweds' things and bring them outside. They nodded and did as told before finishing up with locking down the ship and leaving as well. Outside the sky was blue and the sun was warm and bright. Vegeta looked around in muted amazement as the massive building they were in front of seemed to touch the sky above them.

“Welcome to Capsule Corp!” greeted a man in a strange uniform, he pushed his glasses up and then blinked seeing Gohan sleeping in the man's arms. “Uhh.... DR. BRIEFS!!!!!”

The man ran off in a panic and the Saiyans blinked in confusion. The man crashed into Bulma and she scolded him as he rambled about them before she sighed and smacked him with his own clipboard and told him to bugger off or he would be out of a job.

“Sorry about that... morons shouldn't do other people's jobs if they don't know what to expect... I see he's still tuckered out.”

“Yes. On a battle ship we can't use the sleep gas since it would put us all at risk if there was a meteor shower or an attack... He'll be fine a a bit though.” Vegeta assured her as she nodded, smiling fondly at Gohan. He was always so cute as a baby and a child.

“Well come this way then. Earth's a bit different from Vegetasei; as you can see it's very light here.” She said as Vegeta nodded. The other six Saiyans followed him carrying their things with them as she led them into the massive building.

“Oh Bulma, dear! I just finished the Gravity Room!” called her father as he walked out of a door not to far from them. “Ah... our guests have arrive?”

“Yes Dad... Prince Vegeta, my father, Dr. Briefs.”

“Greetings! Oh looks like Gohan had a rough flight... Well I better get to work on finishing that list you made. If you need me for anything just press the intercom button and then press on for the lab. I will answer from there.” Dr. Briefs said, bowing to the prince before he scurried down the hall to finish on everything Bulma would be needing to live on Vegetasei.

Vegeta blinked as Bulma shook her head and said that it was usually best to ignore her father, he was screwy but he did a fantastic job with his machines and inventions. She pointed out the rooms for the guards and showed them how to operate everything and told them that once they settled down just wait for her come back and get them to give them tour of CC and then they could meet her mother who was busy cooking at the moment.

Burtus nodded at the adequate sized room and bowed his thanks as he quickly dumped his things by the bed before following her to Vegeta and Gohan's room so he could one set their things down and two to know where it was in case there was an emergency. Bulma showed them the room at the end of the hall and Vegeta had to say Kakarot was right about Bulma being good at interior design seeing as she modeled the room off their back on Vegetasei, though the royal blue and crimson was lacking and the room was a simple myriad of purples.

“Sorry, Vegeta, but Gohan's my godson and well, I like to spoil him so if you couldn't guess it before, he loves purple.” she said and Vegeta nodded, he figured that out since he often wore the color whether it was a dress or pants and a shirt.

She turned down the bed and Vegeta laid Gohan in it and tucked him in, smiling when the smaller Saiyan curled up and wrapped his tail over his stomach and began to purr in his sleep. She then led the Prince back out of the room and down the hall his men standing at attention outside of their rooms with Burtus standing there by the door.

“Alright If I know Gohan as well as I know his mother, then he'll sleep until lunch.” She said more to herself than anyone else before she had the men follow her around the large building.

She showed them the labs and let her father show them a few things they had to offer Vegetasei which were their prized capsules which Bulma has showed Vegeta before and how they worked. Burtus asked him if there was a limit to how big anything could be and when Dr. Briefs told him the day he could fit a planet in a Capsule, he'd let him know, so for now there was pretty much no limit, depending on what you were trying to shrink down.

From there she showed them the inner and outer gardens where they breed wild life for studying, the Saiyans nearly had a cow when they saw a T-rex charge them, but Vegeta blasted the ground a few feet in front of it and hit turned and ran away.

“Don't worry, he's harmless, just a big baby.” she told them as she walked around the large room. “These animals are some of what live here on Earth and range from docile to savage, the T-rex being the most vicious of land animals while there's a few that reign terror in the skies and the ocean.”

Vegeta nodded his head as Burtus snapped at his men for cowering. Vegeta just rolled his eyes, he could understand if it had been an angry female and they were cowering from, not male. After visiting a few more areas, she let them wander on their own while she went to finish helping her mother with the food as well as calling the others to tell them that they had finally arrived.

Vegeta opted to seeing Gohan over going the GR and testing out. He smiled when he saw Gohan sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes cutely with a scowl on his lips. He then yawned and seeing Vegeta he smiled and held his arms out to him like a child wanting to be carried. Vegeta laughed softly as he walked over to his sweet little mate and kissed his cheek, and held him close.

“Sleep well, love?” Gohan nodded his head before he blushed when his stomach reared it's ugly head.

Vegeta's cheeks colored as well before he laughed softly and helped Gohan to his feet and began to lead him out of the room when there was a knock on it.

“Who's there?” Vegeta asked, glaring at the door.

“Sire, lunch is ready.” Burtus called from the door.

Vegeta smiled down at Gohan and pulled him along to go eat. Burtus clicked his heels when he saw that the princess was now wide awake and he bowed to him, a fist pressed to his breast plate.

“Good afternoon, your highness.” Burtus greeted.

“Ah, good afternoon. Sorry for sleeping so long.” Gohan said, blushing. He wasn't normally this lazy.

“It's perfectly fine. The princess is expecting a child.” Burtus remind him and Gohan nodded his agreement.

After that small exchange Burtus led them to the dining room and to Gohan was shocked was an understatement. Sitting at the table were the Saiyans, but also Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Tien, Chaotsu, Launch, Piccolo, Chi-Chi and the Briefs.

“Wha-!?”

“I thought that you might like coming back to Earth for our honeymoon.” Vegeta said to him and Gohan looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment.

Then all of a sudden he began crying, scaring Vegeta into thinking he did something wrong, but then Gohan began laughing even as he cried and hugged his mate. A thousand and more 'thank you's' were mumbled into Vegeta's chest as Vegeta smirked softly as he told Gohan to go say his to his friends. Gohan pulled back, wiping away his tears before doing as Vegeta said, all the while beaming away and laughing...

-Plant Frozt-

Frieza growled as he stormed into the throne room, his brother was sitting on the throne finishing up a meeting before dismissing the scribes and standing to meet his younger brother.

“It's been three months brother!!”

“Patience, Frieza. As we both know we left when they were entering mating season so your precious whore is most likely pregnant right now and if we do anything now to jepordize the pregnancy, the boy will be too dangerous to handle... It's best to wait until those fools we tricked start the war with Vegetasei. Those Vendra scum from the next galaxy will prove useful to distract everyone, including the king and prince.”

“What are you getting at, brother!?”

“I'm saying, Frieza, that while the Saiyans are at war, there will be little to no protection for the docile half of the species and our spy as well as some extra hired help will be able to kidnap your little whore and bring him here. But that means you need to wait a few more months though. If he's given birth before the war starts then all we need to do is wait two months for him to heal from child birth if he's still pregnant, depending on how close to his due date, we'll have to wait that out and the two months after.”

“I know I have to wait brother! But if I give him time to heal, he'll become stronger and will be resistant even with the Ki bonds!”

“Baka!!” Cooler hissed, smacking his younger brother in the head. “You are not getting it!! We could use his child against him!! We'll let him bond with the child for the two months until the doctor deems him healed up and ready for sex. If he refuses or fights we could always experiment on the child... I'm sure he'd be willing to spread his legs if we threaten the babe. After all he is an animal and an animal will defend its offspring in any manner possible.”

“Ah... I see... Forgive me for doubting you brother. It seems you've planned this very well.”

“Yes. The Vendra will keep the army busy and I hired these four men to deal with the whore's family. Frieza please meet Garlic and his men, Cider, Ginger and Vinegar.”

The three bigger ones were rather grotesque looking ranging from a random blue to a sickly olive green color. All with big heads and eyes as well as sharp teeth. The shortest one was pale blue, a big head, big eyes and sharp teeth as well. He grinned evilly at them as he said.

“I don't mind getting you what you as long as I get to kill Goku... that insufferable bitch cost me my rule over the planet earth! Show me what this person looks like and I will make sure my men get them and they aren't harmed. Seeing as what you said about the maternal instincts. I rather not become some crazy mother's scratching post.” Garlic said, laughing at the end as he imagined his men being torn to bits by before mention mother.

Cooler nodded and pressed a button on the throne and a hologram of Gohan appeared.

“This was taken before the mating season so the chances are he's cut his hair or it's gotten longer. As well as he may be showing from his pregnancy. He's not to be harmed and you are to transport him via Saiyan pod. They have a sleeping gas system that will keep him out until you arrive back here. This way he's less trouble.”

“I see, he's rather attractive.... looks like Goku....”

“If 'Goku' is the one we know as Kakarot then that is his son.” Cooler said pressing another button, an image of Goku appearing now.

“That's him alright... So not only do I get to kill Goku, I get to mock him for not being able to care for his own child! Ohh this is rich. Consider it done! We'll leave immediately.”

“My spy will meet you on the boarder of Saiyan space. He's a very sly one; you will know him when he contacts you. You are to follow his instructions so that you may land without detection and having to go through security checks at the docks. He knows how to operate the Saiyan ships so you need not worry about that. Just capture this boy and you can do as you please with this 'Goku', is that fair enough for you?”

“More than fair.” Garlic assured him before Cooler sent them off to get ready to leave.

“Thank you, brother.”

“You know me too well, Frieza. I will do anything to make you happy. And once you've taken your little whore for a mate, you may have the throne and I can happily lead the army.” Cooler said.

Frieza nodded his head before he walked off to the gardens, he wanted to relax now. Cooler smiled as he sat back in the throne and looked out a window at the yellow sky of Frozt. It wouldn't be much longer for him to stand in as king, he preferred leading the army and conquering new worlds. His brother may have liked it, but he wanted to be king more than anyone and could lead them well enough on his own.

'Not much longer... I can wait a little more...' Cooler thought...


	20. Chapter 20

-Earth; CC-

The large group had just finished eating and the Saiyans were paying Mrs. Briefs the highest complements for her culinary skills. Mrs. Briefs just giggled and offered them something to drink. Bulma laughed as Burtus failed to see what was so good about the mug of black water that her father kept asking about.

“It's called coffee and well, it helps perk you up when you're feeling sluggish or sleepy.” Bulma said. “Not many people like it. I have a mug every once and a while, but not all the time like my father.”

“I see... Well I rather not try it. I don't think I could stomach that smells so.... rancid.” Burtus grumbled, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the smell of the coffee.

Gohan just shook his head and finished eating his veggies before sipping at some water. Bulma had called her mother and told her about Gohan's pregnancy and what foods he preferred and the like so she could make sure they were stocked up and they were ready to serve at any time. When the table was cleared away, Bulma showed them to the living room where they were able to talk more comfortably.

“Hmm, well one of the reasons that we are here is to not only protect their royal highnesses, but also to see what could possibly be of value. And so far your capsule invention seems to be the only thing.”

“Well that's just technology. There's a few others that we have that could possibly spark your interests, but let's not for that there is also natural sources that need to be looked at.” Bulma said and Burtus nodded his head.

“Yes. King Vegeto said to just make a list of what could possibly be used for trade. At least this way the old farts on the council will have a good enough reason to protect the Earth from possible threats other than it being the birth place of the princess.” Burtus said.

“Ugh... I should have known they'd complain......” Vegeta groused as he rolled his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I take it they didn't like the fact that we got married....” Gohan said softly, frowning lightly.

“No they weren't. 'A third class whore has no business being named Queen of Vegetasei.' The bastard's lucky father stopped Leasmháthair from killing him. Though I'd have loved to smash his skull on the stone walls....”

“Ignore them, Prince. They still think it's the era after Brolly's reign where the class system was law and that no inter class marriages were allowed... Really Brolly went out of his way to make us better and then it took one moron to fuck it up again.”

“That language will not be permitted in my house nor around Gohan!” Mrs. Briefs suddenly yelled, scaring everyone in the room. Gohan hid behind Vegeta, more scared of Mrs. Briefs than anyone else.

Burtus and his men were quick to nod their heads, not wanting to find out how strong Earthen women could be.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were laughing away as Bunny Briefs gave the men a thorough scolding about appropriate language as well as reminding that Gohan was still a young boy and was still learning about the world. Gohan braved her wrath and gently touched her arm. Bunny spun on him, but was smiling sweetly as she ask if he needed anything and Gohan smiled and asked her not to scare his escort.

“They'll be getting enough of that when the mood swings kick in with Gohan.” Chi-Chi said.

“Ohh boy, if he's anything like Goku was.... I think it's best that everyone stays a good 15 miles away from him.” Bulma said, recalling Goku's pregnancy with Gohan.

That had all the men in the room, who hadn't been there, paling and looking at sweet little Gohan like he was the devil himself. Gohan just blinked and looked at Bulma.

“Was mom that bad?”

“He put Piccolo through the hospital for kidnapping you, Gohan. What do you think? And Piccolo has self-regeneration.” Bulma reminded him.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, who went from a health green color to nearly white jade.

“Oh.... Um...”

“There's no getting around it Gohan. That's what sucks about the pregnancy.” Bulma told him.

Gohan just sighed, Vegeta was glaring at the smug looking women knowing that he was the one to get the brunt of it all. He was silently promising them death. After a bit more of talking, Roshi thought it was time for him get home and Krillin said his goodbyes as well so he could take the old man home. Tien hugged Gohan and told him to take it easy and he'd see him around while Launch laughed and hugged Gohan before punching Vegeta in the arm, telling him to take care of the rugrat or she'd run his ass over with her truck.

“What is it with the earthen women being so abusive?”

“Funny how you find us abusive and yet out of all the domestic violent cases it's always the woman being abused....” Bulma said.

“Bulma, sweetie, remember they don't abuse their docile half of the species... anyone who does ends up dead and you know it.” Chi-Chi reminded her.

“Aw yes, right, right.... Maybe Vegeta should take over the world and teach these pricks how a real man takes care of his spouse.” Bulma said.

“Not this again.” Yamcha grumbled and Gohan sighed as he counted off on his fingers before Yamcha was picked up and thrown across the room by a very angry Bulma. Gohan sighed as he tugged on Vegeta's arm.

“Let's go to the garden. Bulma's gonna be at this for a while...” Vegeta nodded and they left the room, heading for the gardens. Once they were there, Vegeta looked around and admired the lush green of the trees and even felt a tree's trunk to see how sturdy it was.

“Amazing, isn't it?” Gohan asked.

“Yeah... from all the conversations I have had with you, the Onna's and even your mother, it still amazes me that something so big can grow from such a small seed... But it's kinda sad that once it's cut down it has to restart its life all over again.”

“Yes, but some people who cut down trees try and plant new ones where the old one was so a new tree has a chance to live.” Gohan said, a bit distractedly.

Vegeta nodded and noticed Gohan's distant look. He touched his face and Gohan smiled at him, kissing his palm as he sighed and leaned into the touch.

“I'm sorry... I was just thinking about what it would be like to teach our child how to care about the world around them and those closest to them... Do you really think I will make a good mother?”

“Gohan... you're wonderful with children! Radditzu trusts you the most with Toma than anyone else and that's saying a lot since Toma's barely five months old. Any mother would never allow anyone near their child until they were at least a year or two.” Vegeta told him. “Besides, I have faith in you, I chose you out gods knows how many others. I chose you, Son Gohan as my life mate and I am not letting you go. Come hail and high water.”

Gohan smiled and kissed Vegeta and the prince deepened it, his tongue lazily molesting his mate's mouth. He pulled back and they breathed deeply as one, just letting the moment embrace them lovingly. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he pecked Vegeta's lips. Vegeta smiled softly at him, pulling him close to kiss him again.

He had made the right choice in picking Gohan. He was perfect, everything he ever wanted in a mate and so much more. He would never let him go, not even if the universe came to a sudden end. Gohan was his for this life and the ones to follow...

-Later that night-

Gohan sighed as he turned off the water in the shower. He had spent the day with friends and family. Laughed at his escort and husband when they touched something and the machines did their pre-programed duties. They had a lovely dinner and Gohan got to watch Vegeta spar through the mirror window of the GR. Vegeta and the Saiyans seemed to like it a lot and Bulma said that she figured as much since that's what she used to adjust herself to the gravity of Vegetasei.

Now Burtus and the others were asleep, having been up most of the trip here and in need of a good rest. Bulma was copying all the things she was working on onto disks to take back to Vegetasei with her as well as getting some hired help to come to Vegetasei to build several GRs. She was also mass producing storage capsules, when they needed the different models she'd call her father and go pick them up. Tomorrow she'd take them to tour the city and see if there were other things they might enjoy and then the maybe the day after tomorrow she'd take them to a few of the tourist spots.

He dried off and looked at himself in the mirror. He had always been small in shape and in size, but with the baby now growing in him, he looked even more girly than he did before. But he smiled as he placed his hand over his baby, he didn't care if he looked like a girl or a blimp as long as he had Vegeta and their baby, that was all he needed. He finished up before Vegeta came into check on him and took a breath to steady himself. He's never initiated sex before and he hoped that Vegeta didn't think of him as a slut afterwords...

Vegeta stood by the window admiring the sky above and the crescent moon. Today had been pretty eventful. From what he could see so far of Earth everyone was friendly, they weren't stupid, that was for sure, but they weren't very bright either, only ones who seemed worth talking to were the Onna's the blue haired one's mother, and the Namek. He did enjoy seeing what they had to offer and he loved being able to spend time with Gohan and their baby.

He would feel their child's Ki humming every time he touched Gohan's gut and he loved how Gohan would smile and glow knowing that he was going to be a mother soon. His ears perked hearing the shower shut off and he glanced back at the bathroom door as if he could see through it to see his mate.

_You are whipped boy._

'Can't you bother someone else for a change?'

_I bother everyone, baka. You just happen to be my favorite._

'Hurray for me.'

_Shut up and turn around, our mate wants us to look at him._

Vegeta turned his head and nearly had heart failure. Gohan stood in the door way, a bright blush on his face as he wore nothing but a see through slip and he was even at half mast. His tail was twitching with arousal and he could smell it, the faint hint of pheromones flowing out it and into the room. Vegeta's eyes dilated as his own body began to react to his mate's. Musk fermented the room where he was standing as his pants got a bit too restricting.

Gohan chanced a glance at him him, his cheeks getting even rosier as he noticed the bulge in Vegeta's pants as well as the starving gaze he was giving him. He took a step towards the bed and Vegeta tensed, his body screaming at him to tackle the submissive male to the ground, but another part of him said to wait and see what he did. Gohan took another step towards the bed, shivering as the flimsy material did nothing to keep him warm and it brushed teasingly over his sensitive body making him whimper a little.

Vegeta snapped when he heard that delicious whimper and he jumped over the bed and grabbed Gohan, pinning him face first against the wall, his hands held in one hand as Vegeta pressed his hard on into Gohan's backside. Gohan mewled weakly as he rubbed back into his mate, his cheeks a brilliant red right now as his tail came up and teased Vegeta's, tugging on the thicker tail a bit before coming up and batting him in the face.

Vegeta growled and pressed himself harder against Gohan, nipping at his neck and ears, mild warnings for Gohan to submit. Gohan growled weakly, not liking being held prisoner too much, but didn't put up a fight, he knew that no matter what Vegeta would always best him. Vegeta smirked when Gohan stopped struggling and pulled back, letting the heat of his body tease the submissive male.

“This is certainly a surprise....” Vegeta managed to reign in his lust even to speak as Gohan blush seemed to always get redder, if it was even possible.

“... I- I.... It's our honeymoon.... aren't we... you know... suppose to...”

Vegeta laughed softly as he grabbed his little princess and pulled him to the bed before shoving him softly onto it. Gohan squeaked and scrambled to get away, but Vegeta caught his foot and pulled him close to him, gliding his hands all over Gohan's body. Gohan arched his back, his tail bristling before falling limp on the bed at the feel of the sheer material and Vegeta's hands over his body. He moaned as Vegeta attacked a nipple and groaned as a hot hand wrapped over his length.

“V- Vegeta.... hmm... n-no!! Stop!” Gohan cried, using his foot to push him back. Vegeta grunted and pulled back.

“What's wrong?” Vegeta asked, fighting back the urge to sulk at being stopped.

“I-I.... want... I want to-to pleasure you....” Gohan mumbled, hiding his face as he said that.

Vegeta was stunned, Gohan wanted to please him this time? Well he wouldn't be a loving mate if he didn't let his princess indulge himself every once in a while. He carefully pulled Gohan into his lap and began to kiss along his neck and jaw, coaxing him softly to look at him and to relax.

“If you wish to please me, then do so... Though you shouldn't feel obligated to do so...” Vegeta mumbled against his ear. Gohan nodded and mewled softly, his backside was feeling slick again.

Vegeta let Gohan start by kissing his neck and scratching at his scalp. Vegeta gave a gurgled moan, he liked having his head scratched, especially since Gohan did it with the right pressure and hit the right spots that if he were a dog his tail would be wagging a mile a minute. Gohan kissed along his jaw, licking lightly at his lips, a tease of a swipe while his hands moved down from his head to the back of his neck and over his shoulders as he began his trek lower and lower.

Gohan kissed and suckled at his neck, shyly leaving a hickey on the older male's neck. Vegeta purred as he nuzzled Gohan's hair, stroking his tail softly in approval at Gohan's possessiveness. He watched his mate slowly worship and admire his body. He watched Gohan carefully caress his strong muscles as he carefully kissed the dusky nipples that peaked at him from both the chill of the air and arousal.

“Vegeta....” Gohan moaned, as he got closer to his mate's night pants. He carefully loosened the strings and tugged softly.

Vegeta took the hint and stood slowly and let the material fall to the floor before sitting back down. Gohan mewled at the glorious sight before him.

'How could something so big fit inside of me?'

_You just now noticed our mate's size, boy?_

'Hey! It's hard to look when every time we looked at each other I ended up having it shoved into me!' Gohan protested back, blushing as he carefully grabbed it. He was nervous. Should he really take his aunt's advice? 'I don't know how...'

_Ugh... Do as I say and no arguments! Now rub your thumb over the base of his cock._

Gohan did so, slowly circling his thumb over the thick vein at the base, Vegeta's body suddenly locked up and he growled, his head thrown back as he took deep hissing breaths through his teeth.

_Good, now nip at his balls... and suck on them too._

'But--!'

_Do it, brat!_

Gohan gulped as he leaned into his mate's privates and flicked his tongue over the twin orbs before he nipped one and suckled softly on the other. Vegeta's reaction was almost instantaneous. His erection got fuller and was now an angry maroon while his tail shot stock still before it began quivering as Vegeta let out small growls and gasps.

_Good, good! Now lick up the length and take the head into your mouth and moan!_

Gohan did so, licking up slowly as Vegeta grunted, his hands jerking with the effort to keep themselves on the bed. Gods only how much Vegeta wanted to so badly throw Gohan face down and fuck him raw right now! Who knew the boy knew proper Saiyan foreplay!?

_Baka._

'Urusai!!'

_Okay... grouchy._

Oozuru had finally shut up allowing Vegeta to focus back on Gohan's sinful little mouth. The boy was lazily sucking on the head as his hand worked from massaging the base to slowly stroking the length, coaxing more of his pre-cum out for him to taste. His other hand cupped Vegeta's balls and gently squeezed them, pulling on them as he sucked a bit harder. Vegeta hissed when Gohan nipped the tip before taking as much as he could in and sucking hard.

_That's it, Brídeach an Gealach Dearg... Now if you can take him deeper and purr, the stimulation will set him off and you can enjoy him as much as you want tonight._

Gohan pulled back to catch his breath, his hands still at work, stroking and tugging on his privates. Gohan mewled softly to get Vegeta's attention, it took a moment, but he did get his attention. Once onyx locked with dark brown, Gohan kissed the tip before slowly sliding his lips over and down the impressive erection.

Vegeta's breathe hitched as he watched almost avidly as his length disappeared into that sweet mouth. Gohan stopped when it felt like he would gag and began to purr, closing his eyes softly as he swallowed as well, the back of his mouth closing over Vegeta's head and squeezing it temptingly.

That was all it took for Vegeta's self-control to snap. He growled loudly as Gohan pulled back gasping, but ended up swallowing tongue instead as he was pulled roughly onto the bed before being flipped over. His ass raised into the air and cheeks spread to show off his entrance. He squealed as Vegeta thrust into him without any warning or preparation, but he was kinda glad his body was self lubricated. Vegeta held still as he hunched over Gohan, breathing heavily as Gohan panted, his tail lazily wrapping over Vegeta's arm and twitching.

“Gohan..... Gohan....” Vegeta growled out, kissing his sweet mate's back and neck, suckling on the smooth flesh before he set steady pace. “Gods.... Gohan... tight.....”

Gohan gasped and moaned, shivering when Vegeta brushed his sweet spot. Vegeta grunted as he forced himself to stay still, Gohan was pregnant after all and he didn't want to hurt him or the baby. After a while he started an even pace and he tired to keep it steady. Gohan's body had finally adjusted to the sensations and began moving to meet Vegeta's as well, but when Gohan shifted slightly and pushed back, his sweet spot was jabbed and he cried out Vegeta's name.

This in turn snapped Vegeta's slowly recovering self-control again and he grabbed those sinuous hips and began thrusting harder and faster. Soon the slapping of skin on skin, as well as the loud moans and cries of Gohan echoed in the room, Vegeta letting out loud grunts and groans as well the occasional curse in Saiyanese.

“Ah- ahhh, 'G- 'Geta! C- Cumming!” Gohan gasped, feeling his end coming.

Vegeta growled and angled them so Gohan's body was arched down and his ass was hiked high up in the air before slamming into him once, twice, three times and finally cumming as Gohan screamed out his on climax. Vegeta slowly relaxed, letting Gohan slip down onto the bed. Gohan rolled on his side, shivering with aftershocks as he felt Vegeta's fluids ooze from his abused hole. Vegeta looked at the sight and was hard again.

“We're not done yet...” he growled out as he grabbed Gohan's arm.

Gohan was about to ask what he meant when he was on his back and had a backside full of Vegeta. Pretty soon more erotic noises filled the room as Gohan moaned and moved in time with Vegeta, said prince moving at a harsh pace. It took less time than the first to cum, but Gohan did and Vegeta came a few beats after him, dropping bonelessly to the side and pulling Gohan flushed against him.

“Hmm... that was nice...”

“I'm- I'm glad.... Ugh..... Vegeta?”

“Hn?” Vegeta asked as Gohan curled up a hand over his mouth before he ran for the bathroom and puked. Vegeta cursed softly as he went to tend to his mate.

When the dry heaves stopped, Vegeta carried Gohan to bed and got him settled before getting into bed with him and holding him close.

“We'll hold off on sex until after the baby is born... I don't want to risk hurting either one of you...” Vegeta said. “Though I have to admit you sure know how to make a man forget these things...”

“Hm... Love you, 'Geta...” Gohan mumbled, too tired to give a proper reaction to the comments.

“Love you too, Gohan....” Vegeta pulled the covers over them and drifted off to sleep....

-The next morning-

Gohan groaned as he wiped his mouth clean and let Vegeta carry him to bed. It was apparent that Gohan was going to be getting morning sickness during his pregnancy, but only for the first trimester, hopefully. Vegeta dug in their belongings and pulled out fresh clothes before getting Gohan dressed first and then himself.

“Come on, we'll see if there's a remedy to sooth your stomach.” Vegeta said, picking Gohan up.

Gohan nodded and let Vegeta carry him, he had been feeling dizzy as well while he was throwing up. When they walked out of the room, Burtus was standing by the door and he looked a bit red in the face seeing the couple, even as he did his customary bow.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” He asked standing up straight.

“No, it's just morning sickness...” Vegeta assured him as they headed down the hall.

Burtus nodded though when he chanced a glance at Gohan, his cheeks got even redder.

“Well from last night, we thought that maybe you both were... in pain....”

Gohan's eyes got wide before he blushed a deep maroon red and hid his face in Vegeta's chest as Vegeta's cheeks colored slightly as well.

“If you must know... we were celebrating our marriage... I can assume everyone heard us.”

“I'm sure the whole building did... The princess is... rather loud.” Burtus said, blushing more.

Vegeta sighed as Gohan hid away from the world, wishing for a hole to open up and swallow him whole...


	21. Chapter 21

-Later that day-

Gohan and Bulma clapped as they had finally gotten Vegeta into normal Earthen clothes and Vegeta glared at them, his cheeks a light red.

“Oh come on, your soldiers can look like they are from outer space, but you should at least dress like your mate so he doesn't feel awkward!” Bulma said handing him a leather jacket that had three quarter sleeves.

“I fail to see how this is suitable....”

“But Vegeta you look so handsome like that....” Gohan said, blushing as he eyed Vegeta.

Vegeta blinked and looked at his mate's clothes then his own before looking in the mirror. He did look good, and if Gohan liked it then he'd wear it. He gave a nodded and put on the jacket and Gohan clapped his hands cheering. Burtus smirked and chuckled as Gohan hugged Vegeta's neck and thanked him for putting on the clothes he picked out.

After a few reminders about the differences between Vegetasei and Earth, they left the house. The Escort refused to change their clothes and therefore drew attention, but Gohan and Vegeta were oblivious since Gohan was pulling Vegeta down the block and waited at the corner with a group of people.

“Where are we going, Princess?” Burtus asked.

“Well considering that you're visiting off planet, Dr. Briefs said to take you town hall first to get an unlimited card.” Gohan said, watching the light.

“What's an unlimited card?” Vegeta asked.

“Mom has one. It's a card that holds an unlimited amount of money for anyone not of the Earthen races to use. Dr. Briefs said it would be best to get one so that way we don't have to worry about running low on money while here.” Gohan said as the light changed and they were allowed to cross.

Burtus still didn't get it, but nodded his head. If the princess said it would help them, then he's willing to do this. The other five Saiyan warriors looked around the busy city, the strange things that zoomed past them looked pretty useful as did the ones flying above them.

“Princess what are this things next to use and above us?” One Saiyan finally asked.

“Hm? Oh those are hover cars. Much better than normal cars since it doesn't pollute the air. It helps us get from one place to another a lot faster than walking. And the ones above us are called airplanes, the smaller ones are jets. They travel from one continent to the other. Not many people fly like you do...” Gohan said as they kept going down the block.

“Bless my eyes and sear my soul! It's Goku's little boy!” Gohan turned at the voice and smiled as he saw an old lady who his mother always helped with the house repairs. “When Bunny's little girl told me you and your mother finally found your home planet and left, I was shocked! What are you doing here? Where's Goku?”

“Ah, dad's back home. I'm on my honeymoon.”

“You're married!? My word, where's the lucky girl?” The lady asked and Gohan laughed a little. Vegeta looked a bit annoyed at being called a girl.

“Sorry, Ms. Nora, but this is my husband, Vegeta. Vegeta, this is Ms. Nora, she was my nanny when I was growing up. She's a well of knowledge and a bit of a gossiper.”

“Gohan!” Nora snapped and Gohan held his hands up in mock surrender. “So this fine man is your husband... Hmm.... I see you got a good one. Well you all go on your way, Gohan dear I'd like a nice little chat with you before you go. Some tea too.”

“Alright. I'll see when I can stop by. Have a good day Ms. Nora!” And with that they left.

Vegeta asked about her and Gohan said that she was one of the few old fashioned ladies. He told them that before the more modern era, girls were raised to take care of the home, their husbands and children. Vegeta nodded and wondered about the chat, the woman wanted. Gohan told him that she probably wanted to know he was doing since he hadn't been home in a while.

The rest of the walk to town hall was pretty uneventful and Gohan got a few laughs when the Saiyans got mobbed by security. He managed to keep his escort from blasting the police and told the police that they were visiting from Planet Vegetasei, the let them go. They waited in the lobby where there was fine art and decorations. The workers were watching or blatantly staring at them. Gohan sat in the only available chair as the guards took to standing at the walls and Vegeta paced back and forth.

“Are you nervous?” Gohan asked.

“... Not about the card, if that's what you mean?” Vegeta said, moving to squat before his mate. Gohan smiled and pulled him into a hug.

“You know you can tell me anything? I trust you with my secrets, so please, trust me with yours.” Gohan said. Vegeta nodded and kissed his neck.

“Alright, but later, let's focus on having a good time.” Vegeta said and kissed his lips before standing.

“Excuse me, Mr. Sei?” a lady asked.

Gohan stood with Vegeta's help and walked over to her.

“That's me...”

“The mayor will like to speak with you.” she said and then led him and his group to the mayor's office.

To say that Vegeta was stunned was an understatement. The mayor was no taller than Gohan's thighs and he was a dog. A talking dog.

“Welcome to Earth, may I ask what is with the soldiers?” he asked indicating the six Saiyans standing in a rank behind the married couple.

“Ah, you see my husband's the crowned prince of Vegetasei and this is our honeymoon. Also since I was born here, they came to study the planet and how life is here.” Gohan said.

“Crowned Prince, you say, then by all means! You may study here as long as you like and the card is approved!” The mayor said, bowing his head to them.

“Thank you.” Vegeta said as the mayor pressed a button and a young man walked in and presented them with the cards. One for everyone.

“Do you have a place to stay?” the mayor asked, hoping to host the visiting royal in his home.

“Yes. I'm staying with my godmother, Bulma Briefs.”

“The Bulma Briefs!? Well I must call and find out if possible that me and the misses can come over for dinner!” The mayor laughed before he let them leave.

Gohan groaned when they left and shook his head.

“Is it me or does everyone act funny when you tell them something?” Burtus asked.

“No, people tend to act weird when they find out certain things.” Gohan said as they left and explored the city.

-Vegetasei-

Burdock growled in annoyance as the noble women all tittered and pattered about him like bees to a flower as they felt the baby growing in his gut. He really wanted to be in the war meeting right now since these... Vendra attacked a few of their cruise ships and left the guests and crew either stranded or dead. He also couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to go horribly wrong.

“Girl, get away from me!!” He finally yelled and got up. Keeping his balance, he turned and stormed out the room. He was not enjoying this!

As he stormed down the hall, Radditzu fell into step with him as he held Toma in his arms.

“Papa?”

“I'm going to murder those banshees... they don't leave me alone but they completely ignore Gohan. I swear there's something going on!”

Radditzu stopped and Burdock did as well, they looked at the window they paused in front of, ironically it was of the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg. Radditzu smiled fondly at the glass and wondered how Gohan was doing and if he was having fun on his honeymoon. Burdock smiled and began laughing softly.

“By the time they get back, Vegeta's going to either be very jumpy or wondering what the is wrong with the Earthen Race.”

Radditzu just laughed and shook his head, he would just poke fun at the shorter male once he got home.

“Well I came to see you because Councilor Bossa wanted you to know that the enemy call themselves the Vendra and they are dangerous. They've taken out five cruise ships and have killed or stranded most of the people on board them.”

“What?!”

“It's looks like we are heading to war... We have about five months, our time to prepare, buy then Vegeta will be back from his honeymoon and would be heading the army. And you, Kaka, and Gohan would either have given birth or be due around then.” Radditzu said.

“This is not happening... Damn there has to be more to this!!” He bellowed and then calmed down, he didn't want to cause any complications with the pregnancy. “How could an enemy from another galaxy hear about us when we've been to five solar systems all close to home? There's something really fishy about this whole situation... Almost too convenient.”

Ditzu blinked and then thought about it better, his father was right, things were a bit too convenient. Sure they made a lot of enemies, but most of them were smart enough not to attack the home world because of the three moons of Vegetasei. The moons could induce them to turn into Oozuru or trigger their more primal needs such as mating and the need to protect one's mate and cubs.

“What are we going to do?”

“We can't do anything. We're not allowed to do anything until we're off of maternity leave...” Burdock groused before sighing. He really wished Vegeta was here as least him and Vegeto would be able to make heads or tails of the situation.

They sighed and moved down the hall to the tea room, maybe they would think of something while they waited for the meeting to end...

-Earth; a few days later-

Burtus and Bulma were busy finalizing a few things. The last four days had been interesting to say the least. Gohan had showed them the beaches and forests of Earth. Even took them to an amusement park and, after a bit of coaxing, got them to get on a few roller coasters, laughing as they screamed in terror and when they got off they begged to do it again.

The capsule invention would help them with off world missions and even help them with harvest and other things on Vegetasei as well. The hover cars would be a wonderful asset for the Saiyans who couldn't fly. Another thing they wanted to try and bring to Vegetasei was movie theaters and night clubs, though they had yet to go to one since they were mostly busy during the day and working around Gohan's schedule.

But tonight they were going to a club and Gohan had convinced his guards to dress for the occasion. Vegeta even offered to help pick out clothes for them while Gohan rested up for the night. Bulma laughed happily as she called up Chi-Chi to help her out.

“Huh, it's actually comfortable.” Burtus said walking around in his new denim jeans and his light blue button shirt, his tail wrapped about his waist.

“You look good too. I think fashion will be another trade item we can add on.” Vegeta said as he nodded his head in approval.

According to Bulma the club they were going to was very high end, you had to look the part in order to get in and even have the cash to buy anything other than water, club sodas, and salted nuts. She told them to the rules about clubs and even the knowhow.

“Clubs can be a dangerous place, predators like to use them as a hunting ground for potential one night stands.” Bulma said as she finished adjusting one of the guard's lapel.

“How so?”

“Well for one if you order anything to drink, do not leave it unattended and if you do, do not drink it, order another drink. One of the predators' favorite moves is to slip a drug into the drink and either rape the victim in the bathroom, out back or kidnap them and rape them somewhere else all together. Another is buying a drink for you and having a server bring it to you so you don't see them but they see you. And then there's the obvious type where they will pretty much stalk you and if they get lucky they kidnap you.” she said.

“Then why go?”

“Because as dangerous as it is, it's still fun to let loose and go wild sometimes.” Bulma said. “Humans are animals too, you know. We're just not as primal as most. But if we get into that plane of ecstasy it's like unlocking the door to the cage and having a wild time before the door's locked again.”

“Why not just give into your primal side then?”

“Humans can be very dangerous when they give into their primal side... You get things like this.” she said as Chi-Chi typed something up on the computer and played a few clips that they had to watch when they were younger for history classes.

They watched the clips play, things like war, senseless killing, rape, murder, human trafficking, the A-bomb, Pearl Harbor and the like flashed by, blood death, gruesome and grotesque. Vegeta looked off to the side and Chi-Chi topped it. The Saiyans said nothing more. It seems that humans had grown too advance to be able to keep control over their more primal urges.

Burtus changed the subject by asking how Gohan was doing which, made Vegeta practically bolt out the room. Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh as Bulma made a mock whipping sound and flicked her wrist as well. The males didn't get it, but then again, they learned long ago that women no matter the species or race were a mystery best left alone...

-Later that night; Club Tsuki-

Bulma and Chi-Chi waved to the rest of their group as they finally arrived, Piccolo was positively livid with the Earthen women as he was dressed in a pink hoodie and wine red pants. He was not into fashion, but he knew that red was not his color and the shade of pink was too bright for his tastes. Yamcha and Krillin had been in stitches all night as Gohan tried to calm his teacher down.

The Saiyans sighed and shook their heads, the horrors that poor Namek must have faced. After settling down to wait a bit, Bulma figured bugging Gohan was a good idea since he wasn't showing signs of mood swing, yet anyways. He answered her questions, avoided walking into the verbal brick walls and even stumped her with his own question which Chi-Chi blushed and looked away from in embarrassment.

“Next?” Called the gruff voice of the bouncer, a huge guy in a nice black suit and shades. He looked over the group and blinked seeing the wild haired Saiyans.

“Bulma Briefs.” Bulma said flashing him her work ID and he took it and scanned it before he nodded and let her and hr group in. “One thing I like about the newer clubs. If you don't have a government issued ID you can't get in. Helps to minimize the risks of rapes and kidnappings.”

Vegeta nodded as they stepped into the dark hall. It was pitch black, but narrow and led only to one other door which was at the other end. As they got closer to the door, the heavy base was starting to pulse around them and under their feet. Those who weren't human could pick up the smells of sweat, a mixture of perfume and cologne, food and even the steady smell of arousal. So when they finally got through the second set of doors, everything hit them 100% stronger than before.

The music was loud and pulsing, the room shook in time with the base, blinding lights flashed to the music or moved around the room, lighting up the darker areas enough to show groups having fun, eating and chatting, couples getting a bit frisky, and more bouncers keeping an eye for trouble. The stench of sweat, sex and the mix of body sprays hung in the air like the stink on a wart hog.

In the middle of the floor as a huge mass of people and hybrids. They were all meshed together, grunting, moaning, bumping and grinding. It looked like an erotic dance and with the way a few of the dancers were moving, it was more like a mating dance. Bulma moved her way through the maze of tables to the VIP box that she booked for the night and led them in. Burtus and Vegeta had to pop their ear drums because of the sudden change in volume.

“This rooms soundproof so we won't be bothered too much by the music or the other patrons.” Chi-Chi told them as they looked at the elaborately decorated room.

“Very smart. Is this room secure, though?” Burtus asked, more worried about the pregnant princess than anyone else in the room.

“There's an emergency exit behind that curtain and there are three bouncers out side, besides we have Piccolo, you and your unit and Chi-Chi.” Bulma said. “By the way where's Charlie?”

Chi-Chi pulled out a capsule and tossed it in the air and caught a Gatling gun. She pet it while smiling sweetly.

“Right here... but hopefully I won't have to use him.” She said as Gohan giggled, his earthen mother was a bit psycho that way. He covered his mouth to stifle the laughter threatening to come out as Piccolo told Chi-Chi to put Charlie away, but she was acting childish and telling him no.

Once again, after a good ten minutes of questioning what was wrong with the Earthen race, the Saiyans followed their prince and princess out of the VIP room and down to the dance floor. Gohan told them to have fun, treat the club like it was the mating season festival, but they said they needed to stay close by. Gohan huffed and told them they could be close, but not make it obvious that him and Vegeta were important people otherwise they'd all be stressed and stress wasn't good for the baby.

“Using our cub as an excuse?” Vegeta teased, though he had to agree, stress was not good for Gohan or the baby.

“If it means that I can carry it full term, yes. I will use being pregnant as an excuse.” Gohan said, poking Vegeta in the gut, smirking when he hit a soft spot and his mate stiffened and bit back a laugh.

_Our mate is ticklish, is he?_

'I think he is... but now's not time or place.'

_Quite right, Brídeach an Gealach Dearg._

Gohan found a good spot near the middle, he didn't like being on the edges at a dance since people liked to shove him around. Vegeta looked around him, the people were all basically mating right there on the floor to the music and the smells of arousal was quite strong now. Burtus and his unit were in position, trying to find a comfortable rhythm to the music, but also wary since they stood out so much.

Gohan smiled as he brought his hands up into the air and began to sway softly, the song was just ending, but as least he was catching the last of it. As the music finally faded out there was a pause and the lights shut off before some really creepy music began before they heard a man's voice.

_ “N-n-no, no, no-- aaaaah!!” _

And then a lady's voice screamed as the the base began to pulse. Bulma and Chi-Chi had found them and Chi-Chi smiled as she counted the beat, she wasn't much for clubs or anything flashy, but she had to admit the music was always fun. Bulma had already began her warm up steps as the beat come in and the music seemed to catch up now. And then there was a final scream before everyone jumped and the music began full force.

Vegeta watched Gohan's lithe form twist and roll to the music, his movements fluid and sensual. He memorized Gohan's dance pattern and then slithered up behind him and joined him. By then, the other Saiyans had found their rhythm to the earthen music and were now just dancing. From a hawk eye view all you could see was a giant black mass, arms wiggling like worms.

The ground view was much different, couples and total strangers were grinding and humping in time with the ever changing music, but the base kept them in on cue, never changing. Vegeta grunted as Gohan ground back on him, his tail unwrapping to wrap over Vegeta's thigh as he shifted from grinding to what looked like a belly dancing type of move, winding his hips up and back down as the music smoothed out to give them a slow lazy breather.

“What do you think?” Gohan asked as he turned and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta held him close and smirked.

“Not bad... I can see why the Onna's said this place excites the animal...” He said was he looked at the others around them moaning and grunting, writhing almost violently under the spell of the music and the twists and pulls of desire.

“Hmm... they aren't the only ones...” Gohan said softly, pressing a hand to Vegeta's not so small friend.

Vegeta growled and glared at Gohan as he backed out of his hold and stood stock still as everyone stopped as if waiting. A second later, Gohan threw his head back as the music jumped, everyone doing the same, the thundering 'thud' that followed from the synced action made Vegeta bounce if only slightly.

Now everyone was pressed more tightly as circle opened up and dancers showed off their best moves to the 1-2-3 beat they were getting over the score and base. Vegeta watched a few and wondered if a few of them were made of rubber as they bent and twisted at angles that human body shouldn't be able to. Gohan was clapping and cheering with the crowd before he settled down as the song finally came to a chilling end.

“Let's go sit... I'm starting to get a bit thirsty.” Gohan suggested and Vegeta nodded.

Gohan was probably tired, but who could blame him with all that jumping around he did while dancing. The baby was probably protesting being giggled around so much. When they went back to the VIP lounge, Vegeta took a glass and sniffed it before taking out his scouter and scanning it, he was paranoid now because of what the Onna's said about the dangers of being here.

Once he got the okay, he let Gohan drink his fill of water before he sat down on the plush sofa and cooled down. Vegeta soon joined him with his own glass of water and laughed a bit. It was strange dancing for no reason at all and the earthen music was a lot more complex than he had first thought.

“Over do it, Gohan?” Piccolo asked from his place by the windows.

“A little. But I'm alright.” Gohan told him, placing his hand on his stomach and smiling as he felt the baby's Ki bouncing still from the music. “It seems our baby likes it...”

Vegeta placed his big hand on the spot his mate's hand was on and felt the baby's Ki as well. It seemed to settle down sensing its father there and dulled down to a slower pulse, but still active.

“Indeed it does... I wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl...” Vegeta said. “As much as I give my father grief about having a girl, I would like to have one. She'd be as sweet as you.”

Gohan blushed and hid his face, in Vegeta's chest. A while later they went back to dance, Vegeta getting use to the more fluid movements of his mate. Who knew Gohan could dance? He found it mesmerizing, he wondered what he looked like dancing to something that wasn't this fast paced or erratic. Gohan only laughed as she twisted himself out of Vegeta's arms and swayed his tail, in a teasing manner before eh bumped hips with Bulma who popped out of a crowd of people with Yamcha.

Yamcha was waving a few glow sticks like a professional Raver and kept in time with the beat. Vegeta laughed as Bulma got Gohan to dip her and he was using his tail to hold her up since he was holding his sides in laughter.

“Bulma!”

She got up and looked at Krillin who walked over and started to scold her about Gohan's pregnancy.

“Can it, cue ball! Besides if I tired that Raver here, or even Vegeta, they'd probably drop me! And besides I don't want to find out how nasty Gohan could get if I got flirty with his husband.” Bulma whispered the last part into the bald monk's ear.

Gohan shook his head as he moved to bump Vegeta's hip, showing him to count the beats so that one the second one they would bump hips. Vegeta thought it was a bit weird since he was so use to dancing stiffly and even during the festival, he didn't do much dancing, he normally just sat there and then went into isolation to avoid bedding someone he didn't want.

They were having fun, Vegeta laughed when Chi-Chi and Bulma started doing this strange dance that made Gohan cover his eyes and whine loudly that they were embarrassing him. A few dances later, everyone was heading back up to the VIP room when someone snaked his arm around Gohan's waist and yanked him into his chest.

“Hey there sexy, I noticed you dancing before... You were calling out to me...” the man purred, a bit drunk and even looking a bit high as he leaned into Gohan's face.

Vegeta growled and grabbed his wrist in a punishing grip, smirking when it snapped in his fist as he pulled his arms off his mate and Gohan quickly moved behind Vegeta.

“Hey, he's mine.”

“F-f-fuck you asshole...” the man groaned.

“Vegeta...” Gohan whispered as a bouncer came over and looked at them.

“Is there a problem?”

“This fucker broke my wrist!!” the man yelled.

“He grabbed my wife and could have hurt the baby.” Vegeta said plainly, enjoying the widening of the man's eyes.

“That's a chick!? And a preggo!?” He yelled.

“Sir, you're out of here.” The bouncer said grabbing the man as he screamed and yelled that Vegeta should be thrown out as well, but the bouncer just ignored him.

Burtus relaxed hi stance as did the other Saiyans as Vegeta gently looked Gohan over, feeling his side and stomach to make sure the bastard didn't hurt him or the baby. Gohan yawned after that and Vegeta figured it was time to get him home and to bed. The baby drained a lot of energy out him and the dancing didn't help either. He told Burtus that he was taking Gohan home and two the men agreed, feeling tired themselves and offering to escort them back home so the others could stay and finish having fun.

“Alright. I will let the Onna's know.” He told them and they left. As soon as they got out of the club, Vegeta picked up Gohan bridal style and took off into the air. The guards behind him, shocking the people standing outside.

When they got back to CC, the guards went to their rooms since Vegeta told them to stay away from his room for the night; apparently the princess's dancing did a lot more than make him tired. Vegeta set Gohan on his feet and the younger male kissed him softly before gathering his things and dashing into the bathroom, he didn't like going to bed smelling like BO and lord knows what else since they did get squished a few times while dancing.

Vegeta on the other hand was using the basin that he left on the stand to clean himself off and walked over to his note pad where he was listing everything that could be potential reasons to protect the earth and wrote down night clubs and then scribbled in Saiyanese a few things and then made a note to ask what the names of some of the songs were, he liked that one with the screams in it.

_Liked how our mate's body moved to it, eh?_

'As if you didn't.'

_Hm. Now if he was wearing less, that would have been better._

Vegeta had to agree, but he was brought out of his thoughts when Gohan walked into the room, his skin flushed from the hot water and he was combing out his hair. He smiled an moved to help him, Gohan hadn't cut his hair in a while and well, Vegeta liked him with long hair. He moved behind him and took the comb before he carefully ran it through those silky raven locks. The gel that Burdock had made for Gohan did wonders, his hair remained soft and silky, it lost its Saiyan look, but made it so much easier to pick up and style for special occasions.

Gohan purred as Vegeta combed his hair, occasionally placing a kiss on his neck or nuzzling his nose against the back his ears. Soon the loving touches trailed lower and lower, nips and sucks soon joined in. Gohan moaned, his body heating up and reacting to the teasing touches. Vegeta smiled and set the comb down and wrapped his arms over Gohan's body, kissing and nipping lower, as his hands worked to undress him.

Gohan moaned and keened when he was left naked and Vegeta turned him to face him, picking up his legs and wrapping them over his waist as he pressed Gohan into the wall nearest them. Gohan's body was flushed and ready, Vegeta pulled his aching manhood out of his bed pants and pressed his tip to the wet entrance, shuddering as he felt the heat radiating off it.

“Gohan....”

“Hmm....” Gohan pushed a bit, feeling the blunt tips slowly piercing him. “Vegeta....”

The prince growled and thrust into his princess, stilling as Gohan gasped and moaned again. The heat was incredible! Gohan's walls were caressing him, wetting him so he would move more freely within the hot confines of his mate's body. Gohan hissed when he pulled back, and moaned when he thrust back in. A steady rhythm was set, Gohan moaning wantonly at the deep penetration as Vegeta hissed and groaned.

Gods above, his mate was made for sex! The walls were hot and wet, the canals that led to the eggs and baby were kissing his tip as his prostate glance massaged his aching member on the way in and on the way back out. His mind was overloading. He couldn't think straight, he felt a familiar pull and vaguely wondered what a full moon would do to them here on earth since there was only one.

“Vegeta!! More... please... more!!” Gohan whined, his eyes glassy and turning blue.

Vegeta growled and pulled them from the wall and dropped them so he was on his back and Gohan bounce hard on his cock. The new position left Gohan in control of the pace, but Vegeta's tail was wrapped tightly around his waist to allow him control of the penetration. Gohan rose up and Vegeta pulled him back down, slowly at first. The prince kept his eyes locked on where he and Gohan connected, to make sure his mate wasn't bleeding before he let him pick up the pace.

“S-so good!! Vegeta!! More... aaah!! Mo-oo-oo-oo-re!!!” Gohan keened loudly as he moved more quickly.

Vegeta hissed and growled, his tail pulling his mate down as Gohan's tail used his thigh as leverage to give him more force on the way back down. Soon Gohan couldn't take it, his hand moved to his aching member and he back to pleasure himself as his moans hit a new octave before he screamed his release, his insides tightening and coaxing Vegeta into spilling as well.

They remained like that, gasping for air before Gohan collapsed onto Vegeta's chest, his heart hammering in his chest s Vegeta growled softly and rolled them over so they were side by side, still intimately joined...


	22. Chapter 22

-Time skip-

Burdock stood in the control tower watching over the monitors and the Saiyans keeping an eye on them. The Vendra were getting closer and it was worrying him. He didn't want his step-son or his grandson getting caught and killed by those bastards. He looked around and wished Burtus was there, the man would make sure things were getting done a lot faster than they were now.

Bossa had been keeping him informed about what was going on in the meetings and well so far not much. Everyone was too busy worrying about the home world rather than getting rid of the bastards before they got there. He sighed and was about to go sit down, stress was not good for him and the baby, when one of the men jumped up.

“It's the prince's battle ship!! Prepare the docks!!! Get a medical staff down there state!! The princess is top priority!!” yelled a young Saiyan boy, a friend of Gohan's from the academy.

Burdock walked quickly over to him and he bowed to his queen before he set up the communications link.

“This is Chrome Parsley, status of everyone on board?”

“This is Captain Burtus. The princess and the prince are currently resting in their room; it seems the princess has gone into another heat cycle.” Burtus said, blushing slightly. “My men are running the ship and the Onna's are on board as well. We'll be landing in about three minutes.”

“The dock's being prepped. And a medical team is on standby.”

Burtus nodded before the link cut off.

“You're pretty effective, Parsley.” Burdock said.

“Thank you, your majesty... Princess Gohan thought so as well.”

“You are his friend, aren't you?”

“Yes, but I--”

“Then you can call him Gohan. He's still Gohan, just has a fancy title to make it more shiny.” Burdock said, laughing when the black haired boy blushed and nodded.

They watched the sky and soon saw the battle ship coming in fast before the landing process began to slow it down. They hit the pad hard enough to shake the tower, but everyone on the ship was fine. Burdock quickly left to go meet his family. When he got down there, Gohan was being placed on the gurney as Vegeta covered him up and smiled softly.

“Get him to Dame Kakarot. Do so without incident and If I find out or if Dame Kakarot finds out that something happened to him. You'll wish for death by the time we're through.” Vegeta growled out with a menacing smile on his face.

The men saluted and quickly left, being extra careful with Gohan. Vegeta dismissed the escort and the men practically ran out of there to find their mates. Burtus laughed a bit as he ordered the clean up crew to deliver everything to the palace. Bulma and Chi-Chi just stood to the side talking about a few things as Vegeta turned to his Leasmháthair. Burdock looked him over and sighed before pulling him to his chest.

“Leasmháthair?” He asked.

“Things are bad... come back to the palace and I'll explain. Also I think I have a few recommendations that may benefit you as well as please your mate.” Burdock said when he pulled him away.

Vegeta said nothing, at least for now. The trip back to the castle was less then eventful. They stopped twice to let Burdock empty his stomach contents on the side of the road, but other than that everything was peachy keen. When they arrived, Vegeta was tackled by a very strong Toma.

“Han!!!!” he yelled as he rubbed his cheek on Vegeta's thigh, his small arms locked onto the prince's calf.

“Toma!!” Ditzu scolded, making his son whine and let go of his cousin. “Do not run off like that!!”

“Mommy!! Han's mate!!” He whined, curling his tail over his leg as he gave him a wounded puppy look.

Ditzu felt his eye twitch as he looked at his son.

“Toma, do not make that face, you know you did something naughty, take it like a proud Saiyan.” Burdock scolded before walking by, Vegeta silently following, but he gave Toma a small smile to show that he had someone on his side. Toma dropped his pout and took his scolding before his mother cuddled him and told him that running off was very dangerous. Vegeta shook his head as Burdock chuckled. Cubs were always getting into trouble, he could only hope that Radditzu was ready for that. When they got to the throne room, the generals were all at each other’s throats and Vegeto looked ready to blast them all to hell.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!” Bellowed Burdock, his more feminine voice echoing nicely off the walls. “Gods above, you bicker like cubs!!”

“Queen burdock, please, you should be resting!” One general said.

“THE HELL I WILL!!!”

Yep, Burdock had first term mood swings as well as morning sickness. Vegeta smartly stepped out of his stepmother's Ki field so he wouldn't be burned or thrown when it flared. The generals fell silent and backed away, Burdock was a formidable man when he was the admiral, but now that he was both Queen and pregnant, it was suicide to try and order him around.

Vegeto didn't seem to care as he walked up to his heavy mate and kissed his neck, a low rumble coming from his chest as Burdock reluctantly calmed down and sulked at the silent reprimand for getting all hot tempered while pregnant. Seeing that his mate had calmed down, Vegeto purred and then turned his attention to his son.

“How was Earth?”

“Frightening... I don't know what was worse, the blatant disrespect of personal boundaries or Kakarot's Earthen Mate's mood swings.” Vegeta stated, he wasn't going to lie, some things just scared him and made him glad he took Gohan away from earth before it had been too late.

“That bad?”

“There some highlight, all of which I brief you on when we settle what's going on here.” Vegeta stated once more, keeping an even tone and looking about as happy as Vegeto at the mention of their generals.

“Don't bother, you'll just kill them.” Vegeto said, dismissing his generals with a flick of his wrist. “The Vendra are advancing way too quickly and they've taken out cruise ships and supply ships. Either stranding or killing everyone on board. I fear we're facing war and these Vendra are a lot strong than anyone we've ever faced.”

“Damn.... That means I better see if the one can get a mass order of Gravity rooms built within the week.”

“Gravity rooms?” Both Burdock and Vegeto asked.

Vegeta smiled as he nodded.

“It's exactly as it sounds. It takes the normally pull of gravity and multiplies it by let's say three times Vegetasei's natural gravity. It can crush you if you aren't careful. In fact the blue haired Onna told me that was how she trained to hand Vegetasei's gravity. Both here and the other one.” Vegeta said.

“And have you tested it out?” Burdock asked.

“Me personally? No, I spent most of my time with Gohan both in and out of the bedroom. Burtus and the others? Yes they did and they seemed to enjoy it... Oh and I better see about those beans Kakarot's Earthen mate told me about.”

“Beans?” Vegeto asked.

“Yes they call them Senzu beans and those things are very powerful. They are able to fill you up for ten days straight, heal all wounds and injuries as well as replenish your Ki.” Vegeta said.

Vegeto blinked and Burdock looked like a little kid being told the best bedtime story ever.

“Well what are you waiting for brat!! Go get her!!” Vegeto yelled and Vegeta chuckled as he floated into the air and out the doors as the guards threw them open and then shut them again.

Burdock sighed as Vegeto picked him up and carried him to their room and laid him down. The could hold the meeting here since he wasn't about to play musical rooms. When Vegeta found them, he, the rest of their family and the midwives found places to sit around the room, Gohan and Kakarot being made to lay down on the King's bed with Burdock, the three Sons sighing and trying to relax a bit.

“Okay from my understanding you've created a room that could manipulate gravity?” Vegeto asked to make sure he got it right.

“Yes and I have three of them with me. When father and I first made them, we figured that you may want them since you're a warrior race. He made three more while I was here and I picked them up when we were on Earth. He's making four more so that way you can expand the academy more and have everyone train at the same level.” Bulma said, holding up the case that had the GRs in it.

“And these... Senzu beans?”

“Eh!? You talked Korin into trading with Vegetasei!?” Kakarot asked stunned.

“Well. That was all Vegeta. When he asked why Piccolo was trading three rare blue Carp for a bag of Senzu beans; Korin told him that it's hard to get fish when you live so high from the Earth and Blue carp was hard to come by. So Vegeta offered to send a Saiyan years’ worth of fish from Vegetasei and its ally planets in exchange for Korin to train a few of the palace staff to grow them here for any wars and upcoming battles.” Bulma said.

“You better get to fishing, knowing Korin he won't be able to sit still for long.” Kakarot said.

Vegeta nodded as Bulma told them about the beans and what they could do and how useful they've found them in the past. She even said that Korin would be here by late evening tomorrow to get a look at the soil and find suitable gardeners to grow the beans.

“Well I'm glad for small miracles. These Vendra are bad news. We've had to stop all cruise ships and supply ships from making trips here since the Vendra keep attacking them. I also had all our battle ships and pods return back home. Onna, how many Saiyans can train inside of the Gravity rooms at a time?”

“Well the one on Earth as built for about three people since well, I didn't know if anyone else was going to be coming with me and Chi-Chi and e trained under the intense gravity to be able to at the very least walk around here... If I remember correctly, father had these three built to the size of the ballroom. So a lot could fit. But I have to say that you should limit the amount because they could all get seriously hurt or even killed.”

“I see. We'll set up on here at the palace for the Elite warriors to use, another at the academy for them to use, this will be their first war so they had best be ready for it. And the last we'll set it up on the plot of land just outside of the city and announce to everyone what is happening and for them to sign up to train. We'll do it in groups and each group will get a few hours a day to train, slowly increasing the gravity as we go. The rejuvenation tanks will be available and with the Senzu beans we should be able to treat everyone as best we can when in battle.” Vegeto said.

“That sounds fine to me. But father we better fine new generals or else all this prep would have been for nothing.”

“I have an idea!” Gohan chimed from the bed.

Everyone looked at him and he sat up a bit more, though he wasn't obvious in his pregnancy, the baby was draining him of a lot of energy. Once he got comfy again. He cleared his throat and said:

“Take your general's best attributes and combine with a few of the best minds in the younger generation as well as the top fighters. This way they can combine both the current army and the trainees to get us to one another as well as learn from one another. I can help the set up everyone. Just show me a few maps and I might get something done!” Gohan said.

“Are you sure that it'll work? The old farts can be a headache to deal with.” Vegeto said.

“Well seeing as they listen better to grandpa than anyone else, he can help me keep them in line and I also have Vegeta and you.” Gohan said. “Besides I doubt they want to anger a pregnant Iompróir.”

Vegeto laughed softly but nodded his head in agreement. Pregnant Saiyans were highly dangerous Saiyans. If Gohan had to describe it, it would be like a napalm going off in a house made of glass. There was just no recovering from it. With that said, everyone settled down and began an in family plan to get things set up. Vegeto was also planning to have all the pregnant Saiyans, new mothers and newborns as well as the cubs that were still too young to hunt, let alone fight, taken off world and to a safe place...

-The next evening-

Kakarot hurried to the throne room with a childish excitement as Cornelius hurried after him so that way nothing happened to his mate or their second child. They got to the room and Kakarot squeaked and ran to hug the cat god that had trained him to fight king piccolo and again after Gohan had been born, he had shown him how to get to Kami's tower for more training.

“Korin!!” he cheered and hugged him tighter.

“Goku? Is that you? My, my you're pregnant?”

“Yep! Me, Gohan and Papa are all pregnant! Though Gohan's due soon. I have another month and papa has a few more weeks.”

“Well I'm glad to see that you're doing alright. Now then, I talked to the prince about the deal and seeing that you guys are headed for war, I'm going to stay to make sure that the beans grow safely and are hidden from the enemy. After that. Goku, would you mind fishing for me?”

“One of each fish right?”

“Bingo, kiddo... Now then. Is there a green house?” Korin asked as he looked to Vegeto as he nodded and led them to where he hoped would be a safe place for the beans to grow.

“They grow rapidly, about 200 of them grow in a day. Also it has to be cool, but sunny.”

“Don't worry about that Korin. I built a climate controlled room. It's set to be as cold as the tower back home and the glass dome will allow plenty of sun light in. The soil and watering are tended by three of the gardeners that tend to Gohan's gardens.” Bulma said as they entered the greenhouse and Vegeto called the three gardeners to him.

“I see. They will do fine. Now here's a personal stash for you to use. Gohan had caught a giant blue carp for me.” Korin said handing a large bag to Vegeta as he then floated into the air and over the bare soil of the greenhouse.

As he grumbled and muttered about the room and the climate, his tail flicked about and Kakarot had to busy his hands otherwise he'd tackle the cat god and cuddle him like when he had first arrived on Earth. Once Korin nodded in a approval he turned to the gardeners and made the pay attention as well as Bulma, who was taking notes, while he planted the roots from an old Senzu bean vine into the soil and lightly watered them.

“Now because it's night, they won't grow any time soon, but with plenty of sunlight they vines will sprout and produce Senzu beans, and once it's full grown it will continue to produce senzu beans even if you don't take care of it. But if you must cut it at the base and remove the roots if you want to get rid of it.”

“Do we have to preserve them in order to plant them again?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, in a small jar with moist soil. That'll keep the roots healthy until you need to plant them again.”

“Alright, thank you, Korin.” Bulma said as she finished up her notes and then Korin indulged Kakarot's kitty obsession...

-Time skip-

“Madam Bulma.” Vegeta said as he walking into the room and over to Gohan, the three Son's were getting examined by Gohan's doctor, Tuk.

He had finally moved passed calling her Onna though in public he still calls her that. Bulma learned that Onna meant either 'Bitch' as in “that's my bitch” or 'bitch' as in  “you fucking bitch.” But what shocked her even more was that the original meaning of Onna was for midwife.

“Hello Vegeta.” She said and then looked back at the monitor she was sitting at as Tuk moved the ball like prob over the baby inside of Burdock. “The exam is going fine. Goku's having a another boy, Iompróir.”

“What does that mean?” Gohan asked. “You promised to tell me on the honey moon but you distracted me with the trip to earth.”

“It means 'Carrier.' We are the carriers of the species. We kept the term that Brolly used for his mate, a man just like us, to classify the males who can give birth.” Burdock said.

Gohan nodded before Kakarot asked, “Then what does Brídeach an Gealach Dearg mean?”

“We figured that would be obvious, but it means 'Bride of the Red Moon.' Considering that all this started with the red moon on Earth, I figured seeing a red moon every three weeks would have been obvious to what the title meant...” Vegeta said. “In fact we have the legend somewhere in the library. I better go find that so you can read it...”

Gohan giggled when Tuk let out a series of clicking sounds that sounded suspiciously like him calling Vegeta an idiot. Once Tuk was done with Burdock he moved onto his original charge, the princess just smiled and laid back, he felt the semi warm probe on his belly and even felt the baby shift in him to feel it, giving Bulma a good picture of it.

“What? The baby's fully developed!”

“That's expected of the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, they can carry cubs up to three to four months since they develop at a faster rate than a normal cub. I say the princess is due within the next week. The slit has formed.” Tuk said as he showed her the black and blue bruise had a cut going through it. “It's still sealed up, but in due time it will begin to open up. For now let's keep it covered and be sure to keep it clean.”

Gohan nodded and Tuk declared the exam was over. Chi-Chi quickly cleaned up the three preggos and helped them up off the tables with some help from Vegeta. Once they were sure they could leave, Burdock dragged Vegeta off to another meeting as Gohan said he was going to go home and rest up, he was getting tired a lot more often now. But that was due to the baby feeding on his Ki and Vegeta's as well when he was close by or they got intimate.

He looked around the gardens that surrounded his home. The vibrant colors of all the foreign and familiar plants made him smile. He hoped his baby would love the garden as much as he did. He laughed a little picturing Toma playing hide and seek with his baby cousin. Yes, he hoped the baby was happy. He jumped feeling said baby shifting and kicking his side. He smiled and rubbed his hand over where he felt the kick.

“Excited aren't you?” he asked as he kept walking.

“Princess!!”

Gohan turned around to see one of the low ranking scribes running up to him. He was about to ask him what was the matter, when a loud siren rang throughout the palace, guards and units all began scrambling as Kakarot hurried down the path, waddling as fast as he could without hurting himself, or the baby he was carrying. Burdock not too far away.

“We're under attack!! The droid pod we sent to take pictures of the Vendra ships to tell us where they were was shot down leaving the atmosphere!” Burdock said. “I'm glad for that, it was a smart move, Gohan.”

“Thank you, grandpa.”

“My ladies, this way!!” The servant yelled as he pointed to the corridor.

They all hurried along, the servant carrying Gohan who was due soon. They didn't want him to suddenly go into labor or it could prove dangerous for both Gohan and the baby. As they ran down the corridor, a few escorts came running as well, all of them aliens from the allying planets.

“Queen Burdock. We've been given orders by King Vegeto and Prince Vegeta to take Each of you to one of the allying planets, to keep you safe guarded. And not to worry about the princess, the people of Skii 13 will keep him safe and will help him deliver the baby should he go into labor.”

“What!? No!! I am not leaving my son alone!” Kakarot growled.

“You have no choice! If we keep you three together and the enemy manages to catch us they will have an advantage over the whole of  Vegetasei! We pledged with our lives that the Queen must be safe as well as the Dames and Princesses related to the Queen!” The Purple Alien said as he picked up a struggling Kakarot and left down the hall while another, this one a dark orange grabbed Burdock.

“You servant, take the princess to Dock 5, his pod is prepped and waiting. The computer will moniter him and if he goes into labor in space, it will deliver the baby. Be sure to protect him at all costs!!” The orange one growled before leaving down a different hall with Burdock who was cursing in Saiyanese to be put down.

The servant nodded and picked up Gohan and turned back. Gohan didn't like this, the air was suddenly very... icky. Like someone dumped a vat of slime into the atmosphere. He looked around as the rounded the building, but instead of heading out of the servants' exit and heading to ton to the Docks, the servant was heading towards the back buildings of the palace.

“What are you doing, we can't go this way! There's no exit!” Gohan said, not liking this. He was already flaring his Ki in an S.O.S manner it may not be strong but for anyone still in the palace they will pick up the fluctuations in no time.

“That's because I'm not here to protect you... Lord Frieza always gets what he wants and he will get it.” the servant said, an evil smile on his pale lime green face.

“What!? Let-- Mmph!?”

“Scream..., fight... or even struggle and I will make sure that the baby inside of you never breathes the outside air.” The traitor hissed, sharp claws resting right where the thrumming Ki was beating erratically sensing that something was wrong.

Gohan looked scared, his Ki flaring vainly as he was carried into the back building and forced to sit in a chair, a Ki canon aimed at his belly.

“This is Syke. I have the Saiyan princess, do you have the Pod?” Syke asked into a scouter. There was a pause and Syke spoke again. “Yes the one at Dock 5. Bring it here, once we get the princess inside you may do as you please with his mother.”

Gohan almost jumped up, but the Ki canon hummed in warning that it was gathering ions to shoot him with if he even thought about it. He sat back down, unsure of what to do. He couldn't think.

'Vegeta!!'


	23. Chapter 23

-Vegetasei; Battlefield-

Vegeta hissed as the outpost he was in shook violently.

“Devon, where's Parsley!?”

“I'm here!! Copper, come on!!” The black haired boy growled at the copper haired boy.

Chrome Parsley and Zinc Copper were cousins, both dominant and both very good at their jobs. Copper set down the battle plans and then ran to the computer and began their counter attack, Parsley jumping onto the other one and shouting orders into it. Devon would have loved to say they weren't too shabby, but now wasn't the time.

“I just got word that Burdock's pod just left, five droid pods left as well to act as decoys.” Devon said as he listened to the technicians yelling into their scouters.

“Good. Leasmháthair is safe... what of Dame Kakarot?” He asked.

“Not yet, they have to wait a ten minute window otherwise they'll know something is up. The battle ships with the other Iompróirí, females and cubs have just left as well, more droids being sent out, but these, Onna Bulma programmed to as fighters. They will attack any enemy ship that comes with 500 meters of the ship.”

Vegeta nodded. He needs to focus. He looked over the plans and grunted; this was getting hectic and fast. He told the three generals that were looking over the plans as well to get their men into the city and to hold still. The plans that Gohan and his little group of friends drew up were a bit risky, but Gohan called it Guerrilla warfare. A tactic used by the uncivilized races of earth to take down a threat they weren't familiar with. It was basically using their home world to their advantage.

Every major city was left bare and empty everything had been packed up and stored into the Capsules that Bulma's father had shipped to them using her Hyperspace key and drive to do so. As well as a few more GRs. The gravity training was going to prove itself soon as well as this Guerrilla tactic. The basic point was to use the lesser villages, towns and forests as the main part of the plan. As the Vendra venture through the unknown territory, to them at the very least, the groups of Saiyans will attack them, cutting down their numbers before retreating to a safe location, regrouping and getting anyone injured a Senzu bean.

The funny thing was when Korin said they could grow up to 200 a day he meant Earthen days. Four Earthen days fit into one day on Vegetasei meaning that there were 800 beans produced every day. Nappa had been the one to test drive it, beating the living snot out of a few guards and Gohan had given each one a bean and right there before their eyes, they were all healed up, ready for another go and because of the Saiyans' genetic little quirk where if they are badly or critically injured and they heal they get stronger, they were even stronger than before and lasted longer.

Now because of the time differences, this allowed them all to train in the last few months; Vegeta had even upped his SS with heavy training and Senzu beans as well as the rejuvenation tanks, making sure he was always at his best. Even his father had gotten a taste of SS as well as Nappa, though it was kinda funny seeing as Nappa was bald.

“Alright, everyone is in place, Vegeta-sama. Each team has a capsule with a Rejuvenation tank in it as well as five bags of Senzu beans! And we just got word from the Docks, Dame Radditzu have just left the planet and Princess Gohan as well.” Parsley said.

“Good...” Vegeta breathed a bit easier, his mate and unborn child were safe. “Alright men, let's get this Guerrilla Warfare underway. As soon as the Vendra land, go into radio silence. Contact the Onna; she said that her Earthen heroes were coming to help and even back up from Namek.”

“Hey Vegeta!” Bulma called running in, she had taken to training in the GR as well, there was no way in hell she was letting some off worlders come here and ruin one of the best things to happen to her friend and godson since they landed on earth 18 years go. “Piccolo just contacted me; he and the others will be landing when the battles begun, but they know the plan and are bringing with them some Nameks who have healing powers. They will further help the injured... Chi-Chi's with them, she said she brought a few things with her, what exactly; I have no idea, just know that she's gonna go a bit crazy.”

“As long as she kills the enemy, we're all good. Alright, everyone radio silence. Don't communicate with anyone unless you really need to. Remember to draw them towards the Vesian Desert... Once we get them there, our Vesian brothers will take care of them. But we had better kill as many as we can.” Vegeta said.

“Yes, Sire!” was the last thing said as everything was silenced, the only sounds were from the computers in the outpost while out in the actual field scouters silently chirped and beeped as they picked up on the approaching Vendra..

-Gohan-.

He glared at Syke as he spoke with four beings, they were hidden from sight, but they looked at him and were menacing from their auras alone. He protected his round belly as they then turn to him and advance. Syke kept his Ki canon trained on him so he was forced to let them grab him and drag him out and towards his pod. Syke reprogrammed the coordinates to Frozt and had set the sleep gas and computer to PER lock.

PER was short for pregnancy emergency revival. If at any point in the trip Gohan went into labor, the computer would wake him up and automatically help him deliver his baby and since the pod was designed for the mother and child it would provide food pellets to help Gohan produce milk just in case the trip takes longer than needed.

Once done, they forced Gohan into the ship, Syke keeping the canon aimed at Gohan's unborn child. Gohan glared at them, he couldn't do anything. If he fought, they would kill the baby and even if he did manage to get away, the baby zapped him of all his Ki and strength. He needed to try and get a hold of Vegeta, but it wasn't looking like that option was even possible now.

“You be good now.” Syke said in a mocking manner as he closed the door, the sleep gas triggering as soon as the ship had locked and powered up.

Gohan slumped into the blush chair, the gas was instant and all that floated in his drugged mind was a silent plea for help...

-Time Skip; Battlefield-

“Fall back!!” Shouted Devon as he picked up a few of his injured comrades and pulled them along the dense forest.

This war was the longest anyone's ever seen on Vegetasei. It's been over a few months, every one of the surviving warriors was worried about their mates and families, some worried about their children. Devon worried about Cayenne since he hadn't spoken with him over three weeks, not to mention he was worried about Gohan. He had been due when the war began and he wanted to know if he had safely delivered the baby or not.

“Lord Devon!! Prince Vegeta's unit hasn't pulled back!!” shouted someone.

“Copper!?” Devon turned his head to the copper haired Saiyan who towered over the majority of them. He was looking back at the burning field where the Vendra were frantically trying to regroup and attack again.

The Vendra were surprisingly smart and not to mention dangerous. They were childlike creatures, barely standing above 4 feet whit innocent faces, but that was quickly dispelled when they brutally ripped apart one of the forest predators that had been looking for a meal. The lion like creature was four times their height and weight, but they still killed it, turning into mutant lizard like creatures with needle sharp fur all along their backs and heads.

The creatures were quick, and deadly, but luckily thanks to this Guerrilla warfare tactic, they hadn't lost anyone in the beginning, the Senzu Beans proved to be a godsend and even when the Earthen heroes and the Nameks landed that helped them further with healing and cutting down the massive numbers. It seems that all the Vendra had come to Vegetasei, looking for a new home world to nest on. But because of their ravenous hunger and numbers the planets were quickly devastated and left barren.

Another thing was that they didn't like the heat. Too bad the sun was hidden behind thick clouds of smoke otherwise those rotten little beasts would have shriveled up and died. Devon jumped when a thunderous noise filled the battle field followed closely by the dying shrieks of the Vendra. He turned to see the field again and standing in the sea of flames was Kakarot's Earthen mate, Chi-Chi and she held a weapon that was three times her size and weight as it fired rapid sparks of light.

She was laughing insanely as another Earthen warrior stood on a rock and was forming something in his hand. The Nameks had taken to gathering the injured and the dead and moving them to safety.

“SOLAR FLARE!!” shouted a voice above them and in its wake was more shrieks as the immediate area was bathed in the blinding sunlight of Vegetasei.

Devon blinked as Copper pulled him out of the way of a Vendra that had lunged at them before stomping down on the creature's skull, killing it. Parsley was being carried away, having been attacked at the beginning of this mini war.

“Atlis!!”

He spun around to see the golden glory that was Prince Vegeta as he touched down. The prince looked like a god, very much like Brolly had when he had been alive. The Prince tossed him a large satchel of Senzu beans before he turned toward the large army headed their way. He fired three Ki blasts that acted like napalms. This was enough to allow those retreating to retreat. It had taken them a few months, but they had cut down the numbers considerably and were leading the rest to the Vesian Desert. The harsh sunlight and extreme temperatures will make quick work of the nasty beasts.

Nappa swooped passed him and picked up Chi-Chi as her weapon made a hollow clicking sound. She dropped it and held tight to her in-law's hand as he flew her over the group. Launch was using her motorcycle to run over a few Vendra as she and Bulma weaved around the corpses to catch up.

“We're close... You, three eyes!!” Nappa yelled at the other bald being.

“Tien!!” Chi-Chi yelled and the man spun in the air to look at her. “Get to the desert! Use the Solar flare as many times as you can!”

He nodded and took off, a long hared man on his right and a shorter bald man on his left, the small child like being had been left to protect the injured in a fort that was safely hidden in the foot hills of the mountains. Vegeta and the other Saiyans had been pretty impressed with the Earthen heroes as well as the Nameks. They would have to award them once this war was over.

Devon stayed behind with Vegeta, making sure that no one fell behind.

“is his majesty alright?”

“Father's fine. He's waiting for us to catch up. Get going....”

“But--”

Vegeta's teal eyes cut deep into him and he nodded his head, bowing and taking off, firing as many Ki blasts as he could at the advancing numbers that nearly caught up with some stragglers while Vegeta shot off into the heart of the numbers, hitting the earth with the force of a meteor. The Vendra scattered in panicked shrieks and violent hisses.

Vegeta stood there, glaring death at the beasts that dared to attack his planet and forced him to be away from his mate and most like his cub. It had been a few months already, but since time seemed to flow differently on other planets, he couldn't be too sure. But still he wanted to end this and he wanted to see his family. He glared harder at them as he held up his hands and aimed them at the horde of Vendra.

“Get the fuck off my planet.”

-Kakarot and Radditzu-

“Breathe... just breath, bro.... Toma, can you go get granny?” Ditzu asked his baby, the little boy nodded.

They had been playing just fine a few seconds ago when his auntie Kaka started to scream in pain and hold his belly. The baby Saiyan started to float in the air, he had learned to fly quickly thanks to Gohan and Kakarot teaching him and fly out the room, bobbing up and down as he went, he didn't perfect it but he could go short distances.

He started screaming when he got to the stairs and sure enough one of the elder maids of the palace came running along with the king.

“What is it!?” She asked catching him as he dropped into her arms.

“Kaka!!” he wailed, pointing down the hall.

The maid didn't need further prompting, the King hurried after her as they got to the room. Ditzu looked up at them and said:

“Get an Onna now!! he's having the baby!!”

The maid set Toma down and ran off, her cat like tail was the last thing seen before the doors shut the King walked over to them and picked up the pregnant Kakarot and laid him on the bed.

“Easy, good mother, a midwife will be here soon.”

“This is messed up. The Earthen Onna's were supposed to be here...”

“We got word from Vegetasei, Vegeto-sama has sent the Onna's here, and it seems there are some powerful beings from Earth helping the Vendra.”

“What?!” Kakarot yelled.

“Kaka, take it easy; don't get worked up!” Ditzu told him. “How soon will they be here?”

“Well one is coming here, the other is going to my sister planet to tend to Queen Burdock, who's also delivering.”

“Then who's helping Gohan?”

“Tuk.” Radditzu reminded him.

“Yes, they are using the Hyperspace keys so they should be landing within the hour. We'll give you something to ease the pain. Has your water broken?”

“No...” Kakarot said.

“Then we have time... I'll remain here and keep guard.” the king said.

“Thanks, Jax” Radditzu said.

“Not a problem... I'm sure that once the Onna has landed and delivered the baby, she'll tell us how things are faring on Vegetasei. From the last report we got, they've been holding their own very well.”

“Heh, here that, Kaka? Gohan's tactic is working.” Ditzu said, laughing.

Kakarot nodded, a smile on his face, he was so proud that he had a smart son. It seemed that his intelligence was greatly valued by Vegeta and Vegeto. It's what was keeping them all alive. But until they find out more, they don't know who's still alive and who's dead.

“Well it's best to settle down. We can only wait...”

-Burdock-

Burdock bit down hard on the leather bound bit as the white panther like creature slipped a gloved hand into the slit that had appeared in his groin area. He heard him muttering to the other staff members before a soldier walked in and told them something.

“Queen Burdock, it seems that your midwife is here... Show her in, quickly. The baby's turned and ready to come.” He ordered the soldier.

The Katians and Pantians were sister breeds, each having their own planet. They were pretty tame creatures, but like the Saiyans they had an impressive culture and military power. They were the first two to join the Saiyans in fighting of Frieza's reign long, long ago.

“Good.... Good...” Burdock whimpered.

Gods above this hurt so badly!! He now knew what his first mate, and both his sons had felt when having their babies. It felt like he was gonna burst open at any second. He rubbed his sides, feeling for his baby. It wasn't long before Bulma ran into the room. The blue haired woman was covered in blood from the battle on Vegetasei, but she had at the very least cleaned off her arms and hands before grabbing gloves and getting ready to help Burdock.

“Okay, I know this is going to hurt but I want you to bear with me.” She said and slipped her hand into him via the slit. She hummed and looked up. “The baby's facing me. Okay?”

“Yes...”

“Alright when the next wave hits, I want you to push. I'm going to guide the baby out.” Bulma said.

Burdock gave a small nod as the doctors and nurses watched. When the wave hit, Burdock pushed, breathing in a short rhythm as he did so. He felt Bulma's hand slowly slipping out as he did so, pausing only long enough to catch his breath and pushing with the next wave. This kept up for a while, pushing and pushing. Bulma carefully guiding the baby out of him.

Hours slipped by and with a wet pop, the pain and pressure were gone and in its place was an odd numbing sensation. Burdock smiled weakly hearing a wet slap and his baby's indignant wail before the baby was handed to him in a fluffy pink blanket. He stared in awe; he had a little girl, after so long he finally had a little girl.

“Nina... You name shall be Nina...” He whispered as he rocked her softly.

Bulma smiled, Burdock looked like a tanned, scarred version of Goku. There was that glow around them that just made you want to melt. Jax ushered the unneeded help out of the room and excused himself to allow Burdock time to recover and familiarize himself with his baby...

-Kakarot and Radditzu-

Screams could be heard from the guest room as guards and servants gathered outside the room, wondering what was going on. It had been a few hours since the screams began and no one seemed to know what was going on. Suddenly the doors opened and Radditzu stepped out with Toma, who had become fussy when his auntie started screaming in pain. Ditzu bounced his baby to try and calm him as Kakarot delivered the baby.

“Dame Radditzu, what is happening?”

“It seems there is a mild complication with the delivery, but the Onna is doing her best to see it through to the end--”

There was a final scream before the loud wails of a baby could be heard. Radditzu blinked as the door opened and Chi-Chi smiled at him lazily, her hair a mess and blood smeared on her cheeks. She let him in and Toma was instantly curious of the blue bundle his Auntie was holding. When he was set on the bed he crawled over to him and looked.

“Toma, this is Goten... he's your little cousin.” Kakarot said, he was tired and he felt drained, but it was a good feeling. He had brought another life into this world and he would do all he could to protect it. “I hope Gohan's alright... I'm surprised no one's sent word about how his delivery went? He was due a while back...”

“True... Onna, keep watch of my little monster. I'm gonna go find out what's taking so long with those status reports on Gohan.” Radditzu said. Chi-Chi nodded her head once more as she sat down on the bed and cooed over her mate's child...

-Frozt-

Frieza stood at the dock, smiling maliciously as he listened to the announcements about a solo pod. He grinned wider and wider, oh yes, in a matter of minutes his patience would prove fruitful. Cooler stood behind his brother, watching the glowing star as it got closer and closer before it slammed into the padded landing pad. Hoses spewed cold water to cool off the ship as Technicians got ready to open the pod; medical staff was on standby as well.

“Shall we, little brother?” Cooler asked.

“Yes... Think of it, soon I'll be king and you will lead my armies... My queen will bend to my every will if he wants his child to live and in a matter of months he will be pregnant with my child...”

“Yes, hmm?”

They had approached the pod and stopped when a peculiar sight greeted them. Inside the pod was Gohan, still knocked out from the sleep gas, but curled up in his arms was a baby, a young Saiyan baby, but unlike the others of its race, this one had lavender, nearly white hair and tail, its skin was a paler version of Vegeta's coffee and cream complexion.

“What are you waiting for, fool? For the bastard to wake up and then screaming? Grab it and take it to the doctor and make sure it’s healthy!!” Frieza snapped.

He needed the baby alive and healthy in order to use it against his little Saiyan whore. The technicians quickly took the baby and placed it in a pod like bassinet before taking off for the palace med wing as the others took Gohan out and taking him to the same location. Cooler laughed softly as his brother turned and waltzed away.

“Those Vendra creatures will have wiped out the majority of the Saiyans by now and those fools from Earth would have done their fair share of damage as well if they aren't dead... when I wed my precious whore, we'll go to Vegetasei for our honeymoon and he gets to watch as we destroy it!”

“As you wish, Frieza.” Cooler said, bowing lowly....


	24. Chapter 24

-Frozt-

He shot up in bed, his maternal instincts blaring in overdrive. He struggled out of the bed just as the doors to the room he was in opened and an irate Frieza stormed in, holding the baby in an awkward angle as said baby screamed his tiny little lungs out.

“Silence this brat before I kill it!!” He ordered thrusting the child into Gohan's arms.

Gohan instantly pulled down his top loose and turned his baby into his chest, the scent of milk hit the baby and instantly he stopped his screaming to latch onto the swollen teat and suckled away at the warm, delicious milk his mommy had to offer. Frieza sighed, his temple throbbing painfully from having tried to comfort the baby when the nannies failed to do so.

“Troublesome brat...” He spat hatefully at the Saiyan infant, but knew he couldn't do anything to harm the baby if he wanted Gohan to be compliant with his wishes.

Gohan hissed at the alien, tail bristling as he curled up, covering the baby as best he could. Frieza quickly backed out of the room. Gohan felt that he was a threat to the baby and well, he didn't want to test the newly made mother's rage. Hormones were a dangerous thing, especially inside of a creature as volatile as a Saiyan.

He turned to the servants standing outside the door and gave them strict orders to make the Saiyan feel right at home. They were to keep him well fed, comfy and healthy. They were to give him space so he wouldn't be agitated or threatened, especially the baby.

He had to wait at the very least six weeks for Gohan to recover from birthing to have sex. From there he would force oral sexual favors until the baby was weaned before he married and took Gohan to his bed. And from there, if Gohan wanted to see his child, he'd have to convince Frieza to let him see the parasite. But when Gohan becomes pregnant with his child, he'd have the other killed.

“You seem happy, little brother.”

“Yes. My little whore's settled into the room and the brat has stopped the infernal racket. Now I can focus on plans to lay waste to Vegetasei and the rest of the Saiyans, assuming that the Vendra haven't already done so.”

“Syke has reported that all the towns are barren and it seems all life on Vegetasei is gone. He had seen many ships launch into space and get destroyed, killing warriors, women and children alike. There's nothing left but a dead world. And it seems the Saiyan sun is too bright for the Vendra as well seeing as they shriveled up and died. Those earthen monsters have fled as well, most likely back to Earth.” Cooler informed him. “Syke is on his way back here.”

“Oooh, perfect! Ah, Zarbon, there you are, I need you, my dear prince, to tend to a lovely princess for me. He is to be under your protection and care, both him and his..... Cub.” Frieza spit out the last word as the sky blue skinned alien bowed and head off down the halls, heading to the newest addition to the harem's room.

Frieza and Cooler entered the throne room, it had to have been a few months and since the Vendra had their numbers, ships and intelligence, or lack thereof, he wasn't surprised really to hear that the Saiyans were all wiped out. Now to focus on taking over the rest of the galaxy....

-Vegetasei-

Ships began landing, the survivors of the long battle ran to meet their families and mates. The students at the academy were tackled by family, a few families huddled together to morn, the tactic that Gohan had come up with saved them a lot of men, but a few weren't so lucky to make it.

Vegeto stood tall with Vegeta standing beside him, Nappa and the others behind them; they were waiting for their family. The first pod set of pods to land had Kakarot, Radditzu and Chi-Chi in them. Cornelius ran up to Kakarot, who was holding their second son in his arms; the boy was the spitting image of Kakarot from the skin tone to the wild hair.

“His name is Goten.” Kakarot said.

“Goten... It's nice... Good job, Onna.” Cornelius said as Chi-Chi nodded her head, she hadn't been too pleased, being sent off world during the battle, but things were getting a bit too hot so she had no other choice.

Nappa hugged his own mate and cub, Toma happily climbing all over the bald Saiyan's head and shoulders as his mother and father kissed and tightened their tails around each other. The next set of pods that landed had more civilians and soldiers; a couple of their allies' ships landed as well and were helping everyone and anyone who needed it.

Burdock's pod and Bulma's ship were the next to land and Vegeto and Vegeta were introduced to Nina. Vegeta smiled softly at his baby sister, she looked so much like his Leasmháthair and father, and she would be a very beautiful girl when she got up. Bulma ran and hugged her friends and they all talked about the last bits of battle while they waited for the rest to show up...

-A few hours later-

Vegeta was pacing, his tail flicking between auburn and gold as he saw more ships land with the rest of their people or help from their allying planets, but no sign of Gohan! Suddenly everyone was cheering as the last ship came into view, it smashed into the docking bay and Vegeta took off to be the first to see his mate and child. The others followed at slower pace, but still quickly. The technicians were hosing down the ship before they opened the hatch, but instead of Gohan, it was Tuk.

“Tuk, where is the princess?” Vegeto demanded as he landed.

There was an eerie silence that fell next, Vegeta braced himself as best he could, but deep down he knew there was no way he could handle what was going to happen next. Tuk slowly stood, he looked at the group and sighed; he'd rather tell them the truth and die a quick death rather than be tortured.

“Princess Gohan never made it off world. He never made it to Skii 13.”

….

Kakarot's eyes rolled up and he fainted, Piccolo quickly catching him and the baby as Cornelius and Nappa caught Vegeta, who suddenly went into a blind rage, struggling vainly to get free. Burdock was sitting on the floor, crying as Radditzu panicked over his brother. It wasn't long before word spread and soon all of Vegetasei was in an up roar, their future Queen, their Brídeach an Gealach Dearg was gone...

-Time Skip; a few months later-

Vegeta stood silently in the dock tower, after his initial mental break down, he went into a depression, thinking his mate was dead seeing as he never made it off Vegetasei and most of Vegetasei had been devastated by the war with the Vendra. During that time, he drank heavily; preferring to have drunken fantasies of his mate and child, but it never seemed to last long. Then he snapped out of it one day, almost like someone took a set of jumper cables to his ass and lit him up like a Christmas tree!

He got up, showered, got dressed, shaved and walked into the war room and began ordering everyone around, telling his father to hold his tongue, Gohan was out there somewhere and he was going to find him and bring him home. They searched all of Vegetasei twice over, and even their moons and the colonies on the moons just to be safe.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a transmission came in from one of the units.

 **“Tower, this is Unit six, nothing in sector D7.”** Came the communication from one of the many ships out there.

Everyone, from Saiyans, to Katians and Pantians to Skiians and even the Nameks were out searching every inch of ally territories and even enemy and neutral territories.

“Return home.” Vegeta ordered and sighed, he looked at his list; he wanted to make sure Gohan wasn't anywhere else before that haunting thought came back.

It was the same one that snapped him out of his depression. As he lay in bed dreaming of his mate and cub playing in the gardens he saw Frieza hold up his hand and blast them both before he turned and blasted him as well, but when he was about to die, he woke up. It was like an epiphany of some kind.

“Sire, King Zaron's envoy is requesting landing permission.” Copper said.

“Patch a line...” Vegeta said and in an instant Zaron's face appeared. “Why are you here?”

**“I have something you may want to look at Prince Vegeta... It's highly important and pertains to you missing mate and cub.”**

Vegeta's jaw tightened before he granted them permission, as soon as the communication was cut, he ordered the guards to be on standby. This was a bit too convenient for his tastes...

-Frozt, Gohan-

Gohan smiled as he held his baby in his arms. He had named him after Vegeta's late brother, Turles. Turles Sei II, Trunks was the pet name he gave him. He was shocked his baby had such light hair, but he figured that if it didn't come from Vegeta it had to come from him, seeing as he was the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg. Trunks was growing pretty fast in the last few months, soon he'd have to wean him, and that's what he was afraid of.

After he had woken up and Frieza brought him his child, he met his... Man in waiting. He was shocked to know that the man was Zaron's son, but then again, it wasn't that shocking to know that he's been a prisoner here because he himself was also a prisoner. Zarbon, as he later learned his name, had been sent to assassinate Frieza, but something went wrong and ever since he's been his little... whore.

Many in the harem had similar stories; most were kidnapped away from friends and family or a lover or husband. Others were assassins who failed to kill Frieza and he tortures them daily by making them his sex slaves, the rest were born into this. Gohan had quickly made friends with the others, Zarbon being his biggest one.

The man kept the guards in line and made sure to never leave Gohan alone for too long or with anyone. Zarbon had heard from one of the girls, who had been beaten badly for not preforming properly, that Frieza was planning some horrible things.

Zarbon didn't say anything to him right away, wanting to make sure all this was true, meaning he had to perform for the little alien and even a few pricks in the control tower. But he got the info he needed and even got in contact with his father.

Now the Lizards had four languages, three of which Frieza and his men spoke fluently and the four, which was a very primal language filled with hissing and clicks even their faces were a part of it. And it was the fourth one that the father and son used to communicate with. And once he had everything confirmed, he came and told him.

Gohan worried over his baby, if he weaned him, then Frieza would take him away and if he wanted to see his child, he'd have to preform, orally. But if he didn't wean Trunks, then he would become dependent of the breast milk which was slowly starting to dry up. He was torn from his thoughts by Dodoria coming into the room and holding out his hands for Trunks.

Gohan glared, his tail bristling, but the pink monster wasn't scared. After his six weeks of recovery, they placed a collar on him, they called it a Ki Limiter and zapped all his Ki to just enough to be able to remain conscious. But what they don't know doesn't kill them; that was the old saying he read about so many times.

Trunks sensing the tension, curled up further into his mother, and whined, tail curling over Gohan's arm as Gohan snarled, teeth bared and his face contorted and feral like. Dodoria backed off then; either that damned instinct was very prominent in the Saiyan mother, or that baby was a smart little shit that knew what to do to stay with its mommy.

“It's time to see the doctor, now come.” Dodoria ordered, though the trembling going through his body said otherwise. Everyone here knew how dangerous a Saiyan was. Gohan was always moved to a cell with his baby where the full moon couldn't be seen. They didn't want to risk an angry Oozuru mother and an overly 'playful' Oozuru baby.

Gohan huffed and got up; his tail still bristled still, as he walked out of the room. Dodoria walked behind him, knowing better than to be in front of him. He made that mistake once and nearly lost his head for it. No one, not even Cooler and Frieza, dared to walk in front of Gohan. The boy was quick and if given the chance he would break your neck without you ever noticing.

As they walked down the hall, Zarbon walked out of one of the rooms, talking to one of the other males that was nursing some whip welts before falling into step with Gohan. The Saiyan growled low in his throat; as far as the guards and Dodoria were concerned, Gohan didn't like Zarbon. But they didn't know that the two were very good friends.

When they finally reached the main castle, Gohan handed Trunks to Zarbon, said baby having fallen to sleep, and picked up the long skirt he was forced to wear. Frieza had said that because he could get pregnant like a woman, he would dress as a woman. And even had the nerve to say that his mate and in-laws made him dress as a woman too.

Frieza could kiss a snail's slime trail because he had kidnapped Gohan when he was still pregnant and due any day! If it had been before the pregnancy, he would see that Gohan was running around in pants with one of the robes his earthen mother made him.

Sighing, Gohan stopped before the med wing and the doors were opened by hulking aliens that leered at him as he passed, Dodoria growled and they snapped back to attention, not wanting the pink monster to beat them bloody or telling Frieza that they were lusting for that sweet smelling Saiyan. Zarbon sent them glares as he followed Gohan into the room and sat down.

A doctor came to take the baby, but Gohan's fierce growl had them backing off. They didn't understand it; no Saiyan has ever been this aggressive or even this dangerous that everyone in the palace would back off. Even Frieza was walking on egg shells for this little bitch. Gohan calmly woke his baby, Trunks blinked owlishly at first before he yawned and gurgled, waving his hands around and his tail flicking up.

When this happened, he paused and his eyes widened in awe as his tail did it again. Zarbon and Gohan both laughed softly as Trunks stared enrapture of his tail moving before he gasped and let out small shrieks at his mother and pointed at his tail.

“Yes, Trunks, your tail moves, see?” At this Gohan let his own tail come out to tangle with his son's, Trunks' tail subconsciously wrapped around his mother's tail and he smiled. Gohan pulled his tail from his and picked him up and handed him to the doctor, his sweet smile still in place, but his dark brown eyes were black and cold with the promise of a painful death if anything happened to his baby.

The doctor gulped before he set him down on the exam table, Trunks fussed as he was stripped, but otherwise stayed silent, more focused on moving his tail and playing with it. He giggled when the doctor listened to his heart and lungs, before whining when he looked in his ears and nose. The doctor made him open his mouth and looked at his throat, making sure that it was okay before he waved the nurse over and prepped a needle to draw blood.

Gohan bristled, but didn't move or make a sound, he didn't want Trunks getting fussy, and the baby was a few months old and already was showing signs of having his father's temper. The doctor had the nurse distract the baby as he quickly slipped the needle in, the pinch made him whine and he held still, remembering the pain it had caused last time when he tried to wiggle away. When the doctor was done, his mommy picked him up and kissed his booboo.

“That's mommy's brave little boy. I'm so proud.” He cooed his baby, Trunks stopped sniffling and smiled, leaving wet kisses all over his mother's face as Gohan laughed and kissed his fat little cheeks.

“Now it's your turn.” the doctor said, gulping when furious eyes looked at him.

Gohan knew why the man would give him an exam, Frieza wanted to know when he would stop lactating so he could remove Trunks from him. As if it wasn't bad enough that the little monster didn't sexually harass him whenever he came to 'chat' with him. Deciding not to have Dodoria force him into getting undressed, Gohan stepped behind the change stall and changed out of his clothes and into the medical gown.

The doctor took care of the usual business before he began the more in depth exams. Gohan hissed as the needles pierced his skin in several locations drawing blood, semen and milk. Then he growled when the doctor grabbed his tail and yanked a few hairs out of it. But before Gohan could kill the man, he was done and the nurse had quickly got him behind the stall and dressed once more.

Now that they were done, Gohan took his baby from Zarbon and left, Dodoria and Zarbon on his heels. Dodoria wasn't pleased with the Saiyan's attitude. For someone who would become a whore soon, he acted like he owned the palace and all in it. Well he couldn't wait until they destroyed Vegetasei and made the little bitch watch.

He smirked wider; Frieza had promised that he got to kill the bitch's brat. Ooh that would be fun to watch the emotions on that brat's face when he killed the baby. While he as in his own demented thoughts, Zarbon guided Gohan to the tea room where Frieza was waiting. Dodoria pulled from his thoughts when Frieza's sharp voice pierced his thoughts.

“Dodoria! What are you doing, you fool!?” Frieza demanded as Zarbon gave him a smug look. The man was going to enjoy this show.

Gohan sat at the table where his own snack was placed and Trunks giggled as Frieza ripped into the big pink dolt about being late and making him wait when he had meetings to attend. Dodoria told him he took the Saiyans to be examined as he asked, but when Frieza asked him who told him that, he looked at Zarbon.

“It wasn't I, Lord Frieza; I had been with you this morning. I met up with them heading to the med wing.” Zarbon lied easily, Dodoria growled.

“That's bullshit!!”

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!” Gohan bellowed and Dodoria paled.

Gohan was on his feet, his face was feral and if it wasn't for the Ki Limiter, he'd had an impressive field of Ki around him. Frieza laughed as he turned his cold red eyes on Gohan.

“Settle down, princess, you do not wish to upset your babe, do you?” He asked, a mocking smile on his face as he noted that Trunks was whining, having not liked the yelling.

Gohan glared at him, but calmed himself, his tail moving to poke Trunks' nose and make him giggle. As his baby played with his tail, he gave another pointed glare before going back to his tea and snack. He had to admit that to some level Frieza was a pretty nice guy, but that was only when he wanted something in return. In Gohan's case, his body for the health and safety of his son.

Dodoria and Frieza eventually left, now officially late for their meeting. Gohan finished his tea an snack an stood up, Zarbon snickered and then they both began laughing, gods it was hard to hold a straight face when Frieza would rip into Dodoria like that!

“I take it you misinformed Dodoria on purpose?” Gohan asked his friend as the Lizard nodded his head his light pink eyes glowing with mirth for the first time in a long time.

“Ohh believe me, after being stuck in Frieza's bed chamber for the better part of the day and then running his errands, it wasn't hard because the dolt's memory is about as good as a cooked fish.” Zarbon said.

Gohan shook his head as they finally got back to the harem and the others were bustling about chatting and laughing. Zarbon called out to them that Dodoria got yelled at again and they all burst in a fit of laughter, even a few guards let out a chuckle. When they got to his room, Gohan sighed as he sat down and set Trunks on the bed. The baby began to crawl around it, smiling and laughing as he flopped onto a pillow and buried his nose in it, he could smell his mother's sent and it was a very nice scent.

“I got in contact with father... had to do a few tricks to do it, but I managed to tell him what's been happening and he said that he was on his way to see your mate... It's best if we keep quiet because I know Frieza likes to spy.” Zarbon said in a low voice that was just barely above a hiss.

“Hai.” Gohan said, looking out at the strange sky of Frozt. It was forever covered in clouds, but it never rained and it never snowed. It was like the planet was resisting feeding the people on it, and he couldn't blame the planet, most of the people here were like Frieza, cold, callus and rotten to the core.

“I stole one of the small com kits and I will use that to get in contact again with my father. Hopefully by then he's told him what I said and that they are planning accordingly. Frieza believes that the Vendra he hired to wipe out the Saiyan did just that, but somehow, your kind has proven yet again that you will not fall.”

“Really?!” Gohan gasped, and then smiled. He wondered if Vegeta has listened and used the Guerrilla warfare tactic he told him about.

“Yes. Only a few deaths, but the most devastating blow was when everyone returned and you did not. Everyone thought that you had had been killed while leaving the planet seeing as you never arrived at your destination.”

“.... Poor Vegeta.... Syke.” Gohan hisses, his temper rising, but a spark from the Limiter made him whimper and calm down. It was painful!

“Syke? He's the one who kidnapped you?”

“Yes.... him and four men who were hoping to kill mother....”

Zarbon nodded before he got up. He spent plenty of time in here, he had better get this other duties done before someone told Frieza, though the bastard wouldn't car since he personally assigned Zarbon to Gohan.

“I'll be back in a bit. Try not to cause mischief.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Gohan said rolling his eyes as if to say, 'Like I really want Frieza in here hitting me when I can't hit back?'

Zarbon nodded and left...

-Vegetasei-

Vegeta stood on the deck waiting for the Lizard's ship to land and when it did, he walked up as the gangplank was lowered and Zaron was the first off the ship. He walked down to the prince and bowed to him.

“It's good to see that you are holding up well after the war, sire...”

“Cut the crap and tell me what you know, Zaron.”

“... Very well, but no here. Let's go somewhere private that no servants or guards could enter.” Zaron said.

Vegeta raised a brow in question, but never the less nodded and took off into the air, Zaron floating up after him and following him. They flew over towns and small villages, the damage done by the war left the major cities in near ruins, but thanks to a lot of help from Earth the repairs were moving along well. Chi-Chi left for earth saying that Kakarot had given her a request and the Namek, Piccolo went with her. What they were doing he had no idea.

Zaron was impressed with how quickly the damage was being repaired and nearly had a heart attack when Bulma and her father pulled up alongside them in a strange contraption.

“Vegeta!! Come to the palace!! We have something we want to show you real quick!” Bulma yelled over the roar of the wind.

“Can't it wait, Onna?”

“No!! You have to see it now!!” She told him and he side, nodding at Zaron to follow them.

They landed in the courtyard where their dead had been laid in rows on cots. Keeping them fresh was no easy feat, but Vegeta figured it had to do with an Earthen burial ceremony. Ohh how wrong he was. When they landed Kakarot smiled sadly at them. He wasn't the same after finding out that Gohan was missing. Vegeta embraced his mate's mother and kissed his forehead, a simple gesture that assured him that he was still looking for him.

“Dame Kakarot... You look well.”

“Yes... Okay everyone here?”

Vegeta looked up at the others, the families of the fallen were gathered and Vegeto and Burdock sat on a bench that had been brought out. Nina sat nursing from Burdock's teat, as Goten was in Cornelius' arms as Ditzu, Nappa and Toma stood a little off to the sided. Kakarot smiled before he closed his eyes, his Earthen friends has set up the communications channel to Earth, the screen was all static for a moment before a hologram like screen appeared and Chi-Chi popped up.

**“Hey Goku!!”**

“Yo, Chi!” He greeted back and smiled almost wickedly as Piccolo set the up something on the floor.

**“We're ready to go!”**

“Alright, let's wake up Shenron then, he must be wondering where we are.” Kakarot laughed, back on Earth, almost every year for 18 years they had woken up the Eternal Dragon and asked for a few wishes to be granted.

 **“Alright.... _Rise forth Eternal Dragon and let our wish come true!!_ ”** they heard her yell, but because of the strange phenomenon that was happening on her end, they didn't hear or see what the hell she did.

Suddenly a deep and frightening voice echoed as the screen was black. All they could hear was Chi-Chi giving the voice a cheerful greeting.

 ** _“Why have you summoned me?”_** the voice asked.

“Hey Shenron!” Kakarot greeted, ever the polite young man he was.

**_“Hmm? I hear you but you're not here?”_ **

“Sorry I can't be there in person, I just gave birth to my second baby.” Kakarot said. “But as much as I'd love to spend all day talking with you, I have a couple of requests... Do you think you can grant them from Earth?”

**_“Hmm.... Yes... it's within my limit... what is your first wish Son Goku?”_ **

“First I would like everyone and everything that the Vendra destroyed and killed brought back.” Kakarot said.

**_“.....You wish is granted....”_ **

Suddenly two red eyes appeared on the screen and they glowed brightly before the three rows of dead bodies sprang to life, gasping at first before they looked around bewildered. Burdock and quite a few others fainted. Vegeta jumped at first then looked at Kakarot who smiled.

“It's ok; they'll be fine in a second...” And like that the dead, brought back to life stood and were tackled by their families, sobbing and thanking whatever being had brought them back. “Thanks Shenron...”

**_“What is your next wish?”_ **

“I wish that all the people that the Vendra had destroyed were connected to Vegetasei as allies to help each other.”

**_“...... Hmm.... this wish is too big, you'll have to spit it in two....”_ **

“What do you mean?”

**_“Not all of them are as advanced as the Saiyans... I will grant them everything they need to connect with you but it will be too much for one wish and will greatly diminish my powers.... It will have to be split in two....”_ **

“... Alright... do that please?”

 ** _“...Your wishes have been granted....”_** Shenron said his eyes glowing once more.

There was a few technicians from the Control tower running over to Vegeto with news that there were several people seeking help from them and offering their services in return.

**_“I have granted your wishes...”_ **

“Thank you Shenron...”

**_“.... you want something...”_ **

“I can't ask since we used up all three wishes this time.”

 ** _“.... Hmm.... Son Goku, you can't hide your soul from me....”_** Shenron growled, but it was playful. **_“.... your son and grandson are fine....”_**

Kakarot broke out into a smile even as tears fell from his eyes.

“Thanks, Shenron... until next time, ne?”

 ** _“Yes.... farewell...”_** And light that the pitch black screen went white before Chi-Chi and Piccolo appeared again. Chi-Chi was wiping her face as she smiled at Kakarot.

“You heard that Goku!? Gohan's fine!! And we have a grandson!” She said.

Kakarot nodded, all the while watching as silent tears feel from Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta had been so shocked that he didn't realize that his greatest fears never happened that he still had a chance to find his mate and child... A son?

'I have a son!'

_Good... But that god did not tell us WHERE our mate and cub are._

'No, but Zaron knows and he's going to tell me.' Vegeta thought as he turned to Zaron who had been in shock still by these turns of events.

“Zaron, where.... is.... my family?” Vegeta demanded....


	25. Chapter 25

-Vegetasei-

Zaron sat at the table across from Vegeta. They were in the catacombs of the palace, in an old war room that had been used back before the Saiyans had mellowed out under Brolly's reign. Vegeto, Cornelius, Nappa, Bossa and Devon were in the room as well. Zaron had insisted on the private meeting because from what his son had told him on the few burst transmissions he was able to get to him that Frieza had spies among the Saiyans ranks.

“I've recently gotten in contact with my son... Zarbon has told me that Frieza plans on returning to Vegetasei and destroying it... He's the one who hired the Vendra to come here and take over.”

Vegeta growled; he had a feeling that he knew where his mate was as well.

“And what of the princess and the infant prince?” Vegeto growled wanting to know where his son-in-law and grandson was.

“They're on Frozt... Zarbon was put in charge of the princess's wellbeing and has informed me that the princess has started the weaning process and as soon as the infant prince has been weaned, Frieza will force the child from him and force the princess to his bed if he wants to see his baby ever again.” Zaron said.

“WHAT!?” The room shook dangerously from the shockwave of Ki that had pulsed out of Vegeta at that second.

“Yes... I came here as fast as I could to find out if you were alright and well enough to fly to Frozt.”

“Oooh, I'm more than alright.... I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!!” Vegeta growled out in anger.

Nappa placed a hand on the shorter male's shoulder and told him to stop and think clearly.

“What if there is a spy? Wouldn't they have informed Frieza that we're all still alive?” Nappa asked.

“I don't know who the spy is, but I do know that they aren't Saiyan. No Saiyan in their right mind would work for Frieza, especially after what he plans on doing... We have a few short months, even shorter if we don't move quickly. Frieza plans to marry the princess and make him watch as Vegetasei is destroyed and then raping him. Once the princess is pregnant with his child and it's born; Frieza plans on killing the infant prince...” Zaron said.

…..

There was a deathly chill in the room as Vegeta snarled, his eyes bleeding red with bloodlust, but he quickly pulled it back and held it at bay. He needed to think clearly...

They all jumped when there was a chirp and Zaron took out a small disk like device and set it on the table and a hologram of Zarbon's face appeared.

**“Father?”**

“Zarbon, what is it? I'm in a meeting.”

**“Syke's is the spy that kidnapped the princess with the help of four earthen monsters.... Garlic I believe is the name of their leader.”**

“Are you sure?”

**“Yes... and you better hurry. Frieza's planning to come to Vegetasei soon. He's leaving the princess and me here with his strongest elites and under Dodoria's watch.”**

Zaron paled before he looked to Vegeta.

“Where are you, Zarbon?” Vegeta asked, scaring the emerald haired prince.

 **“Prince Vegeta... Uhh.... hold on....”** the screen was black and they could hear muffled voices. No one dared to speak as they waited.

Five minutes passed and there was shouting before someone screamed in pain. Whatever was covering the device Zarbon was using was moved a bit and they blinked at the site that greeted them. Gohan was sitting on Dodoria's shoulders wailing away at his face as he cursed loudly in Saiyanese. The men in the old war room blushed hotly and Vegeta couldn't be more attracted to his beautiful mate than he was now.

 **“Gohan!! Calm down, look the baby's fine, see!?”** Zarbon's panicked voice filled in, clearly.

Vegeta tensed, what happened to his son!?

 **“.... Fine...”** Gohan growled and got off the big pink alien, but not before kicking him in the family jewels. **“Next time he attempts to hurt him again I'll gut him...”**

**“You three; get this fool out of here and inform Lord Frieza that Dodoria distressed his bride and he's laying down and doesn't want to be bothered until evening.”**

They could see three men drag the bloodied Dodoria out of the room before Zarbon locked the door and there was muffled talking before a baby wail made them laugh and Zarbon came back over to the device and pulled the pillow he place on it off.

 **“Sorry... this is almost a daily thing here.”** Zarbon apologized to his father and the Saiyan royals.

**“Zarbon, who are you talking to?”**

**“Well, princess, you're mate and family if you must know.”** Zarbon said and then got shoved out of the way by Gohan who looked into the screen to see Zaron's face and Zaron pointed to the shocked faces of his mate and family and a few friends.

Gohan shifted his gaze and gasped, clamping his hand over his mouth and then smiling, tears coming down his face from seeing them. Vegeta smiled at him, feeling the tears come yet again before Gohan turned to Zarbon and told him to hand him the baby.

**“Vegeta?”**

“Yes?”

 **“Look... your son.... Turles Sei II... I call him Trunks.”** Gohan said. Holding the lavender haired and blue eyed baby for them to see. Trunks looked at them and then clapped his hands giggling and gurgling in glee.

Vegeta let out a chuckle and then a laugh as he looked at his son, the son his mate kindly named after his late brother. Vegeta smiled and told him he was beautiful and Gohan nodded, but jerked up as there was a rapid pounding on the door.

 **“Damn, Frieza's here... sorry to cut this short... get here quick!”** Zarbon hissed and the device went to snow screen.

Zaron looked at the Saiyans who were all now openly laughing and crying, Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. Gohan was just too much. Who would have thought his shy, submissive wife would be such a ballsy person? And even with that limiter around his neck he took Dodoria down.

“Well seeing for yourselves that the princess is fine, shall we get to work then?”

“Yes...” the Saiyans said.

-Frozt-

Gohan laid down on Zarbon's bed with Trunks, the baby happily playing with his mother's tail, shrieking in delight as Zarbon spoke with Frieza about the commotion that happened a few short moments ago. The com kit was shoved into a hiding spot somewhere under Zarbon's bed as Frieza came into the room.

Gohan glared at him and pulled Trunks closer to his chest as he turned over so his back was to the alien warlord. Frieza chuckled as he took a lock of Gohan's long black hair and played with it.

“I see that Dodoria has upset you once more, my dear... Shall I punish him further for you?”

“You can both jump off the nearest cliff...” Gohan groused and Frieza sighed, he was hoping that by acting as a friend would ease the Saiyan's bite, but Gohan was proving to be as vicious as his race.

“Fine. I shall leave you until evening... by the way it's another full moon tonight, so I will be here to escort you and your child down to the safe room. We'll dine in there.” Frieza commanded before he left.

Once he was gone, Zarbon locked the door and walked over to Gohan who smiled at him and laughed a bit, tears springing into his eyes once more. He had seen his mate and his friends and family were safe, at least the men who had been fighting. Zarbon chuckled as Gohan told Trunks about his father and how much Vegeta was going to spoil him rotten when they went home, there were no 'if's about it. He was sure that they were going home.

Zarbon told him that he would talk later with his father and see what needs to be done and that tomorrow they would plan with the other concubines to get free of the palace and hide somewhere. Gohan asked him about how they would track them down and when Zarbon said that they had animals that could track any smell and scouters.

Gohan sighed and fell into deep thought, his tail flicking in front of Trunks' face as the young prince giggled and tried to catch it and then became mesmerized by his own tail moving on its own. Zarbon watched this and smiled. He couldn't believe his stroke of luck. When he was assigned to the newest... whore as Frieza calls them, he hadn't been too pleased. But when he heard from the others that the new addition to the harem was a Saiyan he thought Frieza had gone mad.

Everyone in all of Frozt knew that Frieza not only hated the Saiyans, he greatly feared them because of Brolly. Before Brolly, the Saiyans were stupid and barbaric. They would take jobs from Frieza to go to planets and kill every living being on the planet so that Frieza could sell it or build resorts and turn them into tourist spots for the filthy rich, meaning that the wild life of the planet had to be left alive.

But then Brolly appeared, almost like a Godsend to his people and what made him so feared was that he was smart, having to learn to read, write, paint, make music, sing, dance, and even learn 16 languages and cultures. Another was that he was powerful, even when he had been a child and been at the Ki level of 30, he could do a lot of damage with his limited Ki. And finally he was the first Saiyan to completely master Oozuru and to become a Super Saiyan.

After that, the other Saiyans began to follow him, making peace with themselves, learning and building their strength. Frieza, who had only been 80 years old back then, became frightened when they had intended to wipe out the planet and Brolly led a rebellion that reached all corners of the universe and was still talked about even today.

The people of Frozt could live to be 5000 years old and Frieza was well into his 3000s. Zarbon sighed as he looked at Gohan's pensive face. What could have possessed Frieza to take a Saiyan, especially one that was not only pregnant, but also powerful! Before the limiter had been introduced to Gohan, his Ki remained somewhere between 60,000 and 75,000 and that was due to the pregnancy and the baby draining most of his Ki. Now picture that x10. Gohan was a powerful little thing.

And since a Saiyan's rank is based off how much Ki they can consume while in the womb from not only the mother but also the father. And Vegeta was a powerful man; add his Ki of 800,000 to say about 750,000 from Gohan Their son is beyond Elite! The kid was a freaking god!!

He was pulled from his thoughts by Trunks pulling on his braid and he picked the little tyke up.

“Got bored pulling on your mom's tail, eh?”

“No. He just wants you to play with him... I'm kinda busy over here...” Gohan said from his computer consul.

Zarbon blinked as he held Trunks in his arms and stood up to see what Gohan was doing. He blinked as the boy's fingers danced on the keys and screen after screen after screen appeared and then closed as he typed up something. He noticed that Gohan was mumbling to himself, talking out loud as he worked. Trunks watched in avid amazement at his mother's hands and his mouth, before he focused on the screen. Zarbon blinked as he noticed the baby's silence and lack of movement to see that he was focused so intently on his mother.

Gohan stopped and sat back a deep frown marring his pretty face. Zarbon blinked when Trunks squirmed and he figured that the boy wanted his mother. He was gonna be such a mama's boy when he got older. Gohan took him and smiled as he squirmed to face the consul and then slapped a few keys and Gohan blinked.

“Well I'll be a monkey's uncle....” Gohan said.

“You have no idea how messed up that sounds.”

“Can it, Lizard face.” Gohan groused. He looked at the screen and Zarbon did too before pure shock overtake over his face.

Whatever Trunks did, it set up a copy of all the info onto a disk and was currently downloading everything on Frozt's defenses, resources, networks and plans, everything! Trunks looked at his mommy expectantly and Gohan hugged him tightly, smushing their cheeks together.

“That's mommy's smart little boy! Yes, mommy's so proud!! Daddy's gonna have a cow when he finds out!” Gohan praised him as the consul spit out a small disk and Zarbon gasped and pointed at the screen.

“What's that!?”

“It's the virus I installed... For people who are technologically more advanced then everyone on Earth and Vegetasei, you're a bunch of morons.” Gohan sighed.

“A virus?”

“Something that goes through and destroys all the information in the computer hard drives and shuts down all systems for a short period of time, assuming that they stop it in time. If it's not stopped everything will be lost and all systems will fail. This Virus is only destroying everything that's on this computer so if anyone noticed, they can check and find nothing. That disk has everything on it so I suggest you get it off planet as fast as you can and send it to your father or Vegeta.” Gohan said.

“...........You....... are scary.” Zarbon said as Gohan shrugged.

-Vegetasei-

Vegeta stood over the table with detailed plans and had Devon and Parsley giving direct commands to everyone who was available. They were working as fast as they could to make sure that they were ready to go. The moon colonies had been equipped with a lot of the Earthen technology and a heavy shipment of Senzu Beans. They were going to defend Vegetasei from Frieza's Army while the rest went to Frozt to try and get back their young princess and the infant prince.

“We just got word from Zeta. Everything is under control and they are willing to try the princess's tactics to defend the planet. A large portion of the pods have been set up as droid fighters and will do most of the work. All the veterans are Spartan training the younger warriors t be able to breath in space.” Parsley said setting down the folder with all the info the prince needed.

“That's good. Alright so Zeta and Mega are fine, what's going with Delta?” He asked.

“I just got word, they've just finished setting up the decoy.... Are we sure this is wise?” Copper asked.

“It's the first moon... The most it will do is make the males have a bit of roid rage. And since the females, Iompróirí and the cubs will be safe off planet and away from the pulls of our moons, we don't have to worry about anyone going Oozuru.” Vegeta said.

“And how will we deal with out the first moon's cycle when we are victorious?”

“That's for my son's earthen mate to deal with.” Burdock said walking into the room holding Nina in his arms. The young princess gurgled and made grabbing motions at her big brother and Vegeta took her into his arms and she cuddled against him.

“Hello Nina...” He said and she giggled, before sucking on her tiny fist as she looked around her, curious of the world still. “Leasmháthair what are you doing here?”

“Kakarot told me that the Earthen heroes are being called to Namek because they are picking up a few more of their warriors and healers to help with the war.” He said looking over the plans and frowned. “Is this wise? Look here...”

Vegeta looked and frowned, how had he missed that?

They were going over a few of the blueprints of Frozt outer space network and defenses. He had a general idea that involved the Onna's since they knew their computers very well and being on Vegetasei helped them learn other languages.

“Yes, we were going to have a small unit take them to one of the bases and bring down there networks for a short period of time to allow us to slip by unnoticed.”

“... No that's too dangerous. Sure the Onna's have been training in the GR like everyone else has been since the Vendra were defeated, but they are still only human. They won't last long and if they did die then we'd be stopped before we can even get passed the first ring of defense.”

“So what do you want us to do?” Vegeta asked.

“I don't know. None of us have been to Frozt and those who have are long since dead from the war Brolly fought. And the only one we could have relied on is on Frozt.” Burdock sighed.

“Wait! I know how!!” Came Cayenne's voice as he waddled into the room.

Devon tried to tell him to go lay down, but when Cayenne let out a fierce growl, his mate quickly shut up and backed off. Seriously Iompróirí were scary when they were pregnant or hormonal. Vegeta and the men in the room gulped, though Cayenne was mild compared to most Iompróirí, they were still wary of his temperament. So far the Sons were proving to be one hell a ticking time bomb you want to avoid.

“You got in contact with Gohan right? Have him tell the Lizard's prince what to do and he can tell it to his father using their language.”

“But Frieza knows all three of the Lizard languages.” said Parsley.

“There's four actually, Gohan told me that when he had been raiding the library during his pregnancy. The four is called Viper. It's exactly as it sounds. They hiss, click their tongues and even use their faces, more specifically their eyes to convey messages. It's often mistaken for showing off their dominance or seducing a mate.”

“I see... Zarbon can use Viper to talk to me and I can write down the notes needed and from there we can leave up to whoever you think is best for the job!” Zaron said, finally getting what the redhead was saying.

Vegeta thought it over and looked at his stepmother.

“Leasmháthair?” He asked.

“... I think we should make Gohan the King and Vegeta the queen.” Burdock said, laughing when Vegeta gave an indignant growl. “But yes, that's very sound and would definitely work better than trying to do it the way you had planned.”

“Vegeta!” Nappa called as he led a group of off worlders into the room and Vegeto smiled.

“We've got extra help... This Paul of the Babylon, Vici of Doga, Cart of Skyler and Wake of Indigo. They are our new allies who've faced the Vendra.”

“Welcome... Forgive me for not giving a more formal greeting but we're--”

“Trying to save your mate and child?” Vici said, giggling when Vegeta looked socked. “I'm a telepath, your highness. My people can read minds and even influence a weaker mind. Frieza of Frozt had the Vendra wipe out my people because we refused to help him and were too powerful for his people to destroy.”

“She's right... I'm a shape shifter, we've had similar problems with Frieza. In fact the bastard has my little sister held captive.” Paul said. “Annabel had only been an infant when he destroyed our planet.”

“I see... and what of you?” Vegeta asked.

Cart said nothing but he did pull his skin off to reveal a mass of black that looked like flames with bright purple eyes glowing back at the prince before pulling the skin back on and sealing it up.

“The Skyler are mute. They communicate through touch.” Vici said. “I guess you can call them the brother tribe of my people though they are more destructive than us...”

Wake giggled as she flipped her translucent blue, sea green hair over her shoulder and took on a liquid form then becoming a cloud of smoke and finally vanishing before she took on a solid form.

“Our planet is nothing but dense gas and water, we don't have much to offer other than being good spies and even better assassins! We have a sibling tribe on a planet called... darn what was the word big brother said.... Oh yes! Neptune!” She said in a bubbly voice.

Vegeta welcomed them warmly, they found out that there were others, but they were too scared of Frieza to offer any help. Vegeta said they could do as they pleased as long as they didn't get in their way. Vici acted as a translator for Cart as he silently looked over the plans and would shift his dulled purple gaze from one person to the next. Paul was standing over by Parsley and Copper as they worked on the computers, trying to figure out a few problems that could screw them over.

Zaron was talking with Burdock and Cayenne while the other rushed in and out of the room, giving orders and running plans and document to commanders and captains. Burtus was heading the man hunt for Syke, but they had yet to find the snake in the grass. Kakarot was up in his room with Goten and Cornelius, said Son was depressed because he wanted his son back.

Suddenly Zaron's device went off and he quickly set it down on the table and Zarbon's face appeared. Zarbon looked at the room full of people and hissed at his father who twisted his head to the side, a low clicking sound coming from deep within his throat. This kept up for a few short moments before Zarbon sighed and nodded.

 **“Fine.... I have a disk that needs to get to you as soon as possible. It has everything of Frozt, from the home world defenses to the network systems and codes.”** Zarbon said holding it up for them to see before he set it down, glancing behind him real quick to make sure that the coast was clear. **“Is there any way I can send this to you?”**

Bulma got up and messed with the device that was projecting the hologram of Zarbon. She smiled and asked:

“Is Gohan there with you?” she asked.

Zarbon nodded and moved to let Gohan be seen and the two geniuses talked quickly before Gohan smiled and asked Zarbon for the disk.

**“Are you sure this will work?”**

“We'll find out now.... Okay, stick it into the tray and let Zarbon send it since he knows the device better than any of us.” Bulma said as she looked at Zaron to do the same.

They switched again and the two Lizards did what was needed before Zarbon spoke.

**“Sending it now.”**

There was a pause before the device began to let out a wiring sound and then it beeped and clanked about before the tray shot out and a disk sat in it, smoking.

“I think we got it.... hold on.” Zaron said as he took it and gave it to Bulma who ran over to the computer.

She stuck it in and a password lock appeared.

“We need a password!” she called.

Zarbon turned to look at Gohan who was off screen and Gohan poked his face in so his voice was clear.

**“Bulma, it's D. B. R!”**

She blinked as she tried to figure out what the letters were supposed to mean, when it came to her she smiled and then typed in what the letters meant, gaining access.

“Thanks, kiddo.... smart too.”

 **“I got to go.... Frieza's gonna be here soon...”** Gohan growled as Zarbon groaned and told them he'd call them when things cooled down and then shut off the device.

Vegeta sighed, his mate was fine for now, but they were quickly running out of time. Bulma, Parsley and Copper began reading the data before all three let out shrieks of shock and Bulma ran out the room screaming for Kakarot. Vegeta blinked and shook his head, he would not ask what was wrong with her, it would only lead to him getting yelled at and he was not in the mood for it either...


	26. Chapter 26

-Vegetasei-

Bulma ran down the halls looking for Goku, screaming his name while she was at it. Servants, guards and guests alike jumped clear of the blue haired woman before she hit the brakes and threw open the doors to Goku's temporary room. Said man looked up from reading to Goten and Bulma ran over to him and jumped on the bed beside him.

“Gohan's a genius!! He's a genius!!” she cheered. “We've got everything we need to invade Frozt and get back Gohan and his baby!!”

Goku looked at her in shock at first before he grabbed her in a one arm hug and started crying. Goten whined not liking the noise and fussed when he saw his mommy was upset, but Goku just smiled and laughed as he kissed his baby and told him that his big brother and nephew would be able to come home soon.

Bulma smiled, but jumped when her pocket vibrated and she pulled out her cell phone.

“Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking.... Dad-- What!? Garlic's back!? But-- Ugh.... Can't you do something!? No? Uggggh!!!”

Goku glared and took the phone from her and spoke to Dr. Briefs telling him that he would be there as soon as he could.

“What!? Are you insane!? You just gave birth a few months ago! You can't possibly go and fight! You're still weak and not to mention that Goten needs you! As well as Gohan!”

“But we can't let Garlic open the Dead Zone or there will be nothing left of Earth! I know what I am doing! Besides, he's never faced a Super Saiyan before and besides, I'm going to bring Krillin and Yamcha with me.”

“.... Fine... I guess you’re right, we need help from Earth anyway....” Bulma said in defeated tone of voice.

Goku smiled as he got up and they headed to the war room where Bulma broke the news about Earth being in trouble and Goku told them that he was going to Earth with some help to stop Garlic and to bring extra help from Earth. Vegeta wasn't too keen on him going, saying that he was still weakened from child birth, but Goku simply flared his Ki up into SS and he raised a brow at his son-in-law.

“Anything else?”

“... Be careful.” Vegeta said and he nodded; Yamcha and Krillin left with him as he left Goten in Chi-Chi's care, knowing full well the woman would not let anything happen to his second son.

After seeing the three of them off, Bulma and Vegeta cracked down and began breaking up all their available warriors into units and giving them specific orders to follow as they prepared to leave for Frozt by the end of the fortnight...

-Time skip; Earth-

Garlic laughed evilly as he watched Kami vainly try and stand up again, the aged Namek was so amusing to toy with! When the Earthen Guardian was standing once more, Garlic simply sent out a pulse of energy that knocked the old Namek down once more.

“Come now, Kami, we both know that you are far too old and will die soon! Tell me where Goku is!” Garlic ordered as he watched the old Namek shakily get back to his feet, leaning heavily on his staff.

“.... you... you fool.... I told... you.... he's no longer on..... Earth.....” Kami said as he stood up.

Garlic growled and shot the old Namek in the shoulder, smiling when purple blood began to ooze out and slowly stain the white robes he wore. He fired again hitting his leg, then his fore arm, then his other shoulder.

Systematically he was shooting the old Namek, trying to get what he wanted out of him, but when the old guardian did tell him that Goku wasn't there, he finally stopped torturing him and then smiled demonically.

“Well if he's not here then I'll just kill you.... Goodbye Kami, say hello to Daddy for me!” He laughed as he got ready to fire the killing shot only to jump back as a voice screamed out:

“Destructo Disc!”

He barely dodged the buzz saw like blade that cut deep into the ground of the Look Out, forcing Garlic away from Kami as Krillin landed before the aged Namek and Yamcha quickly got to him and took him down to Korin's where he would be safe.

“Tsk, you are a fool for coming here and thinking you can beat me!” Garlic said before he turned his head and called out, “Cider; Vinegar; Ginger!! The bald one is all yours for the taking!!”

Krillin braced as he saw the after images of the three warriors as they dashed from on spot to the next. He didn't try to focus on a single spot; he instead focused on listening for them, his eyes randomly catching them as they got closer and closer. He ducked back into a series of back flips to as Ginger and Cider attacked him with swords, but then Vinegar came from under him and shot him with a Ki blast.

He fell down, but got up; he was fine, only the hairs on his arms had burned. Being on Vegetasei and training in the GR did a lot of wonders for him and the others. He sucked his teeth seeing that his orange Gi and pants had suffered minor burns and tears, but he could always fix that or if they ended up totally destroyed, he had spares.

Vinegar attacked him, trying to tackle him, but Krillin jumped up, spin kicking him into Ginger as Cider tried to sneak up behind him, but Yamcha stopped him in the nick of time. The two warriors glared at the four monsters, they were pretty pissed that they helped in Gohan's disappearance, they have no idea how screwed they were.

“You think you can beat me!? I thrashed you once, I can do it again!! Kill them!!!” Garlic screamed as he laughed insanely.

The three monsters attacked, but before they could even touch Krillin and Yamcha, Vinegar was blasted and reduced to ashes. Cider and Ginger looked around trying to see who did it, but couldn't find them. Even Garlic was looking around. Krillin laughed as he got into a fighting stance once more, Yamcha did the same, also smiling.

“I see you didn't learn your lesson from last time, did you Garlic?” Came the one voice Garlic hated more than Kami's.

“Show yourself Goku!” Garlic yelled. “Come out of hiding!!”

“I'm not hiding... I'm right here.” Goku hissed in Garlic's ear, before he fired two Ki blasts at Ginger and Cider, killing them like he did their comrade. Krillin and Yamcha braced knowing that the small child was a lot more powerful than he let on.

“... You've become stronger... how is that, Goku?” Garlic asked as he turned to face the tall Saiyan.

Goku said nothing as he jumped back away from Garlic. He may be stronger now, but he didn't let that affect his ego. He didn't want to end up too hurt since after he finished with Garlic he'd have to head for Frozt. Garlic snorted, he wasn't scared of the little monkey.

“What's the matter, Goku? Where's that annoying toddler of yours? Or did he grow up already?” Garlic asked. Spitting a little at the thought of the small brat that had helped bring him down even if the child hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

“You should know... You kidnapped him!!” Goku screamed, kicking at the little brat, but Garlic easily dodged and fired a Ki blast at Goku, but the Saiyan smacked it away as if it were a fly. “You thought you could to my home and take my son? For what? To use him against me?”

“Ohh so you developed a brain did you?”

Krillin growled and charged the brat hoping to catch hold of him long enough for Goku to beat him into a smear on the floor. But Garlic laughed darkly as he turned and punched the bald monk in the gut, but frowned when his had didn't go through the weak pliable flesh that the humans had. Yamcha appeared above him and landed as hard as he could on Garlic as Krillin twisted his arms behind him and the two humans pinned him down.

“What!? I'm stronger than you both!! How can you--”

Goku snorted.

“And I'm the dumb one?” Goku asked. “Well in case you're brains too small to comprehend: We haven't been on Earth in months... We're a lot stronger now, so quite whining and let's go. I have a son to find.”

He was sounding as arrogant as Vegeta, which was scary since Goku was such a nice guy even to his enemies. Garlic growled and finally dropped his child like appearance and turned into a giant hulking teal and yellow spotted monster. The transformation forced Yamcha and Krillin off, but they didn't waste a beat, Yamcha slide kicked Garlic's feet from under him as Krillin punched him in the face before Goku lunged head first into his gut, knocking him to the edge of the look out.

Garlic gagged and gasped for air before growling out darkly at the three of them and charging them. Goku ducked back and flipped out of the way, blocking a few Ki blasts as well while Krillin was sent into the pillars behind them and Yamcha at one of the palm trees, but he had landed on the trunk with his feet and pushed off, grabbing Garlic's neck from behind as he pulled his arms tight, trying to strangle the monster.

“Y-You p-pest!!” Garlic growled, trying to grab Yamcha, but because he was so big and thickly muscled, he couldn't bed his arms far enough to grab the human. Seeing that it wasn't working he began to swing himself about, trying to catch either his hair or his foot.

Yamcha screamed when he was grabbed by the foot and swung over Garlic's head like a lasso before he was slammed onto the floor and thrown at Goku. Goku, by then had built up the spirit bomb, Yamcha having provided him the five minutes he needed to gather as much energy as he could. The orb was fairly big and when Garlic launched his friend at him, he threw it at Garlic before catching Yamcha. Krillin joined them as the orb hit him full force. They watched him twist and stretch from the amount of energy, before a massive explosion happened.

They waited, tense and unsure of their victory. But when the smoke cleared they sighed.

“Man, I thought that would have been a bit longer... I guess we built up a bit too much?” Yamcha asked.

Goku said nothing, his fighting face still on as he looked to where Garlic had been standing. Krillin noted the look and began to feel out Garlic's Ki. The little troll had to still be around if Goku wasn't relaxed. Yamcha was rambling, but they ignored him, he tended to talk too much and was pretty dense when he wanted to be. Suddenly Goku looked up and saw Garlic floating there and that sky began looking red and before anyone could blink Garlic had brought forth the Dead Zone once more.

Yamcha finally noticed and quickly ran for the palace and grabbed onto a pillar as Krillin did the same thing. Goku stayed where he was standing because unlike his friends, he could center his weight to make himself seem a lot heavier than he really was. Garlic laughed as he focused on the heroes and began increasing the power of the Dead Zone's pull.

Goku looked around himself as he saw bits of rocks and stone the occasional plant being sucked up into the air head towards the swirling vortex of black and red. Krillin grunted as he held tightly to the pillar, he didn't want to die. Yamcha screamed at Goku to take cover, but the Saiyan just shifted his center of gravity and allowed Garlic to pull him up into the air.

“You're a fool! I'll crush you!!” He laughed insanely as he increased the power, pulling Goku close and closer to him.

When Goku was level with Garlic, he centered himself in the air and floated there, not bothered in the least by the troll's threats. When he noticed that Goku wasn't worried, he frowned and straightened the pull of the Dead Zone lessening a bit at the lack of concentration.

“What the hell is the matter with you!? Fight! Flee! Do something!!” He roared at the Saiyan.

Goku just cocked his head to the side in a very Gohan like manner before he smirked in a very Vegeta like manner, scaring the troll as he crossed his arms and in a flash, his hair and tail turned a brilliant shade of gold while his dark eyes turned blue. Garlic stared in horrified awe of the glowing warrior, but that was his mistake since he didn't see Goku fly at him and punch him in the gut and then kick him in the back of the head.

He fell towards the Look Out where Krillin and Yamcha were waiting; they let loose a hailstorm of Ki blasts. They didn't stop until Goku landed between them; they were tense as the thick cloud of smoke slowly dissipated, but before it thinned out completely, they were all blasted and the Dead Zone grew more powerful.

“.... You.... think... you've beaten me!?” Garlic roared opening the Dead Zone to nearly max power.

Goku quickly grabbed Yamcha and Krillin with his tail and held them anchored with him as he felt the Look Out  begin to tip and float toward the Dead Zone. Krillin growled as he tried to form the Destructo Disk once more, but didn't get the chance when Goku upped his Ki, Yamcha did the same, their Ki forming a barrier of some kind. He did the same, adding to it as Goku then put his hands in a very familiar position and smirked as he began:

“Kaaaaaaaaaa......”

“NO!! YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!” Garlic yelled blasting away at their barrier.

“Meeeeeeeeee......”

Garlic growled as he charged the shield trying to break it.

“Haaaaaaaaaa.......”

Garlic shattered the barrier of Ki and was aiming for Goku's head to kill him.

“Meeeeeeeeee......”

The orb of golden white light with swirls of blue formed in his cupped palms before he thrust them out at Garlic's head as he tried to get away at the last second.

“HAAAAAAAA!!!”

The blast shot out and hit Garlic square in the chest, breaking bones and rupturing organs as he was forced back and into the Dead Zone that was still sucking everything in side of it. But Goku didn't stop there. He shot a second blast into the one he was still holding smacking Garlic into the heart of it where a black crystal floated.

“Ke Oh Ken times 10!!!” Goku yelled, his golden Saiyan aura turning a blinding supernova red as the blast tripled in size, the Dead Zone began to shrink until it was no bigger than the Look Out before it shattered into fine dust.

Goku had filled it with so much energy it began to collapse in on itself before it self-destructed, taking Garlic with it. The Look Out fell back into place as the floating debris crashed back to the ground. Yamcha sighed, it was finally over. Goku dropped out of both the Ke Oh Ken and his SS, before he fell to his knees, panting. He had used up a lot of his energy, but at least now there was nothing to worry about.

Krillin handed his friend a couple of Senzu Beans before going to get Kami from Korin's place. When the old guardian saw his friends, he smiled at them thanking them.

“No problem Kami... We better get to CC... Kami? Can you sense where Gohan is?” Goku asked.

“Of course! Do you want me to talk to him for you? I am Telepathic you know.” Kami reminded them.

Goku nodded and told him to tell Gohan to be ready when he felt two flares of his, Goku's, Ki. Kami nodded his head and did just that as the others headed to CC...

-Gohan-

Gohan was lying in bed; the time on Frozt was faster than Earth and Vegetasei. He was producing less and less milk and Trunks wasn't liking the formula that Frieza's doctors made for him. He was hungry and Gohan couldn't feed him the way he wanted to be fed. Right now Trunks was fighting with the doctor who was trying to feed him.

“How does one feed this brat!?”

“My son is no brat. Besides he's like his father, picky.” Gohan said.

“Silence, slut. When I ask for your opinion then you may speak.”

Gohan glared and Trunks did as well, the alien had stupidly taken his eyes off the baby and Trunks quickly rolled off the bed and under it. When the doctor looked back to feed the baby he went into shock and then began panicking. Frieza wanted the slut and his child taken care and that meant, examines, vaccines and protection, but he lost the baby!!

Gohan bit his lip as he sensed his son crawling around under the bed, but made no move to get him just yet. Ohh this as going to be fun, he could sense Frieza coming closer to the room to find out how much longer he had to wait until he could have Gohan in his bed. The doors to the room opened and the doctor gasped and dropped to his knees and began begging forgiveness as Frieza looked from the man to Gohan, who was looking rather uneasy.

Dodoria and Zarbon stood behind him. Zarbon looked at the Saiyan princess's face and knew instantly that things were going to get interesting and soon!

“What are you blathering about!?”

“I lost the baby!!” The doctor cried out.

Frieza's temper shot up and was about to blast the fool when Trunks began babbling and Gohan couldn't hold it! He began laughing as he leaned over the side of the bed and picked up his son. Trunks giggled and hugged his mommy tightly as he babbled still.

“You silly little baby, what were you doing hiding under the bed? Was the mush that bad?”

Trunks made a face that said that it was gross and then he shook his head, while growling. Frieza glared at the baby and then at the doctor who looked both embarrassed and livid at the same time. Frieza nodded at Dodoria who grabbed the doctor and dragged him out of the room and Zarbon kept a stone face when the pink alien glared at him.

“Well, my little whore... I'm off to check on some business... I'm sure that by now all of Vegetasei is nothing but barren deserts and lifeless... Aww, poor little monkey, you and that brat are all that's left of your kind... Don't worry Zarbon will be here to keep you company and will prepare you for our wedding when I get back.” Frieza said, smiling coldly at Gohan as the young Saiyan glared at him.

Frieza grabbed his jaw and smashed his lips on Gohan's. The younger Saiyan struggled to pull away, raising his fist to punch Frieza, but the alien pulled back and out of range. Laughing coldly, Frieza walked out the room as Gohan foolishly raised his Ki, the limiter sparking to life and shocking him as he cried out and collapsed onto the bed, panting and in terrible pain.

When the pain had finally subsided, Gohan snarled and sat up. Trunks whimpered from his place by Gohan's stomach where he had slipped when Gohan collapsed. Zarbon helped the younger princess to sit up and Trunks growled a bit, scowling very much like Vegeta at the moment.

“Are you alright?”

“... I'm fine.... just really want to hurt that prick right now... How strong is the security?”

“Pretty bad... those tracker beasts are stationed at every corner of the halls and around the gardens making sure that no one in the harems try to escape and well... getting from here to the main control room's going to be impossible.”

“I figured as much. You can't expect everything to be easy.... but I think I might know a way we can get there...” Gohan said, smiling evilly...


	27. Chapter 27

-Frozt-

Zarbon stared at Gohan as if he was completely insane. He had no idea how to handle what he was seeing. Gohan had one of the trackers guiding them through the underground tunnels that Frieza's ancestor built back when the planet was facing annihilation.

-Earlier-

Zarbon gathered all the others that were held captive in the Harem into Gohan's room. The Saiyan princess was just finishing changing his clothes and smiled when everyone looked at him in shock. He normally wore dresses or long robes, never pants, but he looked good in them. Gohan smiled as he finished adjusting his shoes on his feet to make them comfortable before he turned to his son, Trunks had been happily sucking on his tail while his mother was changing.

“Okay everyone. I know that you all are scared and don't trust me, but we can get out of here!” Gohan told them as he walked around his room gathering things that he knew they would need, even ripped up clothes for bandages and made a sling from one to tie Trunks to his back.

“Really how do you suppose we do that?” asked one of the ones that hadn't been to kind to him since he arrived.

“Yeah, those tracker beasts will kill us if we step out of the harem!” cried a girl, scared to die.

“Relax. It's alright... I think I have an idea, but just trust me with this. As soon as we are out of here we're going to the control tower and I'm contacting my home planet to see if they can send a rescue ship for us and once we get off this ice cube, we'll find your homes and send you back to your families.” Gohan said. “All I'm asking is for you to trust me.”

They looked skeptical, but hearing the promise of finally getting away from Frieza and going home for most, they were willing to at least lend an ear to the princess.

Gohan smiled in thanks before he grabbed his son and walked over to the door and set Trunks down outside of the door.

“Okay Trunks, do what mommy asked you.”

“Hn!” He began to crawl forward into the hallway.

~Gohan!~

Said Saiyan jumped, startling the others, but he waved off their concern as he focuses his thoughts.

~Kami? Kami you can hear me!?~

Gohan was hoping that it was and not him going insane and if it was Kami then that mean that Piccolo could contact him as well!

~Of course... hold on..... Piccolo?~

He almost sighed, but kept himself in check as he watched Trunks pause in front of Zarbon's room, hiding from sight as a guard walked by. The alien just looked at Gohan as he stood there staring into space and kept going.

~Here, old man. Gohan what's going on?~

~Frieza's headed to Vegetasei to make sure everyone is dead and to finish destroying the planet. After that he plans on... mating me...~

Gohan shivered as he thought about those cold clammy hands touching him, he wanted to throw up! He jumped again when Trunks made it to where he told him to go and his smart little baby used the wall to try and stand and then leaned on the flimsy table that had a very beautiful vase on it.

~Don't worry, kiddo. We're almost there... But we still need to get passed the defenses and security. Bulma was going to sneak into one of the ships to disable the system.~

~That's not going to work! I can do it from here.... Is Mom and Vegeta with you?~

Gohan felt a few tears well up.

~Vegeta's here.~

~And you mother is on his way to you... I just got word from Goku that he and a few of Earth's finest will be arriving soon. Just hold on tight.~

Gohan sighed then and smiled, saying his thanks as he felt the connection break just as the vase did the same on the floor. As expected the guards came running and Gohan dashed up behind one of them and wrapped his arms over his neck, squeezing till he passed out. The others turned and were ready to open fire when one of the beasts pounced and killed three.

Gohan spun on heel, kicking his foot back and up hitting another guard as hard as he could in the face, smirking when he heard bone breaking before he turned and punched another in the gut and grabbed him quickly by the head, thrusting it down to his knee as he brought it up just as fast, smashing his face in. The beast turned and killed the last three guards and walked over to Gohan and nuzzled his leg.

Gohan smiled as he pet the beast's head and then turned to Trunks to see that he was whimpering, the loud crash had scared him and Gohan, his ever loving mommy came and picked him up cooing and cuddling him.

“Gohan...” Zarbon called afraid of the beast that looked at them all.

“It's alright... This one here wants to protect us; by any means necessary.” Gohan said, petting it again as he indicated the torn bodies around him and his son. “I figured that out when I got lost in the grounds and this one pounced on me.”

“It pounced on you?” One of the boys asked.

“Yep. Sniffed me for a while before getting up and guiding me back to the harem as we walked I noted a wall that claw marks like something was digging into it. I snuck out later the same night and saw these guys clawing the wall.”

“So they are trying to escape as well?” Zarbon asked.

“I'm guessing so.... Come on, we better get going...” Gohan said tying Trunks into the sling he made and took the bag he prepped and ran off, Zarbon smirked and ran to his room grabbing all he had prepared and as the others walked passed he gave them scouters and even a small blast gun.

“You had this planned?” One of the skeptical ones asked.

“Kind of... See I was sent here to kill Frieza, but the bastard ended up capturing me and was using me as ransom to keep my father and our people under his control. He was starting to get bored with me so I figured I'd best get myself ready to run away before he had me killed.” Zarbon told them, fishing out the Com Kit he had been using to talk with his father.

“And what about you, Saiyan?” another asked.

“I was kidnapped while pregnant with my baby... as you see Frieza's never laid a finger on me and never will if we can get out of here. Now I'm sure that you all want to get out of here just as bad as I do so I suggest that we stop this whole 'pick on the new whore' bit and get out of here! I have a mate that I love and want to see!” Gohan said proudly.

The others nodded in agreement. They gathered up all they could carry without slowing down and all that was important and necessary. The beast took off ahead of them the other beasts following it as Gohan lead one group and Zarbon another.

They separated at the intersection, one group heading to the hanger as the other went to the barracks. They planned on locking the remaining guards in those two locations before going to the control tower and getting the limiters off. Zarbon's group all hid as the guards walked on by, heading into the barracks. Zarbon nodded to one of the girls and she walked into the barracks.

“Hello boys...” she purred, sashaying her hips as she walked into the bunker. “You know.... Lord Frieza's not here and won't be for a long time... maybe we could.... have fun?”

“Hmm, and what if you tell Lord Frieza?”

“Why would I? I'm so horny... come on... fuck me.” She growled all the while gyrating her hips in a tempting circle.

That was all the prompting the men needed and they advanced, but too bad they stupidly didn't notice that Zarbon snuck in with a few others and stole their Ki Blasters and key cards. Once he was at the door he cleared his throat and growled out fiercely:

“What the hell are you doing!? Lord Frieza will have your heads when he hears about this!! You, get your ass back to the harem this instant!! And you lot, I'm reporting this to Lord Frieza!”

“What!?”

“No!! It was the entire slut's fault!!”

“Please don't tell him!! We'll do anything!!”

Zarbon smirked, fools played right into his hands.

“Anything? Then you are to remain here and do not leave for anything, not even food! And I'll.... convince Lord Frieza to forgive this minor offense, but never ever let it happen again!”

They nodded in agreement, more frightened of Frieza to care that his whores were ordering them around. As Zarbon and the girl walked out, he shut and locked the doors before they rejoined their group and smirked.

“That was easy... come on, we better get to the control tower!” Said a boy as he took a blaster and key card from Zarbon.

They all nodded and headed off to the tower...

-Saiyan Fleet-

“Approaching the end of Hyper Space.” Called the captain of the ship as Vegeta walked into the bridge. “We are just outside of Frozt's solar system, sire.”

“All ships stop and go into cloaking.” Vegeta ordered as several com links opened up on the main screen and he could see Nappa and few of their men on one, his father and stepmother on another and even his mate's humans on another with his mother-in-law.

“Prince Vegeta, Lord Zaron wishes to communicate.”

“Patch him through, Parsley.” Vegeta ordered.

**“Has everyone arrived, Prince Vegeta?”**

“Yes. We are now waiting on Zarbon.”

 **“Of course. He has yet to contact me but just a few hours ago he sent me a burst transmission and in it he talked about a spy among you're ranks. A Syke from Planet Veria.”** Zaron said.

“Father?” Vegeta asked his father who was having one of his men search their database on all those that were in the military and worked in the palace.

 **“Yes. We have a Varian on in our employment... Damn it! He was hired as the princess's escort to Skii 13 when the Vendra had attacked!”** Vegeto cursed, realizing that they had assigned Frieza's spy to their princess, but no one had known that fact until now.

Vegeta growled as Copper spoke up.

“Sire, when everyone returned to Vegetasei, Syke wasn't among them we had assumed he was dead having been killed while leaving the planet with the princess or by the Vendra. He wasn't among the ships or pods that carried everyone back home.”

 **“Then the bastard thinks we're all dead seeing as he left just as the Vendra were arriving.”** Nappa said. **“Hey Vegeta, should we hunt him down?”**

“Screw him, Nappa. The point right now is to wait for the others and the communication from Zarbon regarding landing on Frozt undetected and rescuing everyone that Frieza is holding captive, especially my mate and son!”

 **“Calm yourself, Vegeta, getting angry is not going to help the brat and the cub.”** Burdock said, knowing that Oozuru was influencing the prince seeing as they were so close and yet so far away from their loved ones.

Vegeta sighed and listened to his Leasmháthair and reeled Oozuru back in, the demon calming down as well, though he was promising a very painful death to any fool who ever dared to lay their hands on his mate or cub.

_They will pay, that we both can be sure up. The Brídeach an Gealach Dearg is ours and ours alone... Our cub and mate are safe, we so ourselves._

'I know that, but still it's hard to maintain control... I will make sure that they are safe and I want Gohan to come to us, not to dominate him right off the back.'

_Then we agree, though most would say we are ass backwards about this._

'Since when did you ever care.....'

**“Vegeta.”**

“Yes, Nappa.”

**“What is the plan if Zaron's boy cannot shut down the defenses?”**

**“We'll provide a cover for Vegeta and handle full of others to sneak past to rescue them.”** Burdock said. **“It's the best we can do in such short notice.”**

 **“And let's not forget that Kaka brought a few good friends of Gohan's.”** Radditzu told him as he walked into view.

 **“Yeah, in fact here they are. You guys okay over there?”** Kakarot asked the humans that appeared on a new com link.

A really fat man looked at him and Bulma and the other Earthen Heroes gasped.

**“Yajarobi!?”**

**“What's up! Did you really think I was gonna sit back and let some prick kidnap the squirt?”**

**“Yajarobi, you aren't exactly what I want to call brave.”**

**“Shut up! Besides, if anyone messes with Goku's kids they are asking for trouble!”**

Vegeta tuned them all out as Parsley jumped.

“In coming transmission from Frozt!”

Everyone fell silent as the other video com links closed down, only the audio still on as a large video com link appeared...

-Frozt-

Zarbon typed furiously at the computer cursing the machine to hell when he was denied access. The others were nervously eying him, the Lizard was dangerous when he was angry and his body was growing bigger and uglier as he grew more angry. Gohan finally stopped him and gave him a soothing pat on the arm.

“Stop, you are getting frustrated and it's not helping. Get the others to the docking bay and get ready to welcome the rescue team. I got this.” Gohan assured him.

“No. I'm not leaving you unguarded. That limiter is still working unlike the others. If you try to fight back you'll only hurt yourself and what then?” Zarbon asked. “Annabel, you take the others to the docking bay. Stay hidden and wait for the okay from us.”

“Got it. You two, be careful now.” Said the young girl, as she led the others out of the room. They all broke up into teams of four or five, making sure to hide from sight and take down any guards they had missed before.

Zarbon turned back to Gohan, who was at the computer, his eyes scanning the monitors before he typed in something and a black screen appeared.

“What are you?”

“Remember that Virus?”

“Yes. Though I still don't get how you got the computer sick.” Zarbon said.

Gohan rolled his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. “It's hard to explain, but all you need to know is that it's like a deadly disease that can kill you unless treated with the allotted time frame, but instead of it harming us, it only kills the computer and all computers and networks connected to it.”

“But if it kills everything how are we going to man the docking bay and security there?”

“Simple. I'm making it so that the docking bay and the medical wings are the only areas unaffected.” Gohan told him as he continued to type. Suddenly they gained access to all the main frames and Gohan began hacking through it all, smiling as he did so.

Zarbon watched the boy work, amazed that Gohan was breezing through all the security locks and codes like he had an all access pass. Gohan then punched in something and all the monitors turn to snow screens, the white noise barely buzzing in the back ground as the only screen working opened up a com link.

Zarbon watched the screen and nearly jumped when he saw Cooler's face.

**“Hmm, so you managed to escape. But no matter, there's no way off of Frozt and besides, where will you run, Vegetasei will no longer exist!”**

Gohan glared at the screen as he finished typing in the last few things he needed before he hit the enter button and the small black screen fazed and glitched, soon the lights and machines began doing the same things before all the screens went to snow screen. Gohan hurried to the door where Zarbon had pried it open and as they passed, the limiter on Gohan's neck crackled and burnt out before falling to the floor uselessly.

Zarbon stared in wonder for a second before he picked up the princess and his baby before taking off down the palace halls. Zarbon growled when he saw Cooler's men running into the halls, aiming at them with stunners since Frieza would kill them all for hurting Gohan or his baby.

“Shit...” Zarbon growled, about to stop and go another direction when roars filled the hall and in a moment some of the tracker beasts pounced on the men, killing them as the one that had befriended Gohan walked over to them, purring.

Gohan smiled as he curled up around his baby, Zarbon taking off for the Docking bay again. When they got there, the others had effectively held their own against the men and were waiting for Zarbon and Gohan. As soon as they entered, the hatches all locked down and disabled accesses from outside. Gohan uncurled and Trunks giggled as he waved at everyone he had been seeing since he was born. Zarbon set the Saiyan princess down and began demanding reports as they all jumped when there loud _thunks_ on the door.

“Power's going out all over the palace. The med wings have been locked down and won't open to anyone who doesn't have the new override code.” Said a boy, Kilo.

“Thanks Kilo. That means that the virus I made is working... Zarbon I think we should call the others and tell them that it’s safe to make their way here. All the systems should be glitching and shutting down one after another, so even if they do get detected-”

“Frieza's men can't do anything... but what about Cooler?”

“Leave him to us!” Said a group of older aliens. “We owe him a few for what his men did to our people.”

Gohan looked unsure, but they told them that they were too old to start a new life, if they died, they would be able to see their loved ones. Gohan nodded and hugged each one goodbye before he put in the override code and they ran out as a few tracker beasts joined them and others came in.

“Alright... Everyone get ready...” Zarbon said.

Setting up the com link and calling his father's Fleet Ship, he waited only a few moments before he saw Vegeta instead of his father. Blinking in shock he looked around to see a mix of aliens that he knew and didn't know before clearing his throat and looking back at Vegeta.

“Frozt's defenses are down. Gohan says that if you are detected not to worry about it since the systems would be shutting down to do much of anything. Also without the override codes, they can't launch anything.”

**“Where are all of you?”**

“Docking bay of the main palace. Cooler and his men have us trapped in the hanger, but we're fine.”

**“Zarbon!”**

He blinked as he heard his father's voice but didn't see him. Hissing lowly in question, he heard his father's hiss in response before a series of clicks and Zarbon laughed.

“I'm fine father... I'm fine. Hurry up. I don't know how long this Virus will run...”

 **“Virus?”** Zaron's voice asked as Vegeta's face twisted into a look of confusion.

 **“It's corrupted data that eats away at your computer systems and cause it to freeze, lock up or even crash. The worse that can happen is crashing and erasing all data from the main frames.”** came a woman's voice.

 **“So you are saying that Gohan crashed the computer?”** asked another male voice.

**“Bingo! Good work kiddo! Now enough chitchat, we can continue the garden party later!”**

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head. **“Hold tight.”**

With that the com link went dead and Zarbon looked at Gohan who was sitting in front of the only operating computers. A few others were at his sides and they were looking for the ships.

“Massive fleet inbound from Sector 32!”

“Frieza!?”

“No.... What!? But--” Annabel looked shocked, her eyes looking at them. “My brother's... my brother's battle ship is-- but...”

“What?” Everyone asked.

“Not now, we're not clear yet... Battle battalions inbound! Approaching northern docking bay fast! Five pods western sector!” Gohan called and everyone jumped finding the right consuls hand helping to dock and alert their friends and family to them.

Suddenly the palace violently shook as thunderous thuds echoed throughout the building. Gohan opened up a security screen to see the first of the battle ships open up and an army of black masses moved out and swarmed the doors.

“What!?” He gasped before another screen appeared, Vegeto's men were disembarking from one of their ships and he even saw his grandfather and what he assumed was his baby aunt or uncle, in his arms.

Another ship had humans and Gohan clasped a hand over his mouth when he saw who some of those humans were, tears gathering into his eyes as he smiled almost happily to see them. Soon everyone was in tears and cheering as more and more showed up the last ship to land was Vegeta's and Gohan could help but bit his lip.

_Our mate... he's so strong and dashing... Father Brolly, help us...._

'He's stronger... I can feel it here.... To think what THAT would feeling up close....'

_Mmm.... tonight the Onna's will watch the cub... our mate will not leave the bed till we're satisfied..._

Gohan was fanning himself, his face flushed as his tail bristled and curled. A few of the others were worried, having smelt the arousal floating off of Gohan. Zarbon laughed as he pinched the princess's ear and he jumped and glared playfully at him.

“Calm down. It's not good to get aroused while in battle.... on second thought, go ahead. I'm sure Vegeta would love to see you murder a few of these pricks.”

Gohan growled and hugged Trunks tighter to him, readjusting his sing so the baby was on his back and held to his body in so he wouldn't fall out or get tossed about too much. Trunks whined, nuzzling his face into his mother's back as Gohan smiled softly at his babe before he curled his tail over his child's body to better hold him in place before he concentrated his Ki. Now that the limiter was off he could finally use more of it, but still he had to carefully discharge it or he'd hurt himself.

The scouters that everyone was wearing was bleeping in rapid succession as Gohan's Ki pulsed up more and more, calming his squirming baby and amazing him at how strong his mommy really was. Gohan sighed as he got it back to his normal level, sighing when dull aches and pains melted under the familiar warmth of his own Ki.

Even Oozuru was purring in content. It's been a long time since he last heard his demon and it seemed it had missed him as well.

_Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, let's summon our mate..._

Gohan nodded his head as he flared his Ki up high, making the machines go haywire as everyone gasped at the stunning Ki field that enveloped the boy. Zarbon winced when his Scouter burst and fell from his ear. But then the last number it read shocked him.

'870,859...' He was sure it was impossible, but seeing Gohan's Ki field getting bigger and bigger, he knew it was true.

The others stared in awe as Gohan's Ki brightened up the whole room before it diminished and he sighed, smiling.

“Now then. Let's get back at these jerks!” he called...

-Vegeta and the others-

Goku jumped and smirked feeling Gohan's Ki spike up. Goten strapped to his back with a sling of his own. The scouters all went nuts with the reading, gasping as Vegeta stood stunned, having felt the pull of Gohan's Oozuru to his own and even the sheer level of Ki he was producing in one go.

“Well don't stand there, Vegeta! Go get your mate!” Goku shouted at his son-in-law as Cornelius tossed him a bag of Senzu Beans as the humans from earth locked and loaded their weapons before following after the Prince as he took off to where he had felt his mate's and shockingly his own son's Ki...

-Cooler-

“GET THE COMPUTERS RUNNING!!”

“We can't!! They won't work and the ones that are working are completely useless!! We can't get in contact with Lord Frieza!” Shouted a technician as he tried yet again to get the computer to operate the way he wanted it to. But it seemed that something had internally destroyed main frames and hard drives.

Cooler growled, this was ridiculous. He grabbed a scouter and pressed a few buttons until he got a clear signal. He waited and then heard his brother's voice.

“Frieza, your little whore's planning on escaping... none of the computers are working and we saw several unidentified ships land in the main palace docking bay.” He listened as his brother screamed orders to return home and ordering Cooler to find and capture Gohan, killing his baby if he had to, but he wanted Gohan alive and imprisoned. He would personally punish his little 'whore.'

“I understand. We shall see you soon.” He said before the communication died and he turned to his technicians with a smirk as they growled at his smugness, but continued to try and figure out what was wrong with the computers.

Cooler on the other hand left the room and went to the docking bay doors, another group of Technicians were trying to weld a hole through the doors. It looked like they were having far better success than the other groups.

“We are almost through, my lord.” A guard said as the other kept cutting through the thick steel, it wouldn't cut completely through but at the very least they could bash the doors in a lot quicker from the weakened metal.

Cooler nodded his head, choosing to wait right there so he could capture his brother's little whore and teach him a lesson or two. The metal began to groan, the weight was starting to bend it and the technicians backed away as Cooler walked up to it and with a strong Ki blast, blew a hole through it. But the moment he did, he and everybody standing in the hall were blinded by a bright light.

“SOLAR FLARE!”

“Wolf Fang Fist!!” Cooler gasped for air as he was punched in the gut and his men all felt similar blows before he was kneed in the face and knocked flat on his back.

When the smoke cleared and the black spots dissipated, Cooler sat up and gasped, standing before him was...

“Vegeta... Impossible!”

“Oh, it's very possible... Now then. Let's finish this genocide once and for all...” Vegeta growled, as Cooler got up and took a stance as well.

“You're dead, monkey...”


	28. Chapter 28

-Frieza-

“Lord Frieza, we should be arriving back home in 5 minutes! Hyperspace drive is holding out, but it's nearly critical!”

“Grrr....” Frieza was furious. After the burst transmission he got from his brother, Cooler. He immediately tried to get in contact with their home world base and even the surrounding ones, but nothing but static and snow screens.

As soon as he heard that no one could get in contact with anyone, he had his fleets immediately turn around and head back to Frozt. His hails bit into his palms as he ground his teeth in anger, his little whore was going to suffer when he got back to Frozt.

“Sire we're almost out of Hyperspace! In three... two.... one! Disengage Hyper drive!”

The ship slowed own dramatically and hut off, but a second later turned back on and began moving once more, but still slower than the first time. Frieza stood from his chair and thrust a hand out to his left.

“Contact the Home World once more! Find out what the hell is going on and why we cannot reach anyone!”

“Yes, sire!”

Frieza glared hard at the main window of the bridge. He could see his home planet in the distance, a gray little ball in a sea of black, but as they grew closer the bigger it got. He never liked his home world, too devoid of color and life...

Everything was ran on machinery, life support and pseudo processed food that held all the nutrients they needed to be healthy and live a long life, artificial flavoring made it easier to swallow. Without their tech they would die. It's been a long time since the planet ever provided them with foot, water and shelter.

'I might just move to Vegetasei... That's a planet that can provide...' He thought but stopped his thoughts when one of his men bowed behind him and spoke.

“Sire, nothing still, no one can get in contact with anyone. We are trying the scouters now.”

“Then be quick, my patience is thin.”

The man bowed again and left to do as just that. Frieza snarled, red eyes glowing menacingly as he thought of all the things he would do to punish his little whore for being disobedient. The boy was proving to be troublesome, but he wouldn't kill him over this, no, he was going to make his life miserable.

Keep him chained up in a dank dark room, away from all light, fed a strict diet of his semen and bread and for him to watch as Dodoria killed his brat. Yes the bitch would be too broken and lost to defy him and that's what he wanted, a pretty little doll to spread his legs for him whenever he pleased. He could almost taste the boy's tears and blood now.

“Sire! Lord Cooler's under attack!!”

“WHAT!? BY WHO!?”

“The Saiyans....”

Frieza spun around, eyes wide and mad before he blast the poor fool into the Next World as the others scurried like roaches to get the ship to land as fast as possible least they be the next ones to suffer a horrible fate like their comrade...

-Frozt-

Vegeta glared death at Cooler as the older alien glared right back, but shifted his eyes to see Gohan curled up behind his mate. Smirking, he looked back at Vegeta and said:

“I have to admit, monkey; you have good tastes in sluts...”

Vegeta snarled at the jibe aimed at his mate, but the alien wasn't done.

“Ohh yes, he begged us to bed him, spread his legs nice and wide for us... cried out our names at the height of his pleasure... then he begged like a good little whore for more.”

“Liar!!” Zarbon yelled, glaring at the older Alien. “You know very damn well that no one's been able to even touch the Saiyan without getting nearly killed! Besides that Frieza would have killed anyone who dared!”

“Humph, details, details... but the monkey knows it's true, his mate's a whore and will soon be begging to be treated like one.” Cooler said coolly, smirking almost cruelly at the princess that was still hiding behind his mate.

Gohan felt his temper peeking and Vegeta could feel it fueling his own. But before they could even try anything, the men Cooler brought in opened fired.

“Don't kill the whore!!” Cooler shouted as others dove at the Saiyans trying to grab at Gohan.

Zarbon picked up Gohan and joined the others in Frieza's harem in the corner of the room. Vegeta got into a fighting position as the humans that had followed him formed a rank behind some of the elite soldiers from Vegetasei. Zarbon set Gohan down and the younger boy sighed.

“Really, bookworm, you got some balls. You know that?”

Gohan's head shot up and he smiled at the blonde boy that knelt before him and smirked.

“Sharpener...”

“Don't forget us!” Said a blonde girl.

“Erasa, Videl....”

“I'm mad at you Son; you better fill me in on everything!”

Gohan shook his head; he had missed his Earthen friends so much. But his smile fell quickly as he growled. Everyone jumped and backed away as Vegeta slammed into the wall near them.

“Pathetic....” Cooler laughed cruelly at Vegeta. The Elites and the humans tightened their ranks around Gohan.

_Our mate's not weak!!_

'No... he's buying time...' Gohan thought. _~Piccolo where are you? Vegeta's buying time to get us out of here...~_

_~Hold on a bit more kiddo. Bulma's almost done reprogramming the computers.~_

Gohan sighed, getting up he carefully undid the sling. Zarbon holding Trunks when the sling slipped off completely.

“Watch him for me...” Gohan said.

“What are you doing?” Zarbon asked, worried. “You shouldn't strain yourself.”

“Look for the last several months I've been treated like frail glass and frankly.... I'm sick of it.” Gohan's voice dropped a few pitches as feral growls worked their way up his throat before he shot passed his friends and guards.

Cooler, who had been too busy mocking Vegeta, didn't see the Saiyan princess until said princess's feet slammed right into his face, but before he could be launched backwards, Gohan grabbed his tail and spun around as fast as he could and threw him out the gaping hole where one of the doors to the hanger use to be.

Vegeta pulled himself out of the rubble and stared stunned at his mate, but couldn't help but purr in delight.

_Our Brídeach an Gealach Dearg is full of surprises... tonight we will not let him out from under us!_

'Fuck tonight, he's not leaving our bed for a month!' Vegeta growled as he walked over to his mate, his tail teasing the back of Gohan's legs as Gohan's tail curled over his and he glanced at him from the corner of hi eyes.

“Bulma needs more time...”

“How'd you--?”

“I have a mind link with Piccolo... He's the one who told me you guys were coming and that you needed the extra help to get to Frozt....”

“Hmm...” Vegeta grunted as he pulled his mate to his side to avoid the Ki blast and then pushed him behind him as he lunged forward at Cooler. The other aliens saw their chance and attacked the vulnerable princess.

The Elites panicked and were about to defend their future queen when said Saiyan held his hands in a familiar position and smirked.

“Solar Flare!!”

The room was filled with blinding light and under his voice came two more cries.

“Wolf Fang Fist!”

“Tri-Beam!”

There were several grunts and screams before the light died and standing on either side of Gohan was Yamcha and Tien. Both Earthen Heroes smirked as Vegeta jumped back close to them, standing before his mate as Gohan sank down to his knees.

“Don't push yourself.” Yamcha warned.

“Like hell I'm letting them hurt my baby!” Gohan snapped, eyes flashing blue and red as Vegeta growled at the hulking aliens.

The humans growled and Videl pulled out a hand gun and fired at all the enemies’ scouters. Sharpener took out a few smoke bombs and threw them into the room blinding everyone.

“The hell are you doing?” Zarbon growled, hiding Trunks under his cape.

“Giving our guys the home field advantage....” Erasa said as her scouter chirped to show her where the others were. “And to help us get out of here....”

“Besides, Gohan's only doing this to get us out of the way and that baby in your arms.” Videl said as she got a of the others to stand. “Let's--”

_~Wait!~_

Videl jumped at the sudden voice in her head.

“What the...”

_~Relax... Cart and his men are coming, just wait!~_

Videl blinked, those mass less monsters were coming? She jumped when pools of black appeared under her feet and everyone else. One of the harem boys gasped and smiled, pulling at his skin. As it fell away, it revealed a mass less body as well.

_~Alright, we're ready! Pull them in now! Cart grab Vegeta-sama's mate!~_

Videl and the others went to scream, but before a sound could be made they were gone. Gohan gasped as he was suddenly dropped through nothing and appeared outside of the palace. He blinked as the mass that pulled him stood up and skin was pulled onto it forming a man.

“Hello Princess Sei... I am Vici. This is Cart. We're here to save you and the others.”

“But Vegeta--”

“Will be fine, princess. He knows you are safe. He planned this after all. Now shall we get you all to the ships and checked over?”

“Thank you.”

“Of course...”

-Frieza-

The ships didn't even follow landing procedures, they just smashed into the ground, tossing everyone who wasn't holding onto anything about like a jumbo salad. Frieza held onto his chair as they landed nearly biting his tongue as they bounced harshly before grinding to a stop. As soon as the ship stopped he blasted a whole into the ceiling and flew out, the others followed suit. Not bothering with anything other than getting back to the palace and finding out what the hell was going on.

Frieza froze mid-air when they arrived, his eyes wide as he saw not only the Saiyans, but also Nameks, the Skyler, the Doga, the Babylonians and the Indigo!

“No... this is not possible!” He was shaken, deeply shaken by this turn of events.

The others that followed behind him were just as shocked, but quickly joined the battle shouting orders to recapture their lord's prisoners. That snapped him out of his stupor and he glared around, that's right he needed to recapture Gohan.

Landing on the ground, Frieza looked about to see the Saiyans battling it out and they were hardly breaking a sweat! He growled and fired off two Ki blasts, killing his own men, but hardly causing pain to the Saiyans that he aimed at. This didn't sit well with him, but it did stop the battle long enough for the Saiyans to stare in wide eyed horror of his sudden appearance.

“So... you survived... I promise you that this won't happen again...” Frieza said walking towards them.

Those helping the Saiyans wisely backed away as the Saiyans took to the air, those that could fly anyway as the monster walked closer to them. Suddenly the palace security activated and opened fired, Everyone went into a scramble right then and there. Everyone with the Saiyans quickly took cover as those helping Frieza met unfortunate ends.

 **“YES I GOT IT UP AND RUNNING!!!”** shouted a voice over the PA system. **“Okay boys get those ships into high gear and get everyone out of here!”**

Frieza cursed as he dodged the oncoming fire, there was no way in hell he was letting them escape! Getting angry, he fired at the turrets that were firing on him and what was left of his men, destroying them. The others took out the other turrets as Frieza held up a Ki blast and fired it at one of the ships, blowing the top wide open before he floated up and landed inside.

He smirked seeing Radditzu as soon as he landed. The long haired Saiyan was a beauty; that he would give him. Licking his lips as he eyed the lethal being, he stepped forward, only to jump back when a paler, shorter version of Burdock landed before him, glaring at him.

“Get away from my family, bastard!”

“Hmm... Two beautiful vixens that need to be broken in.... Yes... I might make harem of strictly Saiyan beauties... I'm sure that I can tame you all in no time... But first, my bride needs to be punished. I will deal with you later...” Frieza said, not caring that both Sons tensed and looked ready to rip him to shreds.

He took a step forward and Kakarot lunged at him, his fist slamming right into his nose, breaking it on impact, and his knee thrusting up, like an erupting volcano, into his jaw and shattering a couple of his teeth. Frieza was in shock, never before has anyone ever been able to put a scratch on him, let alone be able to draw blood or even break something! He stumbled back, blinking rapidly as painful stars burst in his line of vision as his mouth felt swollen from the sudden attack.

Kakarot on the other hand moved back away from Frieza. He had heard stories about the monster and he wasn't about to find out if they were true or false first hand. Radditzu pulled his brother behind him, glaring at the short alien as he finally looked at them, with malicious and hate filled eyes.

“You... bitch!” He hissed, spitting blood and broken teeth fragments out as he did so. “You'll regret ever being born!!”

“You're one to talk... I'll make sure you never ever lay another hand on Gohan ever again!!” Kakarot yelled back, growling darkly at the alien as he stood up taller and smirked.

“Pathetic...” He laughed. “Now then... face my true power!!”

Radditzu and Kakarot fell over as the ship began to shake violently as Frieza's Ki began to sky rocket beyond their imaginations. Ditzu paled considerably as he pulled his brother along with him down the halls.

“GET OFF THE SHIP!!! FRIEZA'S GOING TO KILL US ALL IF WE DON'T!!! GET OFF THE SHIP NOW!!!” He screamed in terror, getting everyone running off the ship.

He ran into the room where the rest of the Sons were and grabbed Toma as Kakarot grabbed Goten. Tuk took Gohan as Zarbon followed with Trunks in his arms. Burdock and Nina were the last ones out of the room hot on the others' tails. Everyone cleared the ship as fast as they could, scared to death of what Frieza's power might do to them if they didn't get out of the ship as fast as possible.

Burdock curled up into a ball over Nina as they dove for cover, the ship had blown apart from the massive force of Frieza's Ki field. Kakarot gasped as he spun around to see if his father was okay, the older Saiyan looking up when he felt it was safe enough to uncurl from around his daughter.

“Papa!?”

“I'm fine! Get out of here!!” Burdock yelled, getting up and running after them.

Kakarot nodded his head and caught up with his brother and Tuk. The dark pink alien had shifted Gohan so he was on his back. The boy was still out from whatever he's been doing and the sudden rush of Ki back into his body. Trunks clung to Zarbon as the Lizard dodged bodies, attackers and even debris.

Frieza glared around the ruins of the ship, before he snarled and snapped his head to the left where he saw the Sons fleeing. Firing off a Ki blast right at Burdock's back.

It was like slow motion: Burdock felt the heat of the Ki blast getting hotter as he turned, eyes widening in horror as he saw that he wouldn't be able to escape from it. He distantly heard Kakarot's and Radditzu's screams as he curled up over Nina, who was screaming in terror in his arms. Closing his eyes and kissing his daughter goodbye, he waited for the painful death to grace him...

-Vegeta-

Vegeta slammed through the walls once more, but he pulled himself out of the rubble, smirking darkly at Cooler as the alien was barely standing. They were both worse for wear, but Cooler was even worse than he was. In fact the alien was half dead from all the bleeding and broken limbs he had gotten in the fight. The others had slowly but surely gravitated out of the room to leave Vegeta space to maneuver as well as to concentrate without worrying about one of them getting in the way.

The hanger was nothing by rubble and ruins by now. But he didn't care, his thoughts were solely on getting rid of Cooler so he could go see his mate. Shaking the extra dirt off his hair and body he took off the ruined cape he had warn, a few pieces of his arm was missing and his spandex was torn in several places. But that was just the icing on the cake.

“How... how are you... still...still standing!?” Cooler panted out, completely exhausted.

“Hn... You all thought I was weak; suck fools... I am meant to be strong, not only for myself, but also for my people and for my mate and our son! I am strong because I have a bound with those I was born with, raised by, trained and fought by! I am Vegeta!! And I am the Prince of all Saiyans!!”

With that said, he blasted Cooler with a double Ki blast, sending the alien flying. He flew after him and was gaining on him. Cooler on the other hand felt the wind biting at his sore and tender flesh, his mind rolling from the abuse he suffered from the fight with Vegeta. He barely opened his eyes to see that he was looking up at Vegeta before the Saiyan crushed him down into the metal that made up of the many gangplanks that littered the docking bay.

Vegeta on the other hand was distracted by the fighting that was going on outside. In particular a brutal pink alien by the name of Dodoria, who had cornered the Namek, Piccolo and the Onna's. But his attention was quickly ripped from that to the scream the rented the air to the point that everyone froze and turned to see what was happening.

“....No....” Vegeta's world shattered as he vaguely felt himself jump into the air flying towards his Leasmháthair and his infant sister.

All he could see was that blast hitting them and killing them, but as it kept playing in his mind he raced towards them, but stopped when the Ki blast suddenly exploded, the after blast throwing everyone, even those in the air to fly back. Vegeta managed to stop himself and took off for where he was expecting to find the corpses of his sister and stepmother. But what greeted him instead shocked him as it did everyone else.

Burdock was curled up around Nina still, but he was looking up at Gohan as an Oozuru stood before him Red eyes glowing menacingly. Frieza, who had fired at them was frozen with fear. Eyes wide and his whole body trembling. Vegeta snapped out of his daze as he raced forward, helping his father to his feet.

“Leasmháthair are you hurt!? Nina?” He asked worried. Burdock shook the shock out of his system as he stared from Gohan to Vegeta then back at his grandson.

“I'm-I'm fine... Gohan...”

Vegeta turned to his mate and cautiously approached him. Gohan turned to him, Oozuru snarling lightly as it stood no taller than Radditzu and no thicker than Nappa. The beast was silver furred with hints of green and he even had a golden band around its forehead and a rich magenta crops and shanti combo. It did nothing to Vegeta, but the growl sounded like a warning of some kind.

“Gohan?” Vegeta asked.

“ ** _Mate..._** ” Both Gohan breathed and Oozuru growled.

Vegeta nodded, cupping Gohan's cheek in his gloved hand, sighing when his mate nuzzled into his touch, a content look passing over his face as Oozuru growled low. Gohan looked at the being in front of him and smiled softly, walking up behind Oozuru, he wrapped his arms over his waist and sighed, humming softly. Oozuru growled once more, eyes paling from red to teal and finally to ice blue as the being shrunk, fur vanishing as well.

And to everyone's shock and awe what was left of the silver ape was a baby, but not any baby, Vegeta's and Gohan's son. Gohan smiled and kissed his son, Trunks, who in turn yawned widely as he curled into his mother's chest, falling asleep in an instant. Vegeta growled proudly at his son, before it got dark and menacing as he glared at Cooler and Frieza, both floating near each other stunned.

“Gohan, get out of here... I'll join you soon.”

“... Be careful...”

“Hai... My Brídeach an Gealach Dearg...” He said.

Gohan turned and grabbed Burdock's arm, his grandfather quickly following him as they caught up with Zarbon, who picked them both up and took off after the others, who had been quick to run as soon as they saw the Oozuru vanish. A few brave souls remained behind as those they came to rescue and the those who knew they didn't stand a chance in hell to fight against Frieza and Cooler.

Nappa, after brushing his tail over his mate's, flew up beside Vegeta, getting into a fighting stance as Vegeto joined them, as regal as ever, but you could see the murderous aura rippling off him like ripples in a vast lake. Cornelius joined them as did Devon. Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin also strayed behind, if only to provide Senzu Beans or a distraction.

Cooler snarled, glaring at the disappearing forms of the escaping harem/captives. Not being able to hand losing face, he roared and shot passed the remaining group, shocking them as Vegeta gasped an took off after him, but Frieza shot after him and grabbed hold of the prince's tail. The initial grabbing didn't faze him, having trained his tail to no longer feel pain when grabbed, but gasped in pain as he was swung around by it.

He winced, it felt like his tail would rip from his body if this kept up! Finally Frieza threw him off into one of the few remaining ships, breaking a rather large hole in the otherwise durable metal. He laid there for all of three seconds before Oozuru was yelling at him that his mate was in danger. Jumping up and out of the rubble he caught up with the others, Piccolo having created as many copies of himself as he could to slow down the two aliens, but they were quickly shot down and forced to return to the Namek.

Frieza flew after his brother, not liking that enraged look in his eyes.

“Stand down, Cooler!”

“NO!!! THEY WILL NOT ESCAPE!!!” He roared and raised his only working arm.

He fired up a Ki blast with all his remaining energy and fired it at the group of fleeing captives/invaders. Gohan gasped as he ripped from Zarbon's hold and the Lizard looked back at him, but the look turned to pure horror as Gohan shot the Ki blast, but took Cooler's fist tight through his stomach.

“GOHAN!?”


	29. Chapter 29

“GOHAN!?”

Everyone froze, as Cooler pulled back and smirked at the shocked princess. Dark brown eyes wide as blood slowly dribbled down his chin and poured profusely from his wound. Gohan struggled to breathe; searing pain burned through him as he weakly pulled his body off of Cooler's hand. Coughing up more blood as soon as he was free.

Frieza saw red then and soon as he saw that Gohan's body was free, he charged his own brother and slammed them both into through the remaining walls of the docking bay. Vegeta, on the other hand, ran and caught Gohan before he dropped to his knees as a Namek and Piccolo rushed over to them. The younger Namek began to heal the wound; Piccolo took Trunks from the sling Gohan had put him in when he was escaping with his grandfather and the others. Trunks was fine for the most part, just frazzled from shock.

“Gohan!?” Vegeta asked, fright and concern heavy on his face and in his voice.

“I'm... fine....” Gohan coughed out, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth.

“Be quiet!” Vegeta growled, though it sounded like a strangled whine, as he pressed his hand over the wound on his mate's stomach.

“It's hard to heal. We need to get him to a rejuvenation tank before he--” The young Namek began.

“Then why are you still here!?” Vegeta demanded.

Piccolo grabbed the younger Namek as Zarbon picked up Gohan, after making sure that Trunks was secure, and they took off once more, moving as fast as they could. They didn't want to stick around when Vegeta flew off the handle. Nappa and the others backed away as well, all watching how jerky and stiffly Vegeta moved, eyes closed as tense muscles spasmed and twitched, his auburn hair turning gold in rapid flickers of his Ki.

Frieza finally emerged from the ruins of the Docking Bay, covered in his brother's blood, smirking in sadistic glee that his brother was dead for his transactions against his whore. Now all he had to do was deal with the monkeys and get back his soon to be mate. He looked up at the Saiyans that were still floating there, but gasped as his widened. He couldn't help but to stare in horror as Vegeta slowly began to become a Super Saiyan right before his eyes.

But that horror quickly bled away to rage as Vegeta looked at him with a calm but deadly gaze. Nappa looked to Cornelius, the one eyed Saiyan shook his head and jerked his head back. The bald one nodded as they began to drift back slowly, worried about what state Vegeta's mind was in, but any guess they came up with wasn't a good one.

 ** _“You will pay a thousand fold for what you have done to me, my family and my people.”_** Vegeta said, but it wasn't his voice at the same time. No the second voice with his was more primal, more... evil.

“Ooh, you think you scare me!?” Frieza shouted, but he was trembling in terrified awe of the golden being, but it was the eyes that frightened him. There was no white, not iris or even a pupil. Everything was solid red. The Oozuru's eyes.

Vegeta snorted and Frieza let out a war cry, flying at Vegeta head on, a pink hued Ki ball aimed for his head. Vegeta smacked the hand from his face and spun quickly, his heel smashing into Frieza's face, knocking several of his teeth loose. Frieza snarled, spitting into his hand and glaring as he looked at five of his teeth that had been knocked out.

“Fucking monkey!!” He bellowed and charged again, but vanished at the last second and went after Vegeto.

The Saiyan king dodged all the blows and landed several in, kicking the alien to Cornelius who caught hold of Frieza's tail and spun him around before throwing him back at Vegeta. The prince closed his hands together, crossing his fingers, and slammed them down on Frieza's head as soon as he was within range.

**_“Leave...”_ **

“But--”

**_“LEAVE!”_ **

Nappa gulped and grabbed hold of Vegeto as the Earthen humans took off with Cornelius behind them. The bald one, Krillin, gave Vegeta a bag of Senzu Beans, telling him to be careful before taking off. Vegeto sighed and followed behind the hulking Saiyan, a silent prayer to the gods of their people to protect his son.

As soon as they were gone, Vegeta dodged five blasts aimed his way, but got kicked in the back by Frieza. Growling, he spun in midair and shot back at him, tackling Frieza into whatever was left of the docking bay's command tower. As soon as they hit the floor, Vegeta began to punch away at Frieza. His face, shoulders, chest; anywhere he could hit him.

Frieza snarled and used an uppercut to get the prince off of him, wrapping his tail over Vegeta's neck and squeezing with all his might, laughing cruelly a Vegeta's eyes got wide and he struggled to breathe.

“The almighty Super Saiyan is having trouble? And to think I feared you...” He growled, watching as the red bled to white and Vegeta just hung limply in his hold. “Heh, pathetic... Now to go claim my bride....”

Frieza dumped the body on the floor, floating up into the air, but before he could get far, his tail was grabbed and he was slammed several times into the floor and the many large piles of rubble and debris. When he got his bearings back he was stunned to see Vegeta standing, rubbing at his neck. Vegeta on the other hand rubbed at his sore shoulders after his neck, smirking as Frieza looked at him with fear.

 ** _“We are not so easily defeated... We will avenge our mate and our people...”_** Vegeta spoke again. **_“And we will make sure that you never harm another ever again. This we promise you.”_**

Frieza roared in rage, blindly swinging away as Vegeta dodged and blocked all the blows. As they fight the world shook around them and the force of it all was tearing it apart. The few men that Frieza had left stared in horrified awe as their prince fought the Saiyan Prince. Dodoria finally pulled himself out of a pile of rubble, he was battered and bruised, but overall he was fine.

He looked about and growled. The Docks were nothing more than ruins and a lot of his men were dead. He looked up and paled seeing Vegeta fighting with Frieza, but the Saiyan Prince looked to be bored, just dodging all of Frieza's attacks. He growled, he couldn't fight Vegeta and Frieza looked to be tiring himself out trying to get the bastard.

“Commander Dodoria!” He looked to the man who spoke, the purple and yellow spotted alien told him that the other Saiyans fled and that the Saiyan Princess had been mortally wounded.

He asked where they had last seen them and took off under the fighters' radar with the remaining men. If they could capture the injured princess, Vegeta would stand down and allow Frieza the opportunity to kill the prince once and for all. They were amazed at how short a distance they had to travel to get to the enemy camp, but didn't dare question it. Dodoria charged up several Ki blasts and fired at the ships.

Several warriors appeared, but not all of them were Saiyan. He paled seeing Skyler, Doga, Babylonians and Indigo thrown into the mix with a few Nameks here and some subspecies of Saiyan there. Shaking off his shock he ordered his men to recapture the prisoners of Frieza's Harem as he himself was going after Gohan.

But he didn't get very far because as soon as he moved, one of the subspecies of Saiyan appeared before him and blasted out his right eye, followed by one of the Saiyans smashing him in the back of the head with both fists. Glaring up at them with his one eye he saw the Saiyan was also missing an eye, but his had scarred over time. If his memory served him correctly, he was the little bitch's father.

He fired off several rounds at the two, before getting kneed hard in the face on the right side. He rolled several feet and glared at his attacker to see...

“Zarbon...”

“Dodoria!” The prince roared, his light pink eyes looking menacing as hi body began to morph and change, becoming bigger and bulkier as his face became ugly and feral.

The new side of the normally pretty boy shocked everyone in view, but they relaxed when Zaron joined his son with some of his men, all of them looking much like the prince currently was. The Prince hissed, clicking his tongue as he craned his neck to look at his father, slitted eyes conveying the message. His father hissed his laughter and clicked his tongue a few times, a croaking sound forming in his throat.

Dodoria growled and charged, but stopped short when a ship blasted off. He looked around and cursed, he didn't have enough men to keep these bastards from taking off with the whores! Glaring at Zarbon he charged once more, only to take a hit to the right side of his head again, when he recovered, a short subspecies of Saiyan stood there, dressed in orange and glaring death at him.

“You bastards hurt Gohan pretty bad... You're gonna pay for that!!”

“Ha, ha, ha, ha! Really you're so worked up over a whore?! I bet you all enjoyed fucking him too much, that's why you're here to save him!!” Dodoria laughed more and more, but was cut off when something flew passed his face on both sides of his head.

He screamed in pain, but stopped when it made the pain that much worse. Bluish purple blood poured profusely down his face as he glared with his good eye at them. The bald shit would be the first to go as soon as the pain stopped. His men saw this and quickly ran for it, but didn't get far as the other Lizards charged and attacked them, killing them before they could escape.

Zarbon hissed at his father before turning to Dodoria and smirking. Zaron bowed his head and vanished into the crowd. Not long after another ship blasted off followed by more and more, some Saiyan bods also took off. This pissed the pink alien off all the more, the whores were getting away!!

He charged Zarbon, who let him hit him, but blinked. It didn't even hurt. Smirking, he looked at him and growled out.

“Was that supposed to hurt?” He asked. “Tsk... so it was the limiter's fault that it hurt so much... time for some payback!”

He charged up a blast and shot Dodoria in the shoulder, knocking him back. Dodoria hissed in pain and glared at the pale blue alien with malice. He charged and Zarbon brought up a foot and brought it down on his spiked head, smirking when he smashed it into the floor before he grabbed one of the bulky alien's legs and spun around throwing him into the air. A few Namek warriors zoomed passed him, hitting him like a ball, keeping him in the air. The humans that could fly joined in, the bald one blasted him in the face as the three eyed one and the small pale child with him did a twin attack:

One hitting him in the head from the left as the other kicked him in the legs from the right, causing the brute to spin in the air as he began to fall, this brought him back down to Zarbon who was waiting, his throat had puffed up like a frogs would when it would 'ribbit', but instead of the droning sound a large beam shot out of his mouth, burning the alien as he fell back to the ground.

Zarbon smirked as he slowly shrunk down in size and his beast was locked away leaving him relatively docile and his usual pretty self. Dodoria slowly sat up, he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't get up far when he suddenly he felt something land in his stomach. He spit up more than blood from the force of the hit. He slowly looked up to see a face similar to Gohan's but the hair wasn't the same. Not to mention the man was more muscular than the lithe young man.

“You threatened my grandson... you're gonna pay for that....” Kakarot hissed, an evil grin crossing his face, scaring the others as he grabbed the pink bulky alien by a spike and pulled him up to his face as he tilted his head in thought. “I wonder... is it possible for your head to even fit up your ass?”

“Goku!?” Yamcha cried in shock, he's seen his friend mad before, but this was downright sadistic. “How did you--?”

“I read Gohan's memories... It was something I learned from King Kai when I died and trained with him remember?” Kakarot smirked, before picking up the pink alien, eyes flashing red with madness before he threw him at Cornelius, who in turn thrust a hand through the alien's shoulder, holding him in the air as his mate charged and used the alien as a punching back.

This gave the others time to finish off whatever henchmen were still around before getting the remaining ships ready. Vegeto grabbed Kakarot's arm and told him that Gohan's ship was ready to go; they were just waiting for him. The Saiyan nodded his head, pecked his in-law's cheek then kissed his mate, kneeing Dodoria a few more times in the head before he shot off for the ship and it took off not a moment later.

Vegeto nodded to Cornelius who then charged a Ki blast from inside of Dodoria who screamed as the blast shattered his body, ripping him to bits moments later. The two were the last few remaining, the others heading back to Vegetasei while the small team waited for Vegeta, but they would wait in orbit in case Frieza came after them...

Frieza slammed into the ground, rocks falling all over him as he gasped in painful breathes of air. The Prince was stronger, much stronger than he had first thought. But how was this possible?! He's seen all of Vegeta's limits, seen him in battle and even fought him many times before, there was no way the Saiyan could have gotten so strong in such a short amount of time nor could he or anyone for that matter have achieved Super Saiyan, but then again it was the Saiyan's Kakarot or “Goku” as they tend to call him from time to time, and Gohan and even Gohan's little beast of child could achieve it. If not for them, then no one else should have been able to do it.

'It has to be that planet, Earth... What did it do to these Saiyans that it allowed them to become so strong?! And I even mortally wounded many of them and yet they were fighting still as if I did nothing!' He thought darkly, trying to think.

Vegeta was floating above him, watching carefully instead of moving in for the kill. He learned long ago that a move like that would get him killed. He's seen many Saiyans dive in for the kill only to be speared through by Frieza's tail. As he watched, he distantly felt a tug at the back of his mind telling him that the others had left the planet, though he could still feel a few of them, if only faintly. That brought on thoughts of his mate.

'I hope he'll be fine... Gods, please let him be fine...'

_Our mate will not die on us... He's the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg and he is stronger than he looks... We will see him again. Now let us finish off this parasite and be rid of him once and for all._

He nodded his agreement and dodged the sneak attack before it could hit him and quickly brought his leg down hard on Frieza's head when he tried to sneak up from behind, the crushing blow caused the alien to bit off a chunk of his tongue and he screamed in agony as blackish red blood poured profusely out of his mouth.

Vegeta snarled in disgust before he punched him hard in the face, breaking more of his teeth and splitting his lip before that deadly tail speared him through the thigh, but his own tail wrapped around it and began to crush it as Vegeta pulled his leg free, ignoring the heavy flow of blood as he then threw Frieza into the ground, crushing him with his body weight, manifesting some of Oozuru's mass with it to crush the feminine alien into the floor as he grabbed his tail in a brutal grip and began to pull on it.

Frieza screamed in agony, clawing at the floor as blood and tears missed with saliva and dirt. He scratched at anything he could as he begged Vegeta to let him go, but the prince only tightened his hold more and pulled harder.

“I distinctly recall my mother begging for mercy like this... while my brother wailed helplessly in the crib before Dodoria silenced him with his fist!” He yanked harder, blood beginning bubble out of the skin where it was ripping away from the base of Frieza's tail bone. “Father and I were kept outside the room, listening. I could barely see mother from the crack of the door... her tail ripped from her body!”

He yanked hard, ripping the tail off of Frieza's body as he screamed once more, body going into immediate shock as Vegeta kicked him over on his back, stomping a foot on his chest to hold as steady as he could. He glared down at Frieza, his dying screams did not bring him pleasure nor did it make him feel better about seeing the once all power warlord wither squirm before him. But it did bring him closure and solace to see that the man that murdered his mother and brother, who stole his mate and child, and for years tormented and enslaved his people in his last moments.

Grabbing his tail tightly in his hand, Vegeta knelt down and carefully pried Frieza's mouth open before shoving the tip in and slowly adding more and more until Frieza's screams were silenced and the sickening smell of vomit filled the air as it poured from the corners of his mouth and even out of his nose. Vegeta watched the body convulse, bleeding out and choking at the same time, finally it stopped moving all together, but Vegeta still didn't move.

Simply tilting his head to the side he thought of his next course of action before swiftly, with a blade of Ki, cut the alien's head from his body, pulling the tail out of his mouth he calmly flew to the castle gates, seeing many of Frozt's people gathered at the gates, the creatures that looked so much like Frieza gasped seeing the golden warrior as he floated before them.

Many readied to attack, but stopped when Vegeta tossed Frieza's head to the ground before them. They screamed in terror as he calmly touched down on the floor and fixed his could glare on them.

“Let his by my first and only warning to you all... come near my territory or my allies' territories ever again and you will look very much like your all powerful king... Am I clear?”

They nodded mutely, no one daring to attack someone so powerful as to kill their new king. He snorted at them, floating back into the air, but quickly turned, thrusting his fist through Cooler's chest. Apparently Frieza didn't do a good job of killing his own brother. But ironically, Cooler had the same expression as Gohan, when Cooler's hand had impaled him. He snarled darkly as his Ki hummed loudly in their ears, burning Cooler's mangled body inside and out as the older brother wheezed, no longer able to talk thanks to his brother.

“This is for Gohan...” He hissed, bumping an orb into the wound before it got bigger and bigger, slowly ripping Cooler into quarts the more it expanded before finally he burst into flames, his remains falling to earth and burning before the people's eyes as Vegeta calmly flew away, knowing no one would dare to fall after him, seeking revenge.

He flew to where their base camp had been set and saw no one was there, he did find the remains of a few of Frieza's men, but didn't care. He took a capsule from inside of his arm and after clicking the top, tossed it into the air where his pod appeared and slammed into the floor. He got into it and started it up. He got it going and it left orbit slowly; it was regrouping with the remaining pods that were in orbit.

When it arrived and opened the hatch he turned to face his father, Nappa and Cornelius. They had been debating on what to do while waiting and opted that Frozt was too dangerous a planet to leave in peace, another Frieza or Cooler or even another Kold could be born and they didn't want to risk another repeat so together the four of them formed a single powerful blast of Ki, each in SS, driving the force of the blast into the planet where with the help of its own gravity pulled the blast right into the core causing it to overheat and expand, thus resulting in Frozt blowing up, and taking everyone with it.

Vegeto looked at his son, who had a tired look on his face, having dropped out of SS and was leaning on the pod for support. He nodded his head and the prince gracelessly fell into his pod, the hatch closing as soon as he was seated. Nappa got into his pod, seeing up the autopilot for both himself and Vegeta seeing as the prince was deeply asleep already, SS and Oozuru having drained him, not to mention the emotional stress on top of that plus the worry for Gohan's life. All in all it was one nasty cocktail that floored the prince.

Once the autopilots were engaged their pods took off for home as Vegeto looked to Cornelius, both equally tired and worried, they said nothing, getting into their pods and heading for home, they could only hope good news would await them...

-Time skip; Vegetasei-

The palace was dress in muted colors, everyone from slaves to the high council were dressed in dark grays. The palace was deathly silent, even as life seemed to go on. The Babylonians, Skyler, Indigo and Dago, even a few Lizards had all but left, only a few remained to keep silent watch over the depressed Saiyans. Things hadn't been well since they left Frozt.

Emotions were high and tempers were even higher, but the off worlders didn't blame the Saiyans for it. The young princess had been in critical condition for the last few months, never waking, but not entirely in a coma either. Every day they would come and sit with Vegeta, who refused to leave Gohan's side, holding Trunks in his arms almost afraid that he'd lose him again if he let go. Said infant sat solemnly in his sire's arms, eyes never straying from his dame's blank, sleeping face.

Even the Earthen warriors refused to leave. Piccolo stood silently by the window, glaring at the sky as hot tears welled into his eyes, but never fell. Kakarot took to talking to Gohan, retelling old stories of how things were on earth, how much trouble Gohan seemed to cause without ever being consciously aware of it. It pulled a few laughs every now and again from the Earthen group, but not enough to lift the gloom.

Bulma, Tuk, Dende, the Namek child who tried to heal Gohan before, and a small woman on a floating crystal ball, Old Baba, Roshi's sister, did the best they could to stabilize Gohan and to wake him up. Radditzu sat silently, holding Toma in his arms as Burdock stood behind Kakarot, Nina in his arms almost at all times when she wasn't with Vegeto. The Sons took comfort in being with their family, even if they never spoke more than a few words at a time.

Cayenne and Devon would visit with their twin sons, the redhead would talk to Gohan, telling him about the things he missed as well as telling him any news from the academy, which he still attended, even if he was mated and had children to watch over as well. Devon just stood by his friend, his hand on the Prince's shoulder as silent sign that he was there for him.

“Hey Goku... I know this may not be the time for this, but... What do you think that was back on Frozt? You know, Trunks turning into that Oozuru thing?” Krillin asked, treading carefully on the ice.

That seemed to break the gloom as everyone blinked and began to wonder as well. Everyone but Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta listened only faintly to them, his ears trained on Gohan's slow breathing.

“Well... I think it's because Gohan's the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg...” Kakarot said, looking thoughtful even as he loosened his tunic to nurse Goten who began to get fussy. “Papa, you know more about the legend than I do; is that possible?”

“I'm not sure... With what I learned from the limited information given to me growing up and what I learned from Nadine, it's pretty possible, but the level of manifestation that we saw, Turles may be as powerful, in not more so than Brolly.” Burdock mused, Nina burping a bit as he patted her back.

“But the Oozuru we saw was too mature to be Turles's... It looked more like a combination of mother and child... Both Gohan and Trunks wanted to protect Burdock and Nina from harm.” Chi-Chi said.

“Wait, the bookworm made that thing appear?” Sharpener asked.

Videl punched him in the head and he yelped, causing a few laughs. Erasa sighed, muttering about stupid older brothers as Videl growled threats at the blond to not mock Gohan.

“But yes, the kiddo did make it appear.” Piccolo spoke for the first time since arriving back on Vegetasei, Dende sat beside him, leaning his head on Piccolo's side, as the older Namek turned his head to look at his student. “I guess it's always been a part of what made Gohan so fearsome in the few fights he was dragged into... When Goku was killed by Garlic for the first time we faced him, he had only been a toddler then.”

“Yeah... The amount of power Gohan has surpasses that of my SS and I am considered to be the most powerful fighter in the universe, according to the people of Earth anyway.” Kakarot said, shrugging. “And you've seen the damage I can do with my SS form. Now times that by 30 and you got Gohan on a bad day.”

Everyone looked at the small boy in the tank, before they burst into fits of laughter, some crying as Vegeta cracked the vaguest of smirks. Soon everyone was talking about Gohan's many quirks and a few key things to avoid around him as slowly the gloom died off and everyone, even Vegeta was neck deep into the conversation.

-Later that night-

Vegeta sat beside the tank, the microphone on so as Gohan slept he could hear Vegeta's voice. He was reading to him the Legend of the Brídeach an Gealach Dearg. As he read it, his tail would curl and then relax in a timed fashion, exactly every five minutes, annoying anyone who sat with the prince. Vegeto said it was Vegeta's nerves tick. It helped him focus, on things besides his depressing thoughts.

He looked up from his reading to look in the crib beside him, Trunks was sleeping soundly; his tail held in his small hands as his bottle lay empty beside him. Trunks really did act like his late uncle, he would laugh just like him, get into mischief like him and even when he scowled at him or anyone else, all Vegeta could see was Turles's face.

He smiled, running his hand over the soft lavender locks on his son's head, chuckling softly as said infant purred in his sleep and curled up more, content to know he was safe while he slept. He sat back and was about to continue reading when the rejuvenation tank that housed Gohan began to chirp and beep, shutting off and opening up automatically. He jumped up and grabbed the towel on the back of his chair when he saw Gohan step out.

His mate was paler from lack of sun and food, though the tank kept his body healthy with an artificial diet. Gohan collapsed into his arms, shivering from the cold and a dazed look was in his eyes, like he was awake, but not awake... He wasn't sure how to describe it, but he knew Gohan was looking at him without actually seeing him.

This worried him a bit. Vegeta wasn't sure how to look at this, on one hand he was ecstatic his mate was awake, but on the other, Gohan could be suffering amnesia and wouldn't remember him or Trunks. But he shoved those thoughts away as he sat before his mate, waiting for him to focus on him.

“... Gohan?” He finally called, his mouth dying to say the other's name after so long. “Gohan?”

Said male looked up at him with those glazed eyes before they slowly blinked back into focus. He held his breathe, eyes wide, as he held his mate's shoulders.

“... Wh--”


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

-10 years later-

“Pan!!” bellowed an outraged prince as he threw off his soaked bed sheets and ran out of his room, his sister's giggles could be heard from down the hall as the guards, servants and even their Nannies wisely stepped out of their path.

“Panny! This way! Hurry!”

“NINA YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH!!!” Screamed another voice.

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH GOTEN!!” yelled another male voice.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP TOMA!!” Yelled the younger voices together.

As the madness ensued, Toma sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples as his father's large hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up at him and his baby sisters.

“I take it Pan and Nina did something to Turles and Kakarot Jr?” Nappa stated more than asked.

“You bet... Hey Cider, hey Ginger.” He grabbed his little sisters and hugged them tightly, both giggled as he held them close. “Han-chan's gonna kill the bakayaro for showing the boys how to curse...”

Nappa nodded as he looked to the Onna's and Zarbon. The Lizard Prince had stayed on as a nanny for Turles, eventually covering all the children of the royal household. His father often visited to check on his son and his 'grandchildren' by default. Zarbon simply looked at him, smirked cockily and then turned back to talking with Chi-Chi and Bulma. The women sort of formed a threesome with him, though it was bit difficult to explain, but Zarbon simply put it as he was the sperm donor as Chi-Chi and Bulma normally prefer each other's company to his, not that he minded.

Nappa glared at the pink eyed alien, but turned to his oldest and dragged him out of the way as Nina slid between their legs and Pan jumped over their heads.

“Nina, Pan, ten minutes to breakfast! We have important guests visiting!” Chi-Chi called.

“Kay, granny Chi!!” they chimed together.

Trunks barreled down the hall covered from head to toe in pink gunk, the young prince having a very strong dislike for the color dude to his earliest memories. Goten wasn't that far behind, the younger prince stained with blue and black gunk while naked. Both were furious as they dashed after the others.

All the noise from the Children's wing made its way all the way to the two houses with in the castle gates waking up Vegeto and Burdock, the later heavy with another child, while Cornelius and Kakarot groaned, rolled back over and went back to sleep, it was Vegeta's turn to deal with the brats misbehavior today!

Pan and Nina squealed as they dashed around a corner only to hit something hard and fell to the floor. They looked up to see Vegeta dressed in formal wear, his cape an crown adding to his already intimidating appearance and aura. The boys came around the corner a second later, but froze seeing Vegeta. But it wasn't him they were scared of, it was...

“Kakarot, Turles! Where did you learn that language from!?”

“The bakayaro....” They answered, lowering their heads, tails curling around their legs as the one who spoke came out from behind Vegeta, stomach fat with child.

“I'm gonna kill Yamcha....” He hissed.

“Gohan, settle down, stress and anger aren't good for the baby... be at ease, my Brídeach an Gealach Dearg...” Vegeta soothed, kissing his mate's temple, as his hand caressed his mate's swollen belly.

“We're sorry...” the boys mumbled, bowing their heads lower.

“I'll forgive, as long as you never repeat anything Yamcha says ever again!” Gohan huffed. “As for you two! Nina, march straight home to grandpa and tell him why you were sent home and you, Pan. Will march your behind straight to your room and get ready, for the next week, all four of you will go to bed early with no sweets or playing! Am I clear?”

“Yes mommy/Auntie Han/bro.” the four said together before they turned down the hall to their rooms, Nina heading to her parent's little getaway from the palace. Gohan sighed, shaking his head as Vegeta snorted.

“You are too sweet on the children.” He said; turning with his mate to head to the dining hall, knowing the children as well as the rest of their family will join them shortly.

“Humph! Coming from the man who thinks they should go into Spartan training for punishment... Trunks and Pan are powerful as is! I don't want them getting so strong they can't control it! Besides we both know that Oozuru's to blame for most of their bad behavior as well as themselves.” Gohan sighed.

Vegeta laughed, kissing Gohan's temple, knowing better than to argue with Gohan.

He smiled down at his mate, his mind wandering back to the day they met and all the things that led to little tribe of terrors. His smile dimmed as he remembered Gohan being fatally wounded, but luckily Dende, a Namekian healer got to him in time or he wouldn't be here. Then the months after where Gohan just floated in limbo while in the rejuvenation tank.

He felt hot tears prick his eyes recalling when Gohan finally woke up and the first thing he said was: _'Why do you look so sad?'_

He thought his mate didn't remember him, but then Gohan grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips: _'Vegeta, stop crying... I'm here, I'm fine, see?'_

He had grabbed his hand placed it over the fading scar where Cooler's hand had pierced through him. He just couldn't stop the tears, he sobbed and sobbed, kissing Gohan and holding him close. In fact they had a rather passionate reunion on the floor of the rejuvenation tank room. It scared the daylights out of their family the next morning, leading Vegeta to getting his butt kicked by his parents and in-laws before those Earthen friends of Gohan's got a few hits in as well.

“Vegeta... I'm not leaving you again... It will kill us both.” Gohan's voice broke through his mind as he realized they had stopped walking and Gohan was kissing his eyes.

He didn't realize he was crying until that moment. He shakily kissed his mate, assuring himself Gohan was there, fat with child and hormonal as hell. He laughed at his thoughts, rubbing the bulging stomach.

“My Brídeach an Gealach Dearg, fat with my children... Of course you are here and you will not leave... Because if you leave, I am going with you.” He told him.

“Mmm, sounds... sexy...” Gohan moaned, his arousal fermenting the air. A few guards coughed and the couple glared at them, but remembered their breakfast date, so they opted to hold off on sex until after the meal...

-Later-

Cayenne laughed as he and Gohan sat on the patio, watching the children at play, even though Gohan said they couldn't play, he let them play while the guests were still here. Gohan shook his head as Goten pounced Nina and was tormenting her with a bug as she screamed and kicked her feet trying to get away.

“He's so mean!”

“Actually she and Pan are the mean ones... they inked the boys this morning. Trunks in pink and Goten in black and blue...”

“Pink!? But she knows that reminds him of--” he stopped, seeing the blazing red in Gohan's eyes. “That's just cruel what she did...”

“She's only 10... She doesn't understand that Trunks isn't comfortable around anyone pink... I know I'm not after what happened... I can't be near anyone purple or gray and purple...” Gohan admitted, his eyes taking on a haunted look.

“Their gone... they won't bother us anymore...” Cayenne assured, touching his friend's shoulder.

Everyone knew there was no way anyone was going to be the same after all that happened. Gohan didn't let anyone near the kids he didn't trust and Vegeta did through background checks of all who visited Vegetasei or wished to ally with them. Anyone pink, purple, gray, or a combination of the three, were kept far from Gohan and Trunks. Neither one over the trauma and more likely will never be, but the least he could was make them at least feel safer in their own home.

“Hey, whatever happened to Syke?” Cayenne suddenly asked, growling low as he recalled the bastard that betrayed them and helped kidnap Gohan.

“Hmm? Oh him?” Gohan laughed, waving a hand as if waving off a bug. “Papa found him and brought him to Namek where Mr. Piccolo and his people tore him to shreds as an act of peace with Vegetasei.”

“What!? Those peace loving Hippies?!” Cayenne shouted, drawing the kids’ attention for a sec before they went back to playing.

“... You've been studying about Earth again haven't you?” Gohan deadpanned.

“That's beside the point! I didn't think they could be so violent!”

“Uhh, Vegetasei has been at war with them for a very long time... it wasn't until my mom went missing that the fighting came to a standstill... And why would they be hippies?” Gohan asked, unable to drop the subject now.

“For gods' sake! They drink only water and hug trees damn it!”

“... That doesn't make them hippies... they don't do drugs nor do they form protests and all the other things the Hippies did back in the 1960s.” Gohan stated, though he was fighting off the giggles that threatened to spill free from his lips.

“Gohan... if these Earth Hippies ever come to Namek, they will be in heaven! There are no wars, there's no meat to eat, and they can all eat that tofu stuff and hug trees to their hearts content!”

“... Mr. Piccolo uses Hippies as target practice...” Gohan deadpanned again.

Cayenne stared in wide eyed shock as said Namek walked over with Dende, the smaller Namek holding an egg in his arms.

“Those tree hugging freaks made it to Vegetasei?” Piccolo asked, looking for them to blow them up.

“No, Mr. Piccolo... And besides if they were you'd be the first to know... Flower Child!” Gohan finally burst into a hysterical fit of laughter as Piccolo growled and glared at the pregnant 28 year old.

“Flower Child?”

“The Hippies saw King Piccolo spit out Piccolo as a child and said that King Piccolo was the tree that bloomed when it's child was born.” Kakarot said, also laughing at Piccolo's embarrassment.

“Shut up Goku... Unlike your son, you are not pregnant.”

“Says you...” Cornelius bit out, nursing a black eye.

“Your pregnant again!?”

“Don't have a cow; you’re gonna be a daddy soon anyway!” Kakarot pointed out. “Besides, the Hippies can hug all the trees they want as long as they don't try and force drugs on the kids or Gohan!”

Piccolo growled.

“Well for that matter, just let me kill them on sight and no one, but them gets hurt! Besides can you really forgive them for trying to remove Gohan's tail?”

Kakarot fell silent, as his Ki flared a second, once more drawing the children's attention before they saw nothing wrong and went back to playing. Gohan had shook his head as his mom blew his top and punched Piccolo in the face, starting a rather intense sparring match between the two, all the while plotting to kill hippies, though Gohan personally didn't care if the hippies did anything or not. As long as they were on earth and away from him and his children he was fine...

-That night-

Vegeta walked out of the shower and smiled at Gohan sitting on their bed, coming his long hair. Over the last 10 years Gohan's let his hair grow, cutting it a few times and growing it again. Over the last 10 years, his mate has grown more and more beautiful and nothing turned him on more than seeing Gohan's normally slender figure round out with child. At times he would feed Gohan and become highly aroused by his mate eating for himself and for their children.

He pulled from his thoughts as Gohan set down the comb and braided his hair; he yawned tiredly and got comfy in bed. He quickly dried off and got his nightwear on and climbed in on the other side. Gohan scooted close to him as he got comfortable as well, wrapping his arms over Gohan's frame as he turned off the lights and they slowly drifted off to sleep, but before Vegeta can fully drop off he hears Gohan's pained gasp and his small voice whisper:

“Vegeta?” there was a pause. “Get Bulma and Mother....”

“Why?” He asked, tiredly.

“The baby's coming...”

**THE END!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not have issues with hippies; I just wanted to some comedic relief in there at Piccolo's expense!**


End file.
